Digimon Anniversary
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline...obviously...* August 1st, Memorial Day. It was supposed to be a normal day, but by chance and destiny, everything started that day. It's a day that they will never forget. Happy Anniversary
1. Year One

**_A/N:_**_ (2011) Some of you may have read Anniversary when it started six years ago. A lot has changed since then. I've had a chance to go through and make a few edits and what not to get things organized. When I started writing this 'epic' I was a snot nosed fresh outta high school kid with a lot of clever ideas and no experience. I'm a lot different now. Anniversary is a lot different now. And while I don't think I'm ever going to be completely happy with it (it must, after all, end up Sorato) this is my 'baby'. It's my most ambitious work of fiction I've thus far attempted. It's the fic I've gotten the best and worst reviews for, and it's the fic I want to be remembered for when I finally leave FanFic writing and move on with life. _

_If you're just now reading Anniversary, welcome. If you've been keeping up, grumbling under your breath about how I haven't updated in two years, please re-read things to reconnect with the universe. A lot has changed, but everything is still the same._

_I hope you enjoy reading the coming years as much as (if not more than) I had fun writing them. Thank you for reading._

_-Sincerely,_

_"Sonfaro"_

* * *

_August 1st, 2003_

_3:30 pm_

"I can't believe this!"

As he spoke, a thirteen-year-old Japanese kid leapt over a fence in front of the Odiba Grade School. The wind whipped through his spiked brown hair as he held tight to a sports duffel and gritted his teeth, pressing onwards with the length of each stride. Inside his blue duffel bag sat a small bluish dragon squealing in delight. The boy, Davis Motomiya, was anything but happy however. "I can't believe you're laughing at a time like this."

"What did I do?"

Davis groaned as he dodged a pedestrian on the sidewalk and forced DemiVeemon's head down as he passed her. "We're going to be late now DemiVeemon!" He let the creature up again. "We were supposed to meet Yolie and Cody at their apartment an hour ago, but instead you get me stuck in detention. T.K.'s going to get to make all the moves on Kari now!"

"I'm sure she'll save some moves for you Davis," DemiVeemon smiled innocently.

"Why'd you keep laughing anyway? You know we have to keep you guys on a low profile!"

"He kept saying ma… masti… mastication!"

"So? He was talking about chewing…"

DemiVeemon laughed again. "But isn't it a funny word?"

"Anatomy isn't funny DemiVeemon! It's my hardest course!"

"It was funny to me…" DemiVeemon whimpered.

Davis sighed. "Tai's going to hate me. Why am I the only one late to the Digidestined Grand Reunion?"

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

_**YEAR: ONE**_

_August 1st, 2003_

_4:00 pm_

The campsite as a whole had seen better days. The cabins were old; most of the equipment was rusty. Graffiti lined park benches and the paths were lined with sticks and debris. But there was an atmosphere to this place. It was something Tai Kamiya could feel even then as he stood on the ridge looking down over it all.

_This is it_, he thought to himself. _The place where it all began_.

"This place brings back a whole lot of memories doesn't it?"

Tai blinked and turned to see the approaching Izzy Izumi, smiling to his friend with a wave of his hand. Tai returned the greeting. "Yeah," he grinned. "A lot of memories."

The younger teen stretched pale arms skyward, his smile still stitched to his face. "It's been a while."

"Five years," Tai whistled at the thought. "Are we that old?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"It'll be great though. Won't it?"

"Hmm?"

"Just us and our Digimon. Fun for the whole weekend. "

Izzy sighed. "I'm just glad there's no press up here. We don't need another public relations nightmare."

Tai blinked. "Diaboromon's dead and gone. The world knows about Digimon…"

"It's still very tense Tai," Izzy reminded him. "Humanity doesn't know what to do about us right now."

Tai frowned. "They can't do anything. They need to just leave well enough alone. They don't bother the digital world, then digital world doesn't bother them."

"It's more complicated than that Tai."

"Look, we'll worry about the real world when the real world worries about us," Tai decided. "For now, we'll just have some fun. There's no harm in that right?"

Izzy blinked, regarding his leader, before sighing with a shrug and nodding his head. "If you say so."

Satisfied, Tai nodded and changed the subject. "So, who isn't here yet?"

"Well there's you, me, and Kari…" Izzy thought for a moment. "Sora, T.K., and Matt came up with Mr. Ishida."

"Yeah."

"Joe got here a little earlier, and Ken's just now entering the cabin."

"Mimi?"

"Mimi is coming," Izzy nodded. "She's catching a plane here but she is coming."

"Good. And… eh, that just leaves… Yolei, Cody and Davis, right?"

"Well, just Davis I guess. Yolei's parents dropped her and Cody off a couple of minutes ago. I just ran into them on the way to see you."

"So everyone's pretty much here except... Davis?"

"…Uh. Yeah." Izzy brought a hand to the back of his head, well aware that this wouldn't bode well.

Tai frowned. "Where is he?"

Izzy blinked. "I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"Who was he supposed to ride with again?"

"Eh… Yolei and Cody I think."

"Ah man, that guy…" Tai folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "Don't tell me they had to ditch him at school."

Izzy shrugged again. "That's actually a likely scenario."

"He'd better get up here soon," Tai grumbled. "Or he'll completely miss out."

_August 1st, 2003_

_4:10 pm_

"I can't stand it."

Sora Takenouchi looked up from her unpacking and noticed Yolei Inoue glaring angrily at a school uniform. The two were in the girls cabin, not far from the lake, unpacking their things for the weekend. Yolei had laid the uniform out and groaned.

"What?"

"High School!"

"Yolei you just got there."

"I know!"

Sora allowed herself to laugh at her friends melodramatic breakdown, remembering her own last year as a middle school student. "What? What's so wrong with it?"

"I just get into a groove in Odiba Middle, I've just gotten past the 'nerd' label. I'm finally being accepted by my classmates as more than a computer geek. And now I have to get up and go through the same process all over again."

Sora smiled patiently. "I'm sure you're over reacting."

"I'm not. My mother is." Yolei fumed as she produced a list of items carefully written by her mother only days before. She handed it to Sora with a pout. "Look, she's made a list of all the things I'll need for my first year of Highschool and expects me to carry it around with me twenty-four seven!"

"Why are condoms listed on here?"

"Eek!" Yolei blushed and snatched the list.

Sora laughed nervously. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Yolei moaned, slumping against her cot. "It's not just that mom's so excited for this. I…" Yolei sighed, her eyes adjusting over a slip of paper delegating the things she would need for the coming semester. "I'm worried about being stuck in classes while everyone else is making plans at Odiaba elementary. I don't want to be on the sidelines, while Davis goes out and clowns around in the digital world making a fool of himself!"

"That, and you're worried you won't see Ken."

Yolei blushed. "I'm… I don't…. That's not the only reason!"

"Listen, you're going to be fine." Sora smiled and sat beside her. "It's not like you'll be leaving them forever. School isn't a prison. You just have to leave a little later that's all. And besides, you'll have us."

"Us?"

"Sure! Me, Tai, Matt, Izzy. We'll still be around. You need something, we'll help you out."

Yolei smiled. "Thanks Sora."

"Sure. What are friends for?"

_August 1st, 2003_

_4:45 pm_

"Thanks for letting me hitch a ride Mister."

Davis sat shotgun with the man he'd bought a cab from. He was a stocky man, with a strange air about him, but otherwise he appeared normal. Davis had flagged him down after riding the train as far as he could towards the local hilltops and – in a rare flash of genius – decided not to scare the locals by having Veemon Digivolve. He'd used the last of his PlayConsoule money to get it, but Davis figured getting to Tomodatchi was more important than playing the new GassEffect game.

This man's cab seemed a little run down, with weird signs all over it. One interesting sticker was a large tree with the words 'One World' over it. He was weird, but Davis was late. He'd pushed DemiVeemon back into his duffel bag and he took the first cab he could get.

The large man drove the truck through a yellow light and sighed. "You're only going as far as Tomodatchi campsite, right?"

Davis smiled. "Yeah, that's me. Got a big reunion going on…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's going to be fun." His duffel bag moved a little. Davis thumped it hard, and it stopped. "Real fun."

"Like a class Reunion?"

Davis shook his head. "Not so much a class reunion as a… family reunion."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Thanks."

"You're a cute kid."

"Eh!"

The strange man raised an eyebrow at Davis. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just… Eh. Have to make a phone call."

Davis laughed nervously while he desperately searched for his cell-phone, opening his duffel bag only enough to reach a hand inside. After his fingers twirled around a bit (tickling the impish dragon in the process) DemiVeemon finally handed Davis his phone from within the bag. Quickly, while flashing the now terrifying man a quick grin, Davis dialed Kens number in a desperate attempt at letting someone know the trouble he may be in for… and to tell them he was late.

All he got was dial tone.

He blinked and tried again: still nothing. He groaned, dropping his head between his knees and muttering curses under his breath.

"What's up?" The old man asked.

Davis sighed. "My cell phone isn't working."

"Sorry to hear that". The old man cleared his throat. "So. Kid. Would you like to-"

"I'M STRAIGHT!"

The weird old man stared at Davis, bewildered. "-Listen to some music?"

"Oh. Hehe… Sure." Davis felt a bead of nervous sweat slide down his forehead.

The old man grumbled to himself about he next generation and switched on his Radio. Davis, having calmed considerably from the embarrassment, turned to stare out the window as the trees flew by. Not far now, he thought. He could almost imagine the beautiful Kari Kamiya in short hiking shorts and rubbing sun screen up her arms…

The blare of the radio kept Davis' mind from wandering too far in the gutter, and he instantly learned to hate the machine. The old man had interestingly settled on a talk radio show with its own shock jock. Davis learned too hate the radio for different reasons then.

_"…Then there are these reports of more mysterious giant spiders haunting the woods near Odaiba. More of these stories are pouring in this week. Kids get attacked by these giant mecha-spiders with sword arms and foul attitudes. You know what they are don't you? Digimon – Digital Demons. That's right. Those cute little creatures you heard about that live in your computer.. You may remember these monsters appearing over the last few years, with the most recent attack happening earlier this spring."_

"Darn monsters." The old man swore as he puffed on his cigar.

Davis shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Hmn?"

"What do you think kid? What are your standings with these 'Digital Demons'?"

Davis's blood ran cold. "Uh… well?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't really have an opinion either way," Davis lied, forcing a wide grin on his face to hide his terror. "I'm just a cute little elementary school-er."

He then proceeded to attempt his best impression of Kari's puppydog face she tended to use when she wanted her brother to do something for her. The attempt fell flat. The old man glared oddly at Davis, before grunting and turning the radio up even higher. The voice emanating from the speakers continued his ranting, while Davis struggled not to panic.

_"Now I know I'll get some younger callers wanting to play demons advocate: 'Oh but Style, Digimon are peaceful at heart. They wouldn't hurt a fly'. Well I'd tell those little punks to wake up and smell the roses. Some of you may not remember when that Vampire came through and nearly wiped out Odaiba all those years ago. But some of us do. And what was the final death toll? Thirty, fourty… a hundred killed in the onslaught? The way I see it, these Digi-freaks can do more harm than good."_

"Yeah," The old man nodded in agreement with the shock jock. Davis seeped deeper into his seat.

_"I think if I had the chance I'd kill one of those suckers. Send them a message. You can't take over humanity."_ There was silence for a moment. When he returned, the shock jocks voice was bright and cheery. _"This is Style and you are listening to J93.1. Your source for classical music."_

Davis held close to his duffle bag, suddenly very much hating '_Bolero_'.

_August 1st, 2003_

_4:57 pm_

"My mom is going to kill me…"

Cody Hida sat on one of the benches outside, frantically trying to get some reception outside. With him, T.K. and Kari sat side by side, enjoying the view. T.K. turned to the younger boy.

"Why's that Cody?"

The youngest Digidestined sighed. "I told my mom we'd be watched over, but there's only one chaperone up here. She's already nervous about Digimon stuff. I don't want her to get sick worrying about me."

T.K. laughed. "She'll be fine. Dad's a great chaperone."

"Are you sure."

"You worry too much Cody…"

As if on cue, Mr. Ishida came walking by, already picking a cigarette out of his pocket and fishing for a light. "Alright son," he called out as he passed T.K.. "Have a good weekend."

T.K. blinked in shock. "Eh, dad! Aren't you supposed to-"

"I'll come back up tomorrow morning to make sure you haven't burned the place down. Don't worry."

"Eh… alright. I guess."

Mr. Ishida gave a silent wave, puffed a ball of smoke, then proceeded to walk off towards his car; leaving the teens on the bench a little silent. Cody sighed, shook his head, and walked off.

"My mom's going to kill me…"

Kari sighed as she watched the boy go. "We should really call his mom to let her know we're all right…"

"I guess." Said T.K.. His eyes then lit up, and he leaned in a little closer to Kari, a look of mischief on his face. "Well if you call his mom, then no one up here can have time to themselves…"

Kari smiled and leaned in as well. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means-"

A large hand grabbed T.K.'s collar. "All right, break it up!"

"Tai?"

"Nothing to see here!"

"Big brother!"

Tai had T.K. by the collar and Kari by the shoulder, steping over the bench and physically placing himself between the two. "Head on up to the cabin. I think Sora and/or Matt has some work for you."

Kari glared. "And/or?"

"Pick one."

T.K. shighed and walked off, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Kari stayed behind a while longer and stuck out her tongue. Not to be out done, Tai did the same. Kari rolled her eyes and she too headed for the cabins. Tai watched them go, satisfied he had fullfilled his job as brotherly interference.

"Still looking after her Tai?"

Tai blinked and turned to meet the knowing smile of Joe Kido. He sighed. "Somebody's got to do it."

"Ah, but its young love, isn't it? Don't you think you shouldn't interfere?"

Tai shrugged. "It sure made me feel better."

Joe and Tai laughed, and the two headed towards the main building.

_August 1st, 2003_

_5:45 pm_

"Do you remember the last time we were all together like this?"

Gabumon smiled at the amber fured digimon and shook his head. "At the same time? No."

Ten Digital monsters sat at a pair of picnic tables. The light was beginning to fade, but the sun had not yet gone down, giving the sky a kind of sleepy feeling. A perfect time to reminisce.

"Gosh it's been a while." Gomamon admitted.

"A long time indeed." Nodded Gabumon as he nibbled on cookies.

Gomamon grinned, hoisting himself on the picnic table. "Isn't it great that we finally have a chance to talk?"

Patamon sighed. "We really miss you guys.

"Armadillomon is just not the same as you Gomamon," Gatomon grinned.

"It's true." Armadillomon nodded with his southern drawl. "My jokes are nowhere near as corny."

Gomamon rolled his eyes. "Oh lighten up. Laugh a little, it's good for you."

"Agumon, want to go find someplace… quiet?"

"Hmn?" Agumon blinked. Biyomon ruffled her feathers a little and inched her way closer. Agumon thought for a moment, not entirely sure what she would be asking him for. "Um, it's alright Biyomon. I don't mind the noise."

Biyomons head tilted to the side, his fore-claws nervously bouncing against each other. "O-oh."

Agumon frowned. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "N-no! Biyomon is… I mean, _I'm_..." She sighed, disappointed. "It's fine." She hopped away from Agumon and towards the trees.

"I'll go see what's the matter," sighed Hawkmon, who took off after her.

Agumon scratched his snout, confused. He turned back to his seat… to find several pair of eyes glaring at him. He frowned. "What did I do?"

"Agumon, really…" Gatomon sighed bringing the palm of her glove to her forehead in annoyance.

"What?"

"Biyomon's ready for a Life-mate."

At that Agumon looked disappointed. "...Oh."

"With you numbskull!"

Agumon blinked again. "Oh… OH!"

"Congratulations." Wormmon looked cheery.

"W-wait, with me?"

"Well who else would it be?"

Agumon balked. "But I'm not even… I mean, what brought that on?"

Gomamon smirks. "Well Agumon, when a Digi-girl loves a Digi-mon…"

"See. Corny joke." Armadillomon pointed at Gomamon. "Would've avoided that one."

Gatomon frowned. "I don't get it. Why don't you make a move?

"I just… We're friends! Why do we have to be anymore than that?"

Patamon looked sad. "Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do. I care a lot about her…"

"So then what's the problem?"

Armadillomon yawned. "It isn't like Gabumon's making the moves on her."

"And Gabumon won't be doing that anytime soon", the lupine Digimon snorted. "I see enough of Biyomon as it is."

Gatomon nodded towards Agumon. "Tai wouldn't mind. Biyomon's a nice 'mon…"

"It isn't about Tai minding." Agumon sighed. "It's about me."

"What are you guys talking about out here?"

The collective Digimon body jumped in fright when Tai's head popped out of the window. The teen glared in annoyance and cleared his throat. Gatomon was the first to retort. "You pretty boy. Where is everybody?"

Tai swatted at his sisters partner half heartedly before leaning back into the cabin. "The guys are getting ready for dinner. We just threw ribs on the grill. You guys should come in."

Gatomon looked up at the tree and sighed. "Yeah. I think we'll do that."

Tentomon got up eagerly. "I get the spare rib!"

_August 1st, 2003_

_6:10 pm_

"Joe's skipping a summer session!"

Joe Kido sighed and put down his fork. He didn't expect the others to make such a big deal out of nothing. "It was only an extra credit assignment", he said in his defense.

Matt shook his head in shock. "Who cares what it was. You never avoid school work. This is huge."

"It's nothing; I wanted to be with you guys."

Gomamon snickered as he waddled into the room. "That, and Joe's avoiding this girl that likes him in class."

"I am not!"

"So what are we waiting for", asked T.K..

"Davis." Kari made a face.

Joe frowned. "He hasn't come by yet?"

Yolei shook her head. "He was supposed to meet us at our apartment but he never showed. We decided to leave him."

Ken sighed. "You really shouldn't have left him Yolei."

Yolei frowned, placing both hands on her hips. "Hey, we waited thirty minutes for goggle head to show up. It's not our fault he's irresponsible."

Tai scratched his chin. "Did you call him to find out why?"

"What am I, his girlfriend?"

Ken looked horrified. "Eh…"

Yolei nearly choked on her own spit. "I'm not!

T.K. rolled his eyes. "I don't think we have to worry too much. He probably got lost up the mountain."

"While that's not unlikely", Ken interrupted, "he would have tried to call us by now. I don't think Davis is _just_ lost in the mountains."

There was a short silence from the others, realizing that he was right. While Davis had been late for many things in his life, he'd always called someone to let them know his reasons – no matter how ridiculous they were. Kari sighed. "I hope he's alright."

_August 1st, 2003_

_7:40 pm_

Much of the trip through the woods was made in silence between them, with only the ramblings of this Style character providing any sort of noise. Davis was beginning to doubt that this guy had any intention of driving him to the campsite. How could he have been so stupid? As much as he had been in television over the last few months. He'd landed himself right into a Digi-hater. He clutched the duffel bag and hoped DemiVeemon could hold out for a little longer.

_"Digimon. These reckless, amoral, demonic little monsters have been plaguing the world since their discovery. Destruction of property, attempted murder… these are only a few of the charges leveled at these accidents of nature. Who knows what evils they are capable of?"_

The bag began to squirm. Davis tried to clutch it tighter; to get DemiVeemon to stop budging, but the Digimon seemed to be frantic.

_"Not to mention…"_

The man starred at the bag.

_"How much they smell."_

The zipper opened and out flew DemiVeemon.

"WE DO NOT!"

The sound of rubber hitting gravel burned into the evening air, and the cab came to a stop in the middle of the woods. The Driver leaned over and growled at the blue dragon, who cringed in fear.

"Sorry Davis…"

The Driver looked at the teen. "Well, well. I thought it was you."

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He griped his D-3. But this was a human, not a Digimon. _What could he do?_

"A human fraternizing with a demon." The old man spit. "The lowest form of life."

"He's not a demon!" Davis spit back.

"Yeah, I'm not a demon!" DemiVeemon chirped.

"You think I'd listen to your lies kid?"

The old man reached for his dashboard. Davis, having an idea of how cabbies are, quickly reached out his hands to keep the man from retrieving whatever weapon he had stored there. The two struggled, with DemiVeemon sneaking out to bite the older mans fingers. Things were getting dangerous.

Suddenly, something huge flew over the cab.

Man, boy, and Digimon all looked out the window in a panic. "What the…"

_August 1st, 2003_

_7:41 pm_

Kari breathed deep, her eyes white and face drained of color. T.K. noticed immediately and griped her arm.

"You okay Kari?"

At first the girl didn't respond, her breathing labored and her eyes misty from... something. She couldn't tell what. It took her a while to return to her surroundings. A park bench outside the main cabin. T.K. by her side. No Davis to worry her.

And that's what was bothering her.

She shook the feeling off and sighed. "Yeah. I'm… just a little cold that's all."

"Here, I'll get you some coco. It's a cold august this year."

He got up and entered the cabin and left Kari to stare off into the night. Something was wrong.

_August 1st, 2003_

_7:45 pm_

It had come from nowhere. A huge spider-like creature with thin, blade like arms and ghastly eyes. Davis leapt out of the cab in a heartbeat, duffel bag and DemiVeemon in tow, as one of the arms buried it's self into the roof of the car. The man struggled with his seatbelt, managing finally to clear out as the monster attacked again.

"What the heck is that thing?" snapped Davis.

"No idea!" DemiVeemon shot back.

They sat back and watched as the monster chased after their bigoted driver, slashing against trees and ferns in a blind rage. They looked to each other. "I guess it can't be helped huh?" Davis grinned at his partner. DemiVeemon smirked. Davis gripped his Digivice.

The old man had never seen something like that before. He had heard the stories from the man named Style. Had heard that this Digital Demons could reach as high aas skyscrapers, but he had never seen anything like this. In defense, the old man grabbed a stick and hurled it at the monster. The creature reared up, unleashed an ear shattering squeek from its mandibles, and attacked again. The man backed himself into a tree and cowered in fear.

_**"Vee-Headbutt."**_

The man looked up to see the spider thrown for a loop, tumbling from a massive head shot from a blue blur. _That Digimon_! It was the same blue dragon. But stronger. About the size of a small child, but definitely stronger. Veemon was in the house.

"Let's rock it!"

_August 1st, 2003_

_8:00 pm_

"Miss me anyone?"

Yolei of course, was the first to answer the loud soprano. "Mimi," the young teen cooed. "You made it!"

"Of course!" Mimi smiled, before having to steady herself when Yolei leaped headlong into her arms. "Wah! Easy Yolei!"

"What took you so long!"

Mimi sighed. "The flight on the way over was horrid and my parents took two hundred dollars out of my monthly allowance, but it was worth it…"

Tai cringed. "Two hundred dollars?"

Cody blinks, confused. "That doesn't sound like much."

Ken scratches his chin. "Eh…Two hundred dollars is like two thousand yen isn't it?"

"Ehh!" the youngest Digidestind face-planted at the thought of such an exorbant amount for an allowance. He got maybe ten percent of that.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Daddy works for FacTry Mark, remember? Multi billion dollar electrics company, etcetera, etcetera… So how have my darlings been?"

Tai yawned. "Fine."

Palmon peaked out from behind Mimi's leg. "Fine? You guys don't look so fine."

"Trust me my dear, we are," said Tentomon as he proceeded to fill his mouth with spare ribs. Everyone else however clamored over the former 'beauty queen' and her partner.

Palmon looked around. "Hey Biyomon!" She quipped. "How is everything?"

Biyomon narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

Palmon blinked. "Sorry, just asking…"

Biyomon glared a little longer at the plant before settling beside Sora, who was by now rubbing her temples in annoyance. On the other end of the room, Agumon tried hard not to be noticed.

Mimi frowned. "Why so gloomy?"

"Don't worry about Biyomon", said Sora. "She just isn't herself. We're all a little concerned about Davis. He hasn't made it yet."

Kari sighed. "I'm getting worried."

Mimi frowned. "Oh?"

_August 1st, 2003_

_8:13 pm_

_**"Data Crasher!"**_

The blue-black orb slammed hard into the ground that Veemon had been standing under, debris flying about everywhere. The dragon rolled quickly away from the blast, then took off running towards his enemy. Davis gripped his D-3 tightly. The driver sat in a clearing a few feet away, his arms wrapped around a tree for comfort that wasn't there.

Veemon charged the strange new monster, hoping to land another decisive head butt to its skull. The spider had him scouted however, and brought its long bladed arm to bear. Veemon barely had time to realize what was happening before he was stuck hard in the stomach by a kick from this monster. He rolled away quickly, knowing he couldn't withstand too many more strikes like that.

"This isn't working!" Davis shouted, and brought out his D-Tector. "Digi-armor energize!"

Veemon grinned and took off running. His body glowed bright gold in the night as he began his transformation.

_**"Veemon Armor digivolve to…"**_

Veemon shifted to all fours. His body was encased in black and gold armor, and he rushed even faster towards his adversary. He was Veemon no longer.

_**"Raidramon. The Storm of Friendship"**_

The old man lost it. "Oh god!"

_**"Data Crasher!"**_

Raidramon dodged the attack. It was a blur, his speed astounding. The Crysalimon fired again to similar results. Raidramon was a whirlwind of energy, circling the enemy time and again with his speed. Satisfied, Davis signaled his partner to end it, and electricity flowed all over the dragon as he made a final charge.

_**"Blue Thunder!"**_

_August 1st, 2003_

_8:29 pm_

"You all right?"

Kari looked up to see a worried T.K. staring at her. "Yes! …No." She sighed.

T.K. frowned. "Which is it?"

"I'm just really worried about Davis," Kari said softly. "That's all."

T.K.'s voice dropped. "Oh."

"Kari? T.K.?"

They looked up. Izzy was in the doorway. "Yes?"

"It's almost time…"

_August 1st, 2004_

_8:33 pm_

Davis was tired. He sat beside his partner still in Raidramon form, taking slow breaths and wondering what was going on. The strange creature had disappeared into the woods not to long after the fight, leaking data from the beat down Raidramon had just given: leaving the goggle head with a bigoted Japanese man and large, rather hungry dragon.

_Speaking of that weird guy._

Davis turned to the old man, and annoyed expression on his young face. "Oi. Old dude… You all right?"

The guy has a huge stain in his pants. Great. _You wanted Digimon, you got Digimon_, thought Davis. He took a step towards him…

The man leapt to his feet, ran to the cab, turned the key, and drove off.

It took Davis a moment to understand exactly what had happened. He was stuck on the side of a mountain, in the middle of nowhere, with Raidramon; who despite being more polite than his alternate personalities was still grumbling about food. Davis sighed. "Great."

Raidramon huffed. "Well your mother always did tell you not to talk to strangers."

Davis mounted his partner. "Shut up and start running."

_August 1st, 2004_

_8:59 pm_

He came in late. That was expected. He came in riding his Digimon, battle tired and looking like a mess. Definitely not what the Digidestined expected. Ken was the first to reach him.

"Davis, you okay?"

Davis groaned. "Yeah, we're fine."

Ken didn't believe him, tending to the boys face with concern. "That's a nasty scratch."

"It'll heal." Davis pouted.

"What happened? Why didn't you catch a ride with Ms. Inoue?"

Davis sighed, dismounted, and sat on the ground. "I got held over from summer school, and by the time I got out they had already left, so I caught a cab. Turns out with the wrong kind of guy. But before he could do anything we were attacked by a Digimon." He swatted a concerned Ken's hand away from his head. "Raidramon got me up here the rest of the way."

Raidramon nodded, and then dedigivolved, morphing once again from armored dragon to lovable puffball DemiVeemon.

Joe adjusted his glasses. "What did it look like?"

Davis groaned and shook his head. "A big purple monster. Like a spider, kind of. With swords for feet."

Izzy frowned. "It may have been a form of Kuramon. Kids have still been reporting sightings, even after Armageddemon's death."

"I should have been there", said Ken angrily.

Davis simply rolled his eyes. "I should have been here!"

Tai frowned. "What did you mean by the 'wrong kind of guy'?"

Davis sighed. "He was one of those extremists. The guys that don't like Digimon."

DemiVeemon's eyes were wide. "He said he wanted to delete me… ME!"

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Of all people…"

"What he look like?"

Matt stepped in. "Tai, you can't go find him now."

Tai shot a glare at the blond. "I can try."

Izzy laid a hand on their leaders shoulder. "Relax Tai," he said. "I doubt we'll ever see him again. Besides, it's almost time."

Davis raised his eyebrow. "Time? For what?"

Izzy and Tai exchanged looks with each other. "Come on. We'll show you."

_August 1st, 2003_

_9:30 pm_

Izzy led them up a hill, just a few meters from the main cabin. For a tired Davis, the trek seemed meaningless, but many of the older kids were respectfully silent. Fo what? Davis had no idea. Still, he and DemiVeemon plodded along after the others, until they got to a small clearing.

"Where are we?"

Izzy looked up. "You don't recognize this place? This is where it started. This is where it all began."

Davis frowned. Then he took a good look at the clearing itself. What he saw sent chills up his spine. Seven familiar shapes were imbedded into the ground. Their size was unmistakable. Davis knew instantly where he was.

"Whoa..."

Matt smiled. "I remember this place."

"I was hanging in that tree over there." Tai pointed to a weathered tree in the distance. "It's been so long."

Then Izzy opened his backpack to reveal no laptop, but a cup and a glass of wine. Cody fidgeted a little but said nothing. Even he knew the importance of the moment. Izzy filled one of the small cups with wine and passed it around. When everyone, Digimon and human alike, had one, Izzy raised his cup into the air.

"To those we've lost."

"Chuumon…"

"Wizardmon…"

"Leomon…"

"Whamon…"

"Deramon…"

"Mushmon…"

"Black WarGreymon…"

"Oikawa…"

"We're here so we don't forget." Izzy was near tears now. Something that rarely happened. "We're here to honor the sacrifices people have made for us. The lives that we've lost in our battles. We're here to recognize their importance to our growing up. Their importance to our lives. Tonight we recognize them." With that he took his small cup of wine and downed it. The others did the same, though Cody held onto his a little more than the others. In the end it was done. They stood symbolically on the hill for many moments. No one dared to say a word.

Finally a teary eyed Tai broke the silence. "Well, lets not be soppy forever." He wiped his face and smiled. "Come on guys; let's have some fun! We've got the whole weekend to party!"

Slowly the Digidestined came around, and some cheer came back to their faces. Izzy smiled, took the glass, and poured the remaining contents into the ground. The liquid filled the seven impressions of the original digivices, and the moonlight shimmered of their surface, before the wine disappeared into the ground. With that, the sad part of the Digidestined Grand Reunion was over. It was time to have fun.

_August 2nd, 2003_

_1:43 am_

The night air was crisp, with only a hint of the approaching fall loaming above the campsite. Tai Kamiya stood on the high ridge overlooking the cabins, a cup of coffe stirring small pillars of steam skyward. The faint echoes of laughter and love flowed to his ears, and he was satisfied. He took a sip of coffee when Izzy joined him. The two stood side by side, not saying a word for the longest time; simple basking in the joy they'd had.

It was Izzy who broke their moment. "It's going to get worse Tai."

"I know."

"Soon we won't be fighting Digimon who return to the beginning. It'll be humans."

Tai shook his head. "We can stop it."

Izzy sighed. "I hope so."

"All in all though," Tai smiled as he sipped another teaspoon of coffee, "it's been a good night."

"Yes, this was fun." said Izzy.

Tai took a sip, savoring the moment. "We should definitely do it again."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "What, like an annual reunion?"

"Sure. An… Anniversary party. How's that?"

Izzy turned back for a moment, basking in the glow of the fire. "I like."

Tai smiled and raised his glass. Izzy took his, and the two made a toast. Tai smiled. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

_End Year One..._


	2. Year Two

_July 31st, 2004_

_11:30 pm_

"Digiport: open!"

In an instant the changes began. The glowing light from the computer fluctuated between hot pinks and purples, and the form of a large round birdlike thing slowly pushed its way through. Yolei Inoue smiled in anticipation. Out he came, bouncing about merrily around her room.

"Yolei!"

The ball of feathers flew right into the girls lap as the computer shut down. Yolei caught him and fell backwards, smiling as she went. "Poromon!"

The miniature Digimon snuggled against her. "I hate being apart Yolei, I miss you too much!"

"I know. That's why I brought you out!"

"So is it time? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" The bird began to bounce around, clearly very excited.

"No Poromon, we haven't left yet."

Poromon calmed down a little and turned to her. "Why not?

"We're going with Ms. Takaishi in the morning."

Poromon cocked his round little head sideways, still a little confused. "Yeah but, why am I here? I thought that I was supposed to stick around in the Digital world until we reach a safe place." He frowned. "Didn't Tai say we were supposed to stay low until this whole _Humans Against Digital Demons_ thing calmed down?"

Yolei rolled her eyes and brought Poromon closer to her. "You heard Matt. Odds are their just a bunch of punk morons posting signs on temples and churches because their bored."

Poromon shivered, clearly unimpressed. "I'm nervous Yolei."

Yolei smiled. "Don't be such a baby Poromon. Tomorrow we'll be at the Tomodatchi campsite for the second annual Digidestined Grand Reunion, and everything will be fine. Tonight though, you're going to help me brush my hair."

"Aw Yolei…"

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR TWO_**

_August 1st, 2004_

_10:00 am_

"You're here early," he smiled.

Sora Takenouchi sighed as she walked up the hill to join a smirking Tai Kamiya, favoring her left leg ever so slightly. "Mr. Ishida has work today. He can't stay with us all week…" She frowned. "And I'm still mad at you."

"What? What I do?"

The girl gave her friend a playful shove. "You know exactly what you did."

Tai sighed. "I thought I was just stating the obvious..."

"You shouted our personal business down Matt's entire hallway! Mister Ishida is practically calling me his daughter already!" Sora crossed her arms.

"That's what was going on though. Right?"

"We were just… Ugh!" Sora groaned. "Honestly, why do you have to be so difficult. I've never been so embarrassed in all my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry miss 'Tai, please help me! I'm in such pain! I want to be in your arms!'"

Sora tried to stifle a laugh. "I don't think that's quite how it went."

Tai smiled. "Sure it did. You just don't remember."

"At any rate the doctor said it was just a sprain."

Tai frowned. "You went to the doctor?"

"That thing hurt!"

"But you were doing better until you got to Matt's…" A look of realization washed over his face, and Tai slyly glanced in Sora's direction, causing the redhead to raise her eyebrow. "Oh…"

"What?"

"No wonder it hurt worse." He smiled innocently. "Never mind."

Sora glared in his direction. "What are you thinking Tai?"

"I mean, two teenagers, alone in an empty apartment…"

Sora's face went beet red. "Shut up Tai."

"I mean, whatever would they do?"

"It wasn't like that at all Mister UN."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with the UN?"

"Aside from the fact that you got a _C+_ for an assignment on your 'chosen profession'?"

"Hey, Mrs. Nonaka has no idea exactly how complex that place is."

"Sure, whatever." Tai rolled his eyes. Sora stood silent for a moment, then took a step closer. "Hey Tai."

"What?"

"You don't still go with Jun do you?"

Tai looked hard at Sora for a minute. "What are you talking about? I never went anywhere with Jun."

"But you said…"

"I was joking. Besides," he said, smiling down on her. "There's only one girl I've have on my mind."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

_August 1st, 2004_

_12:00 pm_

The Takaishi apartment was a two-minute walk from her apartment, down a few flights of stairs and to the right. The Inoue family store was at least five blocks away from both, but it was also the only store that Yolei knew of where she could get food for free. Poromon was hungry

"Of all the times to get hungry you have to say something before we go? Ms. Takaishi would have had snacks in the car."

Poromon ignored her. Yolei sighed as she carried both a bag of kids snacks and legless ball of feathers and gumption. Poromon's beak was already nose deep in a bag of chips and he munched excitedly with loud crunching noises. Yolei yawned, hoping her parents wouldn't mind her missing open house this year. High school hadn't been so bad thus far. She'd managed to make some friends, though things weren't easy. Still it was nice to be able to join the older Digidestined for lunches.

Suddenly, Poromon did the most peculiar thing: He went completely numb in her arms. The bag of chips fell to the ground, littering the street. Poromon didn't seem to care. His face looked terrified. Yolei tugged at him again, but Poromon had gone stiff. That's when she saw them. The symbol of 'One World' plastered on their jackets, their tee shirts, and some of their foreheads.

_HADD._

Humans Against Digital Demons. They'd sprung up the year before, following the Chrysalimon crisis and Diaboromon's last attempt at revenge. Religious extremists, biologists. Punks mostly. College kids with a lot of ego, a lot of fear, and a lot of anger. They were standing between her and the bus stop, talking amongst themselves and glancing at her and Poromon, who felt absolutely cold right then.

"Poromon stay still." She whispered.

There were about seven of them. College boys. Big, and dumb looking. But definitely dangerous. Worst of all, they had noticed her before she noticed them. She slowed her approach, cursing herself inwardly for not being more observant. One of them, the smaller of the bunch and apparently the brains of the operation walked over to her.

"That's a nice looking toy you have there…" His voice was slick, and he smelled of cheap cigarettes.

Yolei grinned and bore it. "Thank you…"

"It almost looks alive."

Yolei squirmed under his gaze. It was too early for this. "W-well thank you. I think..."

He reached out to her. "Mind if I hold him?" The others behind him laughed menacingly, and Yolei clutched onto Poromon even tighter.

"Actually yes. He was… a present from a friend."

"Aww, I just wanna see the little guy."

"I have to go."

"What's the rush?" One of the boys asked. "We just want to see your doll."

Yolei took a step back. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" her voice wavered.

"Aren't you?" the small man asked.

Yolei took a step back. But it was probably to late. They had made a semicircle around her without her knowing. Poromon began to shiver in her arms. "I… I'm only in High School," she stuttered. "We get out at…."

The ringleader became more aggressive. "Look girly, quit playing around and let us see the doll."

Yolei jerked back. "Who are you people?"

"Just some concerned humans," said the small man. "Do you know anything about Digimon miss?"

Yolei turned. Two more guys had come from behind her. They had her surrounded. "What?"

"Digital Demons. The abomination of life."

The ringleader laughed. "Course she does. She's one of _them_."

"Those humans who fraternize with demons. How pathetic."

One of the boys reached for Poromon, and she jerked away. "No!"

"Shucks, I've seen her."

"Yeah."

"One of those Diginuts?"

"Always around those others…"

"Bet you DJ Style would totally put us on his show if we taught this digi-freak a lesson!"

"You a digi-freak girl?"

"Huh!"

They were incredibly close to her now. "I…"

"Hahaa!"

The cry had been sudden. The HADD members all turned to see a mysterious figure staring down at them. It was a young teenaged looking creature wearing a jacket backwards over soccer gear: complete with goggles and a soccer ball. It stood on a parking bench, looming menacingly over them all.

"I am… uh… **_Soccermon_**", the stranger said. "And I hate humans! I will destroy you with my… um… giga-ball of… Soccer…" There was a long pause. "Uh …and Death!

"Soccermon?" The leader scoffed. "I've never heard of any…"

Two seconds later the young man was on the ground, unconscious, a circle of red covered his face where the soccer ball had hit. It was so fast that the other men had barely had time to register it. In a second they knew they weren't dealing with a regular human. But a…

"Run boys! That things a mega level Digimon!"

The HADD members all took off running, leaving their leader on the ground. The strange creature let a bead of sweat fall down his face in exasperation, muttering ignorant weirdoes and readjusting his jacket right-side-round. He then picked up his soccer ball and turned to a confused Yolei.

"Let's go."

It was then that Yolei got a good look at him. "Davis?"

Davis Motomiya gripped Yolei by the arm and pulled. "Move it!"

_August 1st, 2004_

_12:10 pm_

"Hey Izzy."

Izzy paused from lugging his heavy projector/powerbox/Ethernet connection device up the old wooden steps of the cabin he'd claimed to regard Joe Kiddo jogging up to him. "Joe… Is something wrong?"

The lanky college student shook his head, a nervous smile still hovering on his face. "What? Oh no. It's nothing. I was… you know, just walking around the campsite getting used to things and wandered into you."

"Uh-huh."

Joe felt more sweat coming. "Not to say I didn't want to say hey Izzy, I just… I mean, I'm saying hey now. 'Hey Izzy'."

"Hey Joe."

Joe grinned, fighting off that awkward feeling that was building in his gut. "I was just walking around is all. And you were around… while I was walking. So. Eh… So."

"So."

Joe let a hand slide through his dark hair. "When is everyone else going to get here?"

Izzy blinked and wiped sweat on his sleave. "Um… It depends on who we're talking about I guess. The underclassmen will be leaving in a couple of hours. I'm guessing they'll be here by four."

"Oh okay."

"The rest of the upperclassmen should be here earlier. I think around two or so. That's when Matt said he'd be here anyway."

Joe nodded, and suddenly his face became quite red. "So… um… You and Mimi…"

Izzy frowned. "What about her?"

"I…eh…" Joe shrugged, clearly flustered and failing miserably at trying to hide it. "I just wanted to know if… she called you."

"If she called…"

"Yeah. I mean like, if she called to tell you when she'd be getting… When she's getting in is what I want to know… Hehe… I guess I'm not articulating well today."

"No you're just fine."

"I Just… She's always calling you is what I mean. So I figured… you'd know when she'd be coming. So…"

Izzy regarded Joes face with curiosity. "She said she wouldn't make it till the Third. Classes and all."

Joe sighed. "Yeah?"

Briefly, silence fell between the two. For a moment Joe even looked downtrodden.

"There's nothing to us." Izzy said finally. "She just likes to flirt."

Joe blushed. "W-What are you talking about..."

"Like I said. There's nothing to us." Izzy frowned. "And even if there was… do you really think she'd pick me over you."

"I…" Joe's eyes were wide, before he finally gave up altogether and had to laugh at his own insecurities. "What are we even talking about?" He asked with a grin.

"Mimi." Izzy illustrated. "And how we feel about her."

Joe sighed. "When you put it so bluntly."

But Izzy smiled. "Cheer up Joe. She likes you. I wouldn't worry."

"I… that's." Finally, Joe nodded. "I guess you're right. Know-it-all."

Izzy Izumi shrugged. Some things in life were blatantly obvious. "Hey, wanna help me unpack? I figure two nerds at once could get things set up in no time."

Joe blinked, and then returned the grin. "Hmm. An excellent theory."

They set off together, the bearers of knowledge and reliability, hoisting far too much equipment for their limited muscle mass and day-dreaming about a pink haired diva only three days away…

_August 1st, 2004_

_12:23 pm_

Davis and Yolei ducked behind an alley, just to make sure that no one was following them. Above them, the apartment complex where Matt Ishida currently resided loomed overhead. Poromon was feeling a little better, the shock of fear melting away into sighs as he shivered. Davis turned a stern face to Yolei. "Are you alright?"

Yolei took a deep breath and slunk down. "I think I'm going to throw up…"

"Yolei…"

Yolei looked up "What…"

He came a little closer. "Are you alright?"

Yolei calmed down a little. "Yes."

"Good." Davis sat back and frowned. "Why the heck is Poromon in the real world anyway?"

"I… I let him out. I didn't see the harm."

"You couldn't have waited five hours until we got to Tomodatchi? You walked right into a HADD student meeting!"

"Well…" Then Yolei frowned and looked up at Davis. "What were you doing out there anyways? If you knew it was a student meeting what were you looming around for?"

Davis balked. "I… was going to crash their party."

"Didn't Tai say 'no contact' with them?"

"…Maybe."

"Davis."

"It's hard to let them go on spouting their garbage. They shouldn't tell lies like that. We should be doing something to stop them!"

"…Like what?"

"I…" Davis let his mouth hang open a moment more, before sliding back down again, defeated. "I don't know." He sighed. His head resting against the brick wall behind him. "I don't like being helpless."

Yolei blinked, then leaned beside him. "Neither do I."

They sat together for a few minutes more, staring at the clouds together. And suddenly Yolei didn't mind the goggle head so much. After all, he had come to her rescue. She sighed stroking Poromon's feathers to soothe him. "What now?"

There was a brief silence, before Davis sighed. "Look, let's just forget what happened." Davis rose to his feet and extended his hand. "Alright?"

Yolei shook her head, still emotional. "I don't want to forget", she said, color rising to her cheeks. "I want to do something to them! They… they made me feel…"

"Look, forget it alright? Matt was right. We can't just run up and beat them down like we can other Digimon. We have to be more careful." Davis sighed. "Let's just get to Mr. Ishida's before he decides to leave."

Yolei sighed and took his hand. "Alright…"

He helped her up. Poromon sighed in her arms and Davis got a good look at him. "He's alright", he told Yolei and picked up his duffel bag. "Poromon stay in here…"

If Poromon had been terrified of HADD, he was petrified when he saw Davis' bag. "That's not your sports bag is it?"

"What difference does it make?"

Poromon shivered. "Eww… DemiVeemon said there were things alive in there!"

Davis glared at the in-training Digimon. "Get in the bag Poromon!"

The little bird mumbled something about not wanting to die, shut his eyes, then hopped in the bag. Davis zipped it up near to the top, leaving a crack for breathing space, and turned back to Yolei. "There. You okay?"

She nodded, slowly. "Thank you."

He made a face. "I didn't do anything."

"I mean it. I'm sorry Davis", she said. Davis shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Forget it. Let's just not mention it."

She blinked, and wondered when it was that he'd grown up so quickly. "Yeah."

"Come on", he said and took off running with her in tow. "We're going to be late!"

_August 1st, 2004_

_1:00 pm_

Izzy had opened the Digiport not an hour before, and already the orange dinosaur called Agumon was seen sulking. Oh he was certainly happy to see Tai again. The self-imposed real world exile was nothing new to Agumon of course. But with most of the corruption in the digital world fading, there were more opportunities for him to visit his friend. However, there was a reason Agumon was so hesitant to join the other Digimon in their game of hide-and-seak.

"Biyomon still flirting with you?"

He looked up, and there was his 'sister' Gatomon. The white cat had stealthily made her way to the tree Agumon was sitting under, purposefully avoiding the grueling game Gomamon was cheating at. Agumon sighed. "It's lessened somewhat."

Gatomon purred out a smile. "I say you give the bird a chance. It isn't like she's trying to smother you." She cocked her head to the side. "And at this point, I don't think Tai cares either which way about Sora's love life, so it's not like it would be awkward."

"It isn't that simple."

Gatomon raised her eyebrow. "You sure you're not afraid of commitment?"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Had he been human, Agumon's face would have been beet red.

Gatomon laughed. "Ha! Hit the nail on the donkey."

"That isn't it at all!"

"You sure?" Gatomon purred, her eyes watching Agumon slyly.

"Well…" Agumon sighed and sat up. "Maybe I am a little scared." He crossed his arms. "It's just that we're awful young to be thinking about life partners, don't you think?"

"Young?" Gatomon hopped down the tree to join him. "We've hit the mega level and back baby, there isn't much older you can get."

"That's just it. Other than you, the rest of us haven't had a chance to digivolve naturally. Out digi-logical clocks are a little screwy. We're off a little."

Gatomon frowned. "Everyone's different."

"But the eight of us are different from everyone else." Agumon glanced at Gatomon. "And the seven File Digimon are different from you."

Gatomon frowned. "Different?"

"Something I noticed when... when that being of light gave us our origins. They created our digieggs and fused them without partners attributes, right? They made it so that we could not Digivolve without the use of a digivice or crest, and only humans can activate either. We can't grow up unless our partners say so. Our Rookie-hood was snatched away from us long ago." He sighed, emerald eyes falling to the ground. "Now that the battles are over we're stuck like this. Freezers forever unless our partners say so. I don't know how best to deal with this."

"Oh."

Agumon sighed. "That's why I'm hesitant about Biyomon. Because I don't know if we're mature enough to be bound together for life. Not as we are."

"It's a tough situation."

"Yeah."

Gatomon shrugged and patted Agumon on the back. "Good luck."

Agumon sighed. "I'm going to need it."

_August 1st, 2004_

_4:00 pm_

The car ride up to the cabins had been a tense one. Mainly because T.K. and his mother had a discussion about bringing certain girls in the car with her driving. Apparently T.K. had brought a friend that was also a girl in the car with him one day, and everything went haywire. At any rate, T.K. wasn't about to talk about it.

It didn't help matters however, that Davis and Yolei had been rather somber when entering the car with Ms. Takashi. T.K.'s mother hadn't thought much of it at the time. The two of them had often argued to the point of not speaking to each other. That was nothing new.

T.K. himself however, was aware of sensitivity in the air around him. Whatever it was, he hoped they were okay.

The car stopped in front of the main cabin and everyone got out. T.K. took a look around.

"It…"

"Well, it looks…"

"Exactly how we left it", T.K. said carefully.

"If you mean old and decrepit I completely agree".

T.K. looked up to see his elder brother Matt walk up to the car, hands in pockets, looking rather _'cool'_. Davis stepped out towards him.

"Did the place get cleared out."

"Yep", started Matt. "All remnants of Diaboromon now are gone. Finally: no more Chrysalimon."

Davis groaned. "I still don't like spiders. That place gave me nightmares."

"The Chrysalimon weren't the nicest mon's, I'll give you that."

Davis shivered. "Creepy little spiders."

"Is that Poromon?"

Yolei blinked when she realized Matt was staring at her. Davis had unzipped his duffel and Poromon had bounced towards her. She stooped to pick him up, suddenly unable to meet the gaze of the Digidestined of friendship. "Uh… Yeah."

Matt frowned. "We were looking for him all day. We were worried something had happened to him."

Yolei bit her lip. "Sorry we were…"

Suddenly Davis was in front of her, his eyes facing directly into Matts. "She wanted to bring him in early. She didn't see the harm for one day. They stayed in her apartment all day and walked over to Ms. Takaishi's. Isn't that right Yolei."

Yolei stared at Davis, bewildered, before nodding meekly and saying no more.

"And you know all this because…"

"I… it was my fault. I teased her and told her we were allowed to bring our Digimon out the day before. I didn't think she would."

Aside from the implausibility of the story (Yolei listening to something Davis said? Really?) she could find no words to dispute him, numbly nodding again and keeping quiet.

Matt relaxed, letting a hand flow through his hair. "Honestly, it was trouble enough keeping Tai from dragging Agumon up before we were ready, now you?" Matt sighed. "Kids today."

Nancy Takaishi raised a teasing eyebrow at her son. "Look at you pretending to be grown up. Matt; you look a mess." Much to Matt's chagrin, his mother moved over to him and began to fix his wrinkled clothes, disturbing his '_cool_' effect.

"Mom!"Matt whined.

"What has Hero been feeding you? Come here, let me have a look at you."

"C'mon mom, not in front of my friends…"

Nancy Takashi smiled. "You look good son."

"I… Thanks."

"I suppose Hero is already wandering around somewhere," Nancy Takaishi asked with chilled politeness.

Matt frowned. "Uh… Yeah, he's helping with the kitchen I think."

"Well… Good." Nancy nodded.

"Uh mom?"

"Yes?"

Matt fidgeted. "You know… the guys at the studio were going to throw Dad a surprise thing for his twentieth year with the crew. Nothing fancy but…" He coughed. It was clear he had rehearsed this in his head. "I was wondering… Since you two are still friends and all… You know… if you wanted to come over. I'm sure dad would be happy…"

Nancy frowned but didn't say no. "I'll think about it."

At the other end of the car, Davis helped T.K. get his bags. "So we're set for the second annual Digidestined Grand Reunion?"

"Who came up with that name?"

"I thought it was cool."

"It's fine with me." Said Matt. "Better than just… you know… anniversary."

"Why couldn't it just be an anniversary", asked T.K. "That's fine too."

Davis shook his head. "It isn't cool enough."

T.K. sighed. "Whatever."

"Yolei, are you coming?"

"Huh?" A daydreaming Yolei looked up as the boys left her at the side of the car. "Yeah. I'm coming."

_August 1st, 2004_

_4:31 pm_

"Yo, Digiworld caling Hawkmon. Come in Hawkmon."

The bird was thrust out of his thoughts by a blue hand waving in front of his face and a group of Digimon staring at him. "What? Oh. Sorry."

Veemon frowned, crossing his short arms. "You missed the game."

Hawkmon blinked, bashfully. "I did? Eh… Who won?"

"We did of course." Gomamon flashed a grin. Behind him, Gabumon, Tentomon and Armadillomon nodded in approval.

"You had more players." Biyomon glared, with Wormmon, and Veemon clearly not amused. "Besides, you kept grabbing the ball with your teeth and running away with it."

"How else am I suppose to move it? I don't have feet!"

Biyomon fumed. "You're a total cheater! Right Agumon?"

Agumon felt his cheeks sizzle and it wasn't that hot out. "Uh… I didn't play either, so…"

"W-well that's besides the point. So what if Agumon didn't see. Biyomon still thinks you're a rotten cheater!" Biyomon blinked, and suddenly she realized Agumon was staring at her. Her beak reddened.

Gomamon yawned. "Chill out Biyomon, you're speaking in the third person again. Yo, Agumon tell her to calm down."

Agumon gulped, suddenly realizing that Biyomon was staring at him too. "I… eh…"

"Um…"

Suddenly Gomamon realized the two weren't even on the same wavelength anymore. He turned to Agumon, then back to Biyomon. "Eh?"

It was Agumon who broke eye contact first. "Ah…W-well, it looked like you too had fun regardless from where we were sitting!" He forced himself to laugh.

"That's not an answer" Said Gabumon, unimpressed.

A choked up Agumon then launched into an argument with Gabumon, with a still blushing Biyomon looking on. Through it all, Hawkmon said nothing, his thoughts remembering the faces of the first humans he was truly afraid of.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Hawkmon looked up. Veemon still gazed at him, worried. "Uh, certainly."

"You look sick." Veemon frowned.

Hawkmon cleared his throat. "Yes well… traveling in Davis' duffel bag certainly isn't dignified."

Veemon blinked, then brought a palm to his face. "Ack! He made you ride in there without body spray? Honestly, sometimes I think my partner is just too cruel."

Satisfied that he'd learned the riddle to Hawkmons mood, Veemon stormed off muttering curses about his partners evil duffel bag and what he'd do to have Agumon burn it. Hawkmon watched him storm off, again lost in thought.

His partner had been threatened. And he hadn't done anything to stop them.

_August 1st, 2004_

_5:10 pm_

**_"Grande Megaton Strike!"_**

_The orb shot forwards at incredible speeds, and surely would have penetrated the defenses had it not been deflected._

**_" Lovely Head Block!"_**

_The attacker gripped his fist. "You are only delaying the inevitable bearer of love! Soon, I will pass you, and the end will be near!"_

_The defender stood her ground. "You will have to pass my defense for that bearer of courage!"_

_The ground seemed to swirl around them, dark energy enveloping all in their path as their collective chi rose to untold levels._

_"ARGHH!"_

_"ARGH-HAH!"_

_The battle was joined!_

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:11 pm_

"I hate it when Tai and Sora play soccer by themselves," said Cody with an intense frown. "It's like they're two different people."

He and Ken were sitting on a hill above the makeshift soccer field that was erected. The Digimon had since tired themselves from playing, and had moved on to something else. So Tai had done what seemed foolish at the time. Insulted Sora, women, and the game of tennis all at once and challenged her to a soccer match. So for the score was dead even. At zero.

Ken sighed. This was probably not going to get very far. Neither of the teens was paying attention to real strategy. They would just taunt each other when they got the ball, instead of work it down the line. It was certainly interesting to watch. Lots of intensity from them both. Ken envied their spirit.

Just then, Yolei and Poromon bounded past him. He knew something was wrong immediately. _Since when did Yolei ignore him?_

"Yolei, are you alright?"

"Fine." She said curtly.

"Yolei?"

She turned to him. Her eyes were a little watery. "Just leave me alone Ken. Okay?"

He let her go. She and Poromon bounded down the way towards the cabins. Ken sighed. Davis walked up to him.

"What happened."

Davis raised his eyebrows. "Uh. Nothing."

"Davis…"

Davis sighed. "Look. Nothing. She'll tell you when she's ready bro."

Ken didn't like it. Something was wrong alright. But he sighed and went back to watching the Tai/Sora game. Sora had the ball.

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:19 pm_

She stormed up to Davis, who had just finished unpacking his things and was headed to the campfire where hotdogs were waiting. He blinked as she approached; attempting a smile they both knew was fake. "Hey."

"We should tell them."

Instantly, Davis' smile disappeared. He grabbed Yolei's arm and pulled her out of the others line of site, hissing as he went. "We should keep our mouths shut. It's our fault anything happened in the first place."

Yolei frowned. "It's not _our_ fault. It's _my_ fault."

"Yolei…"

She bowed her head, he fists clenched in frustration. "Before today I just thought we were dealing with a bunch of punks. But those people…" She flinched, remembering each of their laughing faces, the fear growing once again. "Those jerks wanted to hurt me Davis. I can't forget that."

Davis sighed. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"We have to tell them today."

"Yolei, we can't ruin things. Alright?"

She frowned. "I don't want to ruin anything! But I can't just sit there and do nothing!"

He shushed her, hoping nobody had noticed that they'd disappeared. "At least wait till after we pour the wine."

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can stand there listening to the names of those we lost while people out there are planning to hurt us."

"Yolei…"

"Every second we pretend nothing is wrong is a second HADD grows. We can't let them Davis, we just can't!

"I know I… Let's just wait for now. At least until the ceremony is over."

She didn't want to. Davis knew that. She wanted to storm up to Tai and Matt, tell them how sorry she was for disobeying orders, and then drag them to the nearest HADD meeting and have Greymon and Garurumon destroy their enemies in one powerful swoop. Davis knew she wanted that, because he did too. But he remembered what was said: 'the second it looks like we've lost our resolve, is the very second we lose'. He'd taken that to heart.

He waited for her answer. She glared at him, clearly not happy. But slowly, finally, she nodded. He sighed. "It'll be okay Yolei. I promise."

And then he hugged her, which Davis hardly ever did willingly. She let him, his arms balancing on her shoulders, and she buried her head into his chest, fighting tears. She could stay quiet, she figured. She could keep her peace long enough not to ruin this day for the others. But she couldn't stay silent forever.

Their laughing faces wouldn't leave her head.

_August 1st, 2004_

_9:00 pm_

Izzy led them to a small clearing, just a few feet from the main cabin. The trek was somber for everyone, but for different reasons. They were missing a person. Mimi and Palmon wouldn't make it till the 3rd. And of course, there was the other issue.

Yolei kept glancing at Davis.

Izzy opened his backpack to reveal no laptop, but a few cups and a glass of wine. Cody said nothing. Yolei glanced Davis' way again. Izzy filled one of the small cups with wine and passed it around. When everyone, Digimon and human alike, had one, Izzy raised his cup into the air.

"To those we've lost."

"Chuumon…"

"Wizardmon…"

"Leomon…"

"Whamon…"

"Deramon…"

"Mushmon…"

"Black WarGreymon…"

"Oikawa…"

"I'm sorry Davis", Yolei whispered.

He blinked. "Yolei…"

"I'm sorry", Yolei blurted out.

Joe made a face. "Uh… Yolei, is there something wrong."

"Listen, I did something stupid. Hawkmon didn't actually pop out of my palm pilot and want to jump into Davis' sack", said Yolei.

"Of course I didn't!" Said Hawkmon. "I'm not suicidal!"

Yolei nodded, then took a deep breath. "I brought Poromon into the real world last night."

There was silence around the campsite. Matt frowned. "We know. Davis was a jerk and lied to you. We were going to ground him from the Digiworld for a few weeks."

Davis blinked. "Wha!"

Yolei shook her head. "It wasn't Davis. Davis had nothing to do with it. I did it by myself. He was just being a good friend, trying to cover me." She turned to him. "Sorry."

He blinked, and gave her a sad smile. "Ah, go ahead."

Tai folded his arms, clearly not pleased. "So what happened?"

Yolei realized that everyone's eyes were on her. She took a deep breath. "…I got jumped by some guys today…"

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Why?"

Poromon wanted snacks, and I though 'we'll just step out for a little while, no harm no foul'. I don't know if they followed me or If I'd just wandered into something. But there was a gang of them. HADD. They were just standing around the bus stop across from our apartments. They…" She fought back tears. "They wanted Poromon dead."

"It's all right", Sora began, but Yolei cut her off.

"But I put you guys at risk! I knew where we were meeting! What if they had beaten it out of me?"

Izzy sighed. "They wouldn't have beaten it out of you…"

"How do you know Izzy! How! I'm not as strong as you…" Yolei broke down. Images of the HADD members looming over her and Poromon filled her head. The fear they generated was still so real. "I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

Ken's hand was on her shoulder. She looked up to see his smile. Her face flushed instantly. "Ken…"

"You could have let Poromon Digivolve to protect you. They would have called it an assault. You stuck to our goal of non-violence and you're okay."

"I'm only okay because Davis came to save me."

Davis looked away sheepishly. "I was Soccermon."

"I used to be Soccermon." Tai frowned. Sora elbowed him in the ribs.

Yolei leaned into Ken, her fists still clenched. "I know this is our anniversary and we're supposed to be remembering the lost. But I'm angry. I want to fight back. But how… How can I fight back without hurting someone?"

Tai sighed. "We're going to have to deal with this."

"Tai…"

"I mean it. We've been tiptoeing around the issues for a year now. It's time we did something."

"What can we do?" Matt shook his head. "I mean, they have a right to their own opinion…"

"Not if their opinion is detrimental to the health of another people!"

Joe coughed. "Did Tai say 'detrimental'?"

Izzy nodded. "This is serious."

Sora sighed. "All that UN 'talk' apparently."

"I mean it guys. I've hung around their offices to know some of them. I know how the leaders feel about this issue." He set his face, ridged. Determined. "Now it's time for us to change that feeling. We can't hide forever. We can't be on the fence anymore."

Ken nodded. "I agree."

"Me too."

"I do too Tai."

"So do I."

Davis smiled. "Lets do this."

Joe sighed. "You're a very persuasive man Tai."

Cody stood. "I'm in."

Patamon giggled. "We're all in! Right guys?"

"Right!"

Sora sighed. "It's going to be tough Tai."

Tai held firm. "We can do this Sora I know we can."

Yolei wiped her face. "I'm with you."

Matt sighed. "Well. Since it's so unanimous, I suppose you're right. Something has to be done." He stood and joined the others. "The thing is, what do we do?"

Tai thought about it. "We can't do anything tonight", he said finally. "We have to be careful."

"If we're going to do what I think you're going to do", began Sora, "we're going to be getting negative publicity for a long time."

Yolei cringed. "A lot of people will be hurt."

Cody frowned. "We're not going to one world to save the other. This is our home we'll be fighting against."

"So be it," said Ken.

"We've come against worse odds." Davis smiled. "We'll do it again!"

"Anybody want to quit now, before we get started?"

No one said a word. They sensed it: new battle was brewing, and they were ready. Tai smiled. "Then let's get some shuteye. We've got a long journey ahead."

* * *

_End Year Two..._


	3. Year Three

_August 1st, 2005_

_9:30am_

On a hill overlooking a rundown camp site, not that far away from the city of Tokyo; stood Matt Ishida, pondering, a cheap cigarette in his mouth. Behind him, the form of Izzy Izumi approached from the misty fog that had rolled in earlier in the dawn. They stood in silence, overlooking the light gathering of those few partners who could leave cram classes and chores early to attend. Their number was few and far between. Izzy cleared his throat.

"Matt."

"Izzy."

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since when do you worry about it?"

Izzy just looked at him. Matt sighed and flicked the butt of his drag. "Sorry. I'm just a little unnerved today."

The hacker sighed. "Didn't get any sleep?"

Matt nodded the affirmative. "I keep thinking about that night. How it all went down." He sighed, steel blue eyes gazing into the abyss. "We could have done so much differently."

Izzy frowned. "But we didn't Matt. We all did what we thought was right at the time. And we made it through."

"But look at what we lost."

"...I know."

There was a moment of silence as the two boys looked over the Tomodatchi campgrounds. So much had happened that year: Battles with HADD, school expulsions, Tai's arrest. Everything seemed to have happened so soon, each thing piling one on top of the other until the Digidestined as a whole had a mountain of problems to face.

"It's just been a bad year", Matt decided and took a long drag of the cigarette.

"I know." Izzy nodded. "But it'll get better."

Matt turned unbelieving. "Oh?"

Izzy nodded. "Tai gets out today."

At this Matt blinked in surprise. He knew it would be soon, but he hadn't known the day. "When?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. HADD wants him in there as long as possible, but because he only aided and abetted vandalizing their van, the judge can't hold him there for too much longer."

Matt sighed and tossed the burnt out cigarette to the ground. "But odds are he will."

"Yeah."

Matt shook his head. "Looks like it'll be the first time Tai misses the Digidestined Grande Reunion."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: THREE_**

_August 1st, 2005_

_3:30pm_

"Here try this."

Mr. Kamiya blinked at the spoon she was holding in front of him. "Hmn?" He sniffed and made a face. "What is it?"

Mrs. Kamiya smiled almost dangerously. "My famous Cabbage stew. Try some."

The head of the Kamiya family blinked. It had been decided that Mr. Ishida, though well meaning, had a tendency to let the kids do whatever they want, and so he would be 'supported' by an extra set of eyes. When he'd signed up to chaperon this... reunion thing (he didn't know why the kids didn't just call it anniversary and be done with it) he knew his wife would want to come along. He didn't, however, expect her to bring her recipes. And seeing as how he wanted to make sure he lived long enough to keep the kids out of trouble, Mr. Kamiya thought quickly. "Uh, I don't want to ruin my appetite dear."

"Oh you're right. What was I thinking?" She sighed and began stirring the pot of strange ingredients again. "All this excitement must have gone to my head."

Mr. Kamiya frowned. "You been feeling all right dear?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you've been lightheaded all morning."

"I'm just worried about Tai." Her voice choked and she turned to her husband. "I mean, are we not good parents?"

Mr. Kamiya folded his arms. "Now, Tai's arrest had nothing to do with any crime of his own doing…" He nodded his head to add impact. "Those punks got what they deserved."

She sighed. "I just hope the children grow up happy."

Mr. Kamiya shrugged. "It could be worse."

Before he could continue, the sound of a door slamming shut outside caught both parents' ears. Looking up, Mrs. Kamiya saw a fuming version of her daughter storming her way outside, whilst an upset T.K. tried to follow.

"Kari, wait up!"

"We don't have anything to speak about!"

"C'mon Kari, I know you don't like her. But I promise nothing happened!"

Kari turned with the speed of a viper. "Oh, going on a date with the school tramp is nothing now, hmm?"

"It wasn't a date!"

Kari spun on her heel and glared at him. "T.K. you took her to see a romantic comedy. By yourself!" She huffed, her arms crossing her chest. "I worry because you don't see this yourself. Do you know the rumors that are going to spread about you two now!"

"It wasn't like… I didn't mean…" T.K. shook his head and tried to stand his ground. "What do you care? I mean, it's not like we're together or anything."

There was a long silence. Kari's cheeks grew beet red, and her became quite hard. "You're right. It's not."

She turned on her heel again and continued on her way on a warpath. T.K. stood a little shocked for a moment. "Kari…" Finally he tried to shake it off and took off after her. "Kari, wait…"

Mrs. Kamiya sighed and turned to her husband. "I don't think everyone is happy."

Mr. Kamiya thought for a moment. "Yeah…" Then he shrugged it off and continued laughing, despite the obvious downer. "But hey, it could be even more worse!"

Mrs. Kamiya sighed and went back to shopping onions.

_August 1st, 2006_

_4:30pm_

Agumon sat beside the long table, the 'Weclome Back Tai" banner still flying. _Someone really needed to learn English_, Agumon thought to himself, but didn't dwell on it long. Something had preoccupied him since before Kari and the others opened the port to get him. Something she had told him…

"So, I heard Tai's getting out today."

Agumon looked up to find Tai's successor, Davis Motomiya. The sixteen-year-old bearer of miracles had sat down on a bench beside him. There was a deep bruise still on his right eye from the final battle with HADD.

_Tai's getting out today_, Agumon thought, but didn't dwell on that long either. "Yep."

"You aren't worried?"

Agumon shook his head. "No. I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, me showing up would only start a riot. I'm the one who torched the car, remember?" He looked around "Where's Veemon?"

Davis shook his head. "Off in the woods with Hawkmon. They're trying to train. Since the battle, he's under the assumption that he should be better than he is…."

"He's probably right."

Davis frowned. "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Hmn?"

"You don't look your normal self."

Agumon cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you aren't having fun with the others." Davis raised his eyebrow. "Come to think of it I haven't seen you have real fun with anybody since last year's Anniversary. And plus…" Davis indicated to the table. "You haven't touched Tai's cake."

"Tai isn't here yet", Agumon said.

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

Agumon sighed and shook his head. "Biyomon."

Davis frowned. "Not again. Every year it's always something. Biyomon this, Biyomon that…"

Agumon looked up. "She told me her name."

"You knew her name already…"

"You don't understand. She wants to know mine."

"So? I know your name. It's Agumon. Big deal."

The Agumon shook his head. "Agumon isn't my name. It's what I am."

"But I always thought…"

"We don't reveal our real names to just anyone", the dinosaur said. "Digimon names have more meaning then yours do. Names are important in our world. It means that there is a 'bond between two beings' for us."

Davis folded his arms. "Well, we have bonds with you guys and I don't know Veemon's name."

"Odds are Veemon doesn't have one. And it's not that kind of bond."

Davis raised his eyebrow. "What do you…"

Agumon looked at him.

Davis caught on. "_Eww_…"

"To know the name of another Digimon", Agumon continued, "means that you are on a… intimate level with them."

"So Biyomon wants to get you… In the nest?"

Agumon sighed. "I guess."

There was a long moment of silence. Suddenly Davis smiled and patted Agumon on the back. "Good Job buddy!"

Agumon paled. "This is serious!"

"I know." He smiled. "Dude you're going to get laid."

Agumon just blinked.

_August 1st, 2005_

_4:45pm_

Joe Kido held the fresh level Digimon, Pitchmon, carefully in his arms. He was skipping summer studies again. But this was far too important. _Pitchmon_ was too important. _I'm sorry little buddy_, he thought to himself. Pitchmon just blinked at him. He had been helping Yolei and Ken unpack, but Pitchmon had started to shiver, and the eldest Digidestined didn't want him sad for long.

_HADD_, he thought bitterly. _You nearly cost me my best friend_. He looked down at the lump that had formally been the lovable Gomamon. Pitchmon started sucking on Joe's thumb.

"Anybody home?"

Joe looked up. The arrival of Mimi Tachikawa surprised him. "Mimi you're here?

She was wearing a thick coat when she came beside him. _God was she beautiful_. "Joe! I missed you." She blushed. "All of you I mean."

"I know. I… We missed you too", he said finally.

"How's Pitchmon? Feeling better?"

Joe sighed. "He's a fighter all right. He'll pull through. I'm sure of it." He frowned and shook his head. "But I don't think he'll ever be the same."

Mimi took his free arm. "They got him bad Joe."

"Don't I know it..." He turned to her, and let Mimi see the fire in his eyes. The pain was still there. "If I could Mimi, I would make them pay. I really would make them pay."

"We all would Joe."

Cody's voice, from the opposite end of the room. Joe calmed a little. Cody had a way of doing that. Calming things down. Ken moved in beside Joe, and Yolei nodded.

"That was one tough fight."

Ken stared at the wall. "It could have been worse."

Joe frowned. "How Ken?"

"Somebody could have died." Ken looked straight into Joe's eyes. There was a moment of tension.

"Chuu."

Mimi blinked and looked where Pitchmon sat in Joe's arm. "What he say?

Joe sighed. "He isn't saying anything", he said sadly. "I think he has a cold. Or hiccups. I'm going to get him a hot bath and try and get him to feel happy".

Mimi smiled sadly. "I'm sure he'd like that."

Pitchmon had moved on to Joe's index finger.

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:00pm_

"Hello Biyomon."

The bird looked at him. "That isn't my name…"

Agumon sighed. "Listen we have to talk."

"Does Agumon have an answer for Biyomon then?"

Agumon shifted. She was in third person again, she was as nervous as he was. "Look Biyomon. You know I like you. But I don't think… I'm not ready for all this alright? I just got my own nest settled down, and it doesn't have enough room for another right now. I... I don't know what to tell you."

The bird didn't move for a long time. "Oh…"

"I isn't that I don't like you…"

"I see…"

"'Cause I like you a lot…"

"It's okay…"

Agumon started to panic. "It's just that I don't think either of us are ready right now and…"

"Biyomon was… I was ready when I first saw you…" Biyomon tried to keep her voice steady, found she couldn't, and simply flew away. Agumon glanced up. He considered calling her back, but decided against it. "Smooth move Agumon…"

He dug his claws into the dirt and prayed for morning.

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:10pm_

"We're all set."

Izzy Izumi had, of course, known this already. But it was nice to double check. He laid his bag along the counter in the Med-Cabin/turned mess hall and began this process again. Twenty-four small, shot glasses lined and cleaned. The speech he knew by memory. And of course...

"'Laurent Perrier 1996 Brut' style champagne."

Mr. Ishida sat at the edge of the table, a paper in his hand. "Good year."

Izzy nodded. "I thought so."

"You'll be pouring that around nine-ish?"

"That's right. We've gotten it down to a science at this point."

Hero Ishida looked up from his paper to smile at the resident computer wiz. "This is a nice little thing you kids have going up here."

"Thanks Mr. Ishida. I-"

"That isn't an alcoholic beverage now is it Koushiro Izumi?"

Both Hero and Izzy froze in their spots. _How'd Mrs. Kamiya get in here_?

Both turned to face the imposingly petite figure of Yuuko Kamiya, looking as beautiful as her daughter was becoming and as stern as Tai had been during their many battles. Behind her, her husband stood sheepishly, trying not to stir up any more attention to himself. "Eh… sorry Izzy."

Izzy cleared his throat. "Um…"

"Well?"

He turned towards her. Well the truth always worked in the past. "Yes ma'am, but…"

"Uh-uh! No buts!" Mrs. Kamiya took the bottle away from a startled Izzy. "Frankly I'm surprised at you Izzy! I never pegged you for an alcohol junkie. Why there are minors around!"

"But miss Kamiya it's I…"

"No buts!" She glared at Izzy hard.

Hero felt a bead of sweat fall from his own brow. "Yuuko, I'm sure if you just listened to-"

Dark eyes burned towards him. "And you!"

Hero blinked. "Uh."

"Is this how you've been chaperoning these last few years Hero? Honestly, I know you've had a troubled few years. But seducing young children to such deplorable morals."

Hero looked incredulous. "Eh?"

Mrs. Kamiya would hear no rebuttle. "Now I'm going to put this away, and after your little ceremony I'm going straight to your mother about all this."

Izzy sighed. He'd learned a long time ago not to fight with women. "Yes ma'am."

"You really need to learn responsibility for these things Izzy... why just think if Cody had taken a sip... Don't make that face young man. You either. I'm about this close to calling Nancy! There are to be no alcoholic beverages on this camp site."

This got Mr. Kamiya's attention. "Now dear…"

"Don't stop me darling, I'm on a role…"

"Yes dear…"

"I mean. Who'd have thought, Koushiro, drinking! What a poor example for the younger children. Imagine that!"

"Yeah", Mr. Kamiya moped. "Imagine that."

Mrs. Kamiya looked poor Izzy dead in the eye. "Now go on out and have some fun with the others. But I'd better not hear about this anymore. Do you understand?"

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Yes Mrs. Kamiya."

Mrs. Kamiya wasn't finished glaring. "Hero?"

The dirty blond stifled behind the paper he was using to hide. "eh… Sorry Yuuko."

Izzy turned and left, but not before giving Mr. Kamiya the once over. Mrs. Kamiya folded her arms. And he scurried out the door. Mr. Kamiya sighed. "My word. They just grow up so fast don't they?"

Before she had a chance to berate her husband's lack of spine, Yuuko Kamiya's pocket suddenly buzzed. Curious, Mrs. Kamiya took out her cell phone. "Hello?"

There were the sounds of a voice at the other end, apologetic and slow moving. Mrs. Kamiya's eyes widened. She very politely answered several questions before ending the phone call with a polite thank you. She sets the phone back in her pocket quietly. "Hero?"

"Hmn?"

"I'll take it all back. I won't call Nancy if you can watch the kids for me."

Hero blinked, confused. "Eh… alright."

Mr. Kamiya frowned. "Where are we going?"

"To get Tai… The warden just called. He's out. I don't know when. He must be waiting in that horrible place. I want to be there to get him out of jail."

Mr. Kamiya sighed. "That is if the boy hasn't broken out of jail."

"Don't say things like that!"

She opened the door and there stood Tai in an orange jump suit.

"Hi mom."

Mrs. Kamiya took one look at her son and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. "Wha…"

"Mom!"

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:12pm_

"What did you do!"

Tai looked up at his father with a shrug. "I didn't do anything, I just got here!"

Hero and Mr. Kamiya propped the prone, dazed figure of Mrs. Kamiya against her husband's kneeling shoulder while Tai and... a girl behind him he had seen before, but wasn't familiar with, looked guilty. The Kamiya men looked helpless at Mrs. Kamiya and shared a glance. This wasn't exactly a first time thing.

Mr. Kamiya sighed and shook his wife. "Honey? Honey wake up…"

She moaned "…Tai?"

Tai kneeled close. "Yes mom?"

She looked from his face to his jumpsuit, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh no…"

Tai Kamiya blinked. "What?"

Mrs. Kamiya looked like she was going to cry. "You broke out of prison, I always knew your father was a terrible influence…"

"Huh?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Um… No." He then smiled and tugged at the orange. "A friend of mine bought it for me on the way out. I'd always wanted one. Cool huh?"

Mr. Kamiya blinked. "A friend?"

Tai thought for a moment. "Well... yeah. Yeah, you could say he's a friend."

Hero frowned. "Wait, how did you…"

Tai flashed a grin. "They let me out early. Good conduct."

"But how'd you get up here. You didn't take my car". Mr. Kamiya's face drained of all color. "My brand new car…"

"What? Oh. No, Mr. Saiba drove me."

Mr. Kamiya frowned. "Saiba?"

"You remember? I introduced them to you… At the computer store…"

Mr. Kamiya looked blank for a moment.

"Blonde kid with the scar under his eye?"

His descriptions still weren't reading with his father.

"The guy with the v-pets?"

Nada.

"...the kid who looked like he clubs baby seals for fun."

The figure behind Tai nudged him in the ribs.

It was enough for Mr. Kamiya to come out of his daze however. "Oh! Oh yes. I remember. Where is Saiba now? I'd like to talk with him…"

Tai rubbed his ribs and glared playfully at his companion. "He had a tournament to prepare for, so he dropped me and Rei off."

"Rei?"

"Yeah." Then Tai sat up, revealing a beautiful girl seated in a wheelchair. "Rei."

The girl smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Kamiya."

Mrs. Kamiya blinked as Mr. Kamiya and Tai helped her up. "Oh, now I remember. You were that girl Tai was fawning over all that time-"

Tai blushed. "Mom!"

"-How are you dear?"

Rei smiled. "I'm doing fine. Are you okay?"

"Did you ride with Tai?

The girl, Rei, nodded. "Yes ma'am. Dad even picked him up from the detention center."

Mr. Kamiya frowned. "Saiba did?

Rei shrugged. "Well, my brother did. Dad just drove the car and dropped us off while Neo lectured Tai about responsibility and good behavior…"

"I think they get the picture." Tai grumbled.

She flashed a beautiful smile. "Now we're here."

"Well. A friend of Tai's is a friend of ours. Come on inside… I have some delicious cabage stew on the broiler."

Mr. Kamiya made a face. "I think I'm going to faint now…"

Mrs. Kamiya glared at him. "Do you want my cabbage stew or not?" She entered by herself, leaving Mr. Kamiya to mumble something about 'who wants to eat cabbage with eggs'. As they left, Rei's smile fell for a moment.

"Are you sure they'll like me Tai?"

Tai leaned over her and flashed a wide grin. "I like you. And that's enough for me. And if anybody's stupid enough not to like you it's their loss."

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:20pm_

All eyes were on Tai and his friend.

"Hi," said Davis rather quickly. "I'm…"

"Davis", Rei answered with a smile, "and your partner is Veemon, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"And that's Ken and Wormmon. That's Yolei and Hawkmon. Joe and… oh he's adorable Joe, Pitchmon looks so much better! You're Mimi, and that's palmon. Izzy and Tentomon. Matt and Gabumon. Cody and Armadillomon. T.K. and Patamon… and Kari and Gatomon."

"Hi Rei", Kari beamed.

"You know her?" Yolei whispered.

"A family friend," Kari nodded.

"Tai talks a lot about you guys," Rei expressed. She then frowned for the first time since arriving. "Where's Sora?"

"Over here", said the bearer of love. She entered with a plate of Mrs. Kamiya's 'cabbage stew' concoction and a frown on her face. "Nice to see you again."

Rei smiled. "The feeling is mutual."

There was a silence across the room. Davis leaned over to Ken. "Is it just me, or do those two look exactly alike?"

Ken swatted Davis on his forehead.

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:30pm_

"It's been a while, hasn't it Sora?"

Sora eyed Rei coolly from her chair. She and Rei sat alone in the cabin Rei and the Kamiya's had decided to sleep in. Sora had helped Tai get Rei's bags for her, then asked for a little girl-on-girl alone time. Tai had made a rather perverted comment that cause Rei to blush and Sora to punch him in the shoulder, but said little else, disappearing with Agumon into the woods. Leaving the two ginger-headed teens alone together.

"We never have sat down to talk have we?" Sora nodded.

Rei smiled back at her. "Well, I've been sitting here for a long time." She indicated to the wheelchair and smiled sadly.

"S-sorry." Sora blushed, embarrassed, and let a fork wander over Mrs. Kamiya's stew. It smelled… Well… It smelled. That was the best way to describe it.

Rei waved her off, smiling. "It's alright. I'm joking."

"Oh." Sora gave a nervous grin and continued to fiddle with Mrs. Kamiyas cooking.

Rei looked up. "Can I ask you something Sora?"

"Hmn?"

"Why were you with Tai when he came over?"

Sora frowned. "When?"

"Last year. I never got a chance to ask."

Sora grinned. "Truth be told, I was stalking him."

"Stalking him?" Rei smiled. "You must rather like him a lot."

Sora turned a little pink in her cheeks. "It's not that."

"You don't love him?"

Sora balked. "I'm in a relationship right now."

Rei laughed a little. "I don't mean do you _want_ him or anything. Do you love him?"

Sora blinked. "Well, yeah. He's my best friend…"

"Love has a weird way of acting sometimes. Especially with him." Rei laughed. "Don't you notice the way people change around him? He's one in a million."

Sora smiled and tried to eat Mrs. Kamiya's cabbage. "Yes. He most certainly does."

"That's what I like about Tai. He's always honest. You know?"

"Hmm…"

"What did you want to talk about."

Sora frowned. "Where did you meet Tai?"

"Um…what did Tai tell you?"

Sora looked up from her plate to regard the girl in front of her. "I asked him once... After you and I had met. He told me a story about another world, about him fighting a dangerous enemy. And he told me he met a girl named Rei."

"Mnn…"

"He said that was you."

"That was a long time ago."

Sora frowned, setting her fork down in her plate. "It's a long time to keep you a secret. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Rei shrugged "I thought he had, till you showed up last year. I guess Tai didn't want any trouble. Neo, my brother, he's always-making trouble. He does talk a lot about everyone though." She smiled. "He told me about you too."

"He did?"

"Sora Takenouchi, bearer of love. When we were together on Folder, he wanted most to get back to you. He was worried you were going to hate him."

Sora blinked. "For what?"

Rei shrugged. "Something about a pyramid and an Elvis monkey. He said he never got a chance to apologize to you. I didn't pry to deep into it. He was very emotional and I was…." She looked straight into the redhead's eyes. "I guess I was a little jealous of you. Some mysterious girl in a faraway land".

Sora felt herself blush. "Oh."

"He cares a lot about you."

Sora ignored her. "You said you met in the DigiWorld. Does that mean you're a…"

"Digidestined?" Rei shook her head. "No. I'm not even a tamer. I was just a bystander for the whole ordeal. But Tai took care of me." She smiled quietly. "Still takes care of me now sometimes."

_August 1st, 2005_

_5:50pm_

The bump on the desk hadn't been what scared Mimi. It had been the icky gooey feeing accompanying it. She shrieked and looked down, to see a ball of silver fur blinking up at her. She smiled and picked the little fresh-ling up. "Well hey there Pitchmon. You feeling happy today, huh?" Pitchmon began sucking her thumb. "You feeling better?" Mimi smiled, and then looked around. "Where's Joe…"

That's when the lanky nineteen year bounded inside. "Pitchmon comeba…" He took one look at Mimi's getup and froze in place. "Whoa!" His hands went to his face immediately.

Mimi frowned. "What?"

"Sorry…"

"For what?"

"Um, Is Pitchmon in here?"

"He's right in front of you silly."

Joe peaked open to see Pitchmon staring back at him. In Mimi's hands. Mimi who was wearing… Joe closed his eyes again. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Sorry for… You know… I mean, you're um…"

Mimi blinked. "What?"

Joe frowned and opened his eyes slightly. He was pretty sure his nose was bleeding. "Uh… Mimi… that dress…. You look…"

Mimi smiled when she realized: Her coat was so heavy Joe hadn't seen the skimpy dress underneath. Satisfied that she looked good enough to fluster the resident medic, Mimi spun around in her low cut dress. "It's just a little something I picked up in America. You like?"

Blood was definitely rushing through Joe's nose. "Uh…"

"Great!" Mimi smiled and embraced Joe after handing Pitchmon over to him. "Thanks Joe, you're the best."

She left the tall man standing in the middle of the room. After a while, an awe struck Joe looked at his partner. "I think that exchange went well. Don't you?"

"Juu…" Pitchmon just looked up innocently.

_August 1st, 2005_

_6:00pm_

"What's up partner?"

Agumon sighed as the two came to a private clearing at the edge of the wood. He'd thought he'd be happy to see his friend – and he was, honest. But the day's goings on had weighed heavy on him already. "Biyomon… She's mad at me."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I told her I didn't want to be her life-partner yet and she flipped out."

"Gee, I wonder why." Tai shook his head. "She's been after you how long again?"

Agumon blinked. "Was it that obvious?"

Tai nodded.

The diminutive dinosaur sighed. "What am I going to do Tai? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"It's a little too late for that Agumon. Tell her how you feel."

"I thought I did that."

Tai sighed. "You have to do better than that. You like her?"

"I like her…"

"You love her?"

"I love her!"

"Then tell her that. You might not be ready to be together forever. But if you give her up now, you may never get her back." His face fell a little. "Trust me."

Agumon sighed, but nodded. "Alright."

With that the orange dinosaur trundled off to find the bird. Tai smiled after him.

"Go get her partner."

_August 1st, 2005_

_6:30pm_

"So who is she Ken?" Davis kicked the soccer ball towards his DNA Partner, killing time until the ceremony.

"How should I know?" The dark haired boy responded.

"I mean, she looks just like Sora."

Ken frowned and kicked the ball back. "She looks nothing like Sora."

"Take away the wheelchair, the dress, and being too nice, and you've got Sora."

Ken made a face. "I don't think Rei wants you to take away her dress."

"Whatever. The point is Tai has a type. And that type is Sora. And she looks like Sora." Davis wiped his forehead, careful not to touch the sensitive bruise. "I wonder who she is. You think she's Tai's girlfriend?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Asked a soft voice from behind.

Davis whirled around (the back of his head caught Ken's soccer pass. Neither man paid any attention.) _How'd she sneak up on them like that? And on a wheelchair too?_ He shook his head. Was there anything this girl couldn't do? Davis decided to 'fess up. "_Are_ you with Tai?"

"No. I'm not _with_ Tai." She smiled slightly and blushed. "Not now anyway."

"So that means…" Davis cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow slyly. "So that means you're available."

Rei just smiled at him.

_August 1st, 2005_

_6:31pm_

He found her, feathers ruffled, sitting in a small tree by the edge of the lake. Before he could call to her, she looked down and sighed. "I should have known."

"What?"

"You." She sighed. "You're just naturally a nice 'mon and I took it for something more. It's my fault."

"That's not true. I… Nn… I like you Biyomon. You're fun."

"S-so then why…"

"I'm not ready! Okay!" He shook his head. "I'm just not ready for a deep rooted relationship with anyone! That's why I've been avoiding you Biyomon. It has nothing to do with whether I like you or not. It has everything to do with me worrying about whether we can even start that kind of life." His jaws were shaking. It was about time he said something. "We aren't natural Biyomon," he admitted bitterly. "You know that! We carry with us the powers of the Four Harmonious Beings. What would our nestlings be like?"

"I don't know", she said softly, "but I want to find out…"

"Do you really? Do you want to see what the powers of Zhuqiaomon would do to our child? _Guil_… Chaos. A Digimon born of the children of Chaos. You'd want to risk that?"

She looked into his eyes. "I want to risk everything with you."

Agumon sighed. "So do I. But I want to be ready for it Biyomon. And I'm not ready right now." He looked up at her. "But I do care for you. When I'm ready, you'll be the first I tell."

She hesitated, her eyes searching for the catch in his word. "I gave you my name…"

"And I take it with thanks. Just because I'm not strong now doesn't mean it'll be like this forever. You'll have mine soon enough."

At this the pink bird perked up, happy for the first time today. "Promise?"

The little dinosaur nodded. "I promise."

_August 1st, 2005_

_7:30pm_

"That wouldn't be a wine of some kind would it?"

Mr. Kamiya frantically tried to hide the bottle and glared at the speaker, a very confident looking Izzy Izumi. "Who wants to know?"

The boy crossed smug arms and leaned against the bathroom door. "I'll tell you what. You let us use that for the ceremonies tonight. And I won't tell Mrs. Kamiya you're drinking again."

A bead of terrified sweat trickled down Mr. Kamiya's brow. "You're bluffing."

The hacker grinned evilly. "Try me."

There was a long, tense silence.

Mr. Kamiya sighed. This was the last time he did his drinking at a children's campsite. With a groan he handed Izzy the bottle. "When did you kids get so good at getting the upper hand?"

Izzy smiled sadly. "Seven years ago."

Izzy took the bottle and meandered away from the defeated Mr. Kamiya, who stuffed his buzzed but not drunk enough fingers into his pockets and murmered to himself. Around the corner, Hero Ishida puffed a cigarette and smiled. "Told ya."

"I owe you." Said Izzy.

"Just keep it short and sweet kid. And easy on the waterworks." Hero removed the cigarette and looked to the darkening skies. "I think we've all had enough of feeling depressed lately."

_August 1st, 2005_

_9:30pm_

Izzy led them to a small clearing, just a few feet from the main cabin. Mr. & Mrs. Kamiya joined them, the later sticking close to Tai. "I'm glad you're alright son", she said and kissed him on the forehead, much to the boys chagrin. His companion seemed to get a kick out of it, her smile beaming in the darkness.

They arrived at the place where seven indentations formed a circle in the ground. The place where seven digivices fell. The mood was solemn. Izzy opened his backpack to reveal no laptop, but a few cups and a glass of wine. Mrs. Kamiya was incredulous. "Izzy…"

"Now, now dear", Mr. Kamiya interjected quickly, sparing a glance from the bearer of knowledge. "Let them go on with their ceremony."

Izzy filled one of the small cups with wine and passed it around. When everyone, Digimon and human alike, had one, Izzy raised his cup into the air.

"To those we've lost."

"Chuumon…"

"Wizardmon…"

"Leomon…"

"Whamon…"

"Deramon…"

"Mushmon…"

"BlackWarGreymon…"

"Oikawa…"

"And those who've sacrificed for us."

Everyone looked Rei's way. The wheelchair bound girl sat quietly in her chair, hands in her lap. Tai put his arm around her. "Right," he said. "Those who have sacrificed for us."

Izzy nodded and continued. "We're here so we don't forget."

"Chuu"… Pitchmon hiccupped again. Joe looked down.

"We're here to honor the sacrifices people have made for us. The lives that we've lost in our battles."

"Juu"… Pitchmon hiccupped again and smiled up at Joe. Joe blinked.

"We're here to recognize their importance to our growing up. Their importance to our lives. Tonight…"

Joe's eyes went wide. Pitchmon wasn't hiccupping or sneezing. He was saying…

"Joe…"

"Pitchmon?"

"Joe!"

"Pitchmon!"

"Joe!"

Cody frowned. "What's going on!"

"He's talking! Listen!"

Pitchmon giggled. "Joe!"

"He's saying my name!"

Davis raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like he's sneezing."

"He's talking! Really listen!"

"Joe! Joe-joe!"

Cody's eyes were wide. "He's really saying it!"

Mimi smiled. "That's adorable…"

Yolei nodded. "Good old Gomamon's coming back."

Tai smiled. "We've survived another year. We've faced tough hardships and still came out. We're alive". He lifted his glass before the others. "A toast. To another Anniversary".

"Oast!" Pitchmon squirmed in Joe's arms and started sucking on his thumb.

_August 2nd, 2005_

_2:00am_

On a hill overlooking a rundown camp site, not that far away from the city of Tokyo; stood Tai Kamiya, pondering, the remnants of his ceremonial cup in one hand. The night air was crisp, with only a hint of the approaching fall loaming above the campsite. Behind him, the form of Matt Ishida approached from the misty fog that had rolled in just after midnight. They stood in silence, overlooking the large gathering of friends and family who'd come together to celebrate the sacrifices they'd given to keep their worlds spinning. Things were already much better.

Matt looked at Tai. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't drop the soap or anything did you?"

Tai laughed. "Wasn't that kind of place."

Matt smiled. "You didn't answer my question." He took out a pack of cigarettes.

"You know those are bad for you."

Matt grunted. "I'm not dead yet."

Tai frowned. "Sora-"

Matt looked up. "Don't start."

Tai shrugged. "You got it."

They stood in silence, nursing wounds and healing souls as the night song continued to drift on. "Another year, huh?" Matt asked smoothly.

Tai smiled. "Yeah. Another year."

"Happy Anniversary Tai."

Tai nodded. "Happy Anniversary."

_End Year Three..._

* * *

_End Year Three..._


	4. Year Four

_August 1st, 2006_

_10:30am_

"It must be a beautiful day to die".

He was dressed in one of those freakish seventies costumes, complete with rainbow platform shoes and a leather vest. He was Style, former shock-jock DJ for a local radio station – now leader of what was left of the HADD movement. He crossed his thin arms and looked outside the cabin.

"I mean, don't you all have school to go to? Do you always sneak up here with your satanic little friends? What is this, some kind of orgy?"

Tai Kamiya grimaced against his bonds. "You are one sick man."

The strange figure smiled sadly. "The world has made me sick. The outright betrayal by humanity has given me a disease. An infection." He passed Agumon, a dog color chained around the helpless dragons neck, chains wrapped around his arms legs and tail. The dragon moaned as another dose of sedatives was injected into him. "I'm here to cure that infection."

Rei struggled to remain comfortable. Out of her chair, bound to a wall, legs helpless beneath her. "Please sir. What make you hate us so much?"

Style turned to her, regarding the girl cooly through amber tinted sunglasses. "Come on now dolly. You can't be that foolish. You are friends with the abominations of life. It's only a matter of time until they try to userp their masters. Think of us as the early resistance."

Tai spit. "Resistance? To what? Digimon haven't done anything all year!"

One of the strange man's associates struck Tai in the back of his head. "Idiot! Haven't you watched Terminator? The Matrix? _Power Rangers_? The robots always start off looking harmless!"

Tai shook his head, wondering if this man was serious.

Rei tried to give a weak smile. "But sir, Digimon aren't robots."

The eccentric man griped her face in his hand and shook it a little. "A.I. dolly. It's the same concept. God creates man. Man destroys god. Man creates Digimon. The cycle continues…"

Tai snarled, not liking where this was going. "When I get out of these chains, I'm gonna-"

"What? Go ahead Kamiya. The world is watching."

A new figure entered the room. "What do you want me to do with this camera boss?" He was a stocky man, who would have appeared normal, but he held a strange air about him.

Style turned to the man with the small, digital camera. "Keep the film rolling Bill." He turned back to Tai and gave a wicked grin. "This is going to get good."

Tai growled. "Bring it on you stupid little piece of-"

"You see! Disrespect to ones elder. This is the kind of attitude these, 'Digimon' bring." The man named Style turned to the camera, making sure that an angry Tai was shot in the background.

Tai faltered.

"This, is who the Digidestined really are…"

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: FOUR_**

_August 1st, 2006_

_1:00pm_

Matt pulled his scooter off the dirt road when he saw the station wagon in the trees. Sora loosened her grip on him for a moment, confusion reading on her face. "Matt, what's going on?"

Matt Ishida removed his helmet in fear. "HADD…"

Sora spotted the station wagon then, the 'One World' symbol just above the license plate. Beyond the station wagon there was a van and an SUV, both seated among the trees. Sora shivered.

"What are they doing here?" She whispered.

"I don't know," Matt grimaced. "I didn't think there would be any of them left."

The moved the scooter farther into the woods, concealing their vehicle much better that the members of HADD. Sora leaned against a tree in frustration. Over the last year they'd worked hard to turn the coming tide. There'd been press releases. Debates. Peaceful protests. At every confrontation, every face off since the Shinjuku riots the Digidestined had been careful not to be the aggressor. They'd stood their ground, defiant to the man.

And people took notice. More and more over the last few months, the HADD movement had lost steam. Where were the massive attacks? That's what people were asking. It had been almost three years since Diaboromon's failed invasion since that time there had been no major Digimon incident, and the few minor situations had been cleared up within a few hours. HADD was rendered useless: they had run out of material to use against them.

_So why were they here now? _

Matt sat beside her, face stone set and nervous. "Where is everyone?"

"Mimi is flying in later. Ken said he wouldn't make it till tomorrow. I don't know about Yolei or the others."

Matt made a face. "T.K.'s driving them this year".

Sora blinked. "Is he?"

Matt sighed and leaned against a tree. "Mom let him. He's got the van." He growled and slammed his fist into his palm. "Darn it, he doesn't know about this!"

"You got a cell-phone?"

Matt shook his head. "It's too risky to call him here." He made a face. "You have your D-Terminal?"

_August 1st, 2007_

_1:05pm_

The Takaishi family van turned down the highway, headed for the mountain ranges and, ultimately, for Tomodatchi. Ms. Takaishi's face was a mask of nervous terror, as each passing curve brought them closer and closer to the edge of the barricade.

"Slow down T.K.."

"Mom, I'm going the speed limit."

"T.K., you're driving fifteen above the speed limit honey!"

"Oh."

Tepid laughter from the boy was doing nothing to ease his mothers heartrate. In the back of the van, four teens sat together on two rows, each gripping the felt of their carseats for dear life. Davis Motomiya looked like he would throw up. "I know this is a great experiment and all, but did we really have to agree to this?"

Yolei flushed with terror. "You did say you passed the Drivers course, didn't you T.K.?"

"Kinda hard to concentrate with the haters in the back!" T.K. yelled back to no one in particular. As one, the riders groaned.

T.K.'s D3 made a noise.

"T.K., you have a message," young Cody Hida murmered in the back.

T.K. grunted. "Get that, will you?"

Kari made a face and folded her arms teasing. "It's probably Askio again".

T.K. sighed, facing a smug Kari in the rearview mirror. "Askio doesn't even have my number! Much less my D3 info."

Ms. Takaishi panicked. "Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!" T.K. swerved the car back into line with the traffic.

"Yet she certainly manages to stay in touch with you," said Kari without missing a beat.

T.K. turned and glared at her. "Oh for the love of…"

Davis screamed like a little girl. "LOOK OUT!"

T.K. barely avoided slamming into the vehicle in front of him.

Yolei grumbled. "You're going to get us killed Takaishi."

"Just what I need, more backseat drivers". A car honked a horn at him. T.K. honked back. "Hey I'm driving here!"

"T.K.… hurry."

The softness in Cody's voice is what made everyone suddenly nervous.

"What?"

Davis frowned. "We almost got killed, and you want us to hurry!"

Cody looked up. Fear in his eyes. "Something bad has happened".

_August 1st, 2006_

_1:10pm_

Sora sighed and placed her D-Terminal back into her pocket. "Well they got it. Your mom is leading T.K. through to a different route."

Matt frowned. "They're still coming?"

Sora shrugged. "They want to get those guys out of there."

"What about mom?" His face was awash with worry.

"She doesn't like them coming up, but I think she knows that they would have found there way up here regardless." Sora answered. "She's going to call the police at the train station while the others sneak up the mountain."

"I'm not sure how much good it will do."

"Mm…"

Matt whistled, his eyes still focused on the tree line. "Joe and Izzy are still up there."

Sora paled. "What?"

"They're in the far Cabin. It looks like no one's out that far just yet."

Sora sighed. "Alright. They've got Izzy's computer, they should be able to manage. That leaves…" The red head suddenly paled. "Wait… Oh no!"

Matt frowned. "What?"

"Tai and Rei were going to set up in the main cabin this year!"

"What!"

"You don't think…"

Without another word, Matt was on his feet. "Come on!" Sora took his hand and the two raced towards Tomodatchi on foot.

_August 1st, 2006_

_1:30pm_

Pitchmon shivered in Joe's arms. He knew they should have stayed at home today.

He sat on the far bed, gently rocking his partner – still stuck in his Fresh form, but doing a lot better this year at least. With him was Izzy, the resident hacker peeping through a hole in the curtain. Joe frowned. "How many of them are out there?"

Izzy sighed. "Too many."

Joe rose from the bed. The two had been stuck in here since they first heard the van screech up the driveway and saw the armed men hop out. They hadn't made it that far towards them yet, but it was only a matter of time before HADD discovered the two of them here. And if they did… Joe looked down at innocent Pitchmon. "You didn't port in the Digimon yet, did you?"

Izzy shook his head and closed back the curtain. "Just Agumon. He was going to help Tai and Rei set up."

Joe moaned. "That means they got him too."

Izzy frowned. "Not before he put up a fight."

Joe found some comfort in that. "I hope he burned them good."

Izzy nodded "Me too."

They stood quietly for a moment.

"D-do they know we're up here?"

Izzy shook his head. "I don't think so. But they're coming closer."

Pitchmon shifted his weight in Joe's arms. "Joe… ayes care…" He looked up at his partner innocently.

Joe smiled sadly. "I know Pitchmon. So am I." Joe turned to Izzy, desperate for a plan. "Can't you call the police?"

Izzy shook his head. "Can't. The phone lines been severed."

Joe frowned. "What about cellphones?"

"No good. They've got a wave destablizer with them. It's interfering with my signal."

"I have to get Pitchmon out of here." Pitchmon curled tighter into Joe's arms. For a long time, neither human spoke. Until the idea dawned on the both of them at the same time.

"Internet still work?"

_August 1st, 2006_

_1:40am_

"Note exhibit A." Style put on a 'nature show' voice and stepped over to Agumon. Bill, the cameraman followed, trying to get some good shots for the documentary about the fall of the Digidestined. At least that's what they looked like they were trying to do. Tai growled when the man in the strange getup stood beside his partner. "The demon in question. An Agumon right?"

Tai remained silent. Style frowned. "Well come on, you know his name why don't you?"

Tai raised his nose. "Stanley." He nodded sagely. "His name is Stanley."

"Keifer, shut him up."

'Keifer', a jittery looking man with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder, poured the rest of his beer down Tai's skull. Rei moaned on the other side, while the members of HADD simply laughed.

Style kneeled down to Agumon's level. "Hey little fella'. How are you doing?" He smiled and grabbed Agumon's cheek. "You're just a stupid little demon aren't you? Just so stupid…."

Agumon reached out to snatch off Style's face with his teeth, but the drugs slowed his reaction time down to a millisecond, and the psychopath got off scott-free. The HADD members laughed heartily, and Style turned to Tai.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly huh?"

Tai didn't answer. He looked worriedly at his partner, who honestly didn't look so well. Style continued to pose for the camera. "You see", he said in that false documentary voice. "Proof positive. These Digimon are dangerous."

Tai never took his gaze off his partner. _Agumon, buddy. Just stay down_.

_August 1st, 2006_

_2:00pm_

They'd made good leeway into the trees, when Matt Ishida stopped and kneeled behind a large tree. Sora looked to her boyfriend. Matt's shaking fingers pulled out a cigarette.

"Matt…"

"Not now Sora…"

"Matt…"

"Not now."

Sora sighed. "Matt why are you doing this?"

Matt looked straight into her eyes. "I can't think straight Sora. I need to think straight."

"Those things are going to kill you."

Matt shrugged. "Then I'll die. And you can say 'I told you so'."

The snapping of a twig quieted the both of them. Matt frowned and looked to his right. In the trees, one could barely make out the shape of a HADD agent effectively relieving himself beside a tree. Sora made a face, but Matt continued to frown.

"Sora. Stay down."

Sora blinked, but did as she was told. Matt crouched forward slowly, waiting until the agents' hands were occupied

Matt tackled the stranger hard in the back, bringing him to the earth with a thud. He had calculated this attack seconds ago. Everything had to be perfect. He disarmed the thug quickly. That was first on the list. The HADD member was struggling hard though. Matt let up a little, before turning the man over and landing square on his chest. The HADD soldier struggled under the blonde's weight, until he finally conceded. Sora took a step out of the trees to take a look at him.

He's just a boy, Sora thought. No older than she was.

The boy in questing breathed heavy through clinched teeth, false bravado trying desperately to remain within the boys' spirit. "Why… Why don't you kill me digislime…"

Matt regarded him for a moment. "You're not worth it."

With that, he took the butt of the assault riffle and swung, knocking the boy out cold.

The whole ordeal took only five minutes.

Matt rose and took Sora by the hand. "Come on," he said. "We're finding a way in."

_August 1st, 2006_

_2:10pm_

When Stingmon swooped down to where the T.K. and the others had parked the Van, it had caught everyone by surprise. The fact that Ken was riding him in, broken arm and all, was even more shocking.

"Ken?"

The dark haired Digidestined nodded. "I came as soon as I could."

"Glad you could join the party", said Davis sarcastically.

"That bad huh?" Ken sighed. Davis nodded. "How many are there?"

"I don't know. Twenty, thirty. Armed with assault weapons. Machine guns."

Cody frowned. "I hate guns."

Yolei crossed her arms. "What I want to know, is where they came from!"

Davis shook his head. "They were dead. Done for."

"This is their last chance to get rid of us." Ken put a hand to his chin. He looked to Stingmon. "To prove that when it gets tough, we make our Digimon get rid of our problems.

It took a while for Davis to understand what he meant. But he understood it. "They want us to kill somebody."

Yolei fidgeted. "What do we do? We can't let them keep this up. We can't get to the police. We can't kill them."

"Can we send them to the Dark Ocean?"

Ken shook his head. "No one deserves that…"

Davis frowned. "We'd be able to pull them back. Later."

Ken looked at Davis. "No."

Davis sighed. "Fine. Then how do we stop them?"

T.K. cleared his thoughts. "Maybe we split into groups. The second group is a distraction. The main group heads in and gets Tai and Rei out of there. Somebody stays behind in case somebody tries to flank the first group. You know, for support and revitalization."

"To risky. They've got guns."

"Big guns."

Kari crossed her arms. "And what kind of revitalization would the person in the back be doing exactly?"

"I'm just saying, someone needs to stay behind and make sure someone doesn't sneak up on us."

"And one person would protect the others?"

"You have a better idea?"

"I'm just pointing out the illogical part of your plan lover-boy."

"Not again…" Yolei sighed.

T.K. frowned. "That doesn't even make sense! What are you saying?"

Davis put his hand to his forehead, attempting to massage the coming migraine away. It wasn't working. Kari Kamiya and Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi began to argue loudly. "Not now guys. Guys…"

But they wouldn't stop. Kari and T.K. had decided to lay it all on the line this time. In a moment their entire personal history was on display: incidents of infidelity which didn't make sense because they weren't together at the time so it wasn't like he was cheating. Or her habit of not telling him important things that happened in her life because she was worried about how he'd handle it – even though they weren't together so it wasn't his business anyway. The others had heard it all before. But for Davis, this was the last straw.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" His voice practically echoed across the mountain. It was a wonder that no one from HADD came down to dispose of them. Davis clenched his teeth angrily. "Now is not the time to argue! We get it. You have feelings for each other, but wanna play hard to get. Fine. But get your heads out of your petty little-"

Yolei covered Cody's ears. Cody shrugged her off.

"-and get in the game! There are psychopaths swarming the building! Your brother and his girlfriend are stuck in there! And all you two can think about is whether or not you like each other. _'LIKE'_!" Davis growled. "Grow the-"

Cody covered Yolei's ears.

"-Up!"

The silence following Davis's tirade was a welcome change for just about everybody. Kari and T.K. stared at their friend – who by far had dealt with the realities of their feelings far longer than anyone. And had paid the price for them too. They both bowed their heads in shame.

Ken sighed. "Where's the nearest computer?"

It took her a while, but Yolei blinked and responded. "Izzy's got it."

Ken nodded. "Here's what we do…"

_August 1st, 2006_

_2:20pm_

"…That leads us to you Mr. Kamiya."

Tai yawned and leaned back against the wall. "Oh, so we're done rambling on about my partner?"

Style crossed his arms. "We'll get back to the dragon momentarily. We're moving on to your association with the UN and how you've already corrupted to worlds governments with your lies."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "My admission as advisor to Ambassador Kaneda does not make me the expert on Digital World affairs."

"So you're saying you haven't been using your pull in the UN for your own purposes?"

Tai laughed out loud. "I'm barely twenty! What pull do I have in the UN?"

"What about the Digital World Portal act?"

Tai's face drained "I…"

"Or the _Restriction on Entrance_ laws? Both of those were your ideas."

"Yeah but…" Tai strained against his bonds. "I didn't do anything! I simply suggested it to Mr. Kaneda. He did the rest!"

"So it was Kaneda's idea then?"

"No I…"

Style chuckled and turned to the cameraman. "There you have it. The Digidestined are using their pull to dominate society."

"I didn't say that!"

Styles moved like a blur, his face coming inches from Tai's. "But that's what's happening isn't it Mr. Kamiya? There are starving little children in Africa and the resources the Digital World provides can feed them forever! But you want to be selfish and close it down to humanity! Why?"

Tai stared back blankly. He didn't have an answer. "I…"

Style smiled and turned to Bill. "That's enough. You see what I mean?"

Rei shivered in her corner. "Tai…"

Style smiled evilly. "That's strike two mister Kamiya."

_August 1st, 2006_

_12:00 am_

_(around 2:00pm Japanese time.)_

The warm feeling of the shower still lingered on Mimi Tachikawa's skin. She side. It had been a long day. She'd just finished packing, and her mind was filled with images. Chief among them, Mimi was wondering just what the heck Phil meant by 'Are you in pain? 'Cuz it sure must have hurt when you fell from heaven!' She sighed. She'd deal with all that when she got back. For now, she needed to prepare. She rounded the corner…

There were two boys in her room.

Mimi shrieked and made sure her towel was wrapped about her body. She was about to scream for help when she made contact with the faces of those who'd broken in.

"Izzy! Joe!"

The elder boy blushed. "Um… Hi Mimi…"

"Why are you two in my room?"

Izzy blushed and frowned. "Why don't you have on any clothes?"

"It's midnight over here idiots! I just got out of the shower!"

Izzy scratched his chin. "I thought you were going to make it to the Anniversary…"

"I leave in three hours!"

Mimi grabbed the closest thing she could lay her hands on, a pillow, and hurled it in the boys direction. Joe dodged it, protecting Pitchmon. Izzy was hit square away.

"Oww..." Izzy moaned. "I forgot how good she aimed."

Joe tried to keep his voice down. "Calm down…"

"Calm down? Two boys just dropped into my room when I'm done with my shower! How am I supposed to calm down!"

"Mimi, honey are you okay?"

Mimi froze when she heard her fathers voice echo down the hall. She glared once at the boys before replying with a dainty voice. "Yes daddy?"

"You're talking to yourself sweetheart", Mr. Tachikawa grumbled. Still half asleep, thankfully.

"I know. Sorry."

"…Okay…" A silence came then, followed by the loud snores the young girl had long since gotten used to from her father. Beads of annoyed sweat trickled down Mimi's brow. She turned back to the boys and crossed her arms.

"What is it? This had better be important". She noticed Pitchmon shivering and softened. "What's wrong with Pitchmon?"

Izzy cleared his throat. "Listen Mimi. Something bad is happening…"

_August 1st, 2006_

_2:40pm_

"Maybe we should go around."

Matt grunted. She knew what that meant. It was Matt's way of saying 'not on your life'. Sora sighed.

They were looking at their only hindrance into the camp. Any other direction would be a steep climb up and over the fence, or a sharp decent down and into the trees. Neither was desirable, Sora knew. But there was large guard, sans machinegun, scanning the trees in front of them.

Matt scratched his nose. "I've got this one."

Sora would have argued further, but decided against it. Satisfied, Matt snuck into the bushed behind the large guard. _Why are men so hardheaded_, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting the nauseous feeling of worry growing in her stomach.

"Why you little."

Her eyes snapped open. The man knew Karate. Or some such thing. He looked like Ken tossing away another opponent on one of his Judo exhibitions. And her boyfriend was the opponent. Matt landed with a thump and instantly blocked his head, the guard trying to break in his face. That brought Sora from the trees. She happened to like that face.

"Matt!"

Sora leapt on the man's back. The large human shrugged her off and tossed her to the ground.

"Get off me you [CENSORED]."

As soon as the final word escaped the mans mouth, 'Nice' Sora went away. She rose and looked at him. She didn't even blink. She just pulled back, swung, and connected. Basic math. The guys jaw was definitely broken.

Sora stepped over the unconscious man and helped her very impressed and nervous boyfriend up.

"Come on."

"Yes ma'am." She didn't have to tell Matt twice.

_August 1st, 2006_

_2:57pm_

"They aren't in there…"

Davis shook his head. They had made it around the compound, ferried one by one by Stingmon behind the far cabin, only to be disappointed. It was hard to sneak six humans and a humanoid wasp around to begin with. "Where'd they go?"

"I can't sense them anywhere," rumbled Stingmon

"Quiet," whispered Cody

"We can't get the rest of the Digimon unless we have a portal." Davis grumbled.

"Stay quiet," Cody shushed.

Ken frowned. "The laptop must be inside. If we can-"

"Look, over there!"

Apparently they hadn't been quiet enough. The Digidestined turned to see members of HADD heading towards them. Machineguns about to come to bear. Davis thought fast. "Scatter!"

The Digidestined made it behind the building when the bullets started flying.

_August 1st, 2006_

_3:00pm_

Style looked up as the sound of machine gun fire echoed across the air outside. The noise had awaken the dragon as well, who began to growl. They'd run out of sedatives not too long ago. One of his men had snuck off and injected himself with a great deal in an effort to get high. Style had left the fool on the porch. The two captives still looked nervous, which was fine for now. But if the police had come before the Digiscum and their demons things would be done for. Style glared at Tai and swore. He spun on his heel and looked to the window.

"What the?"

The door burst open and one of the few HADD guards outside came in panting. He didn't even bother saluting. Bad discipline. Style didn't have time to correct him.

"Sir, intruders on the premises!"

"Police?"

"No. Some teenagers, and a big Digimon."

Style frowned and turned to Tai. "Your friends I imagine?"

Tai growled. "Yeah, and you're firing at them."

"We have certain rights Mr. Kamiya…"

"To hold M16's on a childrens campsite? C'mon dude. Be serious!"

"They intruded on a private meeting…"

"On ground that doesn't belong to you. We rented this place out months ago. You're the ones in the wrong here. Not us."

Style swore again. The 'UN' assistant ambassador was smirking at him. Style ignored the look and turned back to the guard. "Who told them to fire?"

"No one sir… They just…"

Style swore again. "Where is the order here?"

"But sir, you said…"

"I want them alive Soldier! Go! Does no one have any sense?" The soldier hesitated, went for a saluted, hesitated, then finally got through it. Style shoved him out. "GO!"

Style groaned. His head was hurting. Where were the rest of the sedatives? He had a craving for his pills again, and he wasn't going to talk himself out of them. He moved to where the final stash was hidden. Beside the Agumon. He reached...

And nearly lost his arm.

The Agumon was fully awake now. And his eyes were feral. Style stumbled away, and his eyes locked with the video camera the fat man was holding.

The camera was still rolling.

"What are you doing Bill?"

Tai cocked his head "So what do you plan on doing with that video huh?"

Style turned to Tai. The boy was smiling again.

"You going to show the part where your goon poured beer on my head?"

Style looked back to the final box of sedatives. Losing an arm was becoming rather appealing.

"What about when you started poking my friend there. Any idiot could see that he was down."

They had no editing equipment. The tape was only going to go to the press. As proof of the Digidestined's malpractice. They weren't going to be able to fix it. They were going to look bad.

"Bill…"

"Really, classy buddy. Seriously. That's going to make some good press…"

"Bill, turn the Camera off."

"I mean, picking on a handicapped person?"

"I said turn that camera off!"

Tai cackled loudly. The noise unnerved Style. "Just where do you guys get off?"

"Shut up! Shut up I said! You…"

Style struck the teen in the face. Hard. Rei screamed and Agumon strained against his restraints. Style hit Tai, again and again, until the boy's nose flowed with blood. "You people are all going to die for this! You hear me? I'll kill you myself!" Tai tried to say something, but Style hit him harder, throwing the bearer of courage for a loop. Rei continued to sob in the corner.

Style rose and wiped blood from his white gloves. He turned to the sobbing girl. An evil grin fell on his face. "No", he said. "I have a better idea…"

_August 1st, 2006_

_3:20pm_

The HADD soldiers were forced to hold their fire. The Digiscum were behind the building. Safe for now. One Soldier wasn't going to let that stay that way for long. He snuck into the building, but all his saw was a laptop on the floor. For a long time, the HADD agent stood confused.

A glass of wine crashed over his head.

The HADD member crashed to the ground, and Joe (sans Pitchmon), Izzy, Tentomon, and Mimi all stuck their heads out of the door. The quick stop to pick up Izzy's bug friend and drop off Pitchmon with Palmon gave the little group better firepower. But sometimes, ordinary objects do just as fine. Izzy sighed and shook his head.

"Darn it. That was the ceremony wine."

Tentomon patted Izzy on the back. "It'll find its way".

Joe nodded with "Well come on, let's not wait! Let's go knock some heads!"

Joe stormed off. In the wrong direction, to be sure, but there was a fire about him Mimi was surprised to see. "I don't think I've ever seen Joe this riled up before."

Izzy nodded. "A year taking care of a hurt friend has a way of changing a man."

"Bring it on mutha' [Whoa Joe, didn't know you had it in you]!"

Izzy and Mimi looked at each other, then back at the lanky Digidestined. They both had the same thought in mind. "Maybe that's a bit overboard…"

Before they had a chance to facefault the machine gun fire returned, and the two were forced to take cover. Tentomon ran protective cover, launching Super Shockers across the air and forcing the commandos to hide.

"Izzy!" Came the call from across the yard. Izzy grabbed Mimi by the hand and the two took off and met with a large group of Digidestined in the bushes. Izzy frowned.

"Guys?"

Davis popped up, a determined look on his face. "Where's your laptop?"

_August 1st, 2006_

_3:25pm_

They made it to the back of the main complex, though the going hadn't been easy. They'd heard the gunshots and, like everyone else, took cover. They waited until the horrible man in the white suit stumbled out of the cabin, looking both ways, zipping his pants. That worried Sora to no end.

They were lucky when they got in. Most of the guards had gone off to support the other commandos in their attack on the Digidestined at the far end of the site. There was no telling where Style went. In the mean time, the place looked like a tornado had gone through it. Sora shivered. The place looked abandoned alright…

"Matt. Sora…"

That was Agumon. Matt looked around for something to pry the dinosaur from the wall and, not finding a screwdriver, took off his keys and diligently began unscrewing the chain. It took some effort, but Matt at least was able to pull the chain from the floor, freeing the Digimon at least from his stationary position. Agumon slumped to the floor, whimpering. He barely had the strength to move.

"Rei…"

Sora turned and saw a bruised Tai chained to the wall by the fireplace. His nose was definitely broken, and blood was pouring from his mouth. She shrieked, and Matt came swiftly to his friend side.

"We're here. Hold on…"

Tai shook his head. "G-get Rei…"

Sora fought tears, reaching out to cradle the boys face. "What about…"

Tai shook her off, his voice hoarse and terrified. "Rei!"

And then, Sora turned and saw her.

"Oh God…"

Matt moved quickly. "Sora, get a towel and something to cut the rope…"

"God…"

"Sora!"

Sora looked from Matt to Rei's form. She steeled herself and nodded. "Right."

Matt cradled Reis head in his arms as Sora left the room. _Hang on kid. Hang on…_

_August 1st, 2006_

_4:00pm_

"I've been waiting all year to do this!"

Joe's fist collided with a HADD member, to shocked at the sight behind him to pay attention to the twenty-something Japanese kid with a chip on his shoulder. Joe's attack brought some members of HADD back to awareness. Most of them started to flee.

Behind Joe, several Champion level Digimon rushed forward.

"Let's go Digimon!"

They rushed out of the cabin as one, massive beasts of war that they truly were. Some of the HADD members had the nerve to try and fire on Aquilamon, but the giant horned Eagle simply flew out of harms way. Bullets had little effect on Ankylomons armor as well, but the raging dinosaur sure had fun thwacking things with his hammer and scaring the sweet nothings out of grown men. Still the machine guns rattled, mostly at the children, but their partners were always a step ahead. See, they had a trump card.

Ken and Davis smirked. "Time to even out the score fella's!"

**_"ExVeemon…"_**

**_"Stingmon…"_**

**_"DNA digivolve to…"_**

**_"PAILDRAMON!"_**

Following the conjoined dragon, the other 'new' Digidestined merged their partners as well. It was all out war on the battlefield of Tomodatchi. Humans fired volleys of hot lead at the Digimon. Shakkoumon acted as a shield, while the champions and two others scared the humans out of their minds. The battle was a test of wills.

The first casualty was on the Digidestined side.

"Sylphimon!"

The beast Digimon fell from the sky, machine gun fire ripping at the arm. Sylphimon was done, splitting back into Gatomon and Hawkmon before doing anything spectacular. Hawkmon's wing was broken. Gatomon's arm was bloody. Kari raced to her partner.

"Gatomon…"

The cat Digimon tried to rise. "I'm alright."

"Your arm…"

"I'm alright!"

Kari would hear none of it. "Joe!"

The lanky one paused just long enough with his overzealous exuberance to attempt to treat the cat. "Here, let me see."

Joe led Gatomon behind a building. Meanwhile, the humans finally thought they had regained the advantage. At least they thought that way until a great chunk of earth before them was suddenly gone.

A huge dragon hovered in mid air. The cannon on his back still smoking from the assault. On his shoulders were Davis and Ken, who was clutching his arm.

"Stand down!"

The HADD members put down their guns and surrendered. A couple of them had stains on their pants.

Gatomon limped from behind the building. "I hope Imperialdramon eats all of you!"

_August 1st, 2006_

_4:20pm_

Style stumbled across the cliff overlooking the campsite. Behind him, smoke billowed from what, he knew, was the ruined dreams of the bigoted and the corrupt. He had to get out of here. Screw Digimon. Screw Humans Against Digital Demons. Screw Kamiya. He was getting out of here, and there wasn't a thing anybody could do about it.

A large maw thrust him from the ground.

Style tumbled down the short hill, his fall broken by the rocks below him. He looked up to see a towering Tyrannosaurus rex with demonic horns growing from his head and flames pouring from his nostrils. There were chains dangling from his arms. He'd seen this creature once before, in Shinjuku. The beast had set fire to his van. He had been lucky then, opinion had been on his side before the riots.

He knew he would not be so fortunate now.

He screamed, and the monster griped him in his jaw a second time, hurling him against a tree. Style felt his ribs snap and tumbled to the ground. He could taste the blood on his lips and realized that the creature was toying with him. This dragon was purposely inflicting this pain. And he was enjoying it.

"W-what are you doing?"

Smoke billowed from the nose of Greymon. "I'm gonna snap every bone in your body." He rumbled. "And then I am going to kill you."

Styles eyes went wide. He tried to scramble away, his fingers ripping at the rocks on the ground for support, but the dragon dipped his nasal horn below the knee and yanked at Styles leg. He landed with a pained cry, but he knew it did him no good. There was no sympathy in this monster. No remorse. Only an intense, personal hatred.

The dinosaur picked him up a final time. This time, Style felt pressure begin to come down on him.

"Greymon! No!"

_Kamiya_.

The young man was being held up by a blond teen and a redhead girl on either side, his face still messed up from the earlier exchange. Style wanted to swear, but the lack of oxygen and the blood running to his face kept him from doing so.

"Put him down buddy. He isn't worth killing."

The Greymon just looked at Tai. His eyes still feral. But his head lowered slightly at the beck and call of Tai's voice. "That's right. Gently now. Put him down."

The Greymon grunted and shook Style around a little. The eccentric human groaned.

"P-please don't eat me."

Greymon froze. For a long time, all was quiet. Finally, Greymon gave one final toss to the ground and spit.

He looked to his partner. "You're right Tai. He isn't worth it."

Style chuckled on the ground, blood pouring from his lips. "You have just… made your final mistake!"

The Greymon cocked his head. Style took the opportunity and threw the last flash grenade he possesed. The blast rocked the area, knocking the Greymon back a little but causing no damage. Style just needed some time, he rose and began to run past the ledge. He had almost made it to the trees, and relative safety of the forest when he knee gave out on him and he dove headlong over the edge.

Tai Kamiya screamed. "Look out!"

Styles tumbled off the mountain, his last words to unclean to mention.

_August 1st, 2006_

_8:30pm_

The police arrived unquestionably late. The rounding up of the final members of HADD took hours. There was no wine. Anniversary was canceled this year. Twenty or thirty college students, bigots, and idiots were piled into various vans and shipped down to Tokyo. Thankfully there were few wounded.

There was, however, one body.

Tai watched as the Coroner loaded the figure of the fallen Style into the ambulance. It was a moot gesture. He was already dead. He was more concerned about the girl that was riding in the ambulance behind the former psychopath.

Rei Saiba's bruised and torn body lay on the cot, ready to be placed inside. Tai came to approach her, but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Tai."

Tai frowned. "Neo."

Nobody moved. There was a long, drawn out silence.

"Big brother…" That was Rei. She spoke softly to the platinum blond before Tai. "Big brother, let's just go home".

Neo Saiba, former Digimon Tamer 1st Class, frowned and glared at Taichi Kamiya, Former Victory Tamer, before heading in with Rei and the doctors. Tai watched as the doors were shut to him. He watched as the ambulance pulled away. And he watched as the sounds faded quietly into the night. A few doctors wanted him to sit down and get his face looked at. He didn't argue with them.

He had just watched his world drive away.

_August 1st, 2006_

_9:01pm_

"Sit still."

"Ack!" T.K. squirmed anyway, and Kari forcefully ripped at the bandage again, crumpling the ruined thing and tossing it away in a huff. He placed a hand back to the cut just above his eyelash and frowned, wondering how it was the two of them ended up outside the far cabin in the first place. "Isn't there a doctor who is supposed to be doing this?"

"Yours is a minor injury, so you're stuck with me. Get used to it lover-boy."

T.K. sighed. "I'm used to it."

She whacked him on the top of his head and smiled. "Stay there. I'm going to see if we left more band-aids in the cabin-"

Before she could leave, T.K. grabbed her by the arm. "Hey."

"Mm?"

He frowned, his cheeks starting to turn pink. "Nothing is happening between me and Askio."

Kari made a face. "You keep saying that."

"I mean it. You want me to be mean to her? 'Cause I can be…"

She shook her head. "It's not in your nature to be mean. Unless you're driving."

"Mn?"

She laughed. "I'm teasing. I know you're not with Askio. At least my conscious knows it. But I also know that she likes you more than as a friend and... well." And then Kari Kamiya got very embarrassed, for she was blushing very deeply and looking at the ground. "You two _would_ make a great couple and…"

T.K. blinked. "Hmm?"

"I mean, you two like the same things, and you want to go into journalism together so-"

Before she could continue, T.K. Takaishi took her by the hand. "Hey… Hey. Theres only one girl in the entire world I like. And it took Davis cursing like a maniac to get me to admit it to myself."

Kari's blush deepened. "Hmm? Who is that?"

"Yolei. Obviously."

Kari glared dangerously. "T.K.."

"Kidding. Kidding," he smiled, his own pale cheeks simmering pink. "I like you a lot."

Kari smiled. "…I like you too."

"Can… Can I drive you to the movies sometime? When all this dies down?"

She blinked. "Um… we can walk to the movies together."

Despite his confession, T.K. felt a sweat drop of embarrassment fall across his face. "…Am I really that bad a driver?"

"Seriously. I don't know how you passed that course."

But she kissed him on the forehead and squeezed his hand, and all was forgiven. T.K. watched her go with a smile still plastered to his face, and was glad that, in this time of terrible things, a ray of light had brightened his day.

_August 1st, 2006_

_10:00pm_

"Well, that's that."

Cody Hida frowned. "What?"

Daiso Kei, current lawyer for the Digidestined, pushed his glasses back in their rightful place. "I talked to the police. You guys want to press charges I imagine."

Cody crossed his young arms. "We want justice Mr. Daiso. That's all."

Mr. Daiso looked at Armadillomon after the remark. "I almost wanted them to wipe you out."

Armadillomon frowned. "What stopped you?"

Mr. Daiso shrugged. "I remembered you were alive. No living thing deserves this. Not even Digimon. Especially not kids."

Cody sighed. "We stopped being kids a long time ago Mr. Daiso."

_August 1st, 2006_

_11:50pm_

Matt Ishida stood on the crest of the hill – the same hill that Styles met his end on only hours earlier. He blew a cloud of smoke, coughed once, but didn't complain. He thought about the day's events, and couldn't believe the reality he lived in. _DJ Style_. The first Human _killed_ in the name of Digimon. It almost sounded poetic if it didn't make Matt sick to his stomach.

There had been some worry among the Digidestined that either Tai or Agumon would be accused with his death, but Daiso Kei assured them that the whole incident was an act of Terrorism on the part of Style and HADD, and no jury in Japan would ever convict. There were no charges formally filed. The policed just wanted the whole incident to go away.

Davis Motomiya edged his way closer to one of his predecessors. He was tired, he was sore, but he was alive. They all were. Barely. "Can I join you?"

"Nn…" Matt grunted. Davis sighed and took his place beside Matt, pulling his goggles from around his head and letting them hang from his neck. The two Digidestined stared off into the night, watching the stars as they peaked from within the dark. After a few moments, Matt grunted again and handed him a cigarette.

"Want one?"

Davis took it, regarded the cigarette for a moment, and then handed it back. "No thanks. Not right now."

Matt sighed. "Would have been a beautiful day."

"I know."

"Real beautiful."

Davis nodded. "Is everyone okay?"

"More or less," Matt said bitterly. "They finally got Tai to go to the hospital. He was real torn up about Rei."

"How is she?"

"They said she's _physically_ fine. Nothing was broken. She wasn't hit. Mentally though…"

"W-was she…"

Matt glared into the nothingness. "It was bad Davis. Real bad."

Davis smiled sadly. "She'll pull through. Right? She always does."

Matt found his grin contagious. "They said she smiled on the way to the stretcher and thanked the doctor. That's a fighter for you."

Davis sighed. "Ken re-aggravated his arm. He'll need to reset it."

Matt laughed. "That's nothing. Sora may have broken her ring finger. She hit that guy hard."

"I heard he's still unconscious."

"Yeah. And did you see Joe?"

Davis actually laughed. "I wish Kari could have brought her camera! He was hilarious."

The two young men chuckled halfheartedly above the deathbed of Style. "It's good to laugh at fear", Matt said finally.

"Yeah."

"Real good."

All was silent for a few moments.

"Hey, what do you know?"

"What?"

"All in all we've had a pretty exciting Digidestined Grande Reunion."

Matt looked at him for a long time before taking a long dreg. "Shut up Davis."

* * *

_End Year Four..._


	5. Year Five

_September 20th, 2006_

_6:00 pm_

"No Anniversary?"

Taichi Kamiya crossed both arms as he stared back at the confused Digidestined in front of him. "None", he said with finality. "We're taking a year off."

There was a rumble amongst the other teens. Davis cleared his throat. "Like… can we really do that?"

Tai had expected this. Resistance. By this time, the Digidestined Grand Reunion had become a staple in their lives. They'd all circled the date on their calendars by now. August first. Memorial Day. It was supposed to be a normal day, but by chance and destiny, everything started that day. _It's a day that they would never forget._

But only a month ago that day was shattered by men who didn't understand; men who didn't belong. HADD crashed the reunion. And they had never been the same.

Tai shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. "We need some down time."

Izzy looked shook up. "But… To say that we can't pay our respects…" He shook his head angrily. "It ludicrous! It isn't our fault that a bunch of lunatics broke in and…"

There was dead silence in the room.

"I'm sorry Tai."

Tai Kamiya, the twenty year old leader of the Digidestined sighed. "It's just a year," he said with sadness. "One year, No meetings. No ceremonies. No Tomadatchi. No Digidestined Grand Reunion. And that is that."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

_**YEAR: FIVE**_

_August 1st, 2007_

_11:30 am_

"Matt, do I look fat in this?"

Matt Ishida looked towards his on-again, off-again girlfriend of some four years. She had placed a rather beautiful dress in front of herself, and now was monitoring how it looked in the mirror.

The apartment wasn't too far away from the university the two attended, and was close enough to the Takenouchi flower shop, so that they at least always had an income. Matt's new job as a box loader in the music store downtown didn't work out quite the way the two had wanted, but they were fine for now. Matt yawned and turned his attention to pulling his socks on.

"You look fine."

Sora Takenouchi glowered. "That isn't what I asked."

Matt hesitated briefly, before giving his fire-haired lover a half-cocky smile. "You're perfect baby."

"Don't call me baby," Sora grumbled as she placed the dress back in the closet of the apartment they currently shared.

Matt smiled. "You got it _toots_."

Sora swatted playfully at the blonde with a free hand. "Honestly, can you be more chauvinistic?"

Matt shrugged. "Sure, if you want."

She rolled her eyes and set her dress on their bed. Things between the two were... intimate was a good word. Though far from stable. Despite the Teenage Wolves disbandment and the subsequent job hunt that came with it, Matt didn't seem too worried about their situation. Sora frowned inwardly. He had a habit of that. She shook these thoughts from her head and crossed back to the living area, looking for the next dress she'd bought the other day. Sora froze when she noticed something on the wall. She sighed sadly. "No Anniversary."

The blonde yawned, curiously. "What's that?"

She turned to Matt, a pained expression on her face. "I just looked at the calendar again. I forgot I ex-ed today off."

Matt frowned. "No anniversary."

"Yeah."

"Tai had his reasons."

"I know."

Matt walked over to her and put his arm around her. "You okay?"

Sora hesitated, then sighed and walked away. "Fine." She crossed back into the kitchen, leaving Matt to stare at the dark red 'X' surrounding August the first. "When are you signing up?"

He shifted his eyes to her. Her tone told him she'd been thinking about this for some time. "I haven't signed up yet."

Sora nodded. "I know."

"You don't want me to?"

Sora sighed and turned away. "It's your decision."

Matt frowned and sat on the bed. "Come here." Sora hesitated, then sat beside her boyfriend with an upset pout. Matt was quick to consol her. "Hey. Whatever happens, I have only the best intentions."

Sora simply looked at him. "Best intentions could get you killed."

"When was the last time our country even needed to really use it?"

"And if a Diaboromon type threat comes up? What if we don't stop it?"

"The Digidestined will stop it before anyone else Sora."

"But if we don't."

Matt gazed off into space for a moment. "Then we're all in big trouble." He let that stir in the air for a moment. If the Digidestined couldn't stop one last threat… "But. That's not going to happen." He lifted her chin. Their eyes locked. "All right?"

Sora hesitated, then smiled. "Yeah."

_August 1st, 2007_

_12:20 pm_

"Why are we doing this?"

T.K. yawned and answered his friend in jumbles. "Freshman year of High School. Open house. Required."

Davis grumbled, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "There isn't a single girl in here that I haven't been with, hated, or been rejected by. Present company included."

Kari Kamiya glared at him. "And which one am I?"

T.K. Takashi, also, glared at him. "Yeah. Which one is she?"

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Oh, forget it!"

The three of them walked together as a group, visiting the classes that they would soon have to take. They cheered when they found classes where two or all of them were together, sighed when they were alone, and laughed (once) when they found out Davis had to take Italian Cuisine, a class notorious for its, quote: '_girl-i-fication_' of men.

It had almost become second nature to them. This happy image of friendship that the three of them had these days was layered over a great uneasiness. Kari and T.K. were more than friends now, though to call them boyfriend and girlfriend was to do them a great disservice. They were more than that by now.

Davis knew this, but put on a show anyway. In truth he had given up on her a long time ago, though last year's blow up was also crucial in his process of moving on. Kari would always be beautiful to him, regardless of who she was with.

Still, happiness aside, the three were putting their best foot forward for entirely different reasons as well. Today was August the 1st. The day normally allotted to Anniversary. It was hard not thinking about it.

"Well, at least we get Mr. Yamaguchi," Kari sighed. The English teacher had been exceptionally kind to Tai's poor grasp of the language.

"Mrs. Aoi will be nice too," Davis nodded at the thought of the buxom math teacher, though his reasons were far less noble, made T.K. blush, and caused Kari to thwack him on the back of the head for being so perverted.

"Oh no", T.K. grumbled when he looked at all three sheets.

"What?"

He lifted his assignment sheet. "We ALL have Mr. Saki."

This was the only time they'd groaned for being in the same class.

"We'll be fine right?"

Davis puffed out his chest. "Yeah. We're seniors. The crème of the crop! What's Mr. Saki gonna do to-"

"Hey, forward! Kamiya? Ishida!"

T.K. grumbled. "Takaishi."

"Whatever." Mr. Saki, the man in question, was the History teacher, as well as the assistant coach to the Odaiba High soccer team. The team Davis had been working his butt of to get in shape for. Despite his many years as Assistant coach, Saki managed to learn none of the names of the team, and instead had been calling them by position since the beginning. In fact the only person whose name Saki ever remembered was that of Tai Kamiya, who had been something of an Ace forward in his day and led the team to the quarter finals. Kari had gotten used to seeing her brother hide from him when walking home with him. Unfortunately for T.K., Saki only remembered his brother because he was 'that Ishida boy from that band'. Thus, that's how Saki remembered T.K.: as 'Ishida's little Ishida brother. When he wasn't reading some Hentai magazine, he was yelling. Rarely was he ever understood when he was yelling.

Currently, he had in his hand a large book, though it was rather obvious something thinner and frankly more perverted one was probably behind it. "Hey, when's your brother coming back," the man directed at Kari. "Best player I had on the field at any time that one".

"He doesn't even go to high school anymore." Davis grumbled.

"Huh? You say something forward?"

Kari sighed. "He's working with the UN now. For one thing or another."

"It's a shame," said Mr. Saki.

T.K. grumbled under his breath, so that only Davis could here. "Everyone else remembers my last name but this guy."

"Don't worry about it," Davis shot back. "At least he remembers you have one."

Before T.K. could respond, Mr. Saki raised his voice to the rest of the school. "Attention, everyone! I would like the students of my new homeroom class to meet me in front of the school. I'm doing something different with you guys. A lot of people complained last year about the lack of real quality teaching, so I thought it would be nice to have a 'hands on' experience."

Davis blinked. "A hands on experience?"

"I have no idea." T.K. sighed. Kari squeezed his hand.

The three walked out with the other students in their class, disoriented and annoyed. Outside there was an old grey bus sitting in the parking lot. Suddenly the three became very nervous.

"Guess what?" Mr. Saki smiled evilly. "We're going on a field trip!"

Davis was flabbergasted. "What!"

Kari was shocked. "On open house?"

T.K. whined. "Do we have to do this?"

Mr. Saki nodded sagely. "It would be prudent yes. Think of it as a get to know me exercise."

T.K. grimaced. "We know you already."

Davis blinked. "...Is that Miss November?"

Saki blushed, yanking the magazine back into the history book he'd snatched it in and started yelling unintelligibly again, leading the group of freshmen towards his soccer bus. "Come along then! Homeroom away!"

Everyone started praying for mercy.

_August 1st, 2007_

_12:30 pm_

"There is a God!"

"Izzy."

"And He has blessed me eternal!"

"Izzy…"

"Halleluiah!"

Izzy Izumi, more than anything, had wanted a car. Tokyo U wasn't the smallest place to live after all, and the hacker really didn't want to walk from their apartment all the way to campus. When he realized the vehicle outside his parent's apartment was his, he broke out into extreme jubilation.

When he first saw the thing he thought he'd have to call the tow truck.

Mrs. Izumi sighed nervously. "Izzy. There are a few things you should know about this thing."

"Later mom!" Izzy gripped the wheel and smiled mischievously. "I've got places to go! People to see! And I'm doing it in my… Brand! New! CAR!"

With that Izzy turned the key. And waited. After about a two minute ordeal, Izzy finally got the car to wake with a sputtering cough. As he pulled away, he proceeded to damage the ozone layer and brought Odaiba to a level of smog similar to Los Angeles. _Simultaneously_. After coughing frantically and waiting for the strange green smoke to float back, Mrs. Izumi and Mr. Izumi began talking.

"Dear…"

Mr. Izumi sighed. "It's the least we could do since he's been out of it all month. This Anniversary business has had him upset all year."

Mrs. Izumi shook her head. "Dear…"

"What? Oh. You're right." Mr. Izumi crossed his arms. "I know he ought to be out on his own soon. I guess I can't let go. Imagine that. A father who can't let go of his son."

Mrs. Izumi shook her head. "Dear…."

"What? Yes?"

"That thing really isn't safe. Is it?"

Mr. Izumi thought quickly. "It held up for thirty years. I'm sure Izzy can manage."

"But dear."

"Yes?"

"I don't think the engine should hang out like that?"

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he is a technical genius."

The sound of metal scraping against a sidewalk could be heard around the neighborhood as Izzy turned the corner.

"Right?"

_August 1st, 2007_

_12:40 pm_

"So. You're almost done then?"

Joe Kiddo nodded to the beautiful girl with the streaked black hair. "I'm still working on my getting into a master's program, but yeah. I'm almost done."

Mimi Tachikawa smiled sweetly at her tall friend. "Joe's almost a doctor. That's great news."

Joe smiled. "And Mimi's on her way to becoming an actress."

"It's one show Joe."

"And a poet. Who knew?"

"Lookit", a high pitched voice shrilled beside Joe.

"What is it Bukamon?"

"Ice cream!"

"No." Palmon popped her head out of the baby carriage and glared at the miniature Digimon. "It'll give you rotten teeth."

Mimi nodded. "Two much sugar in a young 'mon is bad for everyone."

Bukamon whimpered. "You said I wasn't really young…"

There was a still quiet for a moment. Mimi sighed. "He still doesn't remember?"

"I don't know." Joe shook his head. "He remembers a few things. The big stuff. Like my name. But otherwise…" He sighed and looked at Bukamon, whose eyes were focused entirely on the Ice cream parlor they'd just past. "It's like when we first met. Before Devimon and Myotismon and whatnot. He's a clean slate."

Mimi frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It isn't your fault." Joe smiled. "And I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Mimi giggled. "You're right."

They stopped - baby carriage and all - in front of a large apartment complex. It looked worn, cheap, and homely. Three words announced the name of the residency. Highton View Terrace. "This place."

Joe smiled. "It's perfect."

"You could really start a family here Joe."

Joe looked towards Mimi. He smiled. "Yeah."

_August 1st, 2007_

_1:00 pm_

Cody had looked over the stats a hundred times. They never changed.

Grademon, ultimate level, attribute unknown.

The Knight Digimon that had attacked Ken and Davis last summer had appeared only twice after snapping Kens arm. Once at Christmas, and once on Cody's patrol. The monster had nearly severed Ankylomons' tail, and only the arrival of Davis and Ken had run the monster off. The battle had been so one-sided it made the boy sick to his stomach.

_I'm not going to be useless_, Cody reminded himself. _Never again_…

"You didn't have anywhere to go today?"

Cody sighed and looked up from his laptop. He'd told this to his mother already. "No momma."

"A boy your age shouldn't be so preoccupied with the computer son," She said while vacuuming the kitchen. "What about that get together you Digimon people have?"

"There's no anniversary this year. Remember?"

Cody's mother looked up from her vacuum cleaning for a moment. "Really? Why?"

Cody grimaced. "Remember last year?"

Ms. Hida sighed. "I was trying to forget."

"I wish I could."

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds.

"Well, I for one am glad there's no anniversary," said Ms. Hida as she continued working.

Cody frowned. "Glad?"

"Tai's what, twenty now?"

Cody frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Twenty-one."

"And he isn't even the oldest."

"No, that's Joe."

"Well, see there Cody?" She sighed and came to him. "There's no sense in a fourteen year old boy hanging around some college kids."

Cody scowled. "_Mom_ I'm almost fifteen."

"_Cody_, there's no difference."

He sighed. Was there no getting through to his mother? "You just don't understand."

There was another slow, awkward silence between mother and son. Ms. Hida sighed. "You're right. I don't. But I know you're upset, and I am sorry."

Cody smiled. "Thanks."

Ms. Hida sighed. "I tell you what. I've got some clients looking into some old apartments later today. How about you and me go get something to eat after words?"

Cody hesitated. Grademons' eyes were calling to him. But he ignored them finally and smiled. "I'd like that."

_August 1st, 2007_

_1:30 pm_

"There's nothing to do Ken!"

Ken didn't even take the time to register the loud, almost annoying complaint from his 'girlfriend' (if one could even call her that, for they hadn't even really been dating). By now he was used to it. He turned another page of the current mystery novel he was reading. "Read a book."

Yolei made a face. "College books are boring."

"I read college books."

Yolei glared at the dark haired teen through thin rimmed glasses. "That's because you should have been there by now."

Ken smiled. "I like the high school experience."

The two of them were sitting under a sakura tree near a few old apartment complexes. School was basically out for both of them. Yolei a freshmen in college, and Ken a senior in high school. The fact that Ken wasn't at open house now bothered no one. He was obviously going to be valedictorian.

"Ken…"

"What?"

Yolei groaned. "I'm hungry."

Ken blinked. "Order a pizza."

She whined. "You can't be serious."

"I'll pay."

Yolei playfully swatted her 'boyfriend' on his good arm. "We have to go out."

"Out?"

"Sure."

Ken looked up from his detective novel to give Yolei 'the look'. He'd been developing it for years, and had used it to terrify even the staunchest of adults. "We _are_ out."

Yolei in the meantime had created and perfected a resistance to 'the look', due in large part to having built an immunity to cute boys trying not to be cute. So she gave her own 'look' back. "Out of this park Ken."

"The park is very relaxing."

"It's also very boring."

Yolei Inoue. Excitement junkie. Ken shook his head and smiled. What was he going to do with her? "Alright fine," he closed his book. "What do you want to do?"

Yolei thought for a moment, before slapping her hands together. "Ice cream!"

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"That Ice-cream place outside the apartments. You know. Highton View Terrace"

Ken choked a bit. "That's… a while from here."

"We can take the bus…"

Ken could feel his left eye twitching. He had a bad feeling about this. "Oh… Okay…"

"Really?"

Ken cleared his throat. "I guess…"

"It's a date!"

"What? Wait."

"See you at four!"

"Four? I thought you wanted to go now!" But by that time Yolei was gone. Ken scratched his head in confusion. Girls… "How does this always happen to me?"

_August 1st, 2007_

_3:30 pm_

"Thanks for jogging with me baby."

"Don't call be _baby_." Sora glowered playfully at her lover. "And this isn't just for you, you know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Sora grumbled. "I need to lose some weight."

Matt sighed. "You do not need to lose anything. You're beautiful the way you are."

"Fat?"

A bead of sweat fell down Matt's face. "You're not fat."

They were about to cross the street when a horrible sound filled their ears. Sora clung to Matt, and Matt in turn gripped his Digivice that sat in his pocket. Before they could make any judgments however, the sounds carrier came into view. A horrible looking vehicle parked beside them. The driver, wearing sunglasses and a goofy smile stared at them, as if waiting for them. It took them a while to figure out who this was. Matt blinked. "Izzy? Is that you?"

The young redhead gave his best attempt at a 'cool' smirk. It didn't work. "Yeah."

Sora made a face. "What is that thing?"

"It's my car."

Matt could barely hold in his laughter. "That's a car?" He shook his head. "It looks like a pile of garbage."

Izzy frowned. "You wait. When I'm done with her, she'll be running like a cat!"

Sora giggled. "You mean purring like a cat?"

"And it looks like it already wants to run away." Matt smirked. "And die."

Izzy grumbled while his friends tried to stifle their laughter. "Laugh it up now", he said with a noticeable scowl. "You'll see." His eyes turned into dark, almost sinister slits. "You'll all see."

Matt had a whole line up of one liners already brewing for his technology inclined friend, but was cut short by the call of someone's voice. "Matt? Sora!"

"What the…" He blinked. "Joe?"

Sora smiled. "And Mimi, back from America?"

Joe gasped and readjusted his glasses in shock. "Oh man, were you two in a wreck?"

Sora giggled. "It's Izzy's new car."

"Oh." Joe shrugged sheepishly. He leaned down and faced Izzy who looked mildly annoyed. "Izzy? Sorry."

"Put me down!"

Palmon shook her head from inside the baby carriage, clutching Bukamon in her vine like fingers. "And watch you waddle around? No way."

"I can fly Palmon!"

"I don't want you to attract too much attention."

Bukamon glowered. "You're a plant the size of a small human! How do you NOT attract attention!"

Palmon turned to Sora and smiled. "He's so cute when he gets like this."

"I'm not a baby Palmon!"

"Technically you are. But that's beside the point."

Bukamon grumbled. "How am I ever going to grow up if you don't let go of me?"

"Simple. You won't grow. You'll stay this size forever and mama Palmon will have to take care of you and you'll never meet any chicks ever again."

"Stop torturing me!"

Sora giggled nervously. "They're so adorable, don't you think?"

_**"BUBBLE BLOW!"**_

Joe sighed. "Yeah. Adorable." He turned and reached into the carriage to separate the two bickering Digimon. "Bukamon stop attacking Palmon!"

Sora giggled as Joe forcibly separated the two quarreling Digimon. "So what are you out here for?" She asked when her composure had returned.

Joe sighed. "Apartment shopping."

Both Matt and Izzy blinked. "In Highton View Terrace?"

Joe shrugged. "It's cheap. Affordable, and brings back nostalgia. And anyway, I won't be here forever." He sighed and looked up from the two Digimon. "At some point, dad expects me to buy the family a large house or something. But till then…"

Mimi shrugged. "Home is where the heart is."

"Yeah."

Sora grinned at Mimi for a moment. "And you Mimi?"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Mimi blushed. "Oh. I'm just… You know… Helping out…"

"Uh-huh."

"…Where I can…"

No one at all believed her.

Izzy completely ignored the situation however, turning instead to Matt. "So what are you up to?"

Matt welcomed the change. "Training."

"Training?"

Matt nodded. "Air force gave me a brochure."

"What about?"

"Joining up."

"And?"

Matt sighed and passed a hand through his golden hair. "I'm thinking about it. Seriously. Ditching college for a while and joining with the defense forces."

Joe failed to hide the worry in his voice. "You're going to have to learn how to fly a plane…"

Matt grinned. "I've ridden on a giant metal wolf the size of an elephant. How hard could flying a jet be?"

"Matt?"

Matt turned to face three teens jogging down the street towards the ever growing grouping of Digidestined. "Davis?" He shook his head. This day was getting stranger and stranger. "Kari, T.K.. What are you guys doing here?"

T.K. moaned. "Open house."

Sora blinked. "You're on a fieldtrip on open house?"

Kari sighed. "Mr. Saki."

Everyone who was anyone who knew Mr. Saki groaned en masse.

Davis growled. "The dude is seriously a nutcase. He keeps insisting that some terrorist bombed the Odaiba Bridge a decade ago."

Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, and Mimi all smiled, nostalgia filling their thoughts. "I wonder where he got that idea."

Davis yawned, not getting the connection. "He wanted to show us that 'America is not alone'. You'd think he wanted us to vote for their next president or something'.

Mimi's eyes turned to slits. "Won't do much good."

Matt ignored her. "How'd you get out?"

Davis yawned again, apparently proud of himself. "We saw you guys. Decided to ditch the thing. Told him our ride was here."

Matt blinked. "You know we jogged here right?"

Davis jaw would have fallen to the ground had it not been attached to his face. "What?"

Sora nodded. "Yep."

"Joe…"

Joe shrugged. "Caught the bus."

"Mimi?"

Mimi sighed. "Rode with Joe."

Kari sighed. "Looks like we're walking."

T.K. groaned. "Thanks Davis."

"Aw c'mon guys," said Izzy smiling. "I'll take you back."

The three seniors looked at the car, at Izzy, back to the car, and finally to each other.

"I'll call Ken. Maybe his mom will pick us up."

While Izzy brooded in the background, Kari set both hands behind her back. "Why don't you call your parents?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "My parents aren't going to take the time to come down here. And if they did, dad would just give me another lecture about responsibility." He shook his head and brought out his cell phone. "Don't worry. I'll call Ken. We'll have a ride in no time."

The older Digidestined just sighed and began to talk amongst themselves. T.K. and Kari continued to glare daggers at Davis. "Ken?" Davis smiled. "Yeah what's up man, listen…" Davis then frowned. "You can see us?"

That got Matt's attention.

"Ice cream parlor?"

Matt looked across the street. Two figures, one with a cell phone in hand, exited the local ice cream parlor and began heading towards them. Matt groaned. "Not again."

Sure enough, it was Ken Ichijouji and Yolei Inoue. Yolei still had a cone of vanilla in her hand, while Ken kept an uncomfortable look on his face. Matt sighed. "What are you guys doing?"

Ken sighed and pointed to Yolei. "She wanted Ice cream."

"We were on a date," Yolei corrected.

Mimi smiled. "Aw. How sweet."

At the sound of Mimi's voice, Yolei's entire demeanor changed. She dropped the ice cream cone without a second thought. "Mimi!"

"Hi Yolei!"

"I never see you anymore!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled lovingly. "I live in another country Yolei. You had trouble seeing me to begin with."

"But I MISS you…"

Yolei latched onto Mimi. Hard. The poor girl started turning blue in the face. "Yeah… I miss… You too… Yolei?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't… Breath…"

"Oh." Yolei blushed and let go of her friend and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Before Mimi could properly catch her breath, a car pulled up by the growing number of young men and women. Matt knew who was in the car before he even looked up. This was just getting crazy. "Ms. Hida?"

Cody looked out of the window. "What's going on?"

Davis' eyes filled with hope. "Ms. Hida! Give us a ride!"

He was sadly ignored.

"Are we having anniversary?"

Matt frowned. "Uh…no."

"At least, I don't think so." Joe shrugged.

Cody frowned, then turned to his mother. "Can I stay mom?"

"No! Go! Take me with you!"

Davis was again ignored.

Ms. Hida frowned for a moment, then sighed. "If you want."

"NO!"

Unfortunately for Davis, Cody was already out of the car. Mrs. Hida waved at her son and the others, before driving off. After a few seconds, Cody turned to the others.

"Well?"

Matt frowned. "Well what?"

"When were you going to tell me about Anniversary?"

"We aren't having it this year. Remember."

Yolei scratched her head. "But this is…" She frowned. "This is way to convenient don't you think? I mean, on the same day, everyone meets, accidentally?"

Cody smiled. "Maybe it isn't an accident. Maybe this is fate."

Matt shook his head. "It isn't fate Cody. If it was, Tai would be here right-"

"Now?"

There was no way. Logic was against this whole idea. Matt didn't even want to turn around. But he felt the presence of his DNA partner, and knew suddenly that there were no coincidences involved with the Digidestined. "Tai?"

The twenty-something, brown haired man everyone knew and loved smiled nonchalantly and approached them. It seemed almost as if he had come from out of nowhere. "So, the gangs all together then?"

Sora's face contorted in surprise. "Tai!"

"Hi guys. I was just in the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by."

Matt was immediately skeptical. "Really?"

"Yep?"

"In the neighborhood."

Tai laughed. "Mr. Kaneda had me running papers at the copy shop by the ice cream parlor," he said, apparently confessing.

"And that?"

"What?"

"The bottle."

"Oh this…" Tai looked for a moment at the bottle in question. It had been in his hand since he'd shown up in front of them. It was a bottle of whisky. Tai smiled weakly. "Just a trinket."

Davis leaned over into Ken's ear. "I thought we weren't having anniversary this year."

Ken frowned. "We weren't."

But Tai was here. Everyone else was here. Tai began to speak before anyone could ask him what was really going on. "This is where it began. On August the first, 1995, a Digimon broke through to our world. On that day, we were chosen by fate. This is the origin of our adventures. This place holds our memories. Izzy, would you do the honors?"

Izzy scratched his chin, and got out of the car. He looked a little confused, but went along anyway. "We're here so we don't forget," he began the speech he now knew by heart. "We're here to honor the sacrifices people have made for us. The lives that we've lost in our battles. We're here to recognize their importance to our growing up. Their importance to our lives. Today we recognize them."

He proceeded to pour a small amount of the alcoholic beverage into the earth in front of Highton View Terrace. Though they were confused, and in broad daylight, the Digidestined kept a solemn look on their faces. This was important to them.

When Izzy had begun to pass the bottle, the jubilant revelation came to them. They were having anniversary! This was a time of celebration. Tai of course made sure everyone took only a sip, but the Digidestined didn't need the alcohol to have fun. All they needed was each other. The ban had been lifted.

Mimi sighed happily. "The only ones missing are the Digimon."

Izzy smiled. "That can be remedied," and he turned towards his car.

_August 1st, 2007_

_11:30 pm_

The rest of the day was spent helping Joe look for a home, and keeping the Digimon from causing a ruckus. Tai took a moment to overlook the housing projects he hadn't seen in some eight years. Everything seemed so old now.

"Tai."

Tai closed his eyes. "Matt."

The blonde came up beside him. "You really had to get papers for that UN guy?"

Tai frowned. "Are you really planning on joining the army?"

"Defense Force," Matt corrected.

"There's no difference."

An awkward silence came between them. Something old. The wind kicked up and Tai shivered. "It's dangerous."

Matt sighed. "I know it's dangerous. It's something I want to do."

"Like you smoking?"

"I don't want to argue tonight."

Tai hesitated, then sighed and nodded. "Me either."

Matt took a long dreg on his cigarette. "How's Rei?"

Tai was silent for a moment, before allowing a smile to lightly grace his face. "Smiling."

Matt laughed. "Oh."

The two shared a light chuckle, their first in a long time. Matt smiled and turned to Tai fully. "You planned it all didn't you?"

Tai's smile faltered slightly then came back. "I can't fly anything by you, can I Matt?"

Matt was about to say something more, when he heard someone call from inside the apartment Joe was looking at. He called back and turned towards the apartment, before Tai stopped him. "Hey Matt." Matt turned back to him. Tai smiled. "Good luck."

Matt broke out into a grin. "Thanks man. But I won't need it."

With that he turned back towards the apartments and headed off. Tai watched him for a moment, before taking the bottle of hard whisky out and glancing at it. He untwisted the cap slowly, placed it to his lips, and drank the last of its contents himself. He breathed deep and sighed. Tai Kamiya, leader of the Digidestined, was alone. Which, only hours ago, he was sure he wanted. He looked up to the sky, which had begun to produce a few stars, and sighed. And he realized that the pain didn't go away in solitary. He might as well be with his friends.

He tossed the bottle of whisky he had intended for himself into the trashcan, dipping both hands into his pockets and walking to the local karaoke club Mimi had convinced them all to finish their celebration at. His last words echoed across the wind before dying in the night. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

End Year Five...


	6. Year Six

_August 1st, 2008_

_9:30am_

"Joe, can I have a cheese doodle?"

The young man had just finished wiping the plate and carefully putting it back into the pantry when his partner floated up to him. Joe Kido sighed. "That depends Bukamon," he answered. "Did you wash your face?"

The in-training Digimon nodded his head enthusiastically. "I washed it very carefully."

"Did you wash your fins?"

"Like clockwork!"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"…no…"

Joe sighed. "Bukamon…"

Bukamon whimpered pathetically. "But Joe! Cheese doodles don't taste good with toothpaste! You know that!" The mammalian pterodactyl made a face. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Then you obviously don't want a cheese doodle, because I don't think you've brushed them at all today."

Bukamon grumbled and floated back down into the small couch in the living room of their apartment. He stayed angry for all of two seconds before the thought of Cheese doodles completely slipped his mind. Instead, he turned back to Joe somberly. "Joe when is everybody else coming?"

Joe thought for a moment. "Noon I think. That's what we said last week."

"Is it really going to be anniversary?"

Joe shrugged. "I guess so Bukamon."

Bukamon cocked his head to the side. "Where are they going to pour the wine at?"

Joe yawned. "Either in the parking lot or by the bridge."

Bukamon groaned. "The bridge is such a long walk away."

"Bukamon, you can fly."

Bukamon grumbles some more, but by then Joe wasn't paying attention. He'd checked everything twice now, but he still wasn't sure if this was enough. His roommates were out for the week, so there was no trouble from them. Still, twenty-four hungry mouths was a lot to think about. Especially when this would be the first party of any sort the young man had ever thrown.

"What's wrong Joe?"

Joe sighed. "I don't think there's going to be enough space for the Digidestined Grand Reunion."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

_**YEAR: SIX**_

_August 1st, 2008_

_9:45am_

Tai Kamiya yawned as he waited with his friend outside Joe's apartment. "What are we looking at Izzy?"

Twenty-one year old Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi yawned as well. It really was quite early for him, considering his night classes. Still, he'd managed to complete all the tasks Tai had asked for. "Everyone will be here. Mimi's getting a cab from the airport as we speak."

"Where's Cody?"

"He took Noriko on patrol. They'll be back in a few hours."

"So we're looking at Joe, You, Me, Mimi, Sora, possibly Matt, and Team 02 right now?"

Izzy blinked. "Team 02?"

Tai shrugged. "Davis' idea."

"It's the year two-thousand and nine."

"True", Tai nodded sagely. "But they started in two-thousand and two. So I'm not going to argue with them."

Izzy scoffed. "Teenagers."

"Tell me about it."

At that moment, the sound of laughter and floating bubbles alerted the two young men to look above them. Bukamon was flying around, in plain sight, with Joe trying to shoo him back into the apartment. They decided that was the sign to head in. "Any news on the world front," asked Izzy as they moved towards the door.

Tai shrugged. "Digimon have been quiet for the most part. The Americans are trying to make some of the Tamers give up their partners over there." He grinned. "They aren't trying very hard."

"I hear the new president has a lot on his plate."

Tai yawned. Obviously bored. "No more than the last one."

"Tai?"

Tai paused. "Hum?"

"Is Rei coming again?"

There was a deep silence for a moment. Tai cleared his throat. "I honestly don't know."

"Have you talked about it?"

Tai shook his head before Izzy even finished his question. "Rei and I haven't really been talking much."

Izzy frowned. "You okay?"

Tai gave Izzy a weak smile. "I'm fine. No sweat. In fact, the sooner everyone shows up, the better. Don't you think?"

_August 1st, 2008_

_10:00am_

"Today's the day everyone meets for your anniversary?"

Cody Hida leaned slightly so that he could find a more comfortable position on the back of Ankylomon. It took him a while to respond to Noriko's question. The four of them, Noriko, Cody, Ankylomon, and Noriko's partner Lalamon, were patrolling the forests of server, the area usually guarded by Gabumon. Noriko and Cody rode atop the Dinosaur Digimon, while Lalamon kept up as best she could.

"Cody."

He pretended like he didn't hear her for a few more moments, before finally answering. "Yeah?"

"Today's Anniversary?"

"Yeah."

Noriko frowned, holding just a little closer to the younger Digidestined then she would have liked. "So why are you in the Digital world with me?"

Cody didn't even look back at her. The young man remained focused during the entire conversation. "You had to get a patrol under your belt. You don't want Lalamon to be unprepared when it comes to Digimon attacks."

Noriko pouted. "I've been on a patrol before Cody."

"Correction. You've watched a patrol. You've never actually completed one."

"Davis showed me the basics."

Ankylomon tried to suppress a laugh. "Davis showed you?"

He didn't hide it well enough, and Cody had to hang on a little bit more. "Chill out Ankylomon." He sighed. "Davis huh?"

Noriko sighed. "Cody…"

"What are you supposed to do if attacked by a champion level. Say… Kuwagamon."

"That's easy!" Noriko's Lalamon giggled.

Noriko smiled. "I'll have Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon and kick the crap out of it!"

Cody sighed. "Yep, Davis taught you." He turned slightly so that their eyes met. "The correct answer would be to search for a weakness. Do not force Lalamon to digivolve unless there is another option. Got it?"

Noriko sighed. "Sure."

"What do you do if a group of Rookies attacks?"

Lalamon answered this time. "Find a way to round them all together and force them to surrender."

Cody smiled. "Now see. You're fighting off Davis' instructions already."

"Those were Davis' instructions."

Cody felt a drop of sweat trickle down his face for a moment. "Oh." He patted Ankylomon's head to keep the giant dinosaur from giggling. It wasn't working. "How do you deal with an Ultimate?"

"I call for back up."

"Uh huh. And a Mega?"

It took Noriko a little longer to answer that one. "I call for back-up from specifically Taichi Kamiya, Yamato Ishida, or Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji."

"Do you know why you call for these four specifically?"

"They are the most powerful Digidestined in Japan?"

Cody nodded. "Well that's partially correct. But the real reason is because they have more experience dealing with Mega level Digimon than anyone. Tai and Agumon alone have been partially responsible for the deaths of at least six mega's. That's a lot of force. If you encounter a mega, do not attack. Avoid danger until back up from one of the original Digidestined arrive. Do you understand?"

"Sure."

They continued to ride in silence, before Cody asked a final question. "What do you do if you're attacked by a Royal Knight?" His voice was heavy and deep.

Noriko frowned. "Um… They're mega's right? So… I request back up from Tai and the others again?"

"No." Cody stared off into the forest. "You come to me."

_August 1st, 2008_

_10:06am_

"Nice place you got here Joe."

"Thanks," Joe said sheepishly while Tai and Izzy explored.

"You split it with four other guys though?"

Joe nodded. "They're all off vacationing in Hawaii or something. I'm not sure."

Tai slumped onto his couch and got comfortable. "Must be fun. Comfy couch."

"Thanks." There was a knock on the door "I'll get it."

Joe went to the door and opened it. "Oh. Wow. Hey"

When he heard her voice Tai's heart stopped beating. He stood slowly and made his way to the door. Izzy watched him go with nervous fascination. The voice in the doorway didn't see him yet. "Joe! My brother heard you weren't going back to the campsite because of… what happened. We didn't know where you were having Anniversary and we were hoping I could catch a ride with someone…"

"Oh. Um, we're having it here… so."

"Oh, good! I'll bring the cookies and-"

Tai opened the door wider. "Rei?"

She stopped talking and looked at him for a moment, before she turned her head away. "Um… H-hi."

_August 1st, 2008_

_10:12pm_

T.K. smiled as he stepped out of the Takaishi family van and into the light that shown over Highton View Terrace. "Just a few more weeks and everyone will be in college."

"Except for Cody," Kari corrected.

T.K. laughed. "Poor Kid."

Kari frowned. "Where is he anyways?"

"He took Noriko on patrol." T.K. laughed. "Poor Cody."

"Poor Noriko," Davis and Ken, who had come by subway, joined them. "She's going to be bored to death by the time they get back."

Kari nudged him. "Davis…"

Ken smiled. "So where's everybody going?"

"The International University of Japan", answered T.K.

"Tokyo U," answered Kari.

"Harvard."

Everyone turned and stared at Ken in shock. "Seriously?"

Ken laughed. "Of course not. I'll be at Tokyo U with Yolei."

"The three of us could be classmates!" Beamed Kari.

Ken smiled back. "How advantageous."

The two exchanged a high-five that made T.K. laugh and Davis roll his eyes.

"Davis, where are you going", asked Kari.

"If you're going to college at all," T.K. teased.

Davis shrugged, though his demeanor changed dramatically. "I've been accepted to Tokyo U."

Kari smiled. "That's great."

"And the International School of Cooking."

Everyone blinked. "The what?"

T.K. frowned. "You can cook?"

Davis blinked. "Typically, when pushing Ramen carts around, they require you to know a little something…"

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did."

"When?"

"Whenever I'd cook." Davis frowned. "Look, what's the problem?"

T.K. fidgeted. "Nothing Davis. It's just… I mean. You make some mean ramen noodles. But really…"

Kari interrupted. "What is this school exactly?"

"A school for cuisine. They teach you techniques for preparing food effectively."

"Where?"

Suddenly the ground looked very interesting to Davis. "New York City…"

For some reason, an inaudible sigh of relief escaped from most of the Second generation Digidestined. Kari let out a light chuckle. "Oh."

T.K. smiled. "You had me there for a second."

"What?"

"I almost thought you were… You know."

"No. What."

T.K. sighed. "You made it sound like you were going to actually go to this place."

Davis shrugged. "I might."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Davis crossed his arms. He didn't like where this was going. "This could be how I get into the business. New location, new knowledge. I wouldn't be too far away from Mimi. And America's full of Computers, so there's always the Digiworld. I'm looking at this like a blessing. I could learn some new culinary skills…"

Kari giggled nervously. "Did Davis say culinary?"

Davis frowned. "I'm eighteen. I'm not naive anymore."

Kari blushed. "Sorry."

"And anyways, there' nothing left for me to do. I don't want to play soccer anymore. The funs gone now. I do not want to work with computers like my dad. I don't need school to push a cart."

T.K. sighed. "So, what do you want to do?"

Davis thought for a moment. "I want to be the best Ramen seller around. The very best!" He grinned. "I want to be the next Iron Chef!"

Ken cleared his throat and smiled. "Iron Chef Motomiya. Expert with Ramen noodles."

"Exactly."

Kari shook her head. "You can't be serious."

Davis turned to Kari. "What's wrong with my dream?"

"I… Nothing."

T.K. sighed. "It's just that you don't get many shots at a college education Davis."

"Maybe. I don't know…"

"Bull."

Davis looked shocked. "Kari?"

"You know full well what you're doing Davis. You're giving up on the best years of your life here! You might be giving up a real education! What happens if you fail? What happens if you don't make it as a Ramen chef, or an Iron Chef or any of that? What do you have to fall back on? Soccer? Don't be such a fool about your own life Davis!"

There was a deep silence between the group. It was rare that Kari was mad at anyone. Davis was red in the face. "Look. I'm just thinking about it. I haven't made my decision yet. I'm still thinking about 'owning' my own cart business, and that will require business savvy. That I can get at Tokyo U." He sighed. "It isn't like I've dropped my life or anything."

T.K. frowned and turned back to Highton View terrace, where the others were waiting. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

_August 1st, 2008_

_10:21pm_

He saw her leaning against the wall in the middle of his hallway. That's when he knew she'd crossed the line.

"Mimi, are you alright?"

"Mm… I'm fine. Just a little Dizzy."

She was lying. "You look pale…"

She was defensive. "I'm fine."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Um… I had a light salad on the plane. Made of pretty rays of sunshine…"

"Eh?"

"Get it? _Light_ salad?" She sighs. "You never get my jokes…" She was making terrible attempts at comedy.

Joe sighed. "Is that all?"

"And a bar of chocolate. So sue me."

He watched her behind his glassed. He loved her. He'd never told her that but he loved her dearly. But his doctors instincts were starting to take over, the symptoms were showing their signs, and he was becoming worried. So he asked her, as discreetly as he could. But he asked nonetheless. "Mimi have you ingested anything else?"

He wanted her to say no.

She should have said no.

She didn't say no.

"What are you implying?"

Her eyes burned, threatening. He lowered his head. "I… nothing."

She smiles, delirious though she is, and kisses his forehead without a thought for their lack of familiarity. "Good," she said while making it back down the hallway towards their friends. Leaving Joe to wonder how long ago she'd been taking the uppers and how long she'd been this way.

He didn't like this Mimi.

He didn't like her at all.

_August 1st, 2008_

_10:51pm_

"Why can't the First Eight guard the Digiworld? I mean they're here a lot longer than we are," asked Noriko.

Cody sighed. "At the moment, none of them are very effective fighters." He felt Noriko shift behind him, and knew that she was frowning. He sighed. "What I mean is, they're rookies. The only two who can digivolve without their partners help seems to be Agumon and Biyomon. And their digivolutions are very unreliable without Sora and Tai."

"Unreliable?"

"They were hiccupping", Cody explained. "It's kind of like a Digimon's version of a cold. It's apparently over now. But they're rookies again. And because of that they, as well as Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon have trouble actually defending their sectors. Most of the real threats are champion level. So, before the threats get to large, they come to us..."

"And we take it from there," finished Ankylomon.

Cody nodded. "Think of them as an early warning system."

Noriko took the answer in stride. Another question had been bothering her. She finally got the nerve to ask. "Cody?"

"Yes."

"Why do you come to the digital world?"

Cody paused for a moment. "To protect it," he said finally.

Noriko shook her head. "I mean, besides that."

Cody didn't have enough time to answer, because at that very moment, a bright gold X-shaped blast came down on top of them. Ankylomon rolled sideways to escape it, losing his partner and Noriko in the process. Lalamon managed to hover over Noriko, who was unharmed. Cody was a little shook up, but he knew he couldn't stay that way. Something had attacked them. He looked up.

"We meet again ward."

Ankylomon growled. His tail shook with intensity. Noriko gasped, fear in her eyes. Lalamon moaned. "This is the worst", she said. The boy paid no attention to her. Cody gripped his D3 and frowned.

"Grademon…"

_August 1st, 2008_

_11:30am_

"Is everyone here," questioned Izzy Izumi.

Sora shook her head. "What about Mimi?"

"Right here!" She beamed, unusually cheery even for her. Joe slumped beside her, his face downcast. No one seemed to notice.

Ken sighed. "Cody isn't here though."

"He'll be late", answered T.K.. "Noriko will probably want him to explain everything."

Davis frowned. "I already explained everything to her."

"Like I said. Noriko will want him to explain everything."

Joe's relatively small living room was filled with Digidestined and Digimon. He was worried the fire marshal would soon show up on his doorstep, and the last thing he needed was a bill for a party.

Izzy, thankfully, gathered everyone together and quieted them all down. He then revealed a large poster directly behind him, with four pictures of characters that, by now, they all knew. "Now, normally this is the day we celebrate our Anniversary", Izzy began. "But today we're going to have to talk a little about business first. Can everyone see the graph?"

"Yeah". Davis yawned. "We're good."

T.K. frowned. "Those are the Royal Knights aren't they?"

"Yes."

Kari held Gatomon in her lap. She sighed. "Aren't there more of them?"

Izzy shook his head and pointed to the images on the board. "As of right now, we know only four of their number for sure." He pointed first towards the smaller knight. A monster incased in golden armor, with twin katana's at either side. Izzy cleared his throat. "Grademon, the messenger. The first Royal Knight to present himself to us."

"And a royal pain in the…"

Kari frowned. "Watch your language Davis."

Izzy pointed next to the larger knight, a huge picture of a bulky silver being who held a huge ax. "Craniumon, the…"

"Bully."

Izzy glared at Palmon before continuing "…Lead General." He pointed next to a regal looking Dragon knight. "Dynasmon, their apparent leader, and…"

Tai frowned. "Shin'ichiro's DarkMagnamon."

Izzy nodded, then continued. "There could be more. Grademon mentioned that there were thirteen in all."

"What a rotten number", growled Agumon.

"All around the Ultimate and Mega levels."

Izzy nodded towards Sora. "Right. And nearly impossible to defeat."

"We also have to consider the fact that they aren't evil."

That statement took some of the oxygen out of the room. Yolei cleared her throat. "Ken?

Ken seemed surprised at the startled looks, but quickly composed himself. "Oh, they're sadistic jerks," he said carefully. "But they aren't taking over the digital world. In their eyes they're defending it."

Palmon looked unnerved. "By kicking rookies out of their homes?"

"By liberating Digimon from human contact. Palmon we helped build your house. Craniumon might have ribbed on you a little…"

"A LOT!"

"Alright, a lot. But he didn't kick you out of your sector. He told you to build your own hut. Like most Digimon do. He wants no perversion of the Digital world by humans."

Joe frowned. "We're dealing with an Anti-HADD here…"

"Exactly." With that, Izzy flipped over the poster to reveal a new picture. This one however, was a lot harder to take seriously (as soon as he saw it DemiVeemon broke out into a fit of serious giggles.) "Digimon Against Stupid Humans."

Tai blinked, a look of confusion on his face. "DASH?"

Sora raised a nervous hand. "Um. How about we stick to calling them the Royal Knights and stop with the acronyms?"

Izzy pouted comically. "I spent all day coming up with that."

"Alright, so we know who they are", began Matt. "What do we do about them?"

"We could attack them one on one", T.K. suggested. "But that would be bad public relations."

Izzy nodded. "Agreed. The Digidestined should not appear to be against the idea of limited human contact. However we should not appear to agree with it either."

Matt frowned. "So what are you saying?"

"He's saying we sit on our butts and do nothing."

Sora sighed. "Tai…"

"That's what he's saying. I didn't say he was wrong either". With that, Tai rose from his seat to address the others. "Right now that's our best option. The older Digimon remember us. It's the digieggs and fresh levels the Royal knights are advertising to. I agree with Izzy. We wait and see how the Digimon react."

Sora shivered. "That isn't much of a plan."

"You have a better one?"

"Who wants cookies?"

The surprising announcement by Rei Saiba completely overwhelmed the Digidestined, who were all at that time rather moody. Their reactions were ranged, but positive. Rei was in good spirits, so they were in good spirits.

Tai sighed. "Rei, you didn't have to."

"All this brainstorming and no snacks will burn you all out. Here."

She made a wide arc about the Digidestined, handing cookies to everyone. She was surprisingly mobile in her wheelchair, crossing the room almost easily in a matter of seconds. Some took them with blushes on their faces (Davis was noticeably very nervous around Rei). Some took them with a grunt of thanks (Matt was rather brief with Rei, prompting Sora to elbow the blonde in the ribs). And then she reached Tai.

Rei hesitated for a moment. Tai sighed. Finally, she smiled weakly and handed him a cookie.

"Thanks…"

But Rei had already moved beyond him. The moment between them still lingering in the air. She handed Izzy his cookie, waved at the rest of them, then headed back towards Joe's living room. Matt cleared his throat.

"You alright Tai?"

"Hmn?" The brunette looked after the mysterious girl, then gave a half hearted sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. At least she can look at me this time."

_August 1st, 2008_

_11:55am_

"Cody!"

Noriko was screaming. The young man ignored her. He was more concerned with the golden knight that was flying around them. And so was Ankylomon, of course.

"Tail Hammer!"

The energized tail swung hard, but completely missed it's intended target. Try as he might, Ankylomon's signature attack just couldn't reach Grademon, who was dodging and weaving and attacking all at once.

"Cross Blade!"

Cody was angry. And confused. And scared. Something was wrong here. Grademon didn't usually just attack the digidestined. He'd come with a message for them first. But this time he had simply blindsided them. It was just like before, thought Cody. When he'd first faced Grademon.

That's when Cody realized why Grademon never gave him a message. Why he always just attacked. Because Cody was the youngest, the least experienced, and though he could probably beat any of the Digidestined with a stick in his hand, he was far from perfect. Grademon had targeted Cody for destruction. Because the knight knew Cody was the weakest.

I can do this, thought the young man, even though in his heart his stomach was clenched in fear. Before him, Lalamon and Ankylomon were trying to double team the Knight, with little success. I can do this, thought Cody…

Images of a beaten, half dead Ankylomon flooded into his mind.

Ankylomon grunted as he dodged another blast "Concentrate Cody!"

But he couldn't. All he saw was anger.

"Nut Shoot!"

Thankfully Lalamon saw the X-shaped energy blast headed for the boy. The two blasts were neutralized. In normal circumstances, Cody would have given Lalamon a humble 'thank you'. However, for the young man, these were not normal circumstances. Noriko tried to pull Cody away from the battle. "Cody! I'm calling for help!"

Cody shook her off. "I can do this!"

Noriko was deathly afraid. This wasn't the thinking young man she was used to. Cody had never been this angry before. He was going to get them hurt. She reached for him again, but he dashed to the side, following Ankylomon as the lumbering dinosaur rushed after Grademon. "Cody!

"I can do this!" Was the only response she got.

_August 1st, 2008_

_12:39pm_

"So you wouldn't miss Davis if he left?"

Yolei didn't even take long to scoff at the idea. It just sort of happened. "Davis? Ha! That boy isn't going anywhere!"

Ken shrugged and moved another chess piece. The game the two were playing had been over as soon as Yolei's third turn, but Ken didn't mind playing a quick game of cat-n-mouse. Besides, his mind was elsewhere. "I don't know Yolei. He seemed pretty serious."

Yolei gave him the 'Look'. "This is Motomiya we're talking about Ken. The boy has had more changes of heart than anybody I know".

Ken shrugged. "This time it's different."

Yolei frowned. "Different? How's that?"

Ken simply sighed and looked away. "I don't know."

Yolei gave Ken a frown before, again, focusing on the game. "Humph." She grinned. "Checkmate."

_August 1st, 2008_

_2:40pm_

As far as Gatomon could tell, everyone at the Digidestined Grand reunion was content.

Not particularly happy. Tai and Rei had practically avoided each other all day and she was sure something sinister was happening between Joe and Mimi, but no one was yelling, no one had been shot at, and everything was in one piece, so she was content at least. She sat on the window sill, beckoned here by an excitable Patamon, who had apparently developed a new maneuver based on flight patterns he'd seen Matt looking up.

Truth be told, she wasn't paying much attention to the little guy. She highly doubted he'd ever need such maneuvers in combat anyway. A good excuse to get away from arguing Digimon and humans and all the noise that came with it was appealing to her.

"Having fun?"

The gruff voice of Gabumon woke Gatomon from her musing. "Actually I was watching Patamon perform tricks for me. Wanna see?"

He shrugs. "Sure."

He edges close to the window sill and she closes her eyes again. Above her, Patamon is doing mid-air barrel rolls and giggling like a school child. Gabumon sighs. "You make him do this often?"

"He practically begs for it. He's such a show off."

"Gatomon! Did you see me, did you see me!"

"You're adorable Patamon, don't ever change!"

"Must be fun," Gabumon spoke.

"Hmm."

"To be close to someone like that."

Gatomon eyed the dog-lizard cool. "Nn?"

He shrugged, making no more of it. "Must be nice is all."

She frowned. "Why are you up here?"

"We're watching Patamon's tricks, right?"

"Seriously. I would have thought you'd be helping Agumon convince Biyomon that this 'Short Rump' character means nothing to him."

Gabumon blinks. "He calls her Short Rump?"

"You know about her?"

"Mn… She's… Eh." Gabumon then made several motions with his claws that indicated a well designed woman.

Gatomon dropped her face to her paw in annoyance at the lizards' antics. "What a knuckle head."

Outside, Patamon's tricks began to slow. Gabumon yawned. "Looks like he's tired."

"Ready to come inside Patamon?"

Patamon tried to yell the affirmative, but couldn't, because he was breathing too hard. Gatomon sighed and left the window open, turning to Gabumon with a smile.

"Ah, youth. Mm?"

Gabumon just grinned.

_August 1st, 2008_

_2:41pm_

"Tai!"

Kari's voice suddenly sent chills up the young man's spine. "What is it?"

"Emergency call. Server Valleys!"

"Who is it?"

"Cody and Noriko are in trouble in Gabumon's district!"

"What is it?"

Kari's voice wavered. "Grademon."

Davis became very serious. He and Grademon had history. "Let me go Tai!"

The young man shook his head emphatically. "Uh-uh. Remember last time you two fought him?" Before Davis could respond in his defense, Tai had already turned to his former rival. "Matt, you up to it?"

The short haired blonde shrugged. "Sure. Gabumon and I would be glad to get rid of this guy." With that the young man turned to find his partner. Tai caught him by the arm before he had reached the door.

"Wait. This is a rescue mission. Not eradication. Just get Cody and Noroki out of there."

Matt made a face but nodded. "Got it."

_August 1st, 2008_

_2: 45pm_

Noriko decided that she didn't like to see Cody fight alone, regardless of how persistent he was.

The duel had gone on for long enough for her, and she was tired of screaming and being yelled at by the boy to stay out of the way. It had become a sick obsession with Cody, she realized. And so she did what she should have done in the first place and called for backup.

And backup she did get.

_**"Wolf Claw!"**_

It was Matt and WereGarurumon. Noriko could not contain her relief. "We're over here", she called.

Matt simply ignored her. The blonde growled from the top of WereGarurumon's shoulder. "Why not pick on someone at your own level."

Grademon shook with rage. "You think you have me Digidestined? Brace yourself…"

Matt clenched his fists. He had never faced any of the Royal Knights one on one. But he was well briefed on their capabilities. He waited as Grademon drew back his swords…

And then the golden knight froze in place. A strange quiet had suddenly hushed the world around them. Grademon looked suddenly dim. "My lord?" There was a deep rumble in the air. Grademon, the tough, cocky Royal Knight, was shivering. "Yes my lord." Opening his emerald eyes once more, he sheathed his blades in anger. "We shall meet again Digidestined..."

And with that, the armored Knight disappeared into nothingness.

WereGarurumon sniffed the air, but all traces of Grademon had vanished along with him. Matt instead turned his cold frustration at the young man who had led them all into this mess in the first place.

"Cody what were you thinking?"

"I had him," was all the young boy said.

Noriko sighed. "Cody…"

"I had him, and I let him slip through my fingers…"

"We'll get him next time buddy…" Ankylomon rumbled.

Cody flinched. "There may not be a next time."

There was a brief moment between them all. Finally, the blonde cleared his throat. "Come on. Anniversary isn't quite over yet."

Cody sighed. "All right."

"Noriko you're free to join us."

She blushed. It was the first time Matt Ishida had ever really talked to her. "Uh… sure, why not?"

_August 1st, 2008_

_2:49pm_

Rei knew bad things were going to happen to her psyche when she felt Tai approach her. She knew it, but didn't care. This had to be done. It was now or never again.

They hadn't talked, one on one, in almost a year. There were hellos. See ya's. And the occasionally 'Luv ya' whenever she saw Tai drunk, which sadly was becoming more and more frequent. But they hadn't said anything. They'd just gone through the motions.

"Tai…"

"Rei…"

Tai sighed. "I can leave if you want…"

Rei made a face and shook her head. "No. No stay. Please? I… we haven't talked In so long. It's good to hear your voice."

Tai stayed at the door for a moment, before nodding. "Alright."

"What's going on?"

Tai thought for a moment, and the silence briefly prevailed again. "Matt went to save Cody and Noroki." He shrugged. "They should be alright."

"No. Not about that."

Tai raised his eyebrow. "About what then?"

"Us."

Tai took it in slowly. "Us?"

He closed the door behind him. Rei felt her blood chill but fought through it. This was Taichi. He had always protected her before. There wasn't anything to be frightened of.

He sat down on the cot beside her, his eyes sleepy and tired. After a brief silence filled with weak smiles, Tai cleared his throat.

"You look beautiful."

"T-thank you."

"How's everyone?"

She smiled at the thought of their friends. "They are fine. Neo has even stopped sneering when I bring you up."

Tai blinked. "You bring me up? That's… good."

She blushed then, having revealed more than she expected. "Hmm…"

Tai pushed forward. "H-how is Hideto."

Rei sighed. "I may have broken his heart."

"Nn?"

"He took me out a few nights."

"I heard."

"Nn?"

Tai smiled. "Neo told me."

Rei blinked, then shook her head, chuckling softly to herself. "My big brother is always causing trouble."

Tai sat his hands in his lap. "What happened?"

Rei ponders the question, before turning to face him. "He wasn't you."

"Mn… Rei."

"Tai. Wait…"

"Why are we avoiding each other", he asked with a calm voice.

"Y-you never see me," Rei responded.

"You never want me to see you Rei."

"Tai."

"Fine", said Tai, giving up before the argument had even begun. He didn't like to argue with Rei. Instead he posed a question to her. "How are you feeling?"

Rei took in a deep breath. She was ready for this. She had been ready for a long time. Except when it came time for the doing, for the moving on from the horrible event that had cursed them both, she found that she wasn't ready at all. With a tremble in her voice she leans into her chair, defeated. "I still remember…"

"Rei."

"I'm sorry."

Tai looked at her, before bowing his head, laughing at the horrible life he had led till then. He reached out a loving hand to her. "Hey look, it'll be okay-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She thought she was ready.

But she wasn't. Not at all. Not ready for him to hold her in his strong arms again. Not ready for the warmth, the fire he sparked in her. She was ready to talk. Not to love.

"I…"

Tai moved back and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

Rei was embarrassed. And frightened. She usually wasn't so emotional. "No I…"

"You hate me."

They were the exact opposite of the words Rei was used to hearing Tai ask her. And it unnerved her to her core. "No I don't. I don't hate anyone Tai…"

"Rei, you could hardly look at me an hour ago."

"I'm looking at you now…"

"It's all right Rei, You can hate me." He gave her a pathetic grin laced with tears. "Despise me. Just don't take your feeling away. Don't just be an associate Rei. Be my enemy. Be my friend. Just be! I can't think straight because of what I did to you Rei."

"You didn't do anything to me…"

"I let you down! I couldn't save you from Style. I promised to protect you and I failed. I just watched! And I hated it. And inside I hated me for letting him get away with it. Rei I cannot apologize enough for what I've done! I can't! But please… I… Rei, I…"

"Tai…"

"I depend on you…"

It took her a few moments to realize that Tai had collapsed into her lap into a fit of sobs. She panicked. She froze in place, and the blood drained from her face. She was shocked. She was scared. And she was moved. She wasn't ready. But she didn't care. Was anyone ever ready for love?

"Tai…"

One soft hand finally ran through chocolate hair. And one tear fell down Rei's face. It was the first of many, but she didn't care. For Rei Saiba, there was only she and Taichi. And that was all that mattered. "I love you too…"

_August 1st, 2008_

_2:51pm_

The door remained shut for several more minutes. It was Bukamon's favorite room, because it had the big screen. But they had shut the door, and Joe absolutely refused to give the Digimon a doggy door for instant access. So Bukamon could only wait. And eavesdrop. Bukamon didn't hear much. Just a lot of sobs and what Joe had called 'sweet nothings'; ie. Whispering between males and females Bukamon wasn't advanced enough to understand.

That didn't stop the little 'mon's curiosity.

Bukamon prepared to open the door…

"Okay buddy", Joe came out of nowhere, scooping Bukamon out of the air and carrying him away from the door. "That's a bad idea."

"What are they doing?"

"Bonding", said Joe.

"Will it make a mess?"

Joe frowned. "I'm hoping it isn't that kind of Bonding Bukamon."

_August 1st, 2008_

_3:00pm_

Matt was ticked.

Cody had seen Matt angry only once. Davis had done something stupid that annihilated Matt's new electric scooter. Something about Kuramon turning into spiders and encasing the scooter in webbing; Cody hadn't heard the full story. Either way, it wasn't the best example. Matt hadn't been mad for long.

Matt was sure to be ticked longer than usual.

"Why'd you do it?" The young cadet had his eyes hooked into Cody good. Deep blue piercing eyes. Cody was well trained in Kendo. He didn't buckle when faced with fear. But that didn't mean he wasn't a little afraid.

"I thought I could take him," he answered.

Matt frowned. "An ultimate? And you who don't have a crest." His voice never raised more that of room volume, but the sharpness, the sheer cold Matt allowed to slip through his teeth unnerved Cody to no end.

So, he told the truth. "I promised I'd never be useless again."

It hung in the air for several seconds, and Matt slowly understood what had been plaguing the boy for years. He sighed, setting a hand in the young teenagers' hair. "Asking for help isn't useless Cody. I know it's hard to deal with the Royal Knights right now, but you don't need to prove yourself to any of us. You're part of the team. You have to act like it. Are we clear?

Cody nodded. Matt frowned and made his way back to the apartment.

Noriko watched him go. She turned to Cody with a sigh. "Matt chewed you out, didn't he?"

"He's doing his job", Cody admitted. "He joined the Defense force last year."

"Did he?"

Cody sighed. "What do you do when it seems like the world has you down?"

Whether or not the question was rhetorical didn't seem to matter to Noriko. "This one's easy," she smiled. "Keep your chin up."

The bluntness of the answer made Cody smile; just enough to let Noriko burst into an even wider grin. Cody chuckled. Laughter was contagious. "Hey", he began. "Would you like to join us for Anniversary?"

Noriko smiled. "I'd be delighted."

_August 1st, 2008_

_11:01pm_

Izzy raised his cup into the air.

"To those we've lost."

"Chuumon…"

"Wizardmon…"

"Leomon…"

"Whamon…"

"Deramon…"

"Mushmon…"

"BlackWarGreymon…"

"Oikawa…"

"We're here so we don't forget," Izzy continued. "We're here to honor the sacrifices people have made for us. The lives that we've lost in our battles. We're here to recognize their importance to our growing up. Their importance to our lives. Tonight we recognize them." With that he took his small cup of wine and downed it. The others did the same, though Cody held onto his a little more than the others.

He looked into his glass for a moment, staring intently at the murky reflection of himself. Things were just so different now. For everyone.

He felt Noriko beside him. She was also hesitant to drink the wine, but she smiled at him warmly. He returned the favor. Together, they downed both together.

Everyone took their drinks in silence. And then the joy began for most. Aside from the few things. It was a peaceful night for all.

_August 2nd, 2008_

_1:10am_

The stars had just appeared in full when Ken found Davis Motomiya outside, looking up. He had noticed that the young field leader had snuck out during the celebrations, and had finally tracked him down to the bridge less than a block away. He was within sight of the apartment, but it just seemed strange that the maroon haired goof was so solemn. It only further elevated Ken's fear as he slowly approached his best friend.

"Davis?"

The young man in question yawned. "Yeah?"

"The others are partying without you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind Ken."

"So you've decided then?"

There was some hesitation in Davis then. The young man sighed finally. "Yeah..."

That was all his partner needed to hear. Ken sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

Davis blinked in surprise. "How'd you…"

"A DNA partner knows these things," Ken shrugged.

Davis blinked, and turned his head to the ground. "I'm sorry."

The quiet Digidestend gave a halfhearted smile. "Don't be." He put a hand on his partners shoulder for reassurance. "Never second-guess your decisions. You're going to be fine."

Davis sighed then nodded. For a moment the two remained silent, simply contemplating on the year behind them. As well as the year ahead. Davis looked back to the sky. "It's a wonderful night Ken."

"Yeah." He grinned. "Happy Anniversary Davis."

"Happy Anniversary…"

Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

End Year Six...


	7. Year Seven

_August 1st, 2009_

_1:49pm_

"Agumon?"

The Lizard in question perked up a little from his nap. It was a sleepy day. Tomodatchi, although partially repaired from the attacks by the hate group HADD, was still an old, campsite. And when there are Digidestined missing, it kind of make things drag on slowly. A kind of lethargic doldrums signified this anniversary, but compared to others, it was fine with the orange lizard. Agumon yawned briefly looking up.

A fat bird fluttered uncomfortably by Agumon. It took Agumon only a second to notice that something was wrong.

"Let's go Agumon."

Agumon blinked. "We just got here."

"I think we'd better get out of here Agumon. Please?"

Biyomon's tone was alerting some of the others by this point. Sora sat up and took notice. "I don't get it."

Biyomon was getting impatient. "Agumon, get me back to the nest. Now."

"What? What's going on?"

The usually chipper voice of his life-mate sank into a deep, lethargic drone. "I'd like my eggs to be born in the Digital World. If you don't mind."

It's difficult to tell when all the blood has drained from a Digimon such as Agumon's face. However it was plainly evident on this day. "You'd like your… Oh gosh…"

Cody smiled. "Congratulations…" He was then run over – or better yet, run through, by a panicky Tyrannosaurus and a very pregnant bird. The only son of the Hida family landed with a thud. Agumon didn't even apologize.

Biyomon moaned "Agu…"

"I'm on it dear!"

Panic was setting in. Biyomon, one of the original Digidestined, was having her eggs. A full month before Joe Kido and Gatomon thought that they would be due. Biyomon was terrified.

"Sora!"

"I'm right here Biyomon!"

"We're all coming!" Stated Cody after he dusted himself off.

"NO! Immediate family only! Sora, Tai…"

"And Matt?" Asked Sora.

Biyomon didn't want to many people glaring, but Matt was the Godfather. She groaned a little and relented. "Fine Matt too! Can we GO NOW!"

"We probably need you too Joe…" Thought Matt.

"NOW!"

Biyomon wasn't playing around. She grabbed Agumon by the claws and literally dragged him to the Nurses office that acted as the girls' room, Joe barley having time to tell Gomamon to stay put and grab his supplies and follow the concerned group.

"Move!"

They barged into the Nurses office with a look of battle scared warriors. The kind that you'd see at your local motion picture. Of course, in this instance, the dangerous monster that threatened them was among their number, a delivery-crazed Biyomon, eyes blazing. She growled menacingly at Yolei, who was at the computer at the moment, and Izzy, who was helping her with… something.

"Izzy! I need a computer," Sora managed with gracious urgency.

Izzy was about to say something, caught sight of Biyomon, and knew that hesitation may lead to his ultimate death. He spun to the right, stood, and pushed Yolei away from his laptop.

"Wait no, that was Davis…" Before Yolei could protest further, Izzy had the Digiport open. In a flash, Sora, Matt, Agumon, Biyomon, and Joe were gone. "Never mind."

As the smoke cleared, the Digidestined who remained began to gather at the nurses' station. Yolei investigated the laptop, and sighed at the results.

"Great, signal lost." Yolei swore. "They left us. They freaking left us."

"Well", coughed Ken. "You can't say things don't get exciting at a Digidestined Grand Reunion."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: SEVEN_**

_August 1st, 2009_

_2:20pm_

"In my humble opinion the Digidollar is much more like the American Dollar system. That should be the weight of it in my opinion. It would make it much simpler for everyone involved."

"Yes but, one moment. Why the American Dollar. Not the pound?"

_Why anything_, thought Tai Kamiya. But he didn't say it out loud. The fact was, Tai Kamiya hated these UN summits. Particularly when they dealt with what was supposed to be his area of expertise. The Digital world. Yes, Taichi Kamiya had come a long way from the scrawny brown skinned knuckles head he had been in his youth. He was older now, and far more mature.

So it was a shame that he had to sit here in Tokyo when all of the men and women and small reptiles/birds/beasts/ ect. he called family were miles away. It was a shame that these people still didn't trust him. Young though he was, there was no one more adept at the political machines within the digital world than Taichi Kamiya. No one. On and on these old men would talk and never once did the Digital Worlds sentiment gain any real representation. It was talked of as some undiscovered land, and Tai knew how humans treated the undiscovered.

He didn't feel like being a conqueror.

But at the moment he could do nothing. He was an Ambassador. But not much more. It was rare that these men in dark suits ever really listened to anything the dark haired Digidestined ever -

His D-Tector started beeping.

Tai blinked. That hadn't been expected. Tai had forgotten the thing was even in his pocket. He scrambled to open the thing.

_TAK3N0UCH1: TAI, WHERE ARE YOU? _

Odd, he thought. Sora knew that during UN summit's he shouldn't be reached. He was on most of these guys naughty list as it was. Cell phone calls weren't exactly allowed in these meetings. The note didn't seem to be reflecting any danger either: just urgency. _What was happening?_

"Mr. Kamiya is there a problem."

Kamiya sighed. The speaker of the house, a portly man from one African nation or other, was glaring daggers at him again. This hadn't been the first time Tai had interrupted things. Tai thought it would be best ignore them. However, the speaker called on him again. There was an unease settling about the meeting. Tai sighed. "Give me a second."

With that, he put his D-Tector on vibrate.

"There. Continue."

After a few moments more of annoyed glares from men from other countries, the summit continued. Tai breathed an inwards sigh of relief. His thoughts then began to trail to Sora. And what must be so important that she couldn't wait.

_August 1st, 2009_

_2:50pm_

Kari frowned and swatted at a butterfly in the late summer sun. "I hate summer school," she managed with a drone.

She wasn't alone. Beside her lay T.K., her… actually, Kari wasn't sure what you should call the two anymore. They weren't dating. But they weren't exactly not together. Of course that didn't make T.K. any less handsome. Or annoying. "Should have passed English." The dirty blond managed to grin.

Kari glared at him. "[I speak engrish good T.K.]." She attempted.

The dirty blonde simply laughed and repeated with a little more flair. "[Sure you can]."

Kari Kamiya. All of nineteen and still pouting her lip out. She glared at T.K. with playful malice and gave a halfhearted huff. "Go ahead Mr. Journalist. Show off for the world. Everyone just loves how much you sound like an American."

"[That is most kind of you Hi-Ka-Ri]", T.K. smiled proudly, still in English..

Kari scowled. "I hate you."

The lovers/friends (for there is really no true word to describe the two that can be articulated properly into the English language) were soon joined by an old accomplice. A very bored Tentomon, having escaped the doldrums of what was basically Yolei hooking up Izzy's internet, and then hogging it to herself, had noticed the two before anyone else.

"Tentomon! Finally a friendly face."

"What have you two been doing?" T.K. swore Tentomon's multi-lensed eyes darkened ever so slyly. "Never mind. I don't think I need to know."

Kari blushed and tossed a twig at the rookie. "Why Tentomon you old pervert!"

T.K. ignored him. "Where is everyone?

"Some of the 'fellas are in the cabins eating I think."

T.K. blinked. "Nobody playing soccer? Tai, Sora anyone?"

"Tai's at the UN", Kari said with a smirk of victory.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah…"

Tentomon shrugged. "Biyomon went into labor."

The look of shock in both T.K. and Kari's faces was priceless. "What? When was this?"

"A couple of minutes ago." The beetle Digimon nodded sagely. "It was rather fascinating. She managed to both confess her love for berate Agumon at once while in extreme agony. Talk about high tolerance for pain."

Kari frowned. "I hope she's going to be alright."

_August 1st, 2009_

_3:10pm_

"Actually. If we're going by the nation with most pull, shouldn't we go by Japan?"

The voice in the back, the one that belonged to the kid from Japan, echoed throughout the Summit buildings space. A few of the members turned to face him. Most with annoyed looks on their faces.

"I mean, seriously. There are fifteen different confirmed Digiport locations alone. To Americas three, and the UK's two. Fact is gentlemen, very few nations have quite as much pull with the Digital world as Japan does."

"Yes, Mr. Kamiya, you bring up a good point. However I'd also like to point out that Japan is dealing with certain… Elements that make currency a problem."

Tai frowned. "You have an example?"

The African chuckled heartily. "You're slew of techno terrorists, for instance. Your… how do you say… SIGMA?"

Tai frowned. "The boy calling himself SIGMA is being dealt with. Let me assure you. We are watching the matter very closely."

_August 1st, 2009_

_3:29pm_

Yolei felt like pulling out her hair. "My gods. This has got to be the most boring Anniversary in the history of Anniversary's."

Ken shrugged. A habit he'd formed from hanging out with Yolei. "Biyomon wanted her privacy."

Yolei glared at him. "There are four humans in there staring at Biyomon's most private moment."

"Touché."

Yolei groaned. "This isn't fair. When was the last time anyone of us has seen the other huh? I mean, literally, this is the first time I've seen Izzy in months. Isn't this supposed to be our little get together?"

Izzy yawned. "Well what do you want to do?"

"Yes," piped Hawkmon "There really doesn't seem to be too much we can really… do these days. Seeing how none of us are really the young people we once were."

T.K. smiled. "Scrabble?"

"Nah. Ken knows English too well". Yolei stretched. "He'd trump us with huge words that mean nothing."

Ken sighed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Red Rover?" Submitted Patamon.

Tentomon glared. "Some of us don't really have fingers."

"Besides", added Kari "Hawkmon's right. We aren't kids anymore."

"Well," said Gatomon slyly. Since we're not kids, if somebody had some dice we could play 7-11-doubles… Ow!" Gatomon frowned and glared at Kari, who suddenly found the ground rather interesting.

"What's seven-eleven-doubles," Patamon blinked.

"Eh… I'll tell you later Patamon.." T.K. laughed nervously.

Izzy glanced uncomfortably at Kari and shook his head. "Well, we can't play a drinking game. Cody's still underage."

"Thanks for thinking of me," Cody said, rolling his eyes.

Noriko perked. "Hey, we could all tell Digidestined stories!"

Yolei glared at the… well, relative newcomer in Noriko. "Noriko, you've been a tamer for a year. You go into the digital world for an hour or two. Tops. What stories do you have?"

Noriko blushed and looked to the ground, her partner Lalamon consoling her. Cody sighed. "No need to be so hard on her Yolei."

Ken yawned. "Yolei's just being a little grumpy."

"You know", started Yolei with an evil glare. "We could always play truth or dare…"

The entire digidestined party spoke as one…

…

"NO!"

…

Kari sighed. "I wonder how Agumon and Biyomon are coming along?"

_August 1st, 2009_

_3:30pm_

"Don't worry Sweetheart. You're doing great."

"Don't sweet-talk me!"

"Fine. You're doing terrible."

"Thanks a lot Agumon. Very reassuring. OUCH!"

"Well what do you want me to do!"

"GET OUT OF MY FOCAL SPACE…"

_August 1st, 2009_

_3:30pm_

Yolei sighed. "I think I'm going to call Davis."

_August 1st, 2009_

_3:49pm_

Tai wondered if anyone could hear him snoring.

He groaned inwardly, and wondered if anyone could hear him doing that either. He was bored, and annoyed. He kept visioning the speaker of the house being eaten by a giant, plushie Agumon.

His pocket kept vibrating too.

He tried to ignore it for the past few minutes, but it was persistent. He sighed and took out his D-Terminal. Sora probably has something to say…

TAK3N0UCH1: TAI, WHERE THE [**censored**] ARE YOU?

Tai blinked. _That's different._

"Mr. Kamiya…"

Sora was pissed. She never liked to be vulgar about anything. Not even in E-mails. It had been a while since Sora last cursed him out. The experience had not been a good one. Tai slowly started running down items that Sora could be mad at him about, but kept drawing a blank? He was obviously forgetting something

"Mr. Kamiya?"

Tai looked up. Mutumbo was glaring at him. Again.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kamiya?"

Tai made a face. "Well I was under the impression that we would have been done sooner that's all. Most of the hot air usually ends at this point."

The speaker of the house frowned. "Well we'll try to speed up things for the great Dragon tamer that is Taichi Kamiya, but there are some issues that need to be addressed first. As we said in the beginning. Commerce. Trade. That sort of thing…"

Tai wondered if he should just call up Sora and have her shoot him now.

_August 1st, 2009_

_4:10pm_

Sora Takenouchi felt like tossing her D-Terminal into a river. "He isn't answering." She said with a huff.

The two humans, Matt and Sora, stood outside Agumon and Biyomon's little hut in the middle of the deserts of Server. Sora was hot. The heat was partly to blame. But it was mostly because she wanted to light Taichi Kamiya on fire. And not in the good way.

Matt scratched his head. "He did have that UN… thing."

Sora frowned. "That's no excuse."

Matt sighed. "Sora…"

From inside the hut, a cramped Joe cleared his throat. "I'll try again." Sora gazed towards the place where the little miracle was taking place. A miracle that was taking its sweet time, much to Sora's chagrin. Joe sighed. "Are you sure it's coming? Nothing's happening Biyo…"

The little pink bird moaned. "D-do you think Biyomon's not trying?"

Sora frowned. "What's going on?"

Agumon looked nervous. Borderline terrified. "Something's wrong with the clutch." He dug his snout into his claws and shivered. "She should have had them hours ago."

"Them?"

"The clutch. We lay clutches of eggs. Something must have gone wrong!"

_August 1st, 2009_

_4:36pm_

_IrnChfDM: Wasup? _

Yolei smiled. It took her an hour to finally catch up to Davis. During that hour she managed to do… absolutely nothing. She and Tentomon got into an argument, watched Ken beat Izzy at a pretty good game of chess, an managed to confiscate the auburn haired Digidestineds computer. But that hour of boredom had been worth it.

With Davis off gallivanting in some random American culinary school, Yolei had been missing a partner in crime. Her attempts to seduce Ken to the dark side had all failed (not for lack of trying). Still, there was nothing quite like the original dipwad of the digidestined. Yolei cracked her knuckles. She figured it was about time Davis got back up to speed.

_MrsIchijou: So, apparently, Biyomon's giving birth, right now. _

_IrnChfDM: Really? That's awesome. _

Yolei frowned.

_MrsIchijou: Sure. Awesome… _

_IrnChfDM: You don't think so? _

Yolei sighed.

_MrsIchijou: She's been preggies for what? Ever? _

_IrnChfDM: LOL. You're being unnecessarily mean. _

Yolei blinked. Was she being mean? She frowned. Maybe she was. Suffice to say she'd been grumpy since Biyomon announced that the baby was coming. Maybe she was letting too much of her annoyance of Biyomon's horrible timing show. She sighed.

At this point she felt someone over her shoulder. It took her a second, Ken liked the element of surprise. But she knew it was him. The quiet brainiac was probably reading her instant messages. Yolei grinned slyly.

_MrsIchijou: Yeah. Ken said that too. _

There was a pause from Davis.

_IrnChfDM: Then again. You've always been kind of rude Yolei. Even to me. (;_;)_

Yolei smiled.

_MrsIchijou: It builds character… _

_IrnChfDM: LOL. _

Ken made a face and got close, allowing strands of his hair to softly tickle Yolei's cheek. Yolei giggled and leaned into him a little. "I'm talking to Davis."

Ken smiled over her shoulder. "Finally got him?"

"Yeah. Took him forever to log on."

"How are things for him and Mimi?"

Yolei shrugged. "He's adjusting. That's what he says. He insists he isn't staying with her right now."

"I should hope not. Last thing Davis needs is more temptation."

Yolei glared at him. "Now who's being mean?"

Ken sighed. "You're right."

Yolei didn't know all the details, she didn't pry. But she knew Mimi had gotten herself into some trouble. And she knew that whatever that trouble had been had torn her apart from the rest of them. What little Joe had told them about the situation had been so terribly out of character for her that the others hadn't wanted to believe it. She hadn't talked to any of them since Joes failed intervention. Even Palmon had stopped showing up, though that was more in support of her 'sister' and less because she actually was mad at anyone.

"Mimi's just got a lot on her plate", said Yolei. "Davis will keep an eye on her."

"I know. But who'd keep an eye on Davis?"

Yolei shuddered. "Point taken."

She blinked, and realized that Davis hadn't responded to her last post.

_MrsIchijou: Where did you go? _

A pause.

_IrnChfDM: Sorry. I dosed off. I've got a big test in culinary tomorrow that I'm not ready for. _

Yolei frowned.

_MrsIchijou: It's only two o'clock. _

_IrnChfDM: It's midnight over here Yolei. Remember. _

Yolei sighed.

_MrsIchijou: Sometimes I forget you're on the other side of the world. _

_IrnChfDM: You sound like you miss me. (-_^)_

Yolei smiled.

_MrsIchijou: ROFL! In your dreams Motomiya! _

A long pause.

_IrnChfDM: Hey, I got to go. Tell Ken I said hey will you? _

Already, Yolei felt her day dragging down again.

_MrsIchijou: Already? _

_IrnChfDM: I've got to study. _

She sighed.

_MrsIchijou: Alright. L8ter. _

_IrnChfDM: Ttyl. _

_IrnChfDM has logged out… _

Yolei stared at the computer screen. Nothing. That's what she felt. Just a huge, empty, nothing. And Yolei Inoue didn't like it one bit.

_August 1st, 2009_

_4:53pm_

On, and on, and on. Tai wanted it to stop. It was nothing but unnecessary drivel and legal crap that had nothing to do with the digital world. The D-Terminal hadn't buzzed in some time. Leading Tai to wonder if the message was all that urgent.

But something in the back of the original victory tamers mind was bothering him. Something that only another look at his terminal could solve. Tai glanced to make sure no one else was glaring at him and queued up. One last peak.

_TAK3N0UCH1: THE EGG IS COMING MORON! GET DOWN HERE! _

Biyomon

_Crap!_

At once Tai was up, disturbing the ambassador from some European nation he didn't have time to remember. This was… unexpected. Biyomon wasn't due for another month. At least that's what both Agumon and Joe had discussed with him. Tai wasn't going to sit in some boring room, with some boring stiffs who didn't have two clues as to where Infinity mountain was. Not on the day of Agumon's life.

No wonder Sora was so ticked. Well it was her fault anyways. Sora never did get the point of texting. It would have been nice to see the information beforehand. The least she could have done, was actually text him the news.

Tai couldn't believe it. _Agumon was going to be a dad…_

"Mr. Kamiya, are we boring you again?"

Tai didn't even stop moving to the door. "Here are the facts Gentlemen. None of your countries care about my friends. My charges. None of you care about the souls of that world. And yes they have souls. I'm sure of it. You all want one thing. Land. America wants the oils and pipes, and Japan wants the wheat. The UK wants its lumber. Every one of you wants to take something and give nothing back. Well this is my response to that. Until one of you has an offer that can benefit the Digital Plane, none of you are getting anything. No currency exchange. No oil. Nothing. Good day."

With that, Tai stormed out of the UN meeting hall, leaving behind a murmuring, argumentative bunch of idiots, and headed for the nearest computer.

_Agumon was going to be a dad._

Tai let himself smile for the first time all day.

_August 1st, 2009_

_5:12pm_

There had never been a more subdued Anniversary than this. Simply because the troublemakers were all gone. Davis had been in America now for just under a year, and even his calls had become less frequent (though Veemon always found time to pop out of a computer and head-butt the crap out of his friends. A 'frat' thing he said.) Tai's absence was even missed, though Agumon had managed to be here, if only long enough for his Life-mate to drag him, and a quarter of the rest of the Anniversary party away with him.

So there the Digimon were, just talking. No soccer. No games. Many of them hadn't seen the others in some time. War stories were being exchanged. Gatomon continued to remain cold to Wormmon advances, which most considered a blessing.

There was one Digimon who was avoiding the conversation. Gomamon. Izzy frowned. He hadn't seen Gomamon in some time. It had been months since Gomamon finally returned to his rookie form. Joe hadn't tried to force him to digivolve into his Champion and Ultimate forms. Since the 'accident' Joe had kept close watch on his partner. Perhaps coddling him even. Gomamon just hadn't been quite the same.

Still though, Izzy thought, It's the same Gomamon who'd try to sneak into the girls' rooms and catch a peak. Izzy smiled. "What's up little 'mon?"

Gomamon looked at him for a moment. "You can cut the baby act okay", he said quietly. "I know I got hurt, but at this point I think you should be over it."

Izzy blinked. "Wow. Okay."

Gomamon knew he'd struck a chord and shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry."

Izzy cleared his throat, and gave a weak smile. "Don't be. You make a valid point. It's been, what, three or four years? We aught to treat you like we used to. Sorry Gomamon."

Gomamon continued to look warily at Izzy. "You don't have to do that either…"

"What?"

Gomamon sighed. "Nothing", he said weakly.

Izzy frowned and sat down beside the seal monster. "What's really the matter?"

Gomamon continued to look at Izzy with furrowed eyes. "I don't understand why Joe won't let me back into the digital world. I mean, you all told me I had a sector to defend. Who's doing that now?"

Izzy thought for a moment. "Well, it used to be shared with Gabumon and Biyomon. But Noriko's kind of taken it under her control now..."

"Don't you find it strange?" Gomamon frowned. "A girl who's only been an effective Tamer for a little less than two years is guarding a territory that belongs to one of the…" Gomamon cocked his head. "What do you call them? Original Digidesined?"

Izzy blinked. "I hadn't really thought about it Gomamon…"

"That's another thing." Gomamon glared intensely. "Who's to say I'm the same Gomamon you grew up with, huh? Why can't I be my own person?"

"Well, Angemon went through the same thing. He came out alright…"

"He was deleted," Gomamon corrected. "I was killed. You all just got lucky and managed to reassemble my data."

Izzy blushed. "I wouldn't call it luck…"

"You took a chance with my life. You brought me here. So you say. But just because I have the same data doesn't mean I'm the same Digimon."

Izzy frowned. "Joe said you got most of your memories back."

"They're dreams really. I don't know if they're really my memories, or if it's just what everyone wants me to remember."

"What do you mean what we want you to remember?"

Gomamon sighed. "I know what Joe wants me to know about myself. What Palmon wants me to know. I don't know me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I like cheese doodles because Joe said I like cheese doodles. And I can't stand flowers, because Palmon insists that I used to love them. I have no idea whether or not Gomamon… The first Gomamon Loved those things."

Izzy smiled sadly. "You are Gomamon."

Gomamon looked to the hacker with longing. "Are you sure?"

Izzy nodded. "One hundred percent."

Gomamon stayed silent for a moment. In thought. "…How do you know though?"

Izzy smiled. "What do you want to know?"

_August 1st, 2009_

_5:28pm_

A cell phone call in the elevator. Tai answered it.

"Hello?" He cleared his throat. "Yeah. That was me, sorry. I wanted to get through to you but was worried Neo might pick up... Yeah it's over. They're probably not going to let me back into their meetings, but it's over."

A pause.

"Yeah. Listen baby, that's not the only reason I called. I just wanted to call and say… I won't be home tonight. Yeah. My best friends going to be a daddy. Yeah. I'll see you later sweetheart. Yes. I know what you need. Yes. I'll hurry home for you. Alright."

A grin. "I love you too."

Two steps out the elevator, a left, avoiding cameras and angry ambassadors, to an empty computer room. It took Tai only a few moments to open the Digiport. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Digiport! Open!"

_August 1st, 2009_

_5:30pm_

Sora was ticked.

Tai saw that from nearly ten meters out. He sighed and took some extra gumption walking over to the cave/hut Agumon and Biyomon called home.

"Where have you been?"

"Meetings. How far along is she?"

"Overdue", answered Matt. "Gabumon's gone to get Joe some more water."

Joe nervously pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "I'd like to remind you now that I have no experience with childbirth…"

Sora ignored him. "She's been asking for you for a while jerk."

Tai sighed. "I came when I could Sora!"

"Sora calm down," said Matt. "He's here now."

"Lot of good that's doing."

Matt sighed. "Baby, we're not doing anything but giving support."

Sora turned and glared at her lover. "You want to end up like Agumon?"

Tai blinked. "What did you do?"

Beside Biyomon sat a humbled Agumon. His snout was wired shut. How Biyomon did it, Tai would never guess. Biyomon chuckled to herself. "Don't worry abou….ow…OW!"

Joe frowned in concentration. "Alright Biyomon, I need you to push!"

"What do you think I… Ah! Ow ow ow…"

Sora lost her anger, and moved as close to her friend as she could. "Hang in there Biyomon."

The bird screamed in horrific pain.

"IT HURTS!"

_August 1st, 2009_

_5:32pm_

"You okay?"

Yolei decided not to move her head from the table it was laying on, even if her boyfriend was sitting next to her. "No." She sighed. "I'm bored. And angry. And upset." She turned to Ken in frustration. "This was supposed to be an 'us' event, you know? The Digidestined anniversary. Not the… the pink bird needs to give birth to a dino… bird… thing…" Yolei frowned. "I don't even know, what this kid's going to be?"

"Probably a Biyomon."

"What?"

Ken nodded sagely. "Most Digimon take after their mothers…"

"Well thanks for the lesson."

Ken frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No…"

"Did I do something to make you angry?"

"No Ken…"

"Because you aren't being yourself."

She sighed again, leaning up from the table and setting her chin in the palms of her hands. "Everyone's going away Ken. Disappearing. Fading away. First Mimi, then Davis. Next it'll be you, and don't you deny it. You're thinking of transferring from Tokyo U. Admit it." Ken didn't say anything, but his silence was enough for Yolei. "You see. Tai doesn't even talk to us that much anymore. I mean seriously! Where the hell is Tai? Where is everyone?"

Ken sighs. "It had to happen sometime…"

"No it didn't! Isn't that what anniversary is for?" Yolei nearly felt like crying. "It's like our glue is gone! It's like Davis…"

And then Ken understood. He smiled knowingly. "You miss Davis."

Yolei tried to scoff. "No. No I don't miss Davis…" She faltered. "Do I?"

Ken wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay."

Yolei shook her head in disbelief. "I think I miss Davis."

Ken sighed. "I think we all miss Davis."

_August 1st, 2009_

_5:43pm_

"Congratulations it's an… egg."

Sora made a face. "Thanks Joe. You always know what to say."

Biyomon cooed softly, nestled snuggly beside the large, bright orange egg. The ordeal was finally over. The bird felt like her data had been torn in two. She never wanted to go threw that pain ever again. But it had been worth it.

"It's pretty." Sora said. "Like a sunset almost."

"Nothing like any other digiegg I've ever seen", added Joe

Agumon, his snout untied once all the hard work was done, nudged the egg with his nose, in equal parts fear and wonder. "Hey there. I'm… I'm your Father." He chuckled to himself. "I'm your father. Hey there little guy."

Biyomon rolled her eyes. "Now she has a complex."

Agumon frowned. "She?"

Sora ignored Agumon and ruffled her friends' feathers in a warm hug. "You did really good Biyomon."

"Thank you."

Agumon tried to snuggle his life-mate. "I'm so proud of you dear."

Biyomon playfully brushed him off and cleared her throat. "Agumon. You're not allowed to touch Biyomon for a week."

Agumon blinked. "Where'd that come from?"

"I just laid birth to a giant egg Agumon," she said with a satisfied yawn. "Do you think I want some horny lizard ruffling my feathers right now?"

Agumon whimpered. "…Not even a goodnight snuggle?"

Biyomon laughed in spite of herself and nudged Agumon with her beak. "Agumon…."

"Well everything checks out," said Joe. "Thanks for the help Gabumon."

"Anytime."

"So what happens now?"

Agumon cocked his head. "Well… We'll give it a few weeks to hatch. After that, if it doesn't we take it to primary and Elecmon will take care of him…"

"Her."

"Whatever."

By this time Sora held the egg carefully in her arms, rocking it back and forth. "Its so warm," she said with a smile.

Matt frowned. "It's so big. It's hard to believe that actually came out of…"

Biyomon glared at the young man. "Can we stop talking about my baby like that?"

Before Matt could respond, a whoosh of high wind blew over the delivery group. Sora held tight to the egg, while Tai and Matt took up defensive positions, Gabumon and Agumon by their sides. Digivices at the ready.

"Dynasmon…"

The huge dragon Digimon and his entourage remained silent for a moment, their ominous presence reverberating terror across the plains. Finally, the silver warrior cleared his throat. "The Royal Knights," he began, "would like to congratulate you on a successful delivery. We hope that your offspring brings much joy and peace into the net." He turned to one of his subordinates, the Digimon known as Duftmon and nodded. "As a token of our eternal happiness, we present this gift to you."

Duftmon handed the gift to Agumon. It was a small bag of assortments. L-Meat, Digi-dollars, Eggshiners. Things a growing digital family would need. Duftmon bowed, adding to the… awkwardness of the whole situation, and rejoined the entourage.

Biyomon's beak blushed. "Oh. Geez. Well thank you…"

Agumon frowned. "Short Rump…"

Biyomon frowned. He was talking to the pink armor encased warrior at Dynasmon's side. Crusadermon didn't say anything. She merely acknowledged the mini-tyrannosaurus and took her place beside Dynasmon. The apparent leader of the Royal Knights again cleared his throat. "We shall check in on you again sometime. Good day my lady." With that, the group seemingly disapeared into thin air, leaving the digidestined... Confused.

Tai blinked. "That was… weird."

"I don't know", said Biyomon as Sora handed her egg back to her. "I thought it was rather nice of them."

_August 2nd, 2009_

_1:13am_

A night in the digital world was often beautiful. Stars sparkled high above. The three moons, loomed lazily in the open space above Server. Agumon yawned. It had been a long day.

Somewhere back on the physical plane, Izzy Izumi was pouring a bottle of wine, and the memories of the fallen were revived in the hearts of the twenty-four Japanese digidestined. But Biyomon was in no condition to join them, and Agumon didn't feel like digging himself out of another rockslide. Instead he snuggled close to his lover, Biyomon and his egg…

His egg.

By Azulongmon's tail, Agumon was going to have to get used to that.

"Still don't want me touching you?"

Biyomon yawned. "I'm cold."

Agumon smiled. "You did well today Biyomon."

"I'm really tired."

"I'm proud of you sweetheart."

Biyomon glared at him and playfully nudged him with her beak. "Agumon and Biyomon have two different conversations going on at the same time."

Agumon laughed softly. "I'm sorry."

"Happy anniversary dear." But Biyomon had already snuggled close to Agumon and their spawn, and was fast asleep. Agumon yawned preparing to do the same. The last thing he saw that night was the bright orange egg glowing softly in the tri-moonlight. He smiled on his way to dream land…

Happy Birthday baby.

* * *

End Year Seven...


	8. Year Eight

_August 1st 2010_

_7:59am_

Taichi Kamiya allowed a strand of sweat to fall from his brow. He didn't allow it to do so because he was lazy. It was because he wanted to look completely confident in the face of what was coming. That is a difficult task, when that something is the Royal Knights. Very few souls, man or Digimon, had ever seen a gathering of so many of their number.

There was the messenger, Grademon. The largest, Craniumon. The honorable Duftmon. Crusadermon, a Digimon Agumon once knew. The crimson centaur, Slepimon. Shin'ichiro's DarkMagnamon. And the apparent leader, the awe inspiring Dynasmon.

Tai only hoped the film crew hadn't wet their collective pants.

They were punctual. He would give them that. When they agreed to this debate, this meeting of the minds, they had insisted that the discussion was to be early in the morning. Tai allowed himself an inward smile. For all their posturing and demands about the time, Tai had arrived first.

A fact which was not lost on his rivals. "Sir Kamiya," rumbled Dynasmon.

"Lord Dynasmon. I see you bring your _jester_."

Shin'ichiro smirked from behind his DarkMagnamon. Dynasmon grunted. "Lord Shin'ichiro asked to accompany us. Yes." The large dragon furrowed his eyes briefly and glared at Kamiya. "Your slave... The Agumon… Where is he?"

Tai took a deep breath. "Firstly. He is no slave. He is my friend. And second, as a gesture of good will between your people and mine, I have asked my partner to remain home with his life mate during the duration of this meeting. There will be no threat of a WarGreymon from me today gentlemen."

Shin'ichiro frowned. "Is this some sort of trick Kamiya?"

"No tricks. Agumon isn't with me. He's at home with his Life-mate and their son. Heck. I'm even skipping the Digidestined Grand Reunion. So let's get down to business. Shall we?"

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: EIGHT_**

_August 1st 2010_

_8:20am_

"Is everyone here who's going to be here?"

The call was made by Matt Ishida, who had somehow found himself de facto organizer of this year's anniversary.

"I think so," answered Izzy Izumi.

Matt looked wide to confirm. At first glance one would think it was a full anniversary. There were twenty four beings in the Tomodatchi camp site, twelve humans and twelve Digimon, which was usually the case on the first of August. Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inoue, Sora Takenouch, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida… It would almost seem like everyone had made it.

But on closer inspection one would see that it wasn't quite the same cast of characters, although a great majority was accounted for. The fact was however; that three of the humans weren't members of the original Digidestined (in fact, one of them was just a maintenance man there to set up the big screen for Tai's big discussion with the Royal Knights who was probably going to leave sooner or later.) And one of the Digimon was… well… new.

The little monster in question, Gigimon, was busy blowing acidic bubbles at the other two newbies, Noriko's Lalamon. The shy plant Digimon did not appreciate the fresh levels play time, but she just couldn't seem to get Noriko to pay enough attention to let her hit the thing with a solid _Nut Shot_. Not that it would have been fair to the creatures' parents, Agumon and Biyomon, who were having enough problems keeping up with him. Matt let himself laugh a little. _He acts just like Tai_, the blonde realized.

Realizing that he had let his mind wander a little, Matt returned to the subject at hand. "Davis and Mimi still MIA?"

Izzy nodded. "Both are in America yes."

The blonde nodded. Matt turned to his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. "Any word on Mimi?"

Sora shook her head. "Not since the last time we talked. A couple of months ago."

Gabumon, Matt's partner sighed. "We really ought not burn bridges."

"No ones burning any bridges but her."

The voice came from Joe Kido, fresh out of graduate school and looking no worse for wear. Kari Kamiya frowned. "Joe that isn't fair."

The eldest Digidestined sighed. "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just antsy."

"I would be too", said Sora with a smile. "What with your impending wedding and all…"

Joes face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Can we not talk about this now?"

"And Tai is on the Olympus hills with the Royal Knights right now," Matt continued, ignoring Joe's plight.

"I hope he's okay." Sora sighed.

"He's going to be on TV in a few hours", said Ken as he joined them.

"Why so long?" Yolei frowned. "Didn't he leave, like, freakishly early to meet them?"

Rei Saiba answered for everyone. "Tai said that the feed would be on delay. Some problem with physical equipment in the digital field. The pixels will be a thousand times tinier and will be harder to process. I think that's what he said."

Matt frowned. "Which means anything can happen from now until when the feed comes through."

"We've got to catch it. What's the channel he'll be on?"

Yolei sighed. "J-Span…"

"Well, that's the political news channel isn't it?"

Yolei glared. "It's J-Span…"

"Oh come on Yolei! J-Spans not that bad. A little boring maybe…"

"A little boring? This is the channel with a picture of a bunch of old wrinkly men talking on… and on… and on…"

"Well if you're lucky, you may see a few Digimon throwing blasters at each other."

Kari shuddered. "Don't even joke like that Cody. It isn't funny."

Matt sighed and took out a cigarette. "I don't like it," he said as he took a long drag from the stick. "Tai's taking too much of a risk here."

"I agree," grumbled Agumon. "I should be out there, with him."

Biymon let her eyes furrow. "Are you trying to get out of watching our son?"

Agumon shook his head, completely honest. "I'm worried about my best friend. I'm not sure how well he can defend himself out there."

Kari smiled. "This is my big brother we're talking about guys. He'll be fine."

Sora sighed. "I hope you're right Kari."

There was a great silence for a moment. Then a scream…

"Gigimon! Stop harassing Lalamon!"

_August 2nd_

_7:21pm_

"When does it come on? When does it come on? When does it come on…? What time? What time? Come on!"

"Did you find it Davis?"

Davis Motomiya glared at the small blue plush doll of a dragon and huffed. "If I found it, do you think I'd still be looking for it DemiVeemon? Now come on. Find out when Tai's up with the Royal Knights."

DemiVeemon sighed as he dived into another pile of unorganized papers. "Is he really out there by himself?"

Davis let himself pause for a minute and sighed. "I don't know. I can't imagine Agumon not being there." He frowned. "Then again, from what I hear about his kid, sticking around with Biyomon might not be such a bad idea."

DemiVeemon shook his small little head. "It's so weird."

"What's that?"

"How everything has been about this meeting. Nobody even tried to call us for Anniversary."

Davis frowned. "Ken and Cody did. Remember?"

"Yeah, but last year everyone was wondering where you were. Yolei kept calling over and over again. Remember?"

"That's because Yolei is easily bored."

"Aren't you easily bored too?"

Davis made a face. "Yeah, but that's not the point." He sighed and kept looking through more papers. "They know I want to be there DemiVeemon. They just know it's too much for a plane ticket back for me right now. And with the portals off-line except for emergencies… unless Ken ferrets the money to fly down with Wormmon and you two turn into Imperialdramon, I don't see how I could do it."

DemiVeemon blinked. "…Why wouldn't Ken just ferret the money for a plane?"

"… Shut up and help me find out when Tai starts talking," a red faced Davis rushed out.

DemiVeemon sighed and kept looking for a while longer. There was a small silence before DemiVeemon said something again. "Davis?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss them."

Davis sighed. "Yeah. So do I DemiVeemon." He looked outside his apartment window and wondered what it was like on the other side of the world. "So do I."

_August 1st 2010_

_8:29am_

"Hello Gomamon."

The seal looked up to find a happy young red head in a wheelchair. "Rei."

Rei made a face, and yet somehow managed to keep her smile. "Well you're being grumpy today."

'

Rei thought for a moment then shrugged. "Sure."

"You do?"

"Lot's of times. Is that how you feel now?"

Gomamon sighed. "I feel… Like I want to swim when everyone else wants to run."

"I wish I could do either of those things."

Gomamon was horrified. After a moment Rei laughed.

" It's okay. It was a joke." Gomamon said nothing, and Rei rolled her eyes. "I know a bad one."

Gomamon sighed. "I used to have a sense of humor."

"You have a sense of humor. It was a bad joke." Rei smiled and patted the seal on the head. "Gomamon. You're a wonderful 'mon. really you are. But you have to stop dragging around here or there wondering about the meaning of life. You were made with a purpose."

"I was made."

Rei shrugged. "We all were made by something. We all have purpose. Try to lighten up. Come on. Let's set the meeting room up for the big screen."

Gomamon sat for a moment. Then, finally, he let himself smile. "Cool".

_August 1st 2010_

_10:40am_

"These… Cameras. How do we know that they are not some kind of biological weaponry?"

Tai blinked. "…Because they're cameras."

Craniumon rumbled before Dynasmon raised a clawed hand to calm him. "Many digimon are not used to such things."

Tai knew a lie when he heard one. "The ones on File Island maybe. Server has extensive camera services in most of its large city-states. Starmon's Supershow is filmed with cameras. I'm sure Folder is just as sophisticated."

Dynasmon's eyes turned to slits. "But you don't know."

Tai suddenly realized he was in very dangerous territory. He choose his next words very carefully. "It has been… some time since I visited the continent of Folder. I will have to make another trip."

"I shall save you the trouble", said Dynasmon. "Cameras are indeed operable on Folder. As are its weapons facilities and the infamous Nightmare Soldiers. As the largest continent currently on the planet, it is in constant struggle. Bringing peace to that region is one of the Royal Knights many priorities".

Tai let out a bit of air unintentionally. He just dodged a bullet. "As well it should be."

The platinum blonde boy in the cloak smirked from his side of the table. "You look concerned Kamiya."

Tai was quick to retort. "You look like a twerp Shin'ichiro… I apologize to Lord Josaki." Tai glared at Shin'ichiro. "May you please call of your DarkMagnamon."

The black dragon in golden armor had both arms charged and armed and facing Taichi. Shin'ichiro laughed. "Certainly".

Tai let himself cool down for a moment. The boy who had called himself SIGMA could get under his nerves so easily at times. Tai took the time to try and gage how much ground he had just lost with this ensemble. That's how he noticed that Dynasmon was glancing sideways at the armored dragon. Tai blinked. He thought he saw something in Dynasmon that gave him some comfort. Unease. Tai hoped that was what he saw. Because he needed any chink in the stoic armor of these guys he could get.

Before Tai could ponder it further, the producer of the spectacle approached him nervously. "Okay. Uh… Mr. Kamiya. We'll be rolling in five. Okay?"

Tai remained quiet for a moment. "Okay."

"…Okay…"

The producer scurried away as fast as he could towards the relative safety of the video group. The last thought Tai had was how unfortunate it all was that this all had to go down on the day of Anniversary…

"…And we're rolling in five!"

_August 1st 2010_

_11:32am_

Patamon liked being busy. Like the old digital proverb always said. An idle mind is a Devimon's workshop. So when Matt asked the little guy to find Gabumon for him, Patamon leaped at the chance. After all, it wasn't like T.K. was doing anything but flirting with Kari.

"Gabumon, Matt wanted you to help with… Oh."

What he found was a sheepish looking lizard-dog with a sly cat purring into his fur. All three of them turned stock still in an instant. It's weird walking in on two of your friends diuring moments of intimacy. Particularly when you didn't know those friends were intimate.

Gatomon blushed. "We were just talking…"

Patamon remained quiet for several moments. "Oh… Okay…" He nodded strangely, turned a full one-eighty, and started floating away.

"Patamon."

Of course the little guy had already flown off. Gatomon frowned. He had to find out sometime. Of course, this wasn't the way she had planned to let him down easily.

Gabumon sighed. "I'll get him."

"No. I'll do it. It's about time somebody found out anyways."

_August 1st 2010_

_12:04m_

"It isn't really that big of a deal…"

Joe Kido found himself crowded by most of the females. All of whom had dreams of being bridesmaids and catching the bouquet at the end of the festivities.

"You're getting married Joe," reminded Yolei. "That's a pretty big deal."

"Is she a pretty?" Biyomon managed while trying to keep Gigimon from biting her leg.

Joe sighed. "Well, yes…"

Hawkmon took in a deep breath. "Ah love. What a many splendid thing."

Yolei glared at her partner. "No more stage readings for you."

"But what is she like", Kari finally asked. "I mean, we don't even really know her Joe".

At this the eldest digidestined blinked. "Are you… Supposed to?"

Sora frowned. "Well, we'd certainly like to. I mean, is she going to show up to our Anniversaries?"

"No. Not really."

"Well… why not?"

Joe frowned. "Why should she? She has nothing to do with any of this". He let a hand flow through his long dark hair as he gazed over the campsite around him. "I always thought the purpose of our big get togethers' was to bond with each other. The twelve of us. Just because Tai brought Rei doesn't mean we all automatically have to start dragging our partners along too. And besides, Rei is a special case." He sighed. "Nayumi understands. Why don't you?"

At this Noriko spoke, quietly. "Is it… a bad idea that I come then?"

Joe sighed. "Look, I don't mean to kick anyone out. What I'm saying is the twelve original Digidestined used to gather and we'd mourn and celebrate the friends we'd lost during our wars. You've had wars Noriko. But who have you lost?"

Noriko opened her mouth to say something, but didn't have the words. Instead she simply found a nearby stump and simply sat, an odd look in her face.

Joe let his head drag a little. "I don't mean to make you upset. But I'm starting to think we're forgetting the true purpose of our Anniversary."

And that was what hit the small group the most. It was actually a rather true, if sad statement.

One that could only be broken with Hawkmon.

"…Would it be a bad time for me to suggest we go and get something to eat?"

Yolei let fly with a palm to the back of the birds head.

_August 2st 2010_

_1:01am_

"It's on! Hey it's on! DemiVeemon!"

"I hear you Davis. I hear you!"

The image of Davis' mentor was hard to see on the small twelve inch all purpose TV 'DVDplayer. But it was definitely him. A solitary figure dressed up in a suit Davis knew Tai hated. He shook his head. "I can't believe it. He's actually alone out there…"

DemiVeemon crawled beside him to get a better view. "You think everyone's watching this right now?"

Davis froze. "I don't think they called Meems." He swore and dashed back into his duffel looking for his cell phone. "I have to call Mimi. She has to see this".

"But Davis, don't you think they would have called?"

Davis shook his head. "Knowing them, they'd be just that hardheaded not to call. Maybe Sora. But I doubt anyone else."

DemiVeemon frowned and tried to cross his small arms. "Don't you think you're looking at the glass half empty?"

Davis glared at the in-training Digimon. "No, I'm looking at things the way they are… And stay out of Mina's philosophy books or she won't come back over again."

This of course threw DemiVeemon in to chants of _'Davis and Mina sitting in a tree'_. Davis ignored him, listening intently on every buzzing of his phone. Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, he heard the phone connect and hushed voices.

"Mimi? Mimi you there? Hey listen… Rehearsal? Rehearsal for what? Okay, okay wait! Don't hang up! Tai's on now with the Royal Knights…"

_Click._

Davis swore and closed his cell.

_August 1st 2010_

_2:09pm_

"Are you crying?"

She wasn't, but Noriko sure felt like it. But she sucked in her gut so Cody wouldn't see that much. "I'm not crying."

Cody smiled sadly. "You know, it's okay if you're crying."

"I'm not crying."

Cody sighed. "Joe didn't mean to be harsh."

Noriko shook her head. "He wasn't harsh. He said exactly what needed to be said. This is your Anniversary. Not mine. As much as I want to be a part of this Generation of Digidestined, I'm not. I'm a Tamer. Mine is the next Generation. It's time I started working with them."

Cody blushed a little. "You know… You're always… Invited. If you want to show up again".

Noriko noticed the redness and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. "That's okay… I think… I think I should go."

"Wait. Maybe you're right. Maybe Joe's right. But… Stay anyway. At least for tonight. You're already here, and there's no use waiting for a cab to take you all the way back to Tokyo.

Noriko suddenly felt herself blush as well. "And… what would I do up here Cody?"

The youngest digidestined did he best to make his voice sound smooth. "You could… hang out… with me…"

This of course sent the nearby Armadillomon into fits of giggles. "Cody's got a girl-frien…"

**_"NUT SHOOT!"_**

"Oww!" The armored mammal glared at the hovering Lalamon, who returned the favor. "What in tarnation was that for?"

Cody rolled his eyes and Noriko laughed. And then they both realized just how close to each other they had moved in the last five minutes. The air was thick with something, and whatever it was, it made Cody want to lean his head towards this blushing dark haired woman…

Until the nasally voice of Tentomon cut them both off. "Cody, Noriko. Come quick! It's on!"

They both laughed awkwardly. The something in the air had left for not. Armadilomon and Lalamon were still arguing. Still, there was a time for everything. And at this time Cody felt like extending this girl his hand.

"Shall we?"

Noriko smiled and accepted. And off the four of them went towards the most important political discussion of their lives.

_August 2st 2010_

_9:49pm_

"Mimi? You're on sweetheart."

Chester Brown entered the dressing room of one of the more important ensemble members of the show he was stage-managing to find his actress on an iPod and a living breathing stem of plant life at her leg tugging at her. Of course he was used to Palmon by now. The thing was Mimi's own personal dresser. He wasn't used to Mimi not being focused and on task.

"Mimi you're going to be late…" Palmon gave her friend a nudge.

Mimi sighed and began shutting off her iPod. "I'm coming."

She hadn't gotten to turning it off though before Chester caught sight of what she was watching. That big meeting between some digital terrorists and the Ambassador to the internet world – Chester was never sure who that guy was. But he knew that the guy had some ties to Mimi. "Isn't he that friend of yours…

"Yeah…" Mimi sighed and finally shut her iPod off. "I'm coming Chester. I'm coming."

Chester stopped her for a moment and tried his best to cheer him up. "Hey don't worry about it. It's gonna be okay."

Mimi gave him a weak smile. But she wasn't comforted at all. She gave Palmon a look that said keep an eye open and nodded to her iPod. On the outside, Mimi Tachikawa was a Japanese-American actress, worried only about the craft, and recovering from a nasty pill habit. But on the inside she was still the guardian of sincerity. And she was sincerely terrified for the boy who led her through a war.

_August 1st 2010_

_5:29pm_

Tai had been at it for hours.

Of course by now the feed was probably getting through and he looked a lot fresher. He couldn't think too much about that mow though. He was mid sentence, in the argument of his life. He was responding to a statement made by Crusadermon, about how human interaction has interrupted the flow of natural growth in several areas: and in some cases, (The Digimon Emperor being that case) downright invasion and enslavement. Tai knew he had to hit this hard. Knew he had a chance to bring this whole thing home. All he had to do was start…

"…We understand your position", Tai began. "And if I may be frank for just a moment, I think with all the evidence you've presented, that I personally agree. I think human involvement in the Digital World _can_ be a bad thing and that it should be limited. But the fact of the matter is that we have already established a connection. Made lifelong friends. Shared resources time and again. Animosity between the physical world and the digital world is foolish because, in the end, aren't we merely mirrors for one another? Let me lay this down for you good sirs. I cannot personally guarantee anything. Again, I am only one man representing billions back home. But I think that together, the physical and the digital can work marvelous magic together. I'm proposing limited access to a select few, individuals that your own sovereigns have selected. These humans will be the only ones allowed into your world, for study, research, business. Etcetera. Likewise, only Digimon our multiple governments have chosen will be allowed to freely roam the physical world. That is the position we are willing to take at this time. Again. I am only one man. I cannot speak for the nations. Just as the Seven of you cannot speak for the multitudes of ever growing societies on you world."

Shin'ichiro frowned. "I believe you have miscounted Mr. Kamiya", he said. "There are eight representatives on this side of the table".

Tai smiled inwardly. He had them. "My apologies Mr. Shin'ichiro. I was unaware that they allowed humans into their roster".

Dynasmon shifted in his chair. "Josaki has proven himself to be valuable to the 'cause".

"And so what makes him so different from anyone else on the physical plane? There are thousands, perhaps millions who share his beliefs. What makes them so unworthy to enter the digital world?"

Duftmon actually rose in utter shock. "Are you accusing us of hypocrisy Sir. Kamiya?"

"In a word. Yes." With that Tai made sure he caught the eye of every knight at the table. "And I challenge any among you to disprove my claim."

No one said a word for a moment. Many of the camera crew thought Tai had crossed the line, and were steadily inching their way closer to the TV that would act as a portal home. Even Tai was worried that he crossed the line, though he held firm. He couldn't show any fear. Not now. Finally it was Dynasmon who broke the silence, rising from his seat and addressing the table. "You have given us much to think about Sir Kamiya".

Shin'ichiro was incredulous. "Is that is?"

"There is nothing more we can discuss at this time. The human has proven to be a master at the impassioned speech. I commend you Lord Kamiya."

"You can't just walk away like this. Digimon everywhere will think you lost!"

"Perhaps we have."

"You're giving leeway for humans to pour into this world unabashed Dynasmon! Do you understand this?"

"Lord Josaki… Shin'ichiro… It is over."

The twisted tamer glared behind the mask. "That can't be it. DarkMagnamon!"

The dark dragon leapt from his seat and grabbed Tai by the throat. Tai gritted his teeth but tried to show no fear. Not even in the face of a soulless demon.

"Enough Lord Josaki!" Bellowed Dynasmon

"You would have this fool make a mockery of the Royal Knights?"

Dynasmon was up now. And his clawed fist squeezed Shin'ichiro's shoulder tight, pinching the nerve and bringing the former Alias member to his knees. "That is all Sir Shin'ichiro", Growled the dragon lord. "If you would please calm DarkMagnamon…"

Shin'ichiro barely managed a whimper. "Lord Dynasmon…"

Dynasmon lowered his voice. "Good sir. It would behoove you to silence your killer. Before I have Duftmon silence him myself".

Shin'ichiro cringed in his place. "D-DarkMagnamon…"

But the armored dragon didn't move. Its dark gaze was fixated solely on Tai. Shin'ichiro let the name slip from his mouth again. DarkMagnamon slowly set Tai back on the ground and returned to his place in the fold. Flanked by Duftmon and Slepimon, weapons already bearing on the tyrannical beast. Dynasmon, annoyed but satisfied, finally let Shin'ichiro go, causing the young man to fall in a lump at his feet. He ignored Shin'ichiro's moans and turned instead to Tai, who was dusting himself off.

"I believe this matter is at a close for now. It has been a successful discussion. If you would…"

Tai nodded, tired and in pain, but satisfied. "I agree. I believe that there is nothing further we can say together at this time. We have laid a foundation."

"Indeed", said the large dragon. "Our discussions will continue. Know though sir: that this matter is not over between us".

Tai sighed. "I didn't believe it would be my lord."

With that the Royal Knights left, flanking DarkMagnamon and dragging the wounded Shin'ichiro along for the ride. Behind him, Tai knew the cameramen were breathing a collective sigh of relief. And he felt like joining in. Still, despite all the animosity, a chill of fear ran up Tai's spine in regards to the former SIGMA, Shin'ichiro Josaki. Then he sighed and shook it off. It wasn't his place now. The Royal Knights could handle 'their own'. Besides, Tai may not have known much about the justice of the Royal Knights. But he knew one thing.

He couldn't wait to get home.

_August 1st 2010_

_8:34pm_

Yolei breathed a sigh of relief. "Can Tai lay it on or what?

"Digidestined one, Royal knights zip", Tentomon answered cockily.

"Peace one. War zip", corrected Sora. "Tai was cutting it pretty close."

"We're very lucky, nodded Ken.

Yolei stretched her arms and lopped them around her boyfriend. "Well I for one am glad that's over."

"I second that emotion", nodded Agumon with a yawn. "Gigimon stop trying to eat Lalamon."

"Gigi!"

"Did you see the way Shin'iciro squirmed?"

Cody nodded to Biyomon. "He looked totally miserable out there.

Kari smiled. "Bet Josaki stock goes down pretty soon."

"One for the good guys I guess…"

It went on like that for a few moments, with friends generally laughing and breathing collective sighs of relief. The good mood was shattered by Matt however. "Excuse me? You guys think this is it? All we've done today was build a block. Just another step to avoiding an all out war. Skirmishes and battles are one thing, but if Tai hadn't laid it on the line like that, those monsters are fully prepared to destroy every Digiport, every human currently in the digiworld, and every Digimon who made contact with us". He frowned. "It's their programming. Their nature. And it's going to take a lot more talking, and a lot more good faith to make them change their programming. Let's be grateful today. Tomorrow we'll get to see another sunrise.

_August 1st 2010_

_8:45pm_

Gatomon didn't like being talked down too, though she knew what Matt said was valid. She didn't like being avoided either though. And since the… incident she hadn't seen Patamon all day.

She finally found him sometime later, moments before she knew that Izzy would lead the rest of her friends up the hill. He was sitting in a tree, watching the night sky. He looked adorable, which made the situation even harder.

"Patamon", she began. "We have to talk".

The 'bat-pig', as Tai had once called him, sighed but said nothing. Gatomon waited a moment, then climbed the tree gingerly and sat beside him. He said nothing, of course. "Gabumon and I have only been talking about things so far. We've been talking awhile, but I haven't told him anything yet. So it isn't as if we're life-mates or anything. It's just with Agumon and Biyomon rushing into things, I feel like I've got to catch up. I mean, I'm older than most of you freshies anyways."

Nothing. She started to wonder if she was reaching him at all.

"Look. Patamon. I don't want you to be mad…"

At this, Patamon finally turned to her, looked in her eyes, and said rather matter-of-factly, "I'm not mad."

Gatomon blinked. "Your not?"

"No. I mean I wasn't mad earlier. I just felt… I don't know, embarrassed. Like I had wasted a whole lot of time flirting for nothing." He nodded with resolve. "I just wish you had told me sooner instead of letting my hopes get so high."

Gatomon sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you Patamon."

"I know," He said simply.

"Hey. There are plenty of girls out there you silly mouse."

"Mm. But there's only one you."

"Nn…" Gatomon blushed, uncomfortable.

"I'll be fine." Patamon said softly, his eyes turning away from her for a moment. "It's time for me to grow up anyway, right?"

Gatomon eyed him briefly before nodding anyway. They sat in silence for a moment, appreciating the stars. Finally, Gatomon leaned over to her friend. "You're still the cutest," she said with a purr, and kissed him on his cheek.

_August 1st 2010_

_9:05pm_

_"Matt was that ticked?"_

Ken sighed into his cell phone as he continued to look for his shoes. "No. Just serious. Really serious..."

Ken knew his phone bill would be devastating. But he hadn't spoken with Davis in some time.

_"Man, I'm glad I wasn't there."_

"It wasn't so bad." Ken celebrated inwardly when he found them. As he slipped into his sneakers another thought dawned on him. He asked the question easily. " Have you talked to Mimi?

Davis made a noise into his receiver. _"She's in rehearsals."_

"What for?"

_"Don't know,"_ said the former leader of the Digidestined.. _"Didn't ask. Probably some sing along show."_

Ken frowned. "You should probably ask next time Davis."

_"Alright, Alright. I will."_

Ken decided to change the subject. "Did you hear? Joe's getting married."

_"I heard. He emailed me. Showed me pictures. She's hot."_

"Know anything about her?"

_"Nope."_

"Me neither. It's like she just popped up one day."

_"That's how love works sometimes though. Right?_

"Ken! Get off the phone, it's almost time!"

"Right," Ken answered Matt. "Gotta go. It's almost time."

_"Oh jeez, go on. I'll call ya later!"_

_August 1st 2010_

_9:34pm_

Izzy raised his cup into the air. "To those we've lost. We're here so we don't forget. We're here to honor the sacrifices these people have made for us. The lives that we've lost in our battles. We're here to recognize their importance to our growing up. Their importance to our lives. Tonight we recognize them."

Izzy took his cup and swallowed. The others following suit.

Across the world Davis took time out of his day to stop and take a swig of pure vodka out of the glass and set it down again. Mimi stepped out of rehearsals only for a moment to sip a little wine cooler she brought in a special water bottle and said a little prayer. The symbolism was lost on no one.

Not even when a smug twenty-three year old appeared out of nowhere with a goofy smile on his face.

"…What I miss?"

_August 3rd 2010_

_11:34pm_

Mimi relished the cup of mocha latte from the Starbucks up the corner for two reasons. One, because she had gotten it for free. And two, Michael of all people had given it to her. The blond and his Betamon buddy worked lights for Mimi's show, so moments like this had been often for the two in recent weeks. Sitting on the theatre steps, with cups of chocolate caffeine, watching the stars. And just… talking.

Today's subject, Anniversary. "So every year, all of your group from the old days get together and celebrate the dead?"

"The lives of those who saved us." Mimi sipped her mocha.

"All the friends and loved ones who gave their lives for us during our various wars," Palmon added, savoring some bottled water while standing in the neighbors potted plants. "Both Humans and Digimon."

"Why don't you two ever go back?" Asked Betamon.

Mimi sighed. "Well for one, I don't have any money."

Micheael frowned. "All that money your parents have?"

Mimi glared at him and nudged the blond playfully. "I've been cut off, remember? And anyways…" Mimi sighed and stared into her mocha.. "I had a fight with Joe some years back about some… problems I had. We had been kinda seeing each other back then and… It was all one big mess. I just figured, since I was the one who cause all the trouble, I might as well move out of the situation." She looked up to Michael as if searching for approval. "Right?"

"I'm sure they miss you though."

Mimi smiled sadly. "Yeah."

After a moment of silence, Michael stood up. "I'll tell you what. Next year, you and me are going to your Anniversary. My treat."

Mimi blinked. "Oh, no Michael."

"It'll be fun."

"I don't know."

Michael wrapped a friendly arm around her and squeezed. "Come on Meems."

Now Palmon was into it. "I wanna go back Mimi. I need to check up on Gomamon."

Betamon blinked. "Which one is Gomamon, and should I be jealous?"

Palmon answered frankly. "The seal. And yes."

Mimi smiled and fell a little more into Michael. She wondered how he got so warm. "Alright", the bearer of Sincerity smiled. "You win. Next year, Mimi Tachikawa returns to Anniversary!"

* * *

_End Year Eight..._


	9. Year Nine

_July 31st 2011_

_11:30pm_

"I need some help over here!"

The smell of fire and brimstone swirled about what was left of the tower. Debris had not yet settled. The air was thick with smoke, and worst of all, death. Tokyo had been decimated, carved in half by forces beyond control, and now all its citizens could do was pick up the pieces.

Matt Ishida tried not to pay much attention to the destruction about him. He concentrated instead on the rapidly cooling body below him, and manically trying to revive it. One, Two, Three. Breath. One, Two, Three. Breath. It had become a sick mantra for him. He wasn't even paying attention anymore. The young man was on auto-pilot. He knew as well as anyone, that this poor soul wasn't coming back.

Still he tried, hands pressing hard against the chest, trying robotically to will breath back into the persons chest.

"Matt. Matt! It's too late." Sora. A loving hand pulled Matt away from the corpse. "He's gone Matt."

Matt said nothing. Felt almost nothing. He'd seen death before. He'd caused deaths before. He'd gotten used to it. And that perhaps more than anything else made him sick inside. Because at this dark time, with death about him, Matt felt absolutely calm.

"Over here!"

A jolt from Garurumon sent Matt howling out of Sora's arms and to neighboring debris. The red-head followed. And they began to dig under the surface of a leaning tower. It soon became apparent what was found, when soft eyes were seen staring from beneath the ruble.

"We've got a live one!"

More workers now, none of their names were known to Matt. They surrounded and crowded him as he began to dig. The soft whimper of a child could now be heard across the silence. Matt could almost touch her.

"Give me a hand."

Garurumon growled and thrust his paws in the cracks of the foundation of what was once a mighty building, and he began to dig. Huge chunks of concrete began flying through the air. A few panicked workers ducked away from the carnage. Matt didn't care. His eyes were locked on this little girl.

"Garurumon…"

The simple, unspoken command halted the giant wolf, and he backed away. Matt reached inside the hole created, through metal and dust, and caught the young child by the arms. He pulled realizing that she was light as a feather. Sora helped him guide the girl from the ruins and to the safety of the outside world. She said nothing, only whimpering, staring at her saviors with fearful eyes. Matt cradled the young child's head

"I've got you. It's okay. I've got you. Everything is going to be okay."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: NINE_**

_August 1st 2011_

_7:39am_

"How are they doing?"

Mimi came from below deck to see Michael's beaming face. She was glad he was happy. She wiped some of the grime from below decks from her arms and stood at the railing. "Calm for now," she began. "I don't think many of them expected to see Seadramon."

"I didn't expect to be here in this capacity either."

Mimi ignored the giant serpent's attempts at irony and instead to the other champion level Digimon currently keeping the sinking ship afloat and moving. "How are you Ikakkumon? We getting close to the infirmary?"

The giant walrus grunted. "A few minutes I think."

Michael tried to smile. "Some Anniversary for me huh?"

"Just think," said Mimi. "I used to live with this all the time."

"It's not so bad."

Mimi frowned. "This is bad Michael."

"Yeah but…" Michael shrugged, trying to find the words. "You have to look on the bright side when something like this happens."

"Two inter-dimensional beings merge in the center of Tokyo, destroying three-fourths of the city doesn't just happen."

Michael frowned. "I know but…"

He was interrupted by a grunt from Ikkakumon. "We're almost here."

_August 1st 2011_

_9:10am_

"Zeromaru huh."

The giant blue armored Digimon simply nodded. "Yep."

"You're a Veedramon"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know Tai too?"

"Pretty much."

Veemon shook his head in disbelief. "I thought I was the only one of me left."

"You are… eh… your majesty."

Awkward silence.

"It's alright. You don't have to call me that."

AlforceVeedramon Zero finally relaxed. "Thank Azulongmon. If that wasn't the most annoying thing I've had ta' do in years. No offense freshie."

Veemon frowned. "I'm not a freshie you overgrown puppy dog."

"Who you callin' puppy dog half wit!"

Wormmon found that this was probably the best time to interrupt the two before they started wrestling each other, causing even more damage. "Excuse me, can we keep the yelling to a minimum? Ken is trying to sleep-"

"With Yolei."

"Veemon!"

The rookie laughed. "What, he is!"

Zeromaru laughed harder. "Ooh, kinky…"

Wormmon's mouth spread open in shock. "What is wrong with you two!

A rustle from the tent behind them announced the awakening of Ken Ichijouji. "Wormmon keep it down would you, it's been a long day."

"S-sorry Ken."

With a yawn, Ken allowed himself to enter the new day. A quick recap in his brain reminded Ken that they were on the outskirts of the city, away from the principle damage caused by OuuRyuuAlphamon. The events of the previous days played through in his mind, and he knew he was lucky to be alive.

"Where is everybody?"

Ken smiled as Yolei made her way into the open. Her hair was a mess. "You look lovely Yolei."

A rather grumpy Yolei simply glowered at Ken

"They started cleanup a little early", answered Yolei's guardian. "They thought it would be best to let you and Davis sleep."

"Thanks Hawkmon. Where's Davis."

Hawkmon shrugged. "He decided he didn't need sleep."

"He totally left me here!" Veemon screeched.

Ken let his face fall a little. "Great. Come Wormmon".

Wormmon sighed. "I'm coming."

Ken nodded to the large Royal Knight, remembering that this one was here to protect them. "Zeromaru."

"Yo… Er, yes Lord Ichi… eh… Ichijoo…"

"Ichijouji. And just call me Ken."

Zeromaru pumped a fist in the air. "Score."

Yolei pulled her hair into a ponytail. "What about us Hawkmon?"

"Matt suggested the Flyers take to the skyscrapers and try to help the rescue team ferry some survivors to the ground."

"Alright Hawkmon, I'm coming."

"Veemon is Davis coming back this way," asked Ken.

"He said wait for him. He was going to clear some ruble after he helped out Joe."

"Alright."

Before he could turn to leave, Yolei caught Ken by the arm. "Another time perhaps love." She gave him one last kiss before leaving with Hawkmon. Ken watched her go with a smile on his face.

"Count on it."

_August 1st 2011_

_10:15am_

"Here's another."

Joe took a deep breath as Davis Motomiya wheeled in a man on a large culinary cart acting as a makeshift stretcher. That's the trouble of working in a crude apartment complex turned emergency hospital. You work with what you get. No rest for the weary, Joe realized as he went right to work, shuffling around space in the emptied out apartment to give the nurses space. The man was bleeding from a huge gap in his stomach. Joe would have to cauterize the wound; otherwise the man would go into shock. "I need something to block the wound. Do we have any anesthetic?"

Davis perked up quickly. "Just some wine."

"Toss it." With a sigh, Davis handed Joe the wine. Joe turned to the patient. "Take it easy, you'll be alright."

The man moaned a little. "I…d-don't drink…"

Joe sighed. "Sorry Mister, but now's a pretty good time to start." With that Joe popped the top, held the man's nose, and poured the liquid anesthesia into the man's gullet. The man groaned a little, but didn't complain again. With resolve, Joe set to the task of stapling the man back together. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Alright. This is going to hurt a little." He nodded to a 'nurse' (a nursing student, Joe remembered). "Could you gag him please?" The young lady nodded and set a sock in the man's mouth. Close enough, thought Joe. "Davis, I need you to hold him down for me, alright?" Davis nervously shifted to the man's side, ready to hold him down. Joe took a deep breath. "Here we go. One… Two… Three!"

Joe pulled the trigger. The man heaved and groaned through the gag, and Davis and the nurse had their hands full holding him down. Joe popped as many staples as needed in the man's side, then shifted to a thick sheet of gauze and applied pressure to the wound. "Hang on. Stay with me, Stay with me…" The man heaved a little more before sobbing. Joe looked at the man. "Are you okay?"

"IT HURTS YOU SON OF A…"

Joe sighed. "He's all right, take him into Recovery."

The poor nurse wheeled the rather grumpy man into a separate section of what was left of Heighten View Terrace. Joe took the time to sit; he knew he wouldn't have that opportunity for long. Davis stood by expectantly. "Anything else Joe?"

Joe regarded Davis for a moment before smiling. "Yeah. Get out."

Davis blinked. "Huh?"

Joe stared at the ceiling. "I've got all the help I need right now Davis. I'm sure Matt needs you more with the search and rescue team."

Davis wanted to say more, and then sighed. He wouldn't be able to argue with Joe on this, and he knew it. Truth was, he wasn't even supposed to be here. He was supposed to be resting, the battle the day before had been so draining. But Joe was short of hands, and he knew Davis wanted to do something, anything to help. Joe smiled inwardly. If the world had more men like Davis in it…

"Incoming."

The soft voice of Mimi Tachikawa snapped Joe out of his attempt at slumber. He rose to see the young woman holding a sleeping child in her arms. He cleared his throat. "What are the issues?"

"A few broken bones, some bruises…"

Joe didn't even hesitate. "All right. If you'll follow this lady, she'll take them into the waiting room…"

Mimi was having none of it. "Joe, these people need help now..."

"Look Mimi, I understand. But I have to prioritize. I can't reset someone's bones when there's a man dying on the table in the next room."

Mimi pouted. "I get that, but…"

"Good. If you don't mind, I have some work to do. It was nice meeting you Michael."

The American had just stepped inside as Joe was leaving. Mimi and Michael watched him walk away. Mimi bit her lip in frustration. "Jerk."

Michael sighed. "He was just doing his job…"

Mimi frowned. "I know. I just wish he didn't do it so well."

"What?"

Mimi's eyes fell to the floor. "Cut me away."

_August 1st 2011_

_12:35pm_

"Mr. Kamiya! Mr. Kamiya! Just a few words on this tragedy, how does the Digital World fit into all of this?"

Agumon growled, but his partner held him off. Tai hated the press. Gossip mongers all, he thought. But they were the best access to the people most affected by the event, and Tai did his best to straighten his face and exude charisma before the many cameras that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"This is definitely one of the worst tragedies in Japanese history. But we must remain confident. This is a setback, but I believe we can rise above this. Working hand in hand with the Royal Knights we should be able to set things straight, and return Tokyo to its former glory. If you'll excuse me."

Tai ignored them as he made his way to the waiting limousine. Thankfully Neo Saiba was right behind him, and the press had their hands full talking to the prodigy of Saiba Corp. hold them off just a little while longer, thought Tai.

That's when he noticed a battered, worn, and clearly annoyed figure leaning against his limo. The driver hadn't bothered to shoo him away, so he must be known. Tai made him out moments later, and a part of him fell at the sight. The giant wolf sitting next to the vehicle was a big clue.

Matt Ishida was clapping sarcastically, face stained with dirt and someone's blood. "Nicely done, Tai. Stupendous. You really know how to work a crowd."

Agumon growled. He wasn't in much of a mood either. "Well, a howdy hello to you too."

Tai frowned. "You have something to say Matt, talk quickly. I have to speak with Alphamon."

"Of course you do. Go on and sip tea with the monster that decimated Tokyo. I won't mind."

Tai sighed. Matt was in a foul mood. "What do you want?"

Matt glared at Tai. "I want to know just who the hells side you're on. You're playing pretty boy to the television for Alphamon, while people are dying."

"I am trying to keep a war from starting. People out here want blood."

"Yeah? Well count me among them."

"I see," Tai began. "Are you going to tattoo 'One World' on your forehead while you're at it?"

Matt blinked, dark images of HADD filling his mind. "T-this isn't like that. I'm not saying all Digimon are evil-"

"Just all the Royal Knights."

Matt nodded. "Right."

"Who risked life and limb to help curb as much of the damage as they could once they got here."

"…Why are you defending them?"

Tai was silent for a moment. Then he stepped directly in Matt's face. He couldn't back down, not now. "You want a war with the Digiworld? Then be my guest. I guarantee you the loss of life here would be nothing in comparison. You know this Matt. This isn't like the old days. Things aren't always black and white here."

Matt averted his eyes momentarily, anger still warm behind them. "At least then we knew what we were fighting for."

The two friends stood in silence a moment. Behind him, Tai could hear the media returning, apparently satisfied with Neo and hungry for more. Meanwhile, a young tamer approached from behind Garurumon. "Matt! The bridge is about to collapse. We need some help."

Matt and Tai looked to each other. Neither man said a thing. Matt nodded, then mounted Garurumon and sped off towards the bridge across Tokyo Bay. For his part, Tai entered his limousine quietly, and simply indicated the direction he was to travel. No words needed to be spoken. There were more important things to do then clash. That would come much, much later…

_August 1st 2011_

_2:25pm_

"So…"

"So?"

Angewomon took a look at the impressive specimen flying beside her. "Dominimon… huh."

"Yeah."

She cleared her throat. "You look… Good."

"Thank you."

Silence. "You gonna talk to me?"

"I thought we were talking."

"Seriously."

Dominimon held his peace for a moment, before answering. "What do you want me to say?"

"Are you going to take them up on their offer?"

"Who?"

Angewomon frowned. She didn't like playing games. "The Triumvirate."

"I don't know yet."

"It's a lot of power."

Dominimon nodded. "Yes it is."

"A lot of responsibility."

"It sure is."

Silence again. Angewomon wished Kari were here, but she was busy with the evacuees. It was their job, the Angelic Digimon that they were, to search the rooftops for survivors. Angewomon didn't want to do that in silence, but sadly silence had been the norm for this particular relationship for quite some time now. "Pata… Dominimon, I know we haven't been seeing… eye to eye lately. But, I'd like to still consider myself your friend."

"Of course."

"So why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

Silence again. Angewomon wondered if she attacked him would he respond at all. She didn't much like what her Patamon had digivolved into.

"Let us talk about this later. I believe there are people who need our help," he finally answered.

He indicated to a far roof in front of them, noting Kari and T.K. firing flares for them. Before she could respond, the Angel began his decent among them, leaving his celestial comrade fuming in the clouds above.

Angewomon sighed. "Of course."

_August 1st 2011_

_4:35pm_

"You've gotten so big. How old are you? Are you still a freshie."

Guilmon blinked. "No."

Biyomon glared at the rose colored knight before her with contempt. She was supposed to be resting, her arm not completely healed from OuuRyuumon's blades. She shouldn't have been dealing with the Royal Knights, no matter what agreement they'd made with the Digidestined. She was concerned. Crusadermon's tone towards her son was underlined with something sinister, and it scared her. Biyomon shivered. Where was Sora when you needed her? "What do you want Crusadermon?"

The Digimon in question brushed Biyomon off lightly. "I wanted to talk to the fat one. Where is he?"

Biyomon glared at Crusadermon. "My mate is with his partner, and your '_Lord_' in the real world. Why don't you go find him there?"

Crusadermon cocked her head, almost humoring the bird. She then turned back to the young Guilmon. "Well… perhaps my business can be presented to you instead short rump."

Biyomon's feathers ruffled in anger. "Don't call him that!"

Guilmon ignored his mother. "What do you want?"

Crusadermon seemed to sigh in ecstasy. It made Biyomon sick. "Not long ago, your father was given an opportunity to join me… to join us. He refused. We were too different he said. Of course, no one had turned down the Royal Knights before, so we were in a sort of a jam. You see one of our members, the one who caused all this damage done today, was a traitor to our cause, and so we would be down one member. Needless to say there was no one finer than your father…"

Biyomon took her time now to step in between the large knight in armor and her only son. "That's enough."

Crusadermon ignored her. "The point of this story _short rump_, is that the Royal Knights need your father, because we need a strong balance to fill our numbers. Do you know anyone as powerful as your father? Someone who could become a great warrior?"

"I said that's enough!"

Crusadermon finally regarded Biyomon with less amusement. Her eyes were cold and calculating. Biyomon was sick to her stomach. "Perhaps in time, you could join us. You'd be a great warrior…"

**_"Spiral Twister!"_**

The burst of superheated energy wasn't nearly as powerful as Biyomon was used to using thanks to her broken arm, but it still caught Crusadermon square in the jaw. She writhed in annoyance, took a step back, and glared menacingly at Biyomon. For a moment Biyomon was worried that she had caused an incident. She kept her resolve however, not backing down. "Stay away from my family," she said. And she meant every word.

Crusadermon looked irate, but kept her cool, apparently also against an incident. She bowed to both a nervous Guilmon and an inscensed Biyomon, taking time to turn once more to the former before she left. "There is always a place for you with the Royal Knights."

With that she vanished into thin air, a common trait with the Royal Knights, Biyomon had noticed. "Who do you think you are," Biyomon screamed out at the top of her lungs. "You think Biyomon's son would just join you?"

"Mama…"

Biyomon turned to Guilmon. There was a strange gleam in his eyes. It scared Biyomon to death. "Mama, she's right."

_August 1st 2011_

_5:23pm_

"I am… unused to the available energy."

Tai kept a close eye on the leader of the Royal Knights. "Can you contain it?"

Alphamon shifted uncomfortably, trying not to let his new wings get caught in the ceiling. They met at the top of a tower in Tokyo, if only to get away from the bothersome press and government forces. Alphamon shifted unnaturally. "It is not a matter of containing it. It's a matter of how to spend it. I am not so… creative as others. I know well how to destroy things. To build with this energy will take some practice."

Tai sighed. "You will learn."

Agumon interjected. "You have to learn."

"Yes, of course."

Tai cleared his throat. "When will your forces remove themselves from Tokyo?"

Alphamon regarded him for a moment. "Not for a while yet. We'd like to insure that Ryuudamon's power has been completely absorbed before returning…"

"Unacceptable Alphamon," Tai raised his voice to the mega level. "We cannot work like that. We need a timetable."

"When we are ready to return…"

"You will return within three days," Tai said with force. "My people are getting restless with all of your giant dragoons around."

Alphamon said nothing to him for some time. Finally, in a much softer tone, he answered Tai. "…Consider it done Xion."

"And you can stop calling me that. I don't know what that means."

Alphamon bowed his head to him. "You know what it means."

Tai hesitated. Images of a great nothingness were filling his head...

"Mr. Kamiya? Mr. Kamiya?" Tai turned to his aid. "There is a Rei Saiba at the heliport here for you."

Alphamon shifted again. "Go to her."

Tai would not let up. "Three days Alphamon. We cannot broach your presence much longer than that." With that he turned with Agumon and the aid

"It shall be done, Kamiya."

_August 1st 2011_

_9:49pm_

"So what exactly are we looking at Izzy?"

A dirty, tired Izzy pulled out a map for the Digidestined. "This is where the DNA Digivolution took place. Ground Zero was here. This is the area that is now filled with material left over."

Sora frowned. "Most of the Tamers are on the edges here right?"

"Correct."

Yolei blinked. "So what happens now?"

Izzy took a breath. "We can expect the fabric of our worlds to bend a little; or even to tear in a few places. Then I expect things to fall back into place."

T.K. scratched his chin. "What do we do?"

"Constant Sweeps," answered Izzy. "Seal what holes you can. Reality will start to heal itself I'd imagine."

Kari frowned. "What about the Knights?"

"They won't come home to a hero's welcome I'd wager," answered Tentomon. "Approval rating in the Digiworld is shot."

Matt took a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Izzy shook his head. "Not really. Considering how powerful they are, the people might begin to believe that the Digidestined will save them from the Royal Knights."

Yolei blinked. "We would, wouldn't we?"

"You don't get it. Right now we are their allies. They owe us a life debt. So long as they owe it they are with us."

"So?"

"So, with the Royal Knights acting as our advance guard, there'll be no need of humanity policing the Digiworld, and there for no more protest to our presence," Began Izzy. "Humans can show up to the Digiworld without the threat of being turned into bargaining chips, Digimon can appear in our world without scrutiny. The Royal Knights are on our side now Matt."

Matt glared at Izzy. "You know, you sound a lot like Tai right now.

Izzy stood firm. "We need them as much as they need us."

Matt glowered. "I don't need them at all."

Sora sighed. "Matt…"

"Whatever. Are we done here?"

"Yes."

With that, Matt stormed out. Sora put a hand through auburn hair. "He'll be alright. He's just a little upset."

Izzy nodded. "We all are."

_August 1st 2011_

_11:19pm_

"Buckle up Tai, we're about to take off."

Tai stared at his D-Terminal. "I'm just making sure Agumon got to the port okay."

"He's fine Tai," Rei gave him a playful smile. "Fasten your seat belt. We wouldn't want to fall out of your seat or something."

Tai yawned. "I'm just so tired."

"It's been a long day."

He sighed. "And it isn't over yet."

"You'll be fine Tai."

Tai took a deep breath. "No I won't. I just wanted Agumon to warp Digivolve and slice that arrogant tin-can in two."

"That wouldn't have solved anything," Rei admonished.

"It would have made me feel better," said Tai honestly. "I feel like I'm the bad guy here Rei. Like I'm the one at fault for all this."

Rei sighed. "You didn't tell DarkMagnamon to digivolve. Shin'ichiro did."

"Sure, but I didn't have to go provoking him now did I?"

"It's you Tai. You do what you do. It's how you live. There's no fault in that." Rei smiled mischievously. "Besides, I thought the midget joke was kind of funny."

"That was politically incorrect. They prefer little people."

"Didn't stop Agumon from laughing now did it? Or Zero."

Tai sighed from sheer nostalgia. "Zeromaru."

Rei nodded. "Just like old times."

Tai frowned. "Not exactly. We're on different sides."

"You're on the same team."

"Nn…" Tai hesitated, and then let a soft smile spread across his face. "You're a wonderful person Rei."

"Why thank you Tai."

"I mean it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Rei grinned, still very motherly. "You still haven't buckled your seat belt."

"Give me a minute. I think I dropped something."

"On the floor just now?"

"Yeah," Tai nodded and got out of his seat.

Rei giggled, though a look of confusion had spread on her face. "You didn't have anything in your hands. What are you talking about?"

"Give me a minute."

The helicopters rotors began to turn. Rei was becoming a little more nervous. "Tai, they are taking off now."

"I know."

"Tai I don't think you're supposed to be out of your seat while we're flying…" And then Tai had something in his hands. A small box, with an even smaller diamond ring inside. The look in Tai's eyes was full of nervous energy. But he still had that grin on his face. It took Rei's breath away. "Oh, wow…."

"Rei Saiba. Will you marry me?"

_August 1st 2011_

_11:25pm_

"Six thousand three hundred and fifty eight."

Matt frowned, flicking his spent cigarette into the void of the night. "That the final death toll?"

The young tamer nodded. "The current one."

Matt sighed. "Let's make sure it's the final."

"Yes sir." The Tamer even gave Matt a quick salute before heading back into ground zero with his partner. Kouki, Matt remembered. That was his name. Matt doubted he'd remember in the morning. Still there was no time for pleasantries. There was a lot of work to be done. Garurumon hadn't finished his tunnel under the rubble yet.

"Matt?"

The voice surprised him. He turned to face two people he hadn't quite expected to see. "Cody. Noriko."

The young girl fidgeted. "I know you're busy, but…" She turned to her partner, Lalamon, who handed her a can of something. "Here."

Matt examined the can for a moment. "Beer?"

"Best we could do on short notice."

Matt frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Cody averted his gaze. "It's August first."

"August..." And then it dawned on him. It was August first. Date of the Digidestined Grand Reunion. Matt had been so caught up with other things… "Oh. Wow, I forgot all about… Oh."

Cody shrugged sheepishly. "It was Noriko's idea."

Noriko smiled. "I knew you were all busy, but I thought that this was really important to the twelve of you, and I didn't want you to forget or anything."

"Wow, this is… Thank you Noriko."

Noriko bowed in silence. Cody cleared his throat. "We have to get going. A rip opened up near Toei studios."

Noriko nodded. "Alright, see you Matt."

"Yeah."

Matt watched the two walk off, and wondered when Cody got so mature. He contemplated holding off Garurumon for a moment, but decided against it. He popped the cap, and took a breath. "To those we've lost." He solemnly poured the liquid into the earth, and watched it seep into the dust. "Happy Anniversary". He turned back to the ruins of once great city of Tokyo. He heart fell once again. "God save us all."

* * *

_End Year Nine…_


	10. Year Ten

_August 1st 2012_

_7:59am_

"We're going to be late aren't we?"

Izzy ignored the large water mammal. "Take a deep breath Ikkakumon."

The beast in question grunted as Izzy moved to his flank. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just hurry this up, alright? UMPH!"

Ikkakumon's partner frowned. "You alright?"

Ikkakumon glared at Joe. "This doesn't leave the lab."

They were situated in Izzy's new base of operations in Kyoto. The lab was constructed specifically by the father of Sora Takenouchi for use by Izzy and a team of researchers. By far however, this was the most important bit of research Izzy had done for some time. Inspecting the anatomy of a willing Digimon. Most of their analysis came from medical checkups of prisoners-of-war. This was the first time a Digimon had willingly asked to be inspected.

In so much as he wasn't fighting back.

"Can I go now?"

He certainly was being grumpy about it all though.

Izzy sighed when it was all over, and walked back to Joe. "Well his vitals are normal."

Tentomon floated in front of Ikkakumon's face. "Are you sure you're not hiccupping Ikkakumon?"

"If I am, this is one long hiccup."

Tentomon cocked his head in frustration. "You know, we're only trying to help. There's no use in being grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," said Ikkakumon. But his undertone said otherwise.

Tentomon yawned. "Suit yourself."

Izzy ignored the bickering, instead turning to his associate. "I don't know what to tell you Joe", he said, personally handling the bearer of reliability Ikkakumon's paperwork. "His stats seem normal for Ikkakumon."

Joe sighed. "So, is he stuck like this?"

Ikkakumon growled. "Hey. I'm not stuck. Alright? This is a perfectly natural situation. If I de-digivolve later, then so be it. But I see nothing but benefits."

Tentomon looked frustrated. "Well you can't go walking around the real world like this.

"Why not?" Ikkakumon argued. "Other champions do it."

"Other champions are humanoid. You're a giant walrus."

Ikkakumon frowned. "Gee, thanks Joe. You really know how to lift a guy's spirits."

"You don't expect to pop into a sushi restaurant like this do you?" Asked Izzy.

"Here's the real question, why should I stay in the Real World at all?"

Joe sighed. "Ikkakumon…"

"I'm not trying to be rude. But why is this such a big deal to you Joe?"

Joe let his eyes wander off into the distance. "I've just got a bad feeling is all... A real bad feeling."

At that, Ikkakumon scoffed, his belly roaring with his laugh. "Bah, it's not like this is the first time a Champion's been at the Digidestined Grand Reunion."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: TEN_**

_August 1st 2012_

_9:49am_

Armadillomon had never personally been to File Island.

Oh he'd heard about it from someone, probably long before he'd met Cody, but he'd never actually been. Lounging around the lake however was relaxing, even though this strange forest-jungle was rather hot.

Cody was talking with Matt and Sora, leaving his partner to relax in the Digital World's summer. It had been Matt's idea in the first place to hold Anniversary in the Digiworld, far away from the rebuilding process Japan was currently engaged in. And that had only been after much prodding from his significant other, who had to diligently remind the man of the adage all work and no play. At least that's what Cody had told Armadillomon. All he knew was that, all in all, this was an acceptable substitute.

His fellow Digimon would agree, those who had already arrived. But they were few and far between. Hawkmon and Wormmon were here, hanging from a nearby tree. The Agumon/Biyomon clan had arrived early as well; they had set out to fish today. And Gatomon was around… somewhere. Everyone else, for one reason or another, was unaccounted.

This was fine with Armadillomon, personally. He wished he could see his friends more often, but these Anniversary get together were often crowded, and sometimes it was easy to get lost in the shuffle. The small mammal-lizard rested soundly on a rock on the edge of the lake.

A shadow crossed over him. Peaking his tired eyes out of its darkness, he saw a rather annoyed cat searching for something.

"Howdy Gatomon!"

The feline ignored him. "Have you seen Gabumon?"

"No." Armadillomon frowned and sat up. "I thought you two were…"

Gatomon averted her gaze. "Apparently you thought wrong."

"I think I overheard Matt say Gabumon asked if he could sit this one out," Hawkmon replied to his former DNA partner.

Armadillomon blinked. "Where's Patamon?"

Gatomon frowned. "Dominimon's with the Triumvirate."

Armadillomon stared blankly at Gatomon. "Who are they again?

"Aristocratic angel type snobs", Gatomon practically spat.

Wormmon spoke next. "How come they didn't ask you to join Gatomon?" He asked quietly.

Gatomon rolled her eyes. "Don't ask me."

"Hello everyone."

The Digimon let their conversation fall as they were joined… or rather interrupted, by the figure of a dark haired man. "Ken."

Ichijouji nodded sheepishly to the Digimon, though his eyes told a tale of impatience. He glanced nervously about until his focused on the partner of Yolei Inoue. "Hey, Hawkmon. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hawkmon blinked and sat up. "Huh? Uh, sure Ken."

Ken nodded away from the group, and Hawkmon followed suit. Leaving Armadillomon with even more space to laze about in. Gatomon's angry musings however left him no rest. "There goes another," she said under her breath.

Armadillomon yawned and sprawled out again. "Another what?"

Gatomon sneered. "Look around. How many of us are actually communicating to each other?"

Armadillomon shrugged. "You, me…" He looked around now, realizing that there were only three left at the lake. "Uh…Wormmon, you're communicating right?"

Wormmon blinked, a little taken aback. "I can. What are we talking about?"

"Gatomon wants somebody to talk to. Now that Patamon's gone…"

Gatomon, in spite of herself, blushed. "He's not gone, and that's not it either."

Armadillomon let a lazy smile caress his face. "Uh-oh. I must have scratched a nerve. Sounds like someone's bitter."

"I'm not bitter," Gatomon sighed. "I'm concerned. I feel like we aren't as close as we used to be. We're all splitting up."

Wormmon blinked. "But Gatomon, it isn't that serious… Is it?"

Gatomon took a deep breath. "Dominimon spends all his time in the Golden City. Ikkakumon's joined the Deep Savers; he may not even be connected to Joe anymore. Agumon and Biyomon are too busy keeping Guilmon from running amok, and never seem to have time for anyone but Gabumon, who is avoiding anyone and everyone else for one reason or another. Palmon's off with Mimi doing Broadway or whatever it is Mimi's been up to. They only talk to Davis and Veemon, who in turn hang out with our American counterparts far too often. And the rest of us are all off with our crummy sectors pulling double duty for some of these freshies who have nothing better to do than travel around the real world like a bunch of tourists."

Silence.

Armadillomon smiled slyly. "…You sure you're not bitter?"

Gatomon groaned and took off. "I'm going for a walk."

Armadillomon didn't even watch her leave. It was too early to be dealing with a Digimon scorned anyway. His attempts at a good morning nap were again thwarted however, by one of the more unlikely voices.

"You know, she's not exactly wrong," said Wormmon quietly.

Armadillomon frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean think about it", said Wormmon, letting his eyes wander. "When exactly are we ever featured on an Anniversary?"

_August 1st 2012_

_10:02am_

Something was wrong, and he knew it. Ken was sure he'd seen Yolei this morning. And Hawkmon's presence proved it. Why his lover was avoiding him deeply bothered Ken. It didn't help that they'd fought over his acceptance of a late night beat as he continued to learn the ropes of law enforcement. It was bad enough the media didn't leave him alone about his desire not to continue in his brother's footsteps as a chess maverick. But to hear the same from Yolei was very taxing.

And now she was avoiding him, which really put a strain on things. Ken sighed inwardly. When he felt he and Hawkmon had a reasonable place to talk he turned to her partner.

"Be honest with me Hawkmon. How has Yolei been? She hasn't been answering any of my calls recently."

Hawkmon shrugged. "I don't know exactly. She keeps looking at a weird thermometer over and over again. And she won't eat anything she usually likes."

Ken frowned. "Is she sick?"

"She has been acting a little strange now that you mention it Ken."

"She's never hidden anything from me before." Ken ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Now she's sleeping back at her place. And she may be sick…"

Hawkmon blinked. "What could it mean Ken…"

Ken thought for a moment, and then turned to Hawkmon with ice-cold eyes. "You wouldn't lie to me Hawkmon. Would you?"

Hawkmon sputtered, a little flustered. "Lie, me? Of course not!"

Ken sighed sadly and looked away. This was going to hurt to ask. "I-is Yolei seeing someone else?"

Hawkmon looked as if he would cut the former Emperor then and there. "Ken! How dare you…"

"I mean it Hawkmon. Is there someone else I should know about?"

Hawkmon kept his angered face for as long as he could, then sighed and stared at the ground. "…I don't think so."

Ken nodded. It didn't answer his fears, but it justified them. "You've had doubts too."

Hawkmon looked away. "She's just been so distant lately, even from me. I'm not sure why…"

Ken frowned, a look of determination on his face. "Something's going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

_August 1st 2012_

_10:11am_

"You are very diligent Dominimon."

Dominimon bowed his head in respect. "Thank you."

The Golden City on the continent of Folder was simply incredible. Dominimon, partner of T.K. Takaishi, had never seen a city with such marvelous structure. He wasn't sure how the Blessed Triumvirate had managed to sustain this was of life as they did, but he was rather envious.

He walked with Ophanimon, one of the three guardians of this continent, down a golden pathway. Both were waited upon by young creatures known as Calumon. It was one of the more surreal experiences Dominimon had ever had.

"I see the Golden ring we delivered has been doing you wonders."

Dominimon looked towards the golden ring he'd placed on his finger before the fight with OuuRyuumon. It shone in the sunlight as a beacon of light, and even still Dominimon felt its power flow through him. "I've never held a form this powerful for so long. Now I see why Gatomon was sorry to lose hers."

Ophanimon frowned beneath her opal armor. "Yes well, we don't simply hand them out. That one happens to have been stolen from us."

Dominimon felt embarrassed. "Oh."

Ophanimon waved his hesitation off however. "We do not judge. Your friend has been forgiven."

Dominimon bowed again. "Thank you. I guess…"

"Data like Myotismon's should not be allowed to exist in this world," Ophanimon continued. "It corrupts the very fabric of our existence. Their presence is a herald of the Hazard we seek to avoid."

Dominimon frowned. "This Hazard you speak of. Can it be stopped?"

Ophanimon sighed. "We hope so young Dominimon." She then turned and smile towards Dominimon. "Come; let us not talk of such tragedies. How are your friends, the Digidestined?"

Dominimon was taken aback by her question. "I haven't seen them in quite a while to be honest. I've been so busy here."

"One should never forget his friends Dominimon."

"Yes, I know," Dominimon began. "But Lord Seraphimon is very adamant about my staying here while a member of your council."

Ophanimon allowed herself to laugh. It wasn't quite a scoff, but it was very close. "Seraphimon is the past Dominimon."

"Really?" Asked a confused Dominimon.

"One day", Ophanimon turned to him, "it will be you seated by my side."

Dominimon hesitated. "…And Cherubimon's side."

"Of course." Dominimon frowned inwardly but kept it to himself. Ophanimon continued with no notice. "Where are your friends now Dominimon?"

"By now, Anniversary." He said with a sigh. "But beyond that," something caught his eye then, and he slowed his path behind her. "I don't know…"

He turned to look at one of many beautiful stain glass windows that brought the city its light. A picture of young woman and man reaching out for one another was displayed. Dominimon was sure that the woman was Ophanimon, but there was something very disturbing about the man. He shook the feeling and continued after his liege as she paced down the corridor.

_August 1st 2012_

_10:31am_

"There's the newlyweds!"

Matt took a long dreg from his cigarette before looking up at the incoming Tai Kamiya and Rei Kamiya. Fresh off their honeymoon in Barbados. Far from a ruined Tokyo. There was a part of Matt that was very unsettled by that. Still, he remained as cordial as possible for Tai and his lover. That was the least he could do.

The Ambassador to the Digital World let loose one of his famous lopsided grins. "Sorry we're late. We really got hounded this morning."

Sora blinked in confusion, then sheepishly looked away. "I keep forgetting you can walk in this world."

Rei blinked, looking down at where Sora's eyes had been. She was standing on her own two feet. Rei smiled. "So do I sometimes."

Matt doused his cigarette in the sand, before turning a watchful eye on Tai and his wife. "Maybe we should hold Anniversary on the lake more often. To keep the press from hounding you so much."

If Tai caught the hint of sarcasm in Matt's voice, he chose to ignore it. "Well that would be up to the rest of you."

Rei shrugged. "I don't mind so much."

"We'll talk to Izzy about it later then," Matt managed, a little softer than before.

Before any other discussion could be had, a purple haired girl poked her head out of a set of bushes across from them. Her entrance startled them a little, though Rei was quick to rebound. "Oh, there you are Yolei, what are you doing sneaking around."

Yolei's eyes darted left and right. "Is Ken around?" Her voice was very low and soft.

Matt frowned. "He got here an hour or so ago. He's been looking for you."

Yolei let out a half sigh-half sob. "I know."

Sora frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Sora, can I talk to you for a second?" Yolei asked after she'd composed herself some.

Sora blinked. "Um, Okay."

Silence.

"Alone?"

Sora looked to Matt, who shrugged. "…Sure Yolei," she managed hesitantly.

Matt yawned and took out another cigarette. "We'll be fine babe."

"...Uh-huh." With that Sora took off after Yolei.

Tai scratched his dark, chocolate-colored hair in confusion. "What was that about?"

Matt shrugged and took another dreg. "Don't know."

Tai's eyes turned to slits. "You know Matt…"

"Not today Tai, thank you."

Tai backed off, hands in the air. "Suit yourself."

"Digiport Open…"

The rip in the sky meant the arrival of a new party member. Matt wished it had been this easy to come and go years ago. The small group of humans turned to face a very professional looking man and a large walrus.

Rei smiled for both of them. "Oh, there's Joe. Izzy got back earlier, he was worried about you."

Joe bowed in gratitude to her. "Thank you Rei."

Ikkakumon said nothing, instead staring out towards the water. Rei tried again. "Hey Ikkakumon."

"What?" Ikkakumon answered rather roughly.

Tai frowned. "Oh. Sorry, bad timing."

"Something like that," Joe answered sadly.

Rei kept smiling, trying to shift the tension a little. "It's alright. He's just being grumpy."

Ikkakumon growled. "I'm not grumpy."

Tai frowned, stepping in between the walrus and his wife. "Okay, chill out Ikkakumon. We get it. You're in a foul mood."

Ikkakumon averted his gaze. "It's not that."

"What's wrong then?" Demanded Tai.

Ikkakumon stared at Tai as if he was looking at him for the first time. "You know this is the first time I've been back in the digital world in years?"

Tai blinked. "…Wow, I didn't think about it like that."

"Exactly. You didn't think."

Joe sighed. "Ikkakumon…"

Ikkakumon, sensing he might have overstepped himself, simply grunted and headed towards the lake. "I'm going for a swim," he said simply, before diving in. Before his fur covered head slipped beneath the water, he managed to fire one last sour shot. "Happy anniversary everyone."

Matt frowned. "You alright Joe?"

Joe sighed, his dark eyes watching the water from Ikkakumon's dive ripple to the shore and wake a sleeping Armadillomon. "I feel like I've lost my connection to him. I feel like…" Joe took a breath to keep from shaking. "Like I'm not his partner anymore."

Tai hesitated, the smirked. He placed a supportive hand on his friends shoulder. "That can't be," he said with finality. "Once a Digidestined, always a Digidestined."

Joe let himself smile. "You're right", he said to Tai's face. But inwardly, Joe wasn't so sure.

_August 1st 2012_

_10:49am_

"Alright Yolei. What's going on?"

Yolei let her eyes wander. If Ken were to be snooping around again, she'd be in a lot of trouble. The news she was keeping was bad enough. "I've got a problem," she said finally. "But I don't really want to tell you what it is. And I really don't want to talk to Ken about it, but I don't know what to do."

Sora blinked. "Um, okay. Is it a big problem?"

"Oh, it'll get bigger. A lot bigger…"

Sora frowned. "What is it?"

"It's… I'm…" Yolei sighed and averted her gaze from her mentor. "I'm sorry Sora. I'm just not…"

"Hey, don't worry," Sora said as she gave Yolei a comforting hug. "When you're ready to talk about it I'll be right here."

Yolei sighed into Sora's shoulder. "I'm really worried about Ken. How will I tell him? How can I tell him? What will he say?"

Sora took a deep breath and met her eyes to Yolei's. "I think I know what's going on."

"You do?"

Sora nodded, but kept silent about it all. "Yolei, he's going to find out about you… it… whatever it is, eventually. You know Ken, always snooping." She sighed. "And at any rate, I suggest you tell him about it. Who knows? Maybe it'll help you grow closer."

"Yeah…"

"Come on, I want to show you around. It' been so long since I was here last." Sora took her hand. Yolei hesitated. "Don't worry," Sora said with a smile. "Things will work out for the best."

Yolei looked away. "I hope so. Because if they don't, I don't know what we're going to do…"

_August 1st 2012_

_12:09pm_

"Good grief you're fat!"

Davis Motomiya fought the urge to punch T.K. in the face. He really, _really_ fought that urge. He didn't spend forty dollars for the American digiport just to hear the Mr. Perfect run him ragged about his… questionable physic. "I'm not fat," he said with finality. "I'm thick. There's a difference."

T.K. begged to differ. The dirty-blonde Digidestined pulled Ken away from Agumon's grill and towards the newly arrived Davis and Veemon. "Ken look at him! He's gained like ten pounds."

Davis blushed when his best friend made a face. "It's muscle!"

Ken blinked. "Muscle?"

Davis nodded, going into full scale downplay mode. "Pushing a cart is hard work."

"You push a cart?" Asked T.K..

Davis sniffed. "Yeah, so?"

"What happened to you opening a restaurant?"

"You got to start at the bottom T.K.," answered Davis, as if it was the simplest question in the world. "That's the only way to go."

T.K. ignored him, instead pulling Kari into the conversation. "Kari, get a load of Davis!"

Kari blinked. "Wow Davis. You've gotten big!"

"See," smiled T.K..

Davis frowned. "It's muscle!"

"I can tell."

"Kari?"

"Ehh…"

Davis blushed and averted his gaze. "…I pull a cart on occasion."

"On occasion?" Veemon scoffed. "It seems like that's all you do all day!"

"What's the cart like Davis?" Ken asked.

Davis pulled a flyer out of his pocket. "Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle!"

T.K. blinked. "Well that's creative."

"Hey, it's a start. And I'm getting good dough."

Veemon yawned, walking towards the lake. "Maria says he's poor."

"Maria?"

Davis blushed, pulling out his wallet and flipping to a picture of himself and a sweet looking Hispanic girl in central park, his arm nonchalantly draped over her shoulder.

T.K. frowned. "Are those cornrows?"

Kari ignored him. "She's cute," she said, though her voice had an air of disappointment.

Davis' face turned redder. "A-ah… Thanks Kari."

Cody took a look at the photo next. "You guys sure seem close over there in America."

"Yeah. Willis even shows up from time to time." Davis took his wallet back and flipped through more pictures. "Him and Gummimon and Chocomon."

Kari smiled, remembering the mysterious American. "Aw how cute."

Davis stretched. "So what did I miss? Anything good in Japan lately?"

"Anything interesting?" Veemon added.

"We won a world cup." Said Ken, somewhat proudly.

Davis yawned. "Watched it. Wasn't interested."

"T.K.'s got a column in the paper." Kari smiled.

"Good for you TP."

T.K. glared playfully at the leader of the Digidestined. "We're back to that now are we?"

"I'm just ribbing ya man!" Davis slapped both hands together in anticipation. "Anything juicy? Come on! Hit me with it!"

Cody sighed. "I hate to say it Davis, but since the Alphamon Fiasco, nothing big has happened. The rest of the world moves on while the rest of us pick up the pieces."

"Hey…"

Cody, not realizing he had spoken out of turn, blushed. "Sorry."

Davis frowned. "Me and ExVeemon worked our tails off trying to fix the damage we caused."

Cody sighed. "I know."

Davis clenched his fist, and then let go of the tension. "Is it still that bad?"

Kari frowned. "You haven't been back?"

Davis shook his head. "I've seen still photos and flybys. It looked better from where we were."

"Better is relative."

Davis felt ganged up upon. "What do you want me to do T.K.?"

"Nothing I... I don't know." T.K. found the ground far more interesting now for some reason. "You always seem so happy when the rest of us…"

Davis hesitated. Then his smile was back. "Hey, I can't help it. It's just the way I am."

Apparently his smile was infectious. "Yeah. Nothing gets you down easily Davis."

"Tokyo will be back on its feet in no time, and the campsite will be up and running again, and everything will be the way it was."

"Davis…"

He grins so hard he has to close his eyes. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

_August 1st, 2012_

_12:00 am_

_(Around 2:00pm Japanese time.)_

Mimi didn't want to be here.

She nodded sheepishly to her cast-mate of her most recent musical. The show itself was a flop but she'd gotten some good reviews, and it had landed her a new agent who said he could get her on TV. So she wasn't complaining about that. It was the fact that, despite the show being a flop, the Stage Manager still insisted on throwing a party at his apartment.

It didn't help that everyone had come drunk.

One of her cast mates, Robin… something, handed her a red plastic cup with dubious contents. Mimi had seen this before, and had problems with it before. She had no need to go back to them. "I really shouldn't." She pushed the cup away.

Robin was pretty far gone though. Mimi couldn't make out a thing he said. He pushed the cup at her again. Mimi was worried he'd get a little rough. "No, I really shouldn't, I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

"Here, I'll take that."

Mimi blinked when she heard the voice of Michael. The young American took the cup from an inebriated Robin, who probably didn't know where he was, and led Mimi towards the door. "Michael, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked, though very much relieved for an excuse to leave.

"Palmon called and said you were going to be late," Michael frowned.

Mimi sighed. "Our run is over. I forgot about the after-party, that's all."

Michael's eyes seemed to pierce through her. "Uh-huh. You don't want to go back do you?"

Mimi blinked. "Of course I do... It's just."

"Just what?"

Mimi opened her mouth to say something then shut it again. It was time to stop running. "Nothing. I'm making excuses."

Michael smiled as he led her outside for a waiting taxi. "Well no more of that, alright?"

Mimi nodded and fiddled with her digivice. "Alright."

_August 1st 2012_

_4:09pm_

"Who's hungry?"

The fire was a good one. Hot enough to cook the gutted digifish and various M-meat and L-meat gathered by the others, and small enough not to get out of hand. All things considered he was rather proud of himself.

"These are good fish Agumon," mumbled Tai as he took a huge bite out of his fish on a stick.

Agumon beamed with pride. "Thank you. I caught them myself."

"You mean you watched me catch them. Right?"

"Eh… Right dear."

The sun hung lazily over File Island, already making its way behind the impressive Infinity Mountain. The Digidestined, those who had arrived, all ate leisurely, chatting about the good times, and sharing fond memories of this place. They were joined by several friends they hadn't seen in some time. Centaurumon and Andromon were very respectful, taking their plates of food with them as they chatted with the humans.

Ogremon was just being a pest.

"Watch it Ogremon!" Biyomon grumbled, wing pointing at the large Champion level accusingly.

Ogremon tried to frown, and couldn't. Not because he didn't want to, but because his mouth had been open so long he'd forgotten how to close it. "What! I'm hungry too!"

Biyomon's eyes turned to slits. "There's a line." She pointed at the line of File island Digimon, including Frigimon, Mojamon and Unimon who were all glaring at the virus. Ogremon's stomach grumbled and he limped to the back, his pride hurt.

Matt sat back, his stomach full. "It certainly is peaceful here now that our problems are over."

"I'm just glad our big problems are over," Rei admitted.

"There haven't been any problems on file", Centauromon said.

"Has anyone else noticed the Royal Knights seem to have disappeared?" Asked Izzy.

"Not all of them," said Veemon. "Alphamon seems to be pretty visible still. We keep seeing him on the news in America."

"Yes but the others... You hardly ever see them."

Agumon cleared his throat. "Well Short…err… Crusadermon's been bugging Biyomon, but other than that." He yawned and poked at one of the L-meat. "I've actually gotten pretty cool with Dukemon. He's a standout guy."

"And the other one," Biyomon began. "Zeromaru. He comes by to check in with us. He's very cordial."

"Like the Darkness Zone he is", said Agumon under his breath.

Biyomon rolled her eyes. "Agumon's jealous because Zeromaru finds me attractive."

"HAH!"

"Slepimon is alright as well… once you get to know her."

The soft, almost apologetic voice of Gabumon startled the others. He wasn't supposed to be here. Matt's face shifted into a grin at the sight of his friend. "Gabumon? You came!"

Gabumon shifted his gaze away from the crowd. "Hey."

"What's up dude?" Agumon waved at his DNA partner.

"Uh, nothing."

Matt frowned. "Slepimon huh?"

"So it's true. That's why you've been avoiding everyone. Matt included. You've been fraternizing with the enemy," came the still voice of Gatomon from her perch in the tree.

Kari frowned. "Gatomon, be nice."

Gabumon frowned. "The Royal Knights are hardly our enemies anymore."

Matt frowned and glared at his partner a little longer. "What does she do with you anyways Gabumon, this Slepimon?"

Gabumon shrugged. "She asks me to come on runs with her from time to time."

"Didn't think your short little legs could keep up with her", Gatomon mocked.

Gabumon let his voice drop, so that it was almost the growl of Garurumon. "I manage."

"Alright. That's enough you two." Matt growled. Gabumon silenced and took his place at his partner's side.

Gatomon purred. "Whatever."

Kari sighed. "Gatomon…."

"And what about Patamon?" T.K. interjected, trying to lighten the mood. "Is he coming too?"

Gabumon shook his head. "I heard from Dominimon. He's very sorry, but he will not be appearing at Anniversary this year. Ophanimon is asking for his advice…"

"Oh." Said T.K., very disappointed.

Gatomon laughed viciously. "So that's what they call it now."

"… And Cherubimon is in need of his aid as well."

Gatomon shifted in her tree and faced away from the others again. "Sounds like he about fits right in with them, doesn't he?"

"What's her problem?" Davis grumbled.

"She's bitter," said Armadillomon, never raising an eyelid.

"I am not bitter!"

Agumon yawned and poked at one of his fish to see if they were done. His life-mate suddenly glanced off into the forest. Agumon frowned. "What's the matter dear?"

Biyomon took a deep breath. "Has anyone seen Guilmon?"

_August 1st 2012_

_4:19pm_

"Uncle Ikkakumon, why are you so grumpy?"

Ikkakumon hadn't even pulled himself on shore yet, and already the trouble-making son of Greymon was bugging him. How he got off his mothers short leash, Ikkakumon would never know. "I'm not grumpy," he said finally.

Guilmon didn't let up. "Poppa says you've been grumpy since you digivolved last."

Ikkakumon was getting tired of hearing that. "I'm not grumpy kid."

Guilmon shrugged. "Poppa says you're hiccupping."

"I'm not," Ikkakumon said, fully intending on plodding away from the crimson-scaled rookie.

Guilmon decided that he was just supposed to follow. "Poppa used to hiccup."

"I'm not hiccupping kid…" Ikkakumon growled.

"-He said it wasn't fun."

"Try dying in the human world," Ikkakumon laughed bitterly. "It isn't fun."

"Poppa said you didn't die."

"Your poppa doesn't want you having nightmares."

Guilmon cocked his head. "I don't have nightmares."

Ikkakumon frowned. "Don't you have something better to do? Like arson?"

"I don't do that anymore."

"Poppa told you not to?"

Guilmon shrugged, and Ikkakumon wondered if the kid didn't understand the term sarcasm. Before he could continue ignoring the boy, the dragon said something very interesting. "I'm moving out soon."

Ikkakumon blinked. "Eh?"

Guilmon nodded. "It's time I went out and saw the world."

Ikkakumon frowned. "B-but you're just a kid."

"It's what I was born to do."

"Wander about the digital world?"

Guilmon shrugged, his eyes darting to a butterfly that hovered nearby. He had clearly lost attention. "It's natural", he said simply, starting off after the digital insect.

Ikkakumon shifted a little. "…Doesn't seem like fun."

"Poppa said he envies me," Guilmon said as he chomped after the insect.

"Oh…" Ikkakumon cleared his throat. "Well good for him…"

"Uncle Ikkakumon, why are you so grumpy?"

Ikkakumon blinked. The kid had the attention span of a gnat, and the memory of one too. And yet there was something oddly chilling about this dragon. Something very sad. And Ikkakumon realized that it was because he was growing up. Ikkakumon sighed and headed back to the camp sight. "I don't know," he grumbled sadly. "I just don't know."

_August 1st 2012_

_6:19pm_

"Your quarters are very beautiful."

The words came out before Dominimon could censor them. Thankfully, Ophanimon seemed to take it well. "Thank you Dominimon. That was very sweet." Her quarters were made of jasper, or that's what it seemed to be. They were quite lovely. Ophanimon surely knew this already. She shooed away several Calumon and leaned closer to a kneeling Dominimon. "I have to say, I am pleased that you have joined us Dominimon. You are perhaps the most convicted monster I know."

Dominimon dipped his head lower. "My liege."

But Ophanimon brushed him off. "Oh don't bother with that. Ophanimon please."

"Alright."

Before they could continue, a Calumon floated up to her with a message in his mouth. "News from the Eastern Gate," it mumbled. Ophanimon frowned and took the scroll, reading it thoughtfully.

"Ahh. Roachmon again," she grimaced. She then handed the scroll back to the in-training form and sat back in her seat. "I'll send a group of Kyuukimon to dispose of them."

Dominimon frowned. "Dispose of… Surely you wouldn't."

"Any threat to this city, small or great must be eradicated," Ophanimon said sternly. "You've been here long enough to know that."

Dominimon sighed. "Begging your pardon Ophanimon, but there are… peaceful alternatives."

Ophanimon stared at him. "I'm not sure if you knew this or not, but we are at war. We have been at war for millennia and until the end we will be at war."

"War with whom?" Asked Dominimon nervously.

Ophanimon shrugged, almost bored. "The Seven Demon Lords for one. They are constant thorns in this capitals side. We live under constant threat of invasion. But not only them. Both the Nightmare Soldiers of Folder and the Olympus Twelve have given us trouble." She yawned. "A purge has also come to mind."

Dominimon felt the features on his face tense. "A what?"

"A purge", Ophanimon repeated. "A simple wipe out of those Digimon considered undesirable."

Dominimon took a long, hard look at Ophanimon, and then rose to his feat. "I'm sorry Ophanimon, but I think you have the wrong aide."

"I'm sorry?"

Dominimon sighed. "I'm no good at advice on genocide. I'm a much better peacemaker than that. And besides," he adjusted his armor, "a purge sounds far too one sided for my liking. And that will surely get a rise out of the legendary twelve." Dominimon stared directly at Ophanimon, his face set in stone. "If you wish to go to war with the Digidestined, be my guest. You'll find me on the other side."

Instead of a humbled reaction, or one of fury, Ophanimon just laughed. "That's what I mean!"

Dominimon frowned. "Pardon?"

"Your conviction. Even in the face of true adversity, you never lose sight of your goal for peace for all."

For some reason, Dominimon felt the urge to return to her side, but he fought it off, instead he remained standing, and said "…thank you."

Ophanimon hesitated, as if expecting him to kneel. When he did not, she smirked, and walked to him. "Come, we have much to discuss." She smiled joyfully and wrapped her arm behind his back, leading her away from her quarters. "Perhaps you can give me a solid heir," she said nonchalantly.

Dominimon felt his cheeks flush, in spite of himself. "An heir?"

_August 1st 2012_

_8:30pm_

"Alright, we're about to make the toast guys! Gather round."

Tai frowned. "Where is everybody?"

Izzy shrugged. "I don't know. Who are we missing?"

Kari began looking around. "Cody and Armadillomon are here… Noriko's not here?"

"Her mother is sick," Cody answered.

Izzy sighed. "Oh, sorry to hear that."

Cody shrugged, blushing. "Thanks."

"Ken and Wormmon," continued Kari.

"Hey."

"I'm still here," Wormmon almost celebrated.

"Joe? Goma…er… Ikkakumon."

"Hey…" Ikkakumon rumbled.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya."

Izzy smirked. "Finally"

Tai ran a hand through his hair. "Gee thanks Izzy."

"Agumon and Biyomon… and Guilmon."

"We're all here." Biyomon nodded.

Mimi, Palmon.

"Here," a tired Mimi managed.

"Sorry we're late," said Palmon.

"Sora and Yolei?"

Matt shrugged. "Haven't seen them since Yolei dragged her off that way…" At his gesture, the two woman popped out of the bushes again. Matt blinked. "Oh, there you are."

Tai frowned. "Where have you two been?"

"Oh… Nowhere," said Sora.

"Sora was showing me the path you all took to get here. That must have been a horrific fall."

Tai looked up towards the place Yolei indicated. The side of Mount Panorama still had the scars of Kuwagamon's last-ditch attempt to eat them. "You're right. And that was our first day too. A Digidestined's life is never dull."

"Tell me about it…"

"Yolei..."

Yolei went into panic mode. Ken had snuck up on her. Darn him and his stealth abilities! "Oh. Ken. Um… Hey, long time no see right? You look hunkishly great. Your skin is amazing! Well, gotta go! Hehe…"

"Alright, that's enough now."

Yolei blinked. "Huh."

Ken frowned, crossing both arms in front of his chest. "Yolei, I think I deserve to know what's going on."

Yolei shifted her gaze, realizing the multiple pairs of eyes glancing at her. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Davis frowned. "What's going on with you two?"

Yolei brushed him off. "It's nothing Davis, mind your business."

"It's _not_ nothing Yolei. You've been dodging me all day sweetheart. And I know it isn't about me joining the department, because we talked about that! Now, what's going on?"

Sora hesitated, trying to usher the others away from what was quickly devolving into one of those tragic scenes. "Do… we need to give you two some space or."

Ken brushed her off now. "There shouldn't be a need for that Sora, thank you."

"I don't think now is a good place…" Yolei managed through clenched teeth.

Ken stood his ground. "Why not now? I want to know, what is going on Yolei?"

Silence. And then…

"I'm pregnant."

Silence again. The faces of those around him were mixed. Kari looked excited, Davis looked shocked. Armadillomon looked bored. Ken didn't really feel like paying attention to them. In fact, he didn't feel like paying attention to anything. "Oh. Oh that's all. How nice. Excuse me for a moment." He turned on his heel. He took two steps. Then fell flat on his face, unconscious.

_August 1st 2012_

_11:31pm_

The fallout from the announcement was mixed to say the least. While the majority of the Digidestined were respectful about the couples on coming gift, most of the rest of the day was spent reviving a wiped out Ken and comforting a stressed out Yolei. There were some who thought it was far too early for either to be thinking about children, and were worried with Yolei's decision. However, Yolei affirmed to them that she would be keeping the child. With or without Ken.

Ken of course announced frankly that it would be _with_, resolving Yolei's fears. The exact date of their marriage wasn't finalized, but it was expected that as soon as Ken returned to the physical world, a ring would be purchased.

Ikkakumon had watched all of this with a silent eye, off to the side of the group, almost detached. He wasn't sure what was going on with him anymore, nor what he was supposed to do. But he knew what he didn't want to do.

"Hey."

So deep were his musings, that he didn't notice his former partner… his partner slip beside him. He shifted and looked out towards the distance. "Hey."

Joe sighed. "You still mad at me."

Ikkakumon hesitated. "No."

Joe frowned, his spectacled eyes never leaving his friend. "What's bugging you?"

"Guilmon."

Joe frowned. "What about him?"

"That kid… That kid is about to leave his nest. He's only a few years old!"

Joe nodded. "Digimon age differently from us humans Ikkakumon. You knew that."

"Yeah. It's just, he's about to give up everything that makes him a child and go off into the world." Ikkakumon sighed. "He's doing exactly the thing the eight of us were never able to do. I should feel envious! I should want to do the same thing. I thought I did. And then…"

"What?"

Ikkakumon let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I miss being a kid, you know? I miss playing with the others. I miss cheese doodles. I miss not having to worry about things. You used to do all the worrying for me, remember?

Joe let himself smile a little. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm so… grumpy all the time. So rude. And I don't know why."

"Maybe… we're just at a crossroads. You and I."

Ikkakumon frowned and turned to Joe. "What do you mean?"

"Something you said earlier." Joe sighed and turned away. "Maybe it's time you left the nest… or the… whatever walrus' call home."

"Ah Joe, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" Ikkakumon looked at the starry sky, as if Azulongmon would give him the answer. "I don't know what I mean. Things used to be less complicated."

"That's life though. The longer you live, the more complicated it gets."

"I want to be your partner Joe."

Joe blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean it. I want to be the partner I used to be." Ikkakumon looked at his friend with a sparkle in his eyes he hadn't seen in some time. "I want to tell jokes, chase girls. You know." Ikkakumon smiled. "All the things you don't do."

"Gee, thanks," Joe let himself laugh.

Ikkakumon softened his voice. "I want to be Gomamon again. Your Gomamon again."

Joe hesitated, reaching a tough hand to Ikkakumon's firm pelt. "How about, we just stick to you being my friend. It doesn't matter what form you take."

Ikkakumon nodded. "Alright."

"Happy anniversary buddy."

Ikkakumon smiled. "Thanks. You too Joe."

* * *

_End Year Ten..._


	11. Year Eleven

_August 1st 2013_

_10:09am_

"How are you doing Gennai?"

The old man chuckled as he sipped on his tea. "As well as I can be, all things considered," he said with a gruff voice that betrayed just how tired he was. "I'll be a hundred and eighty-seven in a few more days."

The flying beetle seemed happy enough. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Izzy Izumi himself however, frowned. "You just made that number up, didn't you?"

Gennai laughed. "Yep."

Izzy shook his head in disbelief. "You haven't changed."

"On the contrary Izzy," Gennai began, "I've changed quite a bit. I've grown old, haven't I Izzy?"

"Its not such a big deal really Gennai," Izzy looked away.

"Oh no, that's alright. I've come to peace with myself. I won't be with this world much longer." He took another sip of his tea. It was soothing to the throat, and his core thanked him for it. However, he wasn't in the mood for false pleasantries, and not even the warming sensation of the tea could cure him of his wariness. "But you didn't just come here to check on little old me."

Izzy sighed. "No, we didn't. We have a proposition for you."

Gennai allowed himself to smirk. "Oh this should be good."

"Mr. Takenouchi and I agree. It would be advantageous for our research if you allowed us to go through your library and…"

"No."

Izzy blinked. "But you haven't even heard me out!"

"I don't allow just anyone to waltz into my home just willy-nilly you know." Gennai smiled and stirred his tea once more. "I let you come in because I like your company."

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Izzy attempted. "We'd just have a few researchers go over your library. We'd be in and out."

Gennai sighed. "I'm too old to deal with over exuberant hackers with a penchant for adventure."

Izzy frowned. "But Gennai, think of all the advances that could be made! Safer Digivolutions, Faster Digiports..."

"A cure for the common hiccup," Tentomon flew closer.

Gennai leaned back in his comfortable recliner. "I'm thinking about my quiet house, with my quiet fish."

Izzy sighed. "There's no way I can change your mind, is there?"

Gennai took another sip, and realized that he was almost out of tea. For some reason he found that very amusing. "You should probably get going Izzy. You wouldn't want to be late for your Digidestined Grand Reunion."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: ELEVEN_**

_August 1st 2013_

_12:09pm_

Miya Ichijouji was a loud girl.

It wasn't just volume either. It was duration. Just for fun, Yolei had once timed how long the girl's fits could last before she calmed herself down. Thirty-three minutes fifty-two seconds. And that had been with Yolei doing her best to quiet her. She shuddered to think what would happen if Miya was left to her own devices.

As it stood, Yolei was desperately patting the baby on her back, while Hawkmon continued to search their bag for the formula. "Hey, hey! Don't cry," Yolei tried to coo softly. "What do you want huh?"

Apparently nothing from the bag, for even when Hawkmon handed the bottle to his partner, Miya continued her vocal rampage. Her father sighed.

"Here," said Ken. "Let me hold her."

The moment the babe was handed to the dark haired Digidestined her cries turned to squeals of joy, and she immediately began tugging at his long, smooth hair. Yolei sighed. "She hates me," she said with finality.

Ken frowned. "She doesn't hate you Yolei."

"How else do you explain it?"

Hawkmon cleared his throat. "Perhaps the child enjoys the company of men more. She seems to be a little better with me as well."

Yolei glared at her partner. "Thanks Hawkmon, that's very reassuring."

"Hello everyone." Tai and Rei, along with Matt and Sora, were walking along the beaten trail towards them.

Ken nodded to the approaching group, while trying to keep Miya from borrowing his hair. "Hey there everyone. You're looking well."

Rei returned the favor. "Thank you Ken."

"She's like a little bundle of joy," Sora smiled.

"Joy. Ha." Yolei grumbled, sitting on a rock. "There's a good word for her."

Sora ignored her friend, turning again to Ichijouji. "Thanks again for all your help Ken."

Ken's voice turned serious. "Don't worry Sora. We'll catch the creep that did this to your family."

Sora bit her lip in hesitation. "Are there any suspects yet?"

Ken looked away. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say."

"It's alright." Sora sighed. "Mother was just worried is all. She's lived at that flower shop all her life."

"Don't worry. We've got our eye on all the arsonists in the area. It won't be long before the culprit is caught."

"Thank you Ken."

"How are you managing your finances?" Asked Rei.

"Momma's living with my aunt for a little while, until she can get back on her feet. I've had to get a seamstress job with a kimono designer."

"Well that sounds nice," Hawkmon nodded.

"It's hard. My new boss is horrendous."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad Sora." Said Wormmon

Sora sighed. "She's got the one world symbol tattooed on her left arm."

Ken frowned. "HADD?"

"Former member. She knows well enough not to show her true colors, but it isn't easy working for her." Sora felt her hands ball into fists. "She wants me to fail."

Matt sighed behind her, unzipping his JSDF jacked in the heat. "I've already told her she shouldn't have to worry."

"I like working," Sora shrugged.

Wormmon frowned. "But if you are unhappy with your job, why continue in it?"

"It's no use," Tai yawned. "Once someone's challenged Sora, there's no dissuading her."

"Hey, I can be a darn good seamstress when I want to be."

Matt sighed again. "No one said you weren't babe."

Before Sora could respond, the sound of thunderous buzzing poured out across the lake. They turned to face a slightly dejected Izzy Izumi riding Kabuterimon. Tai frowned. "Hey Izzy, where have you been?"

"Visiting a friend," Izzy said simply. "Have I missed anything?"

"Just Miya," Wormmon answered.

Izzy barely glanced at the child. "She's cute."

Yolei rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cute."

_August 1st 2013_

_12:19pm_

"He… isn't with me Gatomon."

T.K. didn't like saying it anymore than Gatomon liked hearing it. The cat Digimon opened her mouth to say something, and then shook her head in disbelief. "Alright… Alright. That's just fine." Then she simply turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Kari went to call for her, then decided against it. Gatomon needed her space, she thought. Instead she turned her attention to a depressed looking T.K.. "It isn't right," she said finally. "T.K., what are you thinking, letting him spend all his time there?"

T.K. sighed. "He's his own 'mon now Kari. There's little I can do."

Kari frowned. "T.K., you have to talk to your partner."

"I… I know."

"I mean it."

T.K.'s eyes shifted away from his lover. "Last time we talked we got into a huge fight."

Kari leaned into him, her face flashing sympathy now. "Friends aren't going to be on the same page all the time."

T.K. held her tighter. "I feel like I've lost my connection to him, you know?"

Kari looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "You mean your actual connection?"

T.K. frowned. "Yeah. What, why?"

Kari's eyes furrowed and her mind went far away for a moment. "Joe said the same thing when Ikkakumon first digivolved."

T.K. was getting worried. "What about it?"

"Maybe it's nothing. But… I've got a very funny feeling."

_August 1st 2013_

_12:51pm_

"I've been here for some time Lord Seraphimon. I've been allowed to see many things. But I have yet to be invited to one of your meetings. If I am to truly assist you, then shouldn't I be present at your table?"

Seraphimon didn't seem to acknowledge his companion, instead simply looking at a flower that had snuck its way into the Golden City. "Ophanimon has spoken to you then?" Was his only reply, and even that seemed to take the Digidestined off guard.

"It is a question that I ask," Dominimon reiterated.

"Yet it is also one that she brought up to you." Seraphimon sighed and cradled the small flower in his armored glove. "You have not been invited because you are not ready."

Dominimon frowned. "But I feel ready. I was asked to join your group as an advisor to human affairs, and yet not once have any of you asked me the state of the Digidestined. I ask why I haven't been invited to your table for one reason. If my services are not of any use to you, then why am I not allowed to see my friends?"

"You are allowed to do what you will."

"At the cost of the Golden City being shut to me forever and the loss of this form," Dominimon seemed to scoff at the thought. "I know what is at stake for me."

Seraphimon turned to Dominimon now, his eyes hidden behind his armored mask. "So you would rather live in the Golden city than be with your friends."

"I was asked to help you," said Dominimon, ignoring the statement. "You won't let me. What am I supposed to do? Has this past year been meaningless?"

Seraphimon turned back to the flower. "No it has not," he said with a degree of disappointment. In what, Dominimon could only guess. "You are right. We have brought you hear under false pretenses, but the future of our world is at stake." Seraphimon turned his gaze to the heavens. "We believe that you may be one of the heralds of the coming storm, and that in some way you may be the key to preventing it.'

"The Hazard?" Dominimon asked. Seraphimon only nodded. Dominimon frowned. "I've heard the same from Ophanimon, but no explanation went with it."

At her name, Seraphimon's voice became very low. "Be wary of Ophanimon. Her desires for you do not reflect the interest of the Triumvirate as a whole."

"And what could Ophanimon possibly want with me?"

Seraphimon continued to regard the flower, soothing it's petals. "She wishes to have a part of your legacy. You are a special case Dominimon. You are a Digidestined. Because of this, you will always be remembered for your actions. It is my belief that Ophanimon wants a part of your future Dominimon, and she's not used to taking no for an answer."

Dominimon hesitated. "I don't understand…"

"She wants to have your babies."

Despite himself, Dominimon blushed, but continued. "How do you know that?"

"I have known her since she hatched from her digiegg. Her thoughts do not escape me."

Dominimon crossed his arms. "So it's true. She is your daughter."

Seraphimon let silence reign for a moment, his body stark still. "Who told you this?"

Dominimon shrugged. "Rumors. Whispers in the dark."

Seraphimon sighed. "Tread lightly Dominimon. If one stays to long in the shadows he will be engulfed within them."

"Like Daemon?"

Seraphimon shook his head. "Daemon was a special case. His fall was especially devastating to us."

"Why, because he was your personal aide?"

Seraphimon turned his face from Dominimon. "Daemon wasn't an aide Dominimon." With simple execution, Seraphimon ripped the flower from its place in the city wall and tossed it into the darkness. "He was to be my replacement."

_August 1st 2013_

_1:17pm_

She hadn't meant to bump into him so soon.

To be fair, things between Mimi Tachikawa and Joe Kido had been patched up some time ago. But that didn't make any of their later meetings any less awkward. Mimi fidgeted in front of the television, realizing that she and Joe must have briefly shared the same connection on their journey. "Oh. Hi Joe."

Ever the stoic surgeon, Joe simply nodded. "Hello Mimi."

Silence. It was one of those moments Mimi wanted back. "How is your wife?" She finally managed. "Naomi?"

"Nayumi," Joe corrected. "She's fine."

"Un huh."

"And Michael?" Joe attempted.

"Huh?"

"How is Michael?"

"He's fine," Mimi nodded.

"Good, good."

"I heard Ikkakumon has been getting along well."

"Yeah."

"I wish Togemon was as gracious about things."

"Gracious isn't the word I'd use," he let himself smile.

Mimi hesitated, then sighed. "…I don't think I ever thanked you."

"For what?"

"Back when I… wasn't myself. I always just thought you were being hard on me. But, you just wanted to help me."

Joe felt his face flush a little, but managed to keep himself in check. "Like you said," he answered, "you weren't yourself. I hope you're feeling better now."

Mimi smiled. "I am, thank you."

"Mimi!" The voice pulled Mimi away from her tall friend. Davis and Veemon, who apparently arrived earlier, were waving over to them. "Help me with this food, huh! I want to show these guys what New York style Ramen is like!"

"Just a minute Davis." Said Mimi with a sigh. She turned to Joe, who looked rather content just then.

"After you," Joe smiled. After a moments, Mimi returned the expression, and the two walked arm and arm towards the trolley.

_August 1st 2013_

_2:17pm_

It was the second time today that Togemon dropped a pitcher.

It was frustrating, because she was so used to just waking up and stepping in Mimi's shower and enjoying a good morning drink. And now she couldn't fit in the shower, and the local gym wouldn't let her anywhere near the pool (not that she enjoyed drinking chlorine water anyway).

She was also by now very partial to fingers.

The giant cactus grumbled until Veemon picked it up for her. "Need help," he said with a cheeky grin.

Togemon sighed. "Thanks. Just toss it at me, will you Veemon?" Veemon blinked, as if unsure of himself. With a shrug he splashed water about Togemon's feet. She let out a sigh of joy. "Ahh…"

Biyomon frowned. "You alright?"

Togemon moaned. "This sucks," she said a little gruffer than she wanted to. "I was already to help Mimi land that TV anchor gig when this happened."

"Hey it isn't so bad," said Ikkakumon as he lazily floated in the lake.

"Maybe not for you. You like living here. I've gotten so used to the human world that all this jungle is throwing me for a loop."

"Well, at least you get your sector back," yawned Tentomon, who had been responsible for its defense since Palmon moved back to the real world.

"Yay, me." No one paid attention to her sarcasm.

"Consider yourself lucky", Agumon growled from his corner. "At least you can hold onto your champion forms."

"Eh, sorry Agumon."

Agumon just waved her off. "Yeah, yeah."

Togemon sighed. "I'd just gotten so used to being on that side of reality, that coming back to this side… to my side."

"Sure, it's different," Ikkakumon told her, rising a little from the water. "But it's the kind of different you can get used to."

"I hope so." She went to grab a plate of Davis' NYC Ramen. She was able to grab the fork. But sadly it was to small for her giant gloves to truly control, and most of it ended up in the grass. Agumon blinked, then shifted five feet away from her.

"I WANT MY FINGERS BACK!"

_August 1st 2013_

_3:47pm_

"Aw, she's so cute."

Yolei crossed her arms. "Of course she is," she told Noriko. "Until she's screaming in the middle of the night for no reason!"

The Digimon Tamer smiled at the small child, who looked perfectly comfortable in her arms. "Aw you wouldn't do something like that would you?"

"Alright," Davis Motomiya said with a huff. "It's time for her Godfather to have a turn!"

Miya cooed with laughter as Davis began to play airplane with her. Yolei groaned. "Look at that, she even likes Davis better."

Cody sighed. "She doesn't like Davis better Yolei, you're being paranoid."

"Thank you Cody," said Ken. "That's just what I was going to say."

"I'm going to get the rest of my stuff, I'll be right back."

And before he could say something to her, Noriko had kissed him on the cheek. His face was a deep shade of crimson as his eyes followed her to the direction of their vehicle. "Oh…Okay," he finally managed, but she was long gone by then.

Davis, and for some reason Miya, had cheeky looks on their faces. "Ooh!" Davis grinned, and Miya even copied the reaction.

"It isn't that big a deal." Cody looked at the ground.

"Looks like Cody's doing a little more than studying at law school huh," T.K. grinned.

"We aren't even really serious yet," Cody tried to explain.

"Yeah, and besides," Armadillomon started. "She totally snores when she's asleep. It wakes Cody right up…"

"Hush up Armadillomon!"

Davis flashed a grin. "Uh-Oh Cody. Better watch out. Next thing you know she'll be changing around your bathroom and add a bunch of sick looking flowers."

"It sounds like you're speaking from experience," Kari grinned slyly.

Davis glared at the former child of light. "Laugh it up why don't you." His face then contorted into a disturbed mess, and he held Miya out at arms length. Miya began to giggle. " Er… Yolei? What do I do if she."

Yolei sighed. "Aw Miya…" She sighed and held out her arms for her child. "Here come here baby." Miya let her mother take her, but as soon as she was in her arms, began to whimper again.

"Yes, yes I know you don't like mommy," Yolei said with a groan. "But somebody's got to change you."

Ken tried to smile, but it didn't do him much good. "Some things you can't help Davis."

_August 1st 2013_

_4:23pm_

Rei made a mental note to thank Davis and Mimi for their preparations today. She turned back to her husbands' partner and his life-mate, who were chowing down themselves. She decided she and Agumon didn't talk enough, so she initiated conversation.

"How's Zero?"

Sadly for Rei, it wasn't a good starting point. "That arrogant blue dog?"

Biyomon sighed. "Zeromaru is fine and sends his regards.

Agumon glared at his life-mate. "what are you defending him for?"

"He's our neighbor Agumon. I told you be nice."

"He took over Gabumon's territory Biyomon!"

"Gabumon moved in with Matt Agumon." Biyomon sighed. "And Zero asked your partner to move there."

Agumon's eyes turned to slits. "Whose side are you on?"

Biyomon ignored him and swatted him playfully on the snout. Rei blinked. "What happened?"

Biyomon shrugged. "They almost got into a fight yesterday."

Rei's eyes betrayed worry. "About what?"

Agumon rubbed his nose and went back to his plate. "Junior's been hanging around Gallantmon to much for my liking."

"I don't know Agumon," Biyomon cooed. "It's nice that Guilmon has a nice male role model in his life."

"That's my job Biyomon!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do," Biyomon retorted. "But Guilmon's made his decision. At least it isn't with Crusadermon."

Agumon sighed. "Let's just not talk about them right now huh?"

Rei tried to lighten the situation. "Is it really as bad as all that? Zero is a good friend."

"So I've heard." Agumon's voice reeked of sarcasm.

"You'll have to excuse him. He thinks Tai's going to replace him."

"I do not!"

Rei smiled. "I have it on good authority that you are irreplaceable to Tai."

"Really?" Rei nodded. Agumon glared at her. "Then where is he?"

"Er… With Matt probably. He said he needed to talk to him about something important."

"Un-huh."

Rei sighed. "Zeromaru is a very old friend of ours. And he is Taichi's partner. But so are you. And he has known you longer. And he's not going to give you up at all."

For once, Agumon flushed with pride. "Thanks Rei. But like I said, that wasn't a problem…"

Biyomon whapped him on the snout again, smiling at Rei. "He's very appreciative."

Agumon rubbed his sore nose in annoyance. "Ouch, what did I do?"

Rei couldn't help but smile.

_August 1st 2013_

_6:07pm_

He saw her leaning against a tree, far away from the others. He approached her patiently, they hadn't been on the best terms for a while, but they had been getting better. Before he got within six feet of her, she spoke up. "He's not coming back, is he?"

Gabumon sighed, leaning against the base of the tree. "We don't know that for sure.'

Gatomon gave a tragic sigh. "I'm starting to forget what he looks like."

Gabumon starred off into the distance, recalling the features of the powerful Dominimon. "He's tall," he began. "He's very lean. He hides himself well behind his armor and his virtues, but… If you luck under his mask… if he lets you look under it, his eyes are still as blue as always." He turned to the silent cat Digimon. "He's the same Patamon we used to know. Just… busy."

Gatomon hesitated. "You've seen him?"

Gabumon shrugged. "I've been taken to him on occasion. He sends us his regards."

"He doesn't know there is no us anymore?"

That stung Gabumon a little more than he would have liked. "He doesn't usually ask. And I don't usually feel like telling him."

"How is Slepimon?"

Gabumon sighed. "I don't know."

"What's the matter? You don't hang out with the six legged freak anymore?" The silence told her that she may have struck a nerve, and she felt awful about it. "I'm sorry."

"We're on separate paths," Gabumon answered finally. "She's ready to defend the world, I ought to be on permanent leave."

Gatomon found herself smiling sadly. "You and me both."

"I'm sorry about Patamon."

"What are you sorry about? You didn't abandon your friends and partner to prove a point."

Gabumon sighed. "I'm sorry we couldn't fix this the right way."

"There's nothing to fix."

"I knew about his feelings before you did. And I still pursued you."

Gatomon rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into the tree. "It's not like either of you was my first choice Gabumon."

Gabumon blinked, then remembered. "Oh…"

Gatomon sighed. "He's been gone fourteen years. I'm not getting any younger."

"Neither am I."

Gatomon finally turned to him, her eyes a little glazed over. "I just want somebody to talk to Gabumon. Somebody like me…"

"I'm a good listener," he answered.

"You wouldn't be my first."

"I know. I'd have large shoes to fill."

"…Alright"

Gabumon frowned. "Alright?"

"There's no point in me waiting for him if he isn't coming back. It's time I moved on." She hopped down to meet him, her cunning eyes regarding him with a kind of sad respect. "There's no turning back you know. For either of us."

Gabumon turned away. "You say that now."

"Well?"

Gabumon turned back to her, his eye locking with hers. There was no use in fighting it. "My name is…"

_August 1st 2013_

_8:09pm_

"Yo, astro boy."

Matt let that one slide, because it wasn't necessarily the first time someone had called him that in the last month. The blonde gave Tai Kamiya a sly grin. "Do I look like a piece of boy-jailbait to you?"

"Depends on how you're asking," Tai returned the favor. The two Jogress partners laughed, shaking off the cobwebs that seemed to have been growing on their friendship as of late. Tai let his hand slide through his chocolate-brown hair. "I never got to congratulate you."

"Thanks," Matt shrugged, "but I got my wings a few months ago Tai."

"Yeah, but you know how I am. Always busy. So how are you taking it?"

Matt sighed. "It's surreal. How many people can honestly say they're going to be an astronaut?"

"You spent enough time with JSDF. You might as well move on up."

"True. But I think it was mostly due to the rebuild efforts of Gabumon and I."

Tai smiled. "Ah yes, they signed Gabumon up as well didn't they."

Matt nodded. "We're not sure when our first flight will be. It may be as soon as next year. It might be never. I might be backup for someone else. But…" Matt smiled, hardly able to contain his excitement. "Its exciting to think of. I've been to several different worlds, but never in my own solar system. Isn't that funny?"

Tai nodded, but his smile softened significantly. "What does Sora think of all this?"

"She's fine," said Matt. He felt the mood drop then and there. "She's got other things on her mind right now."

Tai looked away. "Well yeah, but…"

Matt sighed. "It sucks. That flower shop has been in her family for a long time."

"I got my first kiss in there." Tai remembered.

Matt regarded Tai casually. "You also got punched in the face from what I hear."

Tai's eyes shifted playfully. "Yeah, lets not talk about that part."

Matt chuckled to himself. "Serves you right Tai."

"So when are you going to ask her name?"

The question actually caught Matt off guard. "What?"

Tai's face still had his smirk, but his eyes were glinting dangerously now. "You know what I'm asking. How long have you two been together, on and off? Longer than anyone else, Ken and Yolei included. And yet she's still doesn't have a ring around her finger."

Matt hesitated. He wasn't sure where this was coming from. "Don't take this the wrong way Tai," he attempted to grin lightly. "But I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is," Tai said frankly. "Because, whether you like it or not, Sora is my best friend. And I hate seeing her cheated out of happiness."

"Look, Tai. I appreciate this concern-"

"No you don't, but you're going to hear about it anyway." Tai's smirk was gone now, and he crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving Matt's. "You know what I think?" He began. "I think you're scared. You're worried about a full-scale commitment. You think you'll end up like your family. But despite your cool attitude, Sora has been honest with you one hundred percent. Ten years is a long time to wait. Sora is the most patient person I know Matt, but even she has her limits." Tai chuckled to himself, as if laughing at some unspoken joke. "Trust me."

Matt frowned. "What do you want from me Tai?"

"I want you to do the right thing. Or you _will_ regret it."

Matt blinked. "Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise."

"Tai? Matt? What are you doing? Izzy is giving the toast."

Tai's face returned to the jovial, if tired face he'd worn previously. "Oh, coming Kari!" He turned back to Matt, his sharp eyes dancing across his friends face. "We cool?

Matt cleared his throat. "Sure."

But he felt like he'd just been punched in the gut.

_August 1st 2013_

_9:07pm_

Dominimon frowned. "If Daemon was such a vital part of your organization, then why did he fall?"

"He chose to fall away because of his own convictions. He believed the Digiworld could not be ruled by three alone. He believed that we were far too lax in our governing. And he believed Ophanimon was wrong."

"How so?"

"Perhaps, the same reason you've begun to feel she is wrong."

"How do you think she is wrong?"

"Simply put she wants you to remove me."

"To remove you? That is not why I came."

"But it is what you will do."

"You will not be deleted by my hand."

Seraphimon faced Dominimon with fatherly bemusement. "Then another. One who is tighter under her grip."

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't the first digisoul to catch her attention. And you probably won't be the last."

Dominimon's sword was against Seraphimon's throat then. "I cannot allow you to continue. Whatever happens, she has shown me great kindness, and I shall remember that". The motion actually caught the Angelic member of the Triumvirate off guard. Had Dominimon's power increased so drastically since he'd arrived?

"I mean nothing by it young Dominimon…" He hesitated.

"I am no young freshling that you can sooth with simple words Seraphimon! I have saved this world countless times and if for that alone I deserve respect."

"Remove your sword from my throat," Seraphimon said, sterner than before.

Dominimon didn't budge, and Seraphimon realized that he had insulted the aides' sense of honor. He sighed. "Please?" Seraphimon suddenly realized that he'd never had to say that before. Dominimon hesitated then shifted away. "I meant no disrespect," Seraphimon said finally. "I simply meant for you to watch yourself. This Triumvirate has represented peace for nearly fourteen generations. And now we find ourselves gearing up for war. Passion can be a wonderful thing, but when focused on the wrong agenda…"

"Dominimon, sir!" The Calumons' call caught Dominimon's attention from Seraphimon. "Mistress Ophanimon wishes for you to entertain her in her quarters."

Dominimon hesitated, looking from Calumon to Seraphimon as if searching for answers. "I will head your words," He told Seraphimon finally. "But I am my own 'mon. If I think that the safety of my friends and this world will be increased by your removal, I will not hesitate." With that he turned to follow the Calumon who looked nervously back at Seraphimon.

Seraphimon checked his armor. A small crack had formed. Impressive. "I'm glad to hear that."

_August 1st 2013_

_11:57pm_

"Matt?"

Matt tossed his cigarette to the side. The ceremony went off with no incident, though Matt kept his gaze on Tai for most of it. He had however noticed that his partner had been acting a little strange, his ears picking up when Gatomon mentioned Wizardmon. He hadn't thought much of it, figuring his partner would find him if he wanted to talk. "What is it Gabumon?" He asked.

Gabumon shifted his gaze. "I was wondering if you could be a witness."

Matt frowned. "Gatomon?" When his partner said nothing, Matt sighed and kneeled to eye level with his friend. "What happened to Slepimon?"

"You didn't like her," Gabumon almost snarled.

"What does that have to do with you?"

"It just does," Gabumon looked away again.

Matt sighed. "Sorry Gabumon. I just don't trust them."

"It's alright. I don't think it would have worked out anyways. Besides, it's about time we both settled down."

Matt considered his partner before rising again. "Alright."

"You don't have to come now," Gabumon said. "She still has time to change up her mind."

Matt hesitated, and then called after his partner. "Hey Gabumon?"

"Yeah?"

Matt then found that he couldn't meet the dog-dragon's eyes. "When we get back home, we're going to have to buy you a tux."

"Sora?" When his partner said nothing, Gabumon simply smiled. "It's about time."

_August 2nd 2013_

_12:07am_

Gennai coughed. Hard.

Had he been human, he was sure his mouth would have been full of blood. But he wasn't human. He hadn't been human for a long time. And so he dragged himself on, looking for the one bit of information that he would need to get him through the next few years.

He found it in a book, tearing through page after page until he found it. A simple circle on a blank page, a dark figure in its center. Gennai almost had to smile in awe of its simplicity. He looked out to the dark sky, and realized it was about to rain.

"It will not be long now."

* * *

_End Year Eleven..._


	12. Year Twelve

_August 1st 2014_

_12:01pm_

"Whoa…"

The simple gasp from Davis Motomiya was enough for everyone. T.K. included. He stared in awe at the walls that were now opening to them, the shine of pure gold dancing in the digital sunlight. A soft pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he knew his fiancée was just as enthralled as he was.

"It's beautiful," said Kari Kamiya.

"Yeah it is."

The large group of humans and Digimon were escorted within the walls of the Golden city of Folder by a flock of floating Digimon – Calumon, T.K. remembered. They reminded him of his partner… his former partner, for neither had spoken to one another in some time. Maybe he's inside, thought T.K. Waiting for me. He knew the odds, however, were against him.

The Calumon continued to guide them through, floating in between Mimi and Izzy, Ikkakumon and Togemon. Their coo's eliciting giggles from the female members of the party, and grunts of annoyance (but that was just from Davis).

"They're cute," Mimi smiled.

"Yeah. They're perfectly divine," Gatomon yawned. She suddenly felt very tired. Her tail also felt slightly lighter… Her eyes darted to her naked tail, and then to the clever Calumon responsible for making off with her precious ornament. "Hey! My tail ring!"

Kari blinked when Gatomon took off after the giggling miscreant. "Gatomon where are you…"

"It'll be alright, I'll be right back."

A flash of blue galloped after her, and a tall blonde had to shift his gaze as well. "Garurumon you…"

"Good grief", Rei sighed. "He's worse than Agumon."

The short lizard frowned. "Hey!"

Tai ignored his partner. His face firmly set upon the blue armored angel before him, arms outstretched in greeting.

"Welcome to the golden city Digidestined of Courage."

Tai bowed. "Thank you Seraphimon. Welcome to the Digidestined Grand…"

"Give me back my tail ring you little rat!"

Tai blinked. "…Reunion?"

T.K. sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: TWELVE_**

_August 1st 2014_

_12:09pm_

"A city made of gold?" Sora's face tightened into a frown as she held a needle in one hand and played with her ring in the other. "Wow, that's got to be amazing. What do they do with it all?"

The voice on her phone was soft and cool.

"No, I couldn't imagine. Is Birdramon there yet?" She sighed. "Still Agumon, huh. Figures."

She looked over the kimono in front of her. "What about Garurumon? Run off? What do you mean run off, where'd he… Oh. Oh! That sucks. I hope she doesn't hurt the poor thing to bad."

"Ishida…"

"Gatomon can certainly have a temper."

"Ishida!"

Sora blinked and turned to the Madame Minoru Sakita, who's aged, dry face was taut with a frown. "Oh." Sora blushed and turned back to the phone, a little more urgent. "I've got to go. Alright, I love you."

Sakita dusted herself off. "Well then…"

Sora smiled, clearly ignoring her. "Tai says what? Alright, I tell him I love him too." She turned to Sakita, who was absolutely fuming. She sighed. "I really have to go now babe. Alright. I miss you too. Alright, bye…"

Ms. Sakita crossed her arms as she glared at Sora. "Exactly what do you think you're doing? I've called you several times already."

Sora bowed her head. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not so used to… that name just yet."

Sakita frowned. "And who is it you feel you must call on company time?"

"Sorry. Matt's… on vacation."

"…"

"Matt. Matt Ishida."

"…"

"My husband."

Sakita nodded with a smile, a sort of old creepy smile that ticked Sora off. "Oh. The blonde one who fumbles in here from time to time with that digital mutt of his."

"Garurumon is hardly a mutt anymore Ms. Sakita."

Sakita ignored her. "Is the little demon going to hem this kimono for me then Mrs. Ishida?"

"He's not a demon," Sora said carefully. "And he's hardly little anymore."

"Be that as it may," said Sakita, "that kimono should have been finished an hour ago…"

Sora blinked. "You mean the one hanging up behind you? That was the one assigned for me today. I finished it when I came in. I thought maybe I could go ahead and start on this one…"

Sakita looked flustered for a moment, but soon regained her cool "Yes… Well…" Her sour look returned to her face, and once again she was in control. "Don't just sit there. Get to it!"

As she stomped off, Sora wiped the spittle from her cheeks and sighed. The things she'd endure for love…

_August 1st 2014_

_12:12pm_

"So all of your number is not here…"

Tai scratched his head and looked about the courtyard where the ceremony would take place today. He wasn't sure how this was going to work. All he knew was that they'd received an invitation from the Triumvirate. And he wasn't one to refuse it.

Although the stipulation of Anniversary being held within the Golden city was a little weird.

"Actually," Tai answered, "most of us are. Mimi just got here…" A look from Seraphimon caused Tai to clear his throat. "I mean the Bearer of Sincerity. Our partners are still showing up, but most have no problem arriving. It's… Uh… The Bearer of Love who couldn't make it. She works for a particularly hard taskmaster."

"Is that not she?"

"Who?" Tai blinked and turned to the woman the Digimon was indicating. Rei Kamiya was assisting Noriko and Mimi with blankets and the like, smile on her face, scarlet hair flowing slightly with the breeze. Tai felt his cheeks warm just a little. "Rei? Oh, no. That's my wife. She gets that a lot…"

"You're life-mate?"

Tai hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, she is…"

"But she is not one of your number…"

"She is in a way, Tai said finally. "Most of us don't tend to bring out significant others to Anniversary, unless they've been through the same things we have. That's why… The Bearer of Reliability decided to leave his wife at home, and why Davis' girlfriend is still in America. But Rei… She's been through just as much as I have, maybe more. And she's managed to smile through the darkest of times." He turned to watch her work. His movement caught her eye, and she smiled happily at him, her eyes full of warmth. Tai returned the expression. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

_August 1st 2014_

_12:15pm_

"Come back here you little snot! That's mine!"

"Calu, calu, calu!

Contrary to form, Gatomon hated rats, cute or no. So imagine her frustration as she chased after a little floating fur-ball who seemed to have no idea how serious she was. _That ring_, she thought, _doesn't belong to you…_

The Calumon continued to laugh playfully until it flew into a wall of light blue fur. It dusted itself off, looked up, and gasped. Gatomon took a deep breath and came to a stop. Garurumon must have taken a short cut. "That's far enough," he growled at the little rookie, who didn't look so playful anymore.

Gatomon frowned. "I could have caught him."

"I know," rumbled Garurumon.

They didn't discuss it further. Gatomon sighed. She knew they wouldn't. She turned instead to the rookie who was caught between a dog and a cat. "That's enough fooling around kid," she told him sternly. "Give me back my tail ring."

The Calumon hesitated, he clearly enjoyed the feel of the ring in his tiny little fingers. Garurumon took a step closer. "You heard her kid," he said deeply.

"That will be all Garurumon. Calumon, give her the ring."

The rich voice sent shivers down Gatomon's spine. Garurumon looked up and actually backed away. Gatomon hesitated. She knew that voice.

"Dominimon…"

The armored angel held the Calumon in one hand and her ring in the other, coldly watching both with eyes hidden beneath his sapphire mask. "Welcome to the golden city Gatomon."

Gatomon had never been given a colder greeting.

Ever.

_August 1st 2014_

_12:33pm_

Miya Ichijouji was a spirited girl.

So the poor Piddomon found out, his face stock still, but beads of nervous sweat running down his brow. Yolei sighed and pulled the young child away from the Digimon's wing, thankful that the poor babe didn't rip out the angels' feathers. "No Miya, you cannot pull on the nice 'mon's wings. Don't be rude."

"Bur-die…"

Yolei sighed. "Not a 'birdy' sweetheart. That's a Digimon. Remember that word? Digimon?"

"De-ji-mon?"

Yolei smiled. "That's right! Digimon!"

"Bur-die!" Exclaimed Miya. "Bur-die, bur-die, bur-die!"

Yolei sighed. "I give up."

Davis and Veemon ignored her. "This place is awesome," the young man said. He turned to the Piddomon with a smile. "Hey mister, do you guys serve ramen here or… what…"

"It's no use Davis." Said Ken nonchalantly. "I've got a feeling these guys aren't going to talk to us."

Davis blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Cody blinked, "the fact that they aren't talking to us."

The Digidestined and their partners had gathered in Hallelujah square, exploring the city catching up on friends they hadn't seen in months, and whispering their tense distrust of the situation. The invitation to the Golden City had come from nowhere. Everyone fought the demand for Anniversary to be held within its walls. In the end, it was agreed that, for the good of the physical world, the Digidestined must make an appearance to the mysterious land of Folder.

"It's strange", Joe said quietly. "I'd heard of the Golden City, but only second hand."

"When?" Noriko asked.

"When Matt and I worked for Digitamamon. Customers would come in talking about the guarded gates and the beacon of light. Most Digimon back then thought the Digidestined were supposed to come from there… er… here. Looking at this place I can see why."

Matt frowned. "It doesn't excuse them for not assisting us when we needed them."

"There's the thing though," Mimi piped up. "Did we ever really need them? I think we did a pretty good job on our own."

"Sure. If you call fighting, bickering, whining, and learning to become decent human beings while having your childhood snatched from you a pretty good job."

"Bitter much Joe?"

Joe smiled sheepishly. "Meh, what can I say? Old habits die hard."

T.K. sighed. "It would have been nice to use their help. If they'd only sent a platoon of angels to take care of Devimon, Angemon might not have…"

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Come with us!"

The sharp voice of Hawkmon woke the group from their musings. "What is it?" Asked T.K.

"Gatomon and Garurumon ran into Dominimon!"

T.K. blinked. "Oh…"

Excited, most of the Digidestined followed their partners to greet the prodigal son. T.K. however didn't seem so enthused. Davis frowned. "Aren't you going too?"

T.K. shook his head. "If he wants to talk to me he'll seek me out. He knows where I am."

"Un-huh. If you say so… Hey." Davis blinked, and looked around. "Where'd Kari go?"

T.K. frowned. That was a good question.

_August 1st 2014_

_12:39pm_

"Ten, my lady."

Ophanimon chuckled lightly, adjusting her jade armor. "Ten little Digimon floating in the sky…" For some reason she found the thought of ten mystery Digimon above the Golden city not so much terrifying as it was… amusing. She turned to the Piddomon who answered to her. "Does Seraphimon know this?

The angel shook his head. "No my lady, not as far as we can tell."

"Good. I don't want the old man alarmed. Keep an eye on them, and report to me. Directly to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes My lady."

The Piddomon bowed and took flight, leaving Ophanimon to prepare for her eventual meeting with the… humans. The thought annoyed the angel somewhat, though she had gotten quite good at hiding that emotion. It would not serve her purposes to have the humans believe her to be some sort of…

"They certainly are loyal to you."

The voice caused Ophanimon to spin on her heel, Eden's Javelin pointed at the speaker. The figure did not move, though she raised an eyebrow at the Mega level. "Humph," Kari began. "I wonder what Seraphimon would say if he saw you right now."

Ophanimon bit her lip to fight back the rage. A human… In her quarters. She gripped her javelin tightly and forced herself to smile. "My, my. You are quite the deceiver."

"I do what I can," said Kari, but her voice was far from warm.

"I didn't even hear you coming in," Ophanimon disengaged Eden's Javelin.

Kari didn't budge. "I didn't want you to."

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Child of Light?"

Kari crossed her arms. "You are Patamon's life-mate, correct?"

Ophanimon frowned. "Dominimon's life-mate, yes."

"Maybe you can explain something to me," said Kari, and she leaned against the bed. Ophanimon's bed. The angel had to fight to keep from skewering the little wretch. "For the past three years our emotional and digital connection with our partners has been waning. Dominimon is a clear indication of this. I want to know what is going on." Kari glared. "Why are we losing our connection to our partners?"

Ophanimon gazed carefully at the young woman. "Did you think that maybe you've been discharged?"

"Nice try," said Kari, taking out her Digivice. "But why let us keep these if we were no longer needed?"

"Our people are not in charge of the Digidestined project," Ophanimon scoffed. "We were busy defending this domain from the forces of Darkness."

"But still," Kari began, "you work in conjunction with the Harmonious ones. Surely you know something of what's going on."

Ophanimon hesitated. "There are… Forces at work that may be beyond our control."

"Like what?"

Ophanimon stood very still, her emerald eyes seething beneath her jade mask. "That's enough of this talk. You know far too much about our world as it stands."

Kari looked Ophanimon over once, before removing herself from the edge of Ophanimon's bed. "Try as you might," she said softly. "You will not avoid me forever. I'm going to find out what is going on, and if it is a danger to my friends, I will put a stop to it."

"If you could stop it child," Ophanimon said simply, "you'd be welcomed into this city as its true queen."

Kari gave Ophanimon a once over. "But that's your position. Isn't it?"

Despite her feelings, Ophanimon felt her lips thin into a smile. "My, my. How very observant."

_August 1st 2014_

_1:03pm_

"So, you don't know a Willis at all?"

"No."

"And you've never gotten into a fight with us?"

"No."

"And you've never tried to swallow me whole!"

"Veemon…"

Cherubimon chuckled. "You're not my type."

The Digidestined had gathered about the east gate, where Cherubimon and Dominimon had been sparing before being interrupted by the miffed cat and her giant wolf of a life-mate. The situation had amused the giant beast type. Dominimon looked like an embarrassed teenager.

Veemon sighed. "Man… You're grumpier than Ikkakumon used to be."

The giant walrus pawed the ground. "Hey!"

"Try being a male, living with Pink fur," Cherubimon growled.

"Ouch." Said Davis

"Touché." Said Veemon

Mimi frowned. "Pink is not that bad."

Agumon looked like he wanted to add something to that, but then his mouth snapped shut. Birdramon nudged him gently. "Agumon, are you alright?"

The orange dinosaur shivered. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little gassy."

The others ignored him. "Cherubimon, third member of the Triumvirate," Izzy greeted. "It is an honor to meet with you."

"Thank you Child of Knowledge."

Davis frowned. "…That's it? Thank you Child of Knowledge."

Cherubimon blinked. "What else should I say?"

"Well you could start with why you never let Patamon play with his friends," said Lalamon. Noriko was quick to shush her.

"Dominimon has been a great asset to us," Cherubimon rumbled. "You should be proud. Your friend has taught us much about your ways. He's a darn good fighter as well."

"Fights?" Gatomon turned worried eyes to the silent Angel. "You've gotten into fights?"

Dominimon cleared his throat. "The seven Demon Lords tend to be a restless bunch. Every now and again they need to be put in their place."

Tai frowned. "And we aren't called into these fights… why?"

"They are not of your concern. They are for the protection of the city only." Cherubimon folded his arms together. "We can handle them ourselves."

"Agumon?"

The others turned with Birdramon to the small reptile. He looked like he was…

"I… I think I'm digi… no…"

And then he started to run.

_August 1st 2014_

_1:13pm_

When they had heard that the Digidestined would be making a trip to the continent of Folder, they had been antsy. When the Digidestined had begun the trek, they followed at a distance. When the Digidestined entered the gates they hovered. And watched. It was a lonely vigil, and for the most part a silent one (though the one in blue continued to whisper one-liners to the dark leopard). When the lizard and the bird were asked to remove themselves from the city, they watched. And then they decided that a closer look was needed.

Ten figures then began their long descent from the sky.

_August 1st 2014_

_1:16pm_

Tai sighed, watching as the door to his partner was firmly secured on the other side. Trust Agumon to make a mess of things. The others had ignored his partners'… dilemma, siding with a grumpy Cherubimon against Agumon's… indiscretion. It would make it difficult for further discussion if his chief bodyguard in this world was considered a vandalize in this city.

The flash of light confused him.

"Psst. Tai."

The voice actually caught him by surprise.

"Eh?"

The locks of red caught him off-guard.

"Can you do me a favor…"

The fact that she was supposed to be at work was also unnerving.

Tai blinked. "Sora?"

She hid behind an extended wall of the golden city, just at the edge of the gate. She still had her seamstress attire on. Tai went to say something. "Shh!" The young woman hushed him quickly and kept to the walls. "I don't want the others to know I'm here." She frowned. "Sakita has a way of finding things out…"

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on lunch break."

"How did you get here?"

Sora pointed at the device strapped to Tai's waist. "Your PDA." When Tai looked at her with horror she shrugged. "Sorry. It was the only port I could access…"

Tai frowned. "You're going to get yourself fired."

Sora glared at him. "I am not."

"Then you're going to get _me_ fired," he balked. "You just broke six different U.N. sanctions coming here!"

"I'll just be in and out Tai. It's not a big deal."

"What's going on Tai?"

Sora shrieked and ducked behind the wall again. Rei had peeled off from the others, looking towards her husband in confusion. Tai coughed and attempted to sound normal. "Nothing Rei… Nothing at all…" His wife eyed him curiously, but then turned away. Tai sighed. "Geez-Louise Sora…"

"Oh come on. You're in good with those people. They got you through college. Surely you can pull a favor or two…"

"You're an illegal digitizer Sora!" Tai spat through clenched teeth.

"Sheesh, it isn't that big a deal. I'll pay a fine when I get back."

Tai sighed. There was no use in arguing. He just hoped this didn't turn into some major scandal. "What were you trying to deliver that was so important anyway?" He asked.

Sora fidgeted and showed him a plastic box. "Well I made them cookies, but I don't know how many there are."

Tai shook his head in disbelief at just how impulsive Sora was these days. "I really don't think they like cookies Sora."

Sora frowned. "What do they like then?"

"I don't know. Angel food cake?" Tai ran his fingers through his hair and wondered if he needed another trim. "This is the first time in all of our discussions that they let me dine with them."

"And perhaps it will not be the last."

Sora paled, and tried to duck behind the wall again, but she knew she had been caught. Tai turned to the author of the statement and blinked. "Seraphimon…."

The armored angel held both hands in meditation. "We rather enjoy your company Digidestined. Had we known all humans could be so amusing, we would have interacted with you years ago."

Tai laughed nervously. "Well thanks… I think."

"Is that Sora!" Mimi exclaimed upon spotting her friend cowering behind Tai.

Cody blinked. "I thought she had work today"

Matt frowned and crossed his arms. "I know she had work today, what is she doing?"

Tai sighed. "That's what I said."

"Eh-heh… Hi honey…" Sora fidgeted and then held out the plastic box to Cherubimon. "Um …Cookies?"

_August 1st 2014_

_1:23pm_

"Hey! You can't lock us out!"

Birdramon sighed and ruffled her feathers. "I told you to go at the nest before we left."

Agumon glared at her. "That was a perfectly good toilet!"

"That was a fountain Agumon!"

Agumon crossed his arms and stood his ground. "It was a toilet in the shape a fountain. What, are you telling me Holy types don't have to take-a-two? Because that would make a lot of sense…"

Birdramon sighed. "Let's not argue about it now."

Silence. The Gates of the Golden city had been closed to them because of a slight misunderstanding. And too much of Davis' Salsa Ramen. While both life-mates attempted to lighten the situation with their banter, they knew it would take a lot more than pleading and political work to allow them to re-enter. Once one left its walls, he leaves them forever.

Agumon sighed. "…I'm sorry."

Birdramon looked at him for a moment, then nudged him gently with her beak. "There's no need to apologies." She held back a laugh. "It did look like one of those fancy human toilets…"

"Didn't it though!"

They shared a true laugh, the shorter Dragon leaning against the golden wall, and Birdramon folding her wings. Agumon, Birdramon decided, could probably make her laugh at anything: which made her nervous about what she had to tell them. Because this was no laughing matter. As the laughter died between them, Birdramon made a conscious decision.

"Agumon."

"Hmn?"

"Remember that question I asked you earlier?"

"About making the family bigger?" Agumon frowned. "Yeah. I thought I said no."

"Yeah… About that…"

Before Agumon could interject, a whoosh of air hit them both with the force of a small tornado. Birdramon unfurled her wings to shield her mate, who was already bringing the fires from his gut, just in case. He wouldn't need to however; a pepper breath would have been useless in this situation. Agumon's mouth hung open.

"What the…"

His deep voice rumbled. "It's nice seeing you again Agumon."

Agumon Growled. "You…"

_August 1st 2014_

_1:25pm_

"Daemon, huh?"

Cherubimon nodded. "Daemon, lord of Wrath. He's been the principle antagonist recently. Though the others are not much better. Mmm… Daemon is a tricky little monster." He smacked his massive lips and turned out a rare smile to Sora. "My, these are delicious."

Sora blushed. "Thanks."

"You really ought to be getting back now Sora," Matt sighed.

"Screw her. I'm hungry."

Ken frowned, ignoring them both. "When did Daemon return? Last we saw of him he was stuck in the Dark Ocean…"

"Surely you don't believe a master of Darkness would simply allow himself to be placed in that cell forever?"

The Digidestined turned to see Ophanimon floating towards them, a grumpy looking Kari not far behind.

Davis blinked. "Kari, where have you been?"

Kari gazed at the emerald Angel with suspicion. "Talking with Ophanimon. It's been very enlightening."

"Indeed," Ophanimon yawned, "Your Bearer of Light has indeed confirmed the lessoning of the bonds of the Harmonious Sovereigns of this world. It is only another herald that we must prepare for."

Gatomon could not hide her hiss. "Is that why Dominimon can never see us? We are his friends after all!

Ophanimon's lips curled into a grin. "Don't you have a life-mate of your own to worry about."

Garurumon took a step forward, but Matt's fingers were against his fur to slow him. "Easy Garurumon, easy."

Ophanimon raised an amused arm. I'm sorry I don't mean to offend. We simply have our own ways of doing things.

Tai crossed his arms. "Just because Daemon has returned does not mean you should fight these battles yourselves."

"As I have said," Seraphimon began, "these battles are harmless skirmishes for territory. Little else. The Seven Demon Lords, while evil, no their place in the balance of this world. Any overt attempt at destruction by them would only force an equal reaction that would put them back into place. Everything attains balance."

"Even so. I really would prefer it if you'd at least alert us when these battles occur. If we're going to help each other, we need to work together."

"We are not here to work together Digidestined," Ophanimon said sharply. "You will defend our world when called. You are not the all-knowing system lords. You are mere mortal fleshlings, who figure that they will have little adventures. But my people are about to enter a war the likes of which the digital world has never seen! And it will not be against a evil virus or a mythical being from beyond some firewall! It will be against the system itself! The Hazard is coming, and when it comes…."

"Ophanimon!"

The female Angel looked as if she had been shot. Seraphimon's booming voice echoed across the city. Several Calumon cowered behind their Piddomon peers. It took Ophanimon a moment to realize she'd been yelling. "I… I…"

Seraphimon placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him, her lips quivering with emotion… perhaps fear. Dominimon looked to her with worry. Seraphimon moved before her. "Whilst we appreciate the offer, your assistance isn't needed. This is a battle that only Digimon can fight.

_August 1st 2014_

_1:29pm_

"Hi poppa!"

Agumon felt a bead of sweat fall across his snout. "Oh, er… hi junior."

Ten armored Digimon stood before both Agumon and Birdramon just outside of the Golden Gates. Duftmon, Dynasmon, Zeromaru the UlforceVeedramon, Short Rump the Crusadermon, Duke, Slepimon, Craniumon, their lord Alphamon, Examon gripped their newest recruit (and Agumon's first-born) by the shoulders, apparently having carried the Champion level Growmon this far over.

The Royal Knights. At least most of them.

Dukemon stood forward. "The infamous Agumon." He bowed towards the short dinosaur in what looked to be legitimate respect. "I, Dukemon am glad to finally meet again under happier circumstances."

Agumon smirked. "I, Agumon, don't really care."

Birdramon ignored him, facing instead their son, whose face beamed with pride (despite the fact that his tongue looped lazily over his toothy maw). "You've gotten big son."

"Thanks momma!"

Crusadermon eyed them coolly. "He's been training very hard. You should be proud."

"We are," Birdramon shot the pink Digimon a glare.

"I've been the little freshies sparring partner."

Agumon frowned. "Gee Zeromaru, thanks for all your help."

Birdramon sighed. "Ignore him. He's being very rude today."

Zeromaru glanced slyly towards the phoenix. "Don't worry sexy, I will."

Growmon blinked. Birdramon felt herself warming up. "Eh?"

"Alright Birdramon," Agumon growled, "that's enough talking to the enemy."

Birdramon nudged him away. "Stop pushing me Agumon, you're being very childish."

"You're flirting with the neighbor again!"

"I am not flirting…"

"Then why is your beak so red?"

"…I'm hot."

"You're made of fire!"

Growmon blinked and nudged Alphamon. "Is this how grownups are supposed to act?"

Alphamon, who was already planning on whacking Zeromaru in the head when they returned to their sectors, sighed. "Depends."

Growmon cocked his head to the side. "On what."

Alphamon glanced at the bickering couple, Birdramon whacking Agumon across the snout with her wing. He sighed. "Your definition of grown up."

_August 1st 2014_

_1:40pm_

"This is the worst," Lalamon squirmed.

Davis yawned. "I don't know what you're complaining about, this bread is delicious!"

"Does… Anyone else feel how tense it is?"

Cody nudged her quietly. "Don't bring attention to it Noriko."

Yolei sighed, and brought her attention back to her daughter, who was reaching for their Piddomon servers again. "Miya stop it."

Miya ignored her mother, instead reaching for the round, golden, glittery ornament the Piddomon had in his ear. With curious determination she reached, caught the ring with her chubby fingers, and before her mother could stop her, tugged in one swift motion.

Therefore, the chaos that followed then was completely the fault of the toddler.

The Piddomon disappeared from view, replaced by a confused and rather frightened Salamon. The uproar from the Piddomon guard was enormous, and their staves were drawn at the ready. Tai stood to try and calm the situation, and was knocked promptly on his rear. Davis shot up next, gripping his shining digivice, before being knocked around himself. Ikkakumon returned the favor to the angels, head-butting one of them. Soon the entire courtyard was amassed in struggling Angel types and the Digidestined. Ophanimon whistled.

The Kyuukimon were upon them before anyone knew what to do.

"Miya!" Yolei held her crying daughter close to her chest, the blade dipping just under her chin. Ken was up from the table in a heartbeat, with a trained Kyuukimon's blade not far from his skull.

"Yolei!"

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

Davis groaned. "Mother F…"

Ken raised his voice. "Remove the blade from my wife's throat at once!"

"Tell your mongrel to remove his from mine."

Ken blinked. The Digimon hadn't been on their duffs either. Ken hadn't even noticed Veemon and Wormmon DNA digivolve into Paildramon during the commotion. The Dragon had flown above the fight and had both Desperado's charged and ready to fire.

"Easy… Easy." T.K. soothed. "Let's not get over zealous here…"

Matt eyed the Kyuukimon guarding him with steel blue eyes. "Tai, are you alright?"

Tai frowned, a blade at his forehead. "I've been better."

Ken seethed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Ophanimon was oddly cold. "That ring does not belong to her."

"She's a child! She doesn't mean to make trouble!" Ken barked.

Ophanimon smirked. "My dear children, I don't think you know what trouble is…"

"That will be all."

The gates burst wide open, Piddomon and Gargoylemon falling from the ledges, barely catching themselves with their wings. The Digidestined turned to face several armored Digimon… And Agumon and Birdramon.

Cherubimon growled. "The Royal Knights."

"You will unhand the Xion immediately," said Alphamon calmly.

Ophanimon crossed her arms. "So you've finally decided to show yourselves."

Dukemon raised Gram. "His majesty, the Emperor of Dragons, will not be harmed by your tongue today witch."

"Watch yourself fool." She turned to the most silent participant today. "Dominimon."

T.K. blinked. "Patamon…"

If Dominimon was hesitant about defending these angels, he didn't show it. Instead he unsheathed his sword and made his way before them. Alphamon eyed him coolly. "You are the partner to Hope?"

"And you have entered this territory unannounced," Dominimon said simply. "I cannot allow you to ruin this."

Zeromaru brought the Ulforce sword to bear. "If you stand in the way of Justice, you shall be destroyed…"

The tension rose then, as Zero and Dominimon looked to square off. While Cherubimon and Seraphimon looked sternly on, Ophanimon kept a small smirk on her face. It appeared that there was no way to halt the violence. And then…

"Agumon, are you alright?

Agumon looked like he would vomit.

"What the…"

In a flash Agumon disappeared. A tall, burly dragon replaced him with an armored carapace adorning his skull, horns shooting from the edges. Birdramon knew what had happened. "Uh oh…"

"Hah! I'm Greymon!"

Birdramon sighed. "Well, I guess we have to remodel the nest again."

Greymon ignored her, dancing about in celebration, and even hooking his son Growmon's arm. "This is great! Maybe this time I get to stick around! Haha! Eh?"

Several Kyuukimon surrounded the dragon. He blew smoke from his nostril while his Life-mate dropped her head low in embarrassment. "Who wants some?"

Davis cracked a joke. "We'll you're certainly enjoying this."

Tai raised both arms. "Listen, we didn't come to fight. So let's put down the swords… and if you would please disengage your blasters Paildramon…"

"Oh, alright…"

"We're all friends here. Right?"

Seraphimon hesitated. "Of course."

Alphamon crossed his arms. "Of course."

"Our sincerest apologies if we have offended you in some way."

"The Royal Knights send you our dearest apologies as well."

The Kyuukimon slowly removed their weapons from the throats of the Digidestined, and everyone took a deep breath. Tai dusted himself off. "Good… That's better."

Silence.

Sora giggled nervously. "Who wants cookies?"

_August 1st 2014_

_11:57pm_

Feelings had to be patched up, and a few egos' had to be soothed. But all in all, T.K. counted this Anniversary to be a blessing in disguise. To watch Tai attempt to work relations with people, his friends gathered together for the first time in months. Even the troublesome Growmon was a welcome sight to the young man's eyes.

Then of course, there was Dominimon.

The armored angel stood beside him towards the end of the encounter. The words had already been spoken, the wine poured (though Cherubimon had grumbled quite a bit about the waste of good booze). There were no more distractions to come between them.

And no more excuses.

"So… You've gotten a life-mate too huh?"

Dominimon hesitated. "Who else has found someone?"

T.K. sighed. "Hawkmon's met up with a Falcomon. They seem to be happy. Wormmon says he's met a Dokunemon, but none of us has seen her yet so…"

"And you and Kari?"

T.K. blushed and eyed the ring around his finger. "Uh, yeah. If all goes well."

"Congratulations" Dominimon bowed.

"So how's…" T.K. hesitated, not sure if he had a right to ask. "How's life-mate life like?

Dominimon remained quiet, and for a while T.K. worried that he had stepped over his boundaries. However, Dominimon's words slipped out one after another like some broken confession. "T.K., do you… do you think I've made a mistake?"

T.K. frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Eh…" Dominimon shook his head, and his voice returned to its icy state. "It's nothing."

T.K. turned to face him dead on. "No. If there's a problem, you can tell me. I'm your partner remember?"

Dominimon sighed and looked away. "I wanted to be like Agumon and Birdramon. I wanted…"

"Love?"

Dominimon chuckled bitterly. "I guess. Ophanimon had never heard of love in that connotation. She thinks I mean enjoy or something. And that's part of it but…" He sighed, knowing there was no going back now. "I think I want a human relationship."

T.K. pondered this quietly before speaking. "Have you told Ophanimon?"

"She just laughed. 'I respect you Dominimon,' she'll say. 'Isn't that enough?' And she's right too." Dominimon bit his lip, unsure of how he should be feeling at this point. "I respect her," he began, "she respects me. And we're willing to defend one another. That's a perfectly acceptable Life-mate relationship."

T.K. shook his head. "Not if it isn't what you want."

Dominimon faced him, his face betraying the emotion he felt. "What do I do T.K.? The bonds of a Life-mate are strong. One cannot simply snap them; it is rude. It is undignified. It is not our way! Digimon have killed themselves over ruined bonds."

T.K. stuffed cold hands into his pockets. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I guess you'd have to talk to her."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

"Are we still friends?"

T.K. blinked in surprise. "Of course!"

Dominimon hesitated. "Perhaps… Perhaps you could join me. Perhaps bring Kari and Gatomon along…"

T.K. eyed Dominimon sadly. He was lonely, he realized. Attached at the hip to the most secretive of Digimon groups, and he was lonely. It made leaving him here, and returning to the world he still belonged to even harder. "It was… Nice to see you again Dominimon," T.K. barely managed through choked tears.

"T.K.…" Dominimon waited, and then sighed. Hopes again dashed. "Alright," he said, his composure returning. He attempted to bow, but T.K. stopped him. Dominimon frowned. T.K.'s hand was extended.

"Happy Anniversary my friend."

Dominimon eyed his former partner… no… his partner, and friend. He didn't even need to hesitate to take it. "Happy Anniversary T.K.."

They set off to meet with the others, no doubt enthralled in some great story at someone's expense. The golden city glimmered in the starlight. Hope, indeed, appeared to be returning.

* * *

_End Year Twelve..._


	13. Year Thirteen

_August 1st 2015_

_12:01pm_

"Well?"

"It's all set," Cody Hida wiped the sweat from his brow. It was another hot Digital Summer on the island of File. The Beach where Greymon had first appeared was chosen this time, though at some point Cody figured he'd like to go someplace he had his own experiences at. He sighed, and turned to the former Digimon Emperor, now Lieutenant of the JSPF. Ken had seemingly taken organization duties this year, and no one argued.

As it stood, they were just glad Anniversary even got off the ground.

Cody shook those thoughts from his mind. He'd spent all month mourning anyway. "Everyone is accounted for, except…"

His name didn't need to be said. Ken nodded. "Yeah."

Noriko shifted beside her younger boyfriend. "You think he'll show up at all?"

Cody glanced at her. "Hmn? I hope so. Otherwise…"

"Whether he comes or not," Ken cleared his throat. "I've got a feeling that this is going to be a pretty gloomy Digidestined Grand Reunion."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: THIRTEEN_**

_August 1st 2015_

_12:34pm_

The campaign had gone sour months ago.

Dominimon's blade shattered through another Vilemon; he'd by now lost count of how many had been deleted by his sword. The hill overlooking the Golden City was a crucial hiding ground for the Seven Demon Lords; that had been common knowledge. What hadn't been known was that the demons themselves had made it their new Pandemonium City. The battle to remove them was not going well.

Even so, Cherubimon seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Aren't you having fun?" He asked Dominimon this question shortly after sending a bolt of dark-pink lightning through the skull of another Vilemon.

"I'd have more fun if I didn't have to do this," Dominimon shouted over the clouds. About him, he heard the battle cries of the fallen. Beside him, a Piddomon found himself in the jaws of a Vilemon, and was gone well before Dominimon's Final Excalibur destroyed his assailant.

"What, are you crazy?" Cherubimon's _'cute'_ face managed to produce an eerily cocky grin beneath pink fur. "And miss this action?"

"Action," grumbled Dominimon. "Right."

Cherubimon would have said more, but a cry from the enemy reminded both Vaccine types of the warzone around them. From the darkness something was brewing. Cherubimon tensed. "Here we go kid…"

An explosion of gray clouds produced the old man and the demon boy. Seraphimon was fighting toe to toe with the small demonic child, who by all accounts looked like T.K.

Had T.K. been a slightly effeminate tattoo enthusiast with dark-grey wings in a toga.

Lucemon, Dominimon remembered. Or at least a form of him. The two continued fighting, sending bolts of white-hot energy against one another, until they disappeared into the upper stratosphere. Dominimon watched them fly through the heavens with a sense of wonder and dread.

Perhaps he should have paid attention to what was in front of him.

"Dominimon, look out!"

Dominimon turned. "What!"

The figure was wrapped in rags, with two jet black wings unfurled in the dark skies. He tackled Dominimon mid air, sending both Digimon falling towards the ground.

"Daemon…"

The hooded angel caught Dominimon by the throat and hissed. "We need to talk."

And before Dominimon could defend himself, the Demon Lord of Wrath wrapped his dark cloak about the both of them, and winked himself out of existence. Cherubimon floated in horror.

"Dominimon!"

_August 1st 2015_

_12:35pm_

"She's cute Hawkmon."

"Thanks." Hawkmon beamed with pride as his daughter, a small Purumon, squirmed in the chubby little arms of Miya Ichijouji.

They had gathered in a small circle on the beach, just at the edge of the beach. Well some of them had gathered. T.K. had been dragged off by Davis the moment he stepped foot in the Digital world and no one had seen either man since. Their Digivice signals showed that they weren't far off, so there was no need to worry about them. Even still, it was awkward without them.

Though having T.K. and Kari in the same place would have been awkward enough.

Kari had since wandered off as well, into the mountains or something. Her signal was faint, but visible, and no distress signal had been sent. Likely she wanted to be alone for a while.

As a whole, things weren't very pleasant.

Still the Digidestined (and Noriko, who by now was firmly attached to Cody's bashful hip) found solace in the small things that made them happy, whether it was the bond of newly christened Digidestined's…

Or the relief to be alive one more day.

"When are we going to see her mother?" Asked Noriko.

Hawkmon sighed, placing his wing to the back of his neck and scratching an itch that probably wasn't there. "When she wants you to, I guess," he managed. "She likes to keep to herself."

"I've seen her already," Yolei made a face. "She's rather snippy."

Hawkmon nodded. "She can be a bit rude. But she's very responsible. She's made a fine mother thus far."

Yolei blinked. Miya was trying to stuff her Digivice into the Purumon's beak. "Sweetheart that's not a toy," she sighed when she took it from her. Miya pouted, but continued to play with the squishy blob. Yolei was relieved. For a two year old, Miya wasn't nearly as terrible as she'd feared.

"She's getting better," Matt observed.

"She's still loud," Yolei sighed. Miya just smiled.

"So," Mimi yawned and turned to Sora. "How's the seamstress job?"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You trying to spark up a conversation or are you really asking?"

Mimi blinked. "I mean it, how is it?"

"Boring, troublesome, and well paying." She sighed. "I figure I'll last another year before I have to move on."

"Oh…"

"Thanks for asking."

"Yeah..."

Silence.

Mimi frowned. "You couldn't sneak a little pink into that off-black kimono she was wearing when I saw you yesterday?"

Sora blinked. "Ms. Sakita hates pink."

"Really?

"She hates _color_."

"Oh."

Silence.

Sora sighed. "You were trying to spark a conversation about my job again weren't you Mimi."

"Uhgg…It's too quiet!" Mimi groaned. "I'd think if you had a little witch as a boss we'd have hours to chat over. Why is everyone so silent today?"

"He hasn't shown up yet." Cody answered.

"If he shows up at all." Joe sighed.

"It's been a month," Yolei observed.

"Everyone grieves differently," Ken soothed.

"I know. I know. I just don't want this to turn into a downer for Miya you know? It's already depressing enough remembering Arukenimon and Mummymon as is."

Ken nodded. "I know."

Silence again.

"Seriously. She couldn't add a little pink?"

"Mimi…"

_August 1st 2015_

_12:39pm_

T.K. could have sworn that the cliff face he had just slammed into would have given way. Not that Davis Motomiya noticed. Or cared. The tanned fists of the latter were curled in T.K.'s jacket, his dark eyed glaring through the blond.

T.K. cleared his throat. "What is your problem?"

"Kari," was all Davis said.

T.K. frowned. "What about her?"

"What the hell are you thinking?" Davis spat.

"It was a mutual decision."

"What mutual? Like 'sorry Kari, but I'm getting my booty calls from somebody else' mutual?"

T.K. blinked. "Booty calls?"

"Don't ignore the subject," Davis spat. "Cody saw you with some other girl."

T.K. frowned. "When?"

"Some awards ceremony. Journalistic integrity award or something."

"Askio…" T.K. sighed, and placed calming hands over Davis' angry fists. "She's a co-worker of mine," he tried to explain. "She isn't a booty call."

Davis snarled. "You still haven't answered me yet!"

"Quit yelling, I'm right here. Answer you about what?"

"Why aren't you getting married you dunce!"

T.K. blinked, then turned blue eyes away. "We're just… Taking a break."

"A break," mocked Davis.

"For a little while," T.K. sighed. "Just until everything that's happened to their family cools down."

Davis glared. "You're lying."

"What?"

"You're looking for an out. I can see it."

"I am not," T.K. shot back. "I just… I can't be in the apartment while she's like this. It's bad enough she almost lost her teaching fellowship…"

"Screw that," Davis said. "You should be around to lend her a comforting shoulder. Her family's going through a whole F'n lot right now. This is the time she needs you the most you idiot."

T.K. could only stare at the ground. "The day it happened she came to the apartment, drunk out of her mind, sobbing her eyes out. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. Nothing I said or did consoled her. She pushed me away. And then she went to Tai's to help him sort out… her things… and then she just stayed there. And then we started to take a break." His watering eyes shifted to meet his friends. "What do you want me to do?"

Davis hesitated, and then let go. "I… I don't know man." He swore. "To think, things used to be so easy."

"She asked me to give her time." T.K. said softly. "So I am. That's it. We'll… We'll be alright… Won't we?"

Davis sighed. He wished he knew.

_August 1st 2015_

_12:43pm_

"Where are we?" Dominimon floated in what appeared to be a translucent sea of black.

Daemon cracked his knuckled and sat back. "Relax," he cackled. "You're in a Dark Pocket."

Dominimon frowned. "A what?"

Daemon waved him off. "Calm down Patamon. It isn't as ominous as all that. "

"I am Dominimon," the angel brought his sword to bear, "and you still haven't told me where we are knave."

Daemon seemed to… sigh. "This is the space between our world and the dark ocean. It's how I got out last time." The demon pressed a clawed finger to his hidden chin, his glowing eyes slanting in thought. "And the time before that… And I think the time before that, though anytime farther back was probably with Lord Lucemon's assistance." Daemon chuckled deeply. "I used to be quite the firecracker…"

Dominimon frowned. "Is there a point to this demon?"

Daemon yawned. "I just wanted to tell you that you were doing a good job. I mean that. At the mere mention of you our kid shudders. Seriously, you're doing a phenomenal job. And when the time comes, I welcome you as my replacement."

Dominimon hesitated. "Your what?"

"Did I stutter or something?"

"No it's…" Dominimon shook his armored head. "Why am I even having this conversation with you?"

Daemon shrugged. "Why not? You feel like slicing through the arbitrary Vilemon for hours until the kid decides he's gotten bored and sends us all back to Witchenly? Besides, I'm sure you'd rather be out of the castle than with the otherwise occupied Jade Dog."

"Ophanimon," Dominimon corrected.

Daemon mused. "You mean…"

And then he uttered several syllables that Ophanimon had promised Dominimon she'd never told anyone else. Her name. What was once sacred had been tarnished on demonic lips. Dominimon's sword lowered, his mouth agape with shock.

Daemon seemed pleased with himself.

"You… Know her…"

"I know her name," Daemon nodded.

"…I have to kill you now."

Daemon stretched his arms. "Of course you do. Baihumon knows a 'mon can't leave the one he's promised to." Daemon sat against a shadowy seat and crossed a leg against the other. His blazing eyes set upon Dominimon's tense frame. "I was like you once," he announced. "She seemed like a good catch. I certainly was wrong, wasn't I? She was too loose for my tastes. At least with Lilithmon the overt seduction is one of the perks."

"You…"

Daemon whistled in glee. "Ooh… You want to curse me so badly right now don't you? Go ahead. Let it out." Daemon stood, his arms outstretched, as if waiting for Dominimon to strike him. "Become the Demon of wrath. Come on Patamon! End me! You can do it. Haven't you ever, just once, wanted to rage against the world Patamon? Haven't you ever wanted to rip through everything until nothing exists?"

Dominimon gripped his sword tightly momentarily, until he adjusted himself. Daemon wanted this. "Of course not," he said as calmly as possible. "That's counter-productive. I'm not the sort of person who needs to destroy anything." He frowned. "And it's Dominimon knave."

"Of course it is," mocked Daemon. "And yet here you are, killing thousands of my companions. Have you ever asked yourself why?"

"Why?"

Daemon extended his claws. "You exist, because I exist. I exist because Seraphimon exists. He exists because before him a demon named Creepymon existed… It goes on and on Patamon. There has always been one such as us. Just as there has always been a Cherubimon to Leviamon. A Lilithmon to Ophanimon. A Lucemon of Shadow and Light. We are all cut from the same cloth. Virus. Vaccine. Data. None of that matters. Not in this fight. There must be equilibrium in this world." His dark wings shuddered. "Else, all comes crashing down."

_August 1st 2015_

_1:19pm_

"You visited the Asylum."

Izzy Izumi set down his palm pilot and turned his face to an exhausted Kari Kamiya. She'd come from nowhere. "How did you know…" Kari simply looked at him. He sighed. "Right."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked quietly.

"No. At least I don't think so."

She frowned, slender fingers sliding against the bangs of her chocolate-brown hair. "What did he have to do with it?"

"Everything," he frowned, glancing at her again. She looked rather pale. "Kari, are you alright?"

She ignored him. "You're planning something."

He hesitated. "Yes I am."

"Something you aren't telling us."

He nodded. "Yes. Are you sure you're alright? You look ill."

Kari bit her lip, her fingers tugging at the edge of her skirt. "Be careful Izzy."

Izzy blinked. "Don't worry. I haven't done anything." His eyes narrowed. "Yet."

_August 1st 2015_

_1:20pm_

"Equilibrium?"

Daemon nodded. "The forces of strong and weak. Large and small. Darkness and light. There must be a balance. Else our world is destroyed."

Dominimon grit his teeth. "Is that what the Hazard is? The unbalance of light and darkness?

Damon mused. "The Hazard is what must happen so that the Digital world continues to function. It's not something that can be stopped. Whatever she's been telling you… whatever the old man believes… and no matter how that girly rabbit fights, nothing can change that."

Dominimon frowned. "So you've given up on your existence then demon?"

"Look." Daemon crossed his arms. "I like you kid. I heard great things about you when I was trapped in the Dark Ocean the third time. Standing toe to toe with the Dark Masters? Big stuff. We just need to tap into that frustration some more, don't we? Come on Patamon. Show me what Ophanimon already knows…

Dominimon gripped his sword tighter. Every wire in his code yearned to end this now. But this… Dark Pocket was Daemon's doing. And Dominimon knew better than to let himself be swallowed by this darkness. "You're wrong about me," Dominimon said. "I'm nothing like you."

"If I remember correctly, those were the exact words I'd told Creepymon. Then I snuck in when he turned his head and I sliced off his skull."

Dominimon frowned. "That doesn't seem fair."

"No, it wasn't," said Daemon, almost giggling. "He totally wasn't looking."

Dominimon stood firm. "When I delete you, you'll see it coming."

Daemon eyed the Angel carefully. The humor from his eyes seemed to disappear. "Really?"

A pair of slender fingers slipped into the darkness.

The buxom demoness Lilithmon poked her sickeningly attractive head into the Dark Pocket and glared at Daemon. "Are you quite done in there?"

Daemon turned his head. "Oh? Time to leave already?"

Lilithmon leaned into the pocket a little more, her curves literally bouncing against the darkness. "Yes love," she almost sung. "We're packing up to go."

"What happened?"

She yawned. "What's new? Belphamon went back to sleep and the kid has us running again."

Daemon sighed. "Stupid kid. To think he is made of the same Lord Lucemon from so long ago. The moment his pride is hurt…"

The blade was beneath his neck before he could blink.

Daemon calmly glanced at his assailant, a confident, but conflicted Dominimon. It was obvious that the angels' last second hesitation was the only thing that kept the demon alive. Beneath his hood, the mouth of Daemon twisted into a grin. "That wasn't very fair was it?"

_August 1st 2015_

_1:25pm_

Gatomon purred softly, her eyes slanting towards a fumbling bird. "What is this about Hawkmon? Garurumon's getting grumpy."

Hawkmon sighed. "This won't take a minute."

They'd snuck off from the others at the behest of the new father, who left his young daughter in the hands of her two year old partner and the girl's mother. The last rookies of the Digidestined. Veemon wiped his snout. "Where are Greymon and the others?"

Hawkmon's eyes shifted. "This is just between us alright?"

"Fine, fine," Gatomon stretched her paws. "What's going on?"

After one final hesitation, his sharp eyes darting between the trees along the beach, Hawkmon began. "You know how… some of us can't really go on patrols because they can't effectively digivolve anymore?"

Veemon scratched one of his ears. "Yeah. Matt couldn't get Garurumon to digivolve. Me and Wormmon had to delete… somebody instead. Who was it Wormmon?"

"Murmuxmon," the insect murmured.

Veemon blinked. "Right, what he said."

"Well…" Hawkmon sighed. "I'm beginning to suspect that something is wrong with Agumon and the others."

Armadillomon frowned. "You mean Greymon and the others?"

Hawkmon shook his head. "I mean Agumon. As mature as they've been, it's fairly obvious that they're rookies stuck in champions bodies."

Armadillomon snorted. "Birdramon would beg to differ."

"I know she would. But this 'sudden' reversion to naturals… it's too convenient." Hawkmon shifted in his perch. "The Golden City slowly becomes a more prominent entity at the same time the Legendary twelve begin to lose their connections to their partners? There are too many coincidences."

Gatomon squinted. "What? You think they're draining Digisoul somehow?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to relay my opinions and see what you guys think."

Gatomon nodded, a sigh escaping her whiskers. "Kari was worried about that too."

"It started with Greymon, right?" Asked the partner of Cody Hida.

"Well, those were hiccups…" Veemon answered.

"Well then Ikkakumon," Armadillomon amended.

Hawkmon shook his head again. "It doesn't matter how it started. All eight Digimon who faced the being from the firewall are now Champion levels. With the exception of Dominimon, who has digivolved further, and Gatomon…"

Gatomon glared. "I AM a champion."

Hawkmon blinked at his DNA partner. "Yeah but… You know what I mean."

Gatomon waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. What's the point bird-brain?"

"Think about it," Hawkmon mused. "None of the 02 partners have digivolved yet, correct? I mean, some of us have found life-mates and started families…"

"Rub it in why don't you," snorted Armadillomon.

Hawkmon ignored him. "…But it's unlikely that any of us will Digivolve without the help from our partners. Right?"

"Dominimon," thought Wormmon. "He digivolved without T.K.'s help."

Veemon frowned. "Isn't that through shenanigans?"

Armadillomon nodded. "His holy ring, yeah."

"So maybe he's still Patamon too!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Gatomon hissed at the blue dragon. "Patamon is long gone."

"Even so," Hawkmon shook his head. "That just proves my point even further. Something is happening to the original partners. At least most of them. And it has something to do with the Golden City." He shivered, suddenly very cold. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

_August 1st 2015_

_1:33pm_

"You don't want any more kids?"

Greymon sniffed, his horned maw lazily lying in wait. He'd watched the Digidestined prepare for his coming with a sense of sadness. As much as he felt annoyed whenever they talked, he knew no one deserved to leave the living like that. He sighed, turning his attention to his nesting life-mate, whose fiery feathers were tickling his back. "Aren't you happy with Growmon?"

"I never see Growmon," Birdramon said softly. "And you didn't…"

"Answer your question." Greymon sighed and sat on his haunches. "Sure. I'd like more kids. Just not right now."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Birdramon raised her head. "Because what?"

Greymon snorted. "Just because!"

"That isn't a good reason Greymon. Our son may have been a hassle, but his isn't the second coming of Machinedramon."

"I know."

Birdramon blinked. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Greymon…"

"I'm not."

"What is it?"

Greymon looked away. "He told Zeromaru before he told me."

Birdramon nodded. She thought that had bothered him. "Zero knew her longer," she answered quietly.

"I know but... but I've known him since before I was born. He should have told me. He should have trusted me."

"Your partner does trust you. You're his brother. But Zero needed to know what happened."

Her voice still had an uncanny way of chilling the great dragon to the core. It was impossible to lie to her. "I'm scared." Greymon growled low. "I… I don't want anything to happen to you either..."

Birdramon lowered her beak. "I'm not… "

Before she could finish her statement, a shadow loomed over her. Greymon rose to his full height, the shift alerting the others that something was amiss. Greymon's mouth gaped open.

"Tai?"

"…Yo."

_August 1st 2015_

_1:39pm_

"Why don't you kill me?"

Dominimon kept his voice low so that the seductress above could not hear him. "Like I said. When I delete you, you will see it coming."

Daemon chuckled ominously, his clawed fingers tracing the edge of Dominimon's sword. "I'm even more impressed. It's like I'm watching myself all over again. So lost. So conflicted." His voice trailed to a whisper. "Meter by meter, day by day. You're becoming more and more like me. And pretty soon, either you, or the old man, will take my place. It's happened before. It will happen again."

In a blur, Daemon tossed Dominimon's sword aside and rushed forward. Before Dominimon could react, Daemon's own black sword had found its way against his throat. Dominimon flinched. Their swords were exactly the same. Daemon leaned closer to the angel. "One of these days you'll realize just how alike we are."

Lilithmon pouted, apparently not bothered that her lover - or whatever Daemon was supposed to be, nearly died. "Daemon, are you coming or what?"

Daemon sighed and sheathed his sword. Around him, the pocket began to tear apart, and the gray clouds slowly returned to reality. "That's the new life-mate."

Dominimon flinched again, but now for a whole new reason. "…New…"

Daemon nodded. "Said the vows and everything. You see what you will have one day don't you?" Daemon unfurled his wings and floated beside the Demoness of Lust. "One way or another Patamon, you have to pick a side. You can't stop the Hazard by standing in the middle of the scales". Daemon saluted the angel with two fingers. "That's cheating."

And in an instant they were gone, flying away with the other seven Demons, and a host of Vilemon. Dominimon watched them, and realized just how long he'd been inside that darkness. How long he'd spoken with Daemon.

How right he seemed to be.

Cherubimon floated beside him, battle scarred and worried. "Kid! You're alive," his gruff voice filled with relief. "They didn't do anything to you did they?"

Dominimon shook his armored head. "No we just… talked."

"About what?"

Dominimon frowned and faced off with Seraphimon, who didn't look the least bit injured. Dominimon suddenly couldn't stomach the 'mon. "Our discussion was private."

"You mean your discussion with the enemy?" Seraphimon warned.

"I mean," Dominimon began as he floated back to the city. "My discussion with my predecessor."

Seraphimon let him go. Dominimon said no more to either members of the triumvirate, instead flying blissfully towards his new home, where his 'incapacitated' life-mate awaited.

"What was he talking about," grumbled Cherubimon.

Seraphimon kept quiet.

_August 1st 2015_

_2:09pm_

"How are you holding up?" Sora asked.

Tai Kamiya glared at his best friend from the corner of his eye. The others had given the two a wide berth since his arrival; that much was obvious. He wasn't sure if he liked that. "I'm tired Sora. Very tired." He finally admitted.

"Do you want something to drink? We have tea, soda's…"

"You have any hard whiskey?"

Sora chuckled slightly. "Not on me."

"It doesn't matter." He leaned against the rocky cliff face. "I have a meeting tomorrow at two with the Iraqi government about setting up some new Digiport's. It might be best if I was sober."

Sora frowned. "You're not sticking around Anniversary?"

Tai shook his weary head. "I'll probably leave after the ceremony."

Sora hesitated, her voice soft and low. "It isn't healthy Tai."

"I know."

"You need some rest. You need time to grieve."

Tai looked away. "She wouldn't want me to."

Sora sighed. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"She wouldn't have said anything," Tai amended. "But it would have irritated her. She would have wanted me… would have wanted me to be happy."

"Tai…"

"I should be happy right? She's in a better place. She doesn't have to deal with this crap."

"Tai, it's okay."

"No it isn't." the man's hands were balled into fists. "This sort of thing should be avoidable, you know? You ought to be able to send your wife into a hospital without the fear of her loosing that much blood. People shouldn't die giving life. It isn't fair."

Sora sighed again. "I know."

Tai leaned back against the rock, his hands shaking under inspection from weary eyes. "And the worst part is… I had him."

Sora bit her lip. "Tai…"

"I had him. I held him in my arms Sora. I had him in my hands when she went. He was so hot in my hands I thought he was on fire. I could hear her heart stop in the back ground, and I could see her doctor panic, and all I could was hold the boy and pray. And then he looked up at me. And I swear to god he started smiling." He glared at his hands as if they had betrayed him. "And then his face went blue and… and they rushed him out of my hands and… and… and we lost him too. I lost them both."

She placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

"I KNOW THAT!" His eyes had welled with tears he dared not shed. It took a moment to realize he had startled her. After much strain, he forced himself to calm, his tense muscles loosening one by one. "I… I know that. Just… Just tell that to my subconscious."

"…Come here."

Tai's eyes rose in confusion. Sora extended her arms to him. Cautiously, he let himself drift into those arms. It was the first time he had felt warm arms wrap around him in a long time. Sora held him tighter, her voice soothing and motherly. "We all miss her Tai."

"She was gonna be my life."

Her arms held him tighter still. Warm tender arms that promised not to let him go. And he simply broke, the tears coming down in hot streams against his toughened cheeks.

It was the first time Tai allowed himself to cry since the death of Rei Kamiya…

And his son.

_August 1st 2015_

_3:04pm_

"How went the war?"

Dominimon ached in several places, smelled of sulfur, and generally wasn't in such a good mood. The very pregnant Ophanimon's velvety voice, while generally soothing, wasn't what Dominimon wanted to hear right now. "They're gone," he answered with a snort.

"You look well," she joked.

"I'm tired." Dominimon groaned as he made his way to his private chambers.

Ophanimon stirred slightly. "By the way, while you were gone, that wolf friend of yours asked for you."

Dominimon hesitated. "What did you do to him?"

Ophanimon shrugged. "I shooed him away. He was boring me."

"When was this?"

"A week or so ago."

Dominimon eyed her cautiously. "What did he want?"

"The usual. An invitation to their Anniversary. I declined on your behalf. He did have some news for you. The one with the goggles… the Child of Miracles? Apparently is expecting a clutch of some sort. And oh yes," she clapped her hands together, her face losing a little of its mirth. Just a little. "One of your friends died a few months ago."

Dominimon froze in his tracks. "Which one?"

"Kamiya."

"Kari? Tai? WHO!"

Ophanimon pouted. "Calm down." She sniffed, and stretched her pale legs against the length of the bed. "The long-winded one's life-mate," she purred. "The wife of Courage…"

Dominimon frowned. "…Rei."

"It was a pity," Ophanimon yawned. "She was the only one who seemed to show us any respect too."

"I need to leave for a moment."

Ophanimon's mood was suddenly hidden beneath her mask. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

He walked two steps before his life-mates firm tone forced his feet to stop. "If you leave the walls of the city Dominimon, do not expect to return."

Dominimon did not turn to face her. "Tell me. Who was the last Digimon to leave the golden city?"

Ophanimon frowned. "Daemon."

"And yet his portrait still rests in the gallery."

Ophanimon blinked. Dominimon was looking at one of many beautiful stain glass windows that brought the city its light. More specifically, he was looking at a picture of young woman and man reaching out for one another. He knew. "Tell me Ophanimon. Dear. If one cannot return, how is it he has managed to remain for so long?"

Ophanimon snorted. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Alright, better question," Dominimon mused. "How does he know your name and live?" He waited for her to answer. She did not give one. He nodded, perhaps more to himself than anyone else. "I thought so." He unfurled battle worn wings. "I'm going out."

And then he turned a corner and walked away. Ophanimon watched him through the glass, until her teeth gritted together. With a primeval snarl she launched a sphere of flame-red energy at the glass, shattering it to pieces.

Dominimon did not return.

In their bed, alone, Ophanimon, mother of the children of Hopes seed, did what she hadn't done in cycles.

She wept.

_August 1st 2015_

_3:16pm_

Tai felt horrible.

The lack of sleep was making him emotional. That had to be it. Even as she led him back to the others, Sora Takenouchi had clear marks where his tears had fallen. He didn't like spending an hour weeping like a baby in his best friends lap. His best friend who even now reminded him of her. He'd often joked about it to them both before. Now it wasn't so funny.

Now it terrified him.

Sora could read his worry, though not it's reasoning. She gave a supportive glance. "Tai?"

"Mn?"

"There are some friends here for you…"

Tai turned. He stood face to face with several human and Digital eyes. They were waiting for him. Tai blinked. "Hey."

Davis Motomiya nodded. "Hey."

"I… I know I haven't been very supportive these past few months… I'm glad to hear that you and Maria are expecting…"

"Tai, just stop. Alright? We understand. Don't try to pretty up the situation for us."

Tai blinked. Then nodded, tired eyes averting to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"We miss her too." Mimi fidgeted.

"We all do." Togemon agreed.

"If there's any way we can help," said Cody, "just name it."

"Price is no object." Armadillomon nodded.

"Whatever we can do big brother," Kari nearly whispered.

"We'll do it." Gatomon purred.

Tai flinched. "Why… Why would you guys…"

"Because we love you, ya' big lug." Joe Kido smiled.

"Everyone…" Tai felt the smile creep to his tired cheeks before he knew it. "Thanks Joe."

The eldest Digidestined blinked. "For what?"

"Being Joe." He moved to the others. "And being Izzy. And Mimi. Thank you all. You've made me remember why she smiled so much. I love you guys."

Davis made a face. "If this doesn't call for a group hug, I don't know what does."

And before the twenty-eight year old Ambassador knew what happened he was dog-piled by several humans and even a few Champions (which, of course involved the elephant sized Greymon, despite protest from his partner.) They had Tai laughing and wheezing and trying desperately not to be crushed in no time. "Haha! Ow! Get off me!"

Sheepishly, they made room, though Greymon kept a firm hand planted on his much smaller partner's skull affectionately. Tai actually smiled for the first time in ages. "Heh… Geez, you all weigh a ton!"

Sora glared playfully. "Say what Kamiya?"

Tai nodded. "Again everyone," he smiled. And then he took a deep breath. "Thank you."

_August 1st 2015_

_9:31pm_

Izzy raised his cup into the air. "To those we've lost."

"Chuumon…"

"Wizardmon…"

"Leomon…"

"Whamon…"

"Deramon…"

"Mushmon…"

"Black WarGreymon…"

"Oikawa…"

Tai hesitated. "Rei and Hikaru Kamiya…"

Izzy nodded. "We're here so we don't forget. "We're here to honor the sacrifices people have made for us. The lives that we've lost in our battles... and those who were taken too soon. We're here to recognize their importance to our growing up. Their importance to our lives. Tonight we recognize them." With that he took his small cup of wine and downed it. The others did the same.

In the end it was done.

They stood symbolically on the beach for many moments. No one dared to say a word. Sora reached over and squeezed Tai's hand. He smiled.

"Alright. Forget the tears. Somebody pass me some alcohol!"

_August 2nd 2015_

_12:31pm_

Tai Kamiya watched the glow of the digital stars. He's gotten rather used to them by now. That and the ceiling of his apartment.

And tears. He'd gotten used to the tears quite well.

The smiles he'd had today, was another story. He'd enjoyed himself for the first time since the death of his wife. Even still, part of him still bled for her, and it would take many more months of soothing for him to ever be the man he once was. And there simply wasn't time for that.

"Yo." Came a voice from behind the hill. It was familiar.

"Yo." Tai gave an answer.

Matt Ishida waved to him, eyes hidden behind golden bangs. They stood side by side, the DNA partners of Omniscience. "It always seems to end like this doesn't it."

Tai shrugged. "Both of us are late sleepers I guess."

"So. You're ready to leave huh?"

Tai nodded. "I have a four page statement prepared on why insurgents will be unable to break through the Digital Gate, along with sworn affidavits promising immediate action should such a problem arise from all major ports in the Digiworld."

"You're all set then."

"Yeah."

"Not yet you're not."

"What?"

"Come here."

And Tai again found himself again in the arms of another, and he shifted a little. He and Matt weren't quite so used to displays of affection. "We did this before," he teased playfully.

"I know," the blonde joked. "But your partner kind of shifted me out of the way to get to you."

Tai sighed. "Greymon can be like that."

Matt pulled away, his eyes meeting Tai's chocolate-browns. "We're always here for you man. You know that."

And for the third time today, Tai Kamiya felt like smiling. "Yeah. Yeah I know."

* * *

End Year Thirteen...


	14. Year Fourteen

_August 1st 2016_

_11:59am_

The Digidestined as a whole held their collective breaths. Things were about to get very awkward.

It wasn't how short Tai Kamiya's hair was this year. He'd cut it before he'd left for the Windy City of Server and then stayed. It had reminded him of his childhood, he'd told them. And it was time to grow up. That had been a sufficient answer for most of them, (Though Mimi hardly recognized him anymore). They'd all gotten over his haircut.

Nor was it the absence of Sora Takenouchi. The bearer of love was on call in Germany, preparing a wedding for some German official or another. Matt had explained it all when he'd arrived. Her boss, Sakita, world famous Japanese designer and all around devil-in-heels, enjoyed sending the woman to the farthest corners of the earth for little reasons. They'd all gotten over that as well.

And really, it wasn't even that T.K. turned and left at the sight of her when she came. The fact that he hadn't outright broken down was a little surprising, but a welcome occurrence. All things considered, T.K. had handled himself with class and dignity in this situation, if a little whiny to those close to him. While he hadn't gotten over it, they knew he was getting there.

No, what had everyone on their toes was the figure of Kari Kamiya, holding a two-month-old child.

Her face was unreadable. "Say hi to everyone, Hikaru."

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: FOURTEEN_**

_August 1st 2016_

_12:29pm_

"Mr. Haru?"

Haruhiko Takenouchi adjusted slim glasses against the bridge of his nose, regarding Jim Kido with a look of boredom. It had been several months since his last expedition into the digital world, and still he had little research to show for how the fascinating creatures were created. "What is it Jim?"

The elder son of the Kido family held a frown on his face. "I'm getting something weird on the regulator."

Haru frowned, limping slightly and cursing the arthritis that was creeping up his knee. "A realizer?"

Jim shook his head. "No. It's not that. It's like…" His frown suddenly extended into a gape; his eyes went wide as the computer began to blink radically. "Holy Crap!"

Haru hurried his hobble and stood beside Jim. "What? What is it?"

Jim began to sweat, but he paid little attention. "It's a huge spike. I'm not sure what it was. I'm not getting any more readings from it."

"Well, keep on it man," Haru slapped Jim's back. "We have to ensure the stability of the Digital World."

Jim monitored the now calm screen, the readings now silent, but the memory still there. "Y-you think it's what the crazy said it was?"

Haru blinked. "The Hazard? No. No it can't be… can it?"

Jim leaned back into his chair, worry plastered to his face. "It was as if some great force had flared up suddenly, then ceased to exist." He looked to Haru. "What could have caused a thing like this?"

Haruhiko Takenouchi felt his kneed ache. That usually meant bad news. "I don't know."

"Should we… Should we call this in?"

Haru nodded. "Yes. Yes, do that."

_August 1st 2015_

_12:45pm_

"Whee!"

"Hee-hee."

"Mommie! Lookit! He's got fat cheeks like Unka' Davis"

Yolei had to stifle laughter, as Davis Motomiya playfully glared at her daughter. Miya Ichijouji, all of four-and-a-quarter-years old, held a small child in her stubby little arms and was twirling him about like a doll. The babe couldn't keep from squealing. It was all rather adorable. "Miya put Daichi down."

Davis grinned, watching his God-daughter play with his son with pride. "It's alright Yolei. He's a strong kid."

Yolei sighed. "I'm more worried about your son throwing up on her. We just got her that dress."

"Bah, Daichi has a stomach of iron!"

"I suspect he does. Considering…"

Davis glared at the head of the Ichijouji family. "What is that supposed to mean?

Ken smiled and waved Davis off, the three continued to unpack their bags and set up the Ichijouji side of the clearing. As a whole, the group had settled, some, after the appearance of the Digidestined of Light. But not by much. Some asked quiet questions about the child in her arms. Most kept their distance. Davis included.

That didn't mean, however, that they could avoid her forever.

"Davis?"

Her voice was soft and chilling. Davis Motomiya didn't stand a chance. "Um? Kari?"

"Can we… Talk?"

Davis frowned, but nodded. "Yeah. Veemon, you can keep an eye on Daichi right?"

Veemon sighed, watching his own hyperactive son bouncing about. "Little Davis and Mini-Me? You don't pay me enough."

Davis glared. "I don't pay you at all."

"Exactly," Veemon yawned.

Davis drilled his knuckles into the base of his friends' skull playfully, before turning to Kari with a worried grin. She didn't respond. They disappeared together, the child still in her arms.

"Well, there they go," muttered Veemon.

Yolei Ichijouji made a face. "I feel like I should talk to her."

Ken sighed in regards to his wife. "I don't think that's a good idea," the young man kept his voice low.

Yolei nodded with a groan, keeping a close eye on Miya. "I know. I just feel like I should say something. She's my DNA partner after all, right?"

Her partner, Hawkmon, spent his time monitoring his daughter. "I don't know Yolei. It's been a long time since either of us have had to do that."

Yolei shot the bird Digimon a glare. "And how would you know that eh Hawkmon?"

The bird blinked. "You're still mad at me?"

"You knew about this months before I did Hawkmon, why didn't you tell me?"

Hawkmon sighed. "She asked me not to. She said it would just be a distraction."

"And this isn't a distraction?"

Ken found this was probably the best time to enter the conversation again. "A lot of things happened to her at the same time Yolei. She probably didn't want to add any more. It's bad enough raising a child."

"And besides," Wormmon agreed. "She looks a lot better than she used to. Her eyes aren't nearly as watery."

Ken nodded. "That's a good observation Wormmon,"

Yolei didn't share his sentiments. "All I know is she was there for us when Miya was born. We should be there for her."

"If she wanted us she would have told us, instead of sending us Christmas pictures of her and Tai in the Digiworld with her stomach that large."

Yolei glared. "Tai sent those out. He honestly thought she'd told us."

"Even so," said Ken. "It was her decision."

Yolei hesitated. "D-do you think it's T.K.'s?"

Ken frowned. "I think it isn't any of our business."

_August 1st 2015_

_12:57pm_

"You hungry?"

The gruff voice came from the giant wolf. Gatomon was, by now, used to it. Her Life-mate was already up on his paws, which meant that he would be off regardless of her answer. Gatomon yawned. "For what?"

Garurumon huffed. "Greymon and I were going to get some G-Meat and toss it on a fire."

"Alright… Garurumon?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hm…"

"You haven't been yourself lately."

Deep red eyes gazed at her. "I've thinking about our clutch."

Gatomon felt her data freeze over within her, but she remained steadfast. With slight difficulty, she was able to regain most of her composure. "Yeah?"

"The middle one hasn't hatched yet. Elecmon thinks it may have frozen."

Gatomon let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding. It wasn't good that her egg may be blank. A feeling of emptiness gripped her shortly, though she was able to fight it off. But still… that child would have caused troubles in the future... Could still cause troubles in the future. "Alright," she managed. "I had a feeling something had happened. Are you alright?

"The others are healthy enough", Garurumon grumbled.

Gatomon nodded. "Kari said she'd send her son down to see if one of the others was his partner."

Garurumon hesitated for a moment. "If… If Dominimon had come back to us, what would you have done?"

Gatomon frowned. "What do you mean?"

The giant wolf sat on his haunches, crimson eyes gazing at something jut over her shoulder. "Before we said our vows. If he came back…" His voice dropped into an involuntary growl. "Would it be him or me?"

"…Now that you mention it I am hungry."

Garurumon lowered his massive head towards the ground. "I'm sorry."

Gatomon shifted below his maw so that her eyes met his. "We have two healthy nestlings growing in the best Primary Village in Server," she reminded him. "This is the life I'm living now. With you."

"…So you are hungry then."

Gatomon nodded. "Find some fish while you're at it. A cat's gotta have fish."

Her reaction seemed to lighten the wolf, for his trot was a little more preppy than usual. When her Life-mate was out of sight, Gatomon took a deep breath. Things seemed to be settling, and for that Gatomon was glad. The cat thanked the maker for little blessings.

Like surviving one more day.

_July 31st, 2016_

_5:00am_

_(About 1:00 Japanese time.)_

"You don't have to follow me around Alice. I can take care of myself."

The blonde Tamer gave Sora Ishida a curious look. "Begging your pardon Mrs. Ishida, but it is standard operating procedure for an unaccompanied human to be guarded by a Tamer until they have reached their destination point. Besides, with your partner at your… what was it? The Digidestined Grand Reunion?"

"I don't think anyone really calls it that anymore," Sora yawned. She wasn't yet used to the time changes.

"That aside. With your partner there and not here, you may require some protection."

Sora sighed. "From who mind you Alice? That's the question."

"I'm not sure if you remember Mrs. Ishida, but your something of a world-wide celebrity," the Tamer yawned.

"I don't know about that."

"Well you are known to have ties to very prominent men in Japan and the Digital world. Should something happen to you…"

"Nothing will happen to me," Sora said simply. "I can take care of myself."

Alice would hear none of it however. "Your father asked me to watch you and your husband agreed. So. I'm here to help." Then the European gave Sora one of her rare smiles. "Besides, this is my home country. I love showing tourists around."

Sora glared at her companion. "With your partner in her Champion form?"

Even now, Germans of all ages were finding excuses to cross the street, enter stores they didn't want to, and generally avoid the two woman and their companion. Alice ignored them, giving her partner, a massive dog that had been following them, a pat on the head. The Dobermon didn't seem to mind. "Dobemon is doing her job," she said simply. "You think anybody would want to mess with us so long as Dobermon is around?

Sora sighed. "Now I see why my husband likes you so much."

The faintest of pinks tinted the European Tamers cheeks. "Why's that?"

Sora shrugged. "You've got balls."

Alice blinked. The surprised look on the young girls face made Sora smile.

_August 1st 2016_

_1:17pm_

"Coming up on two solid years as a TV anchor!"

Noriko was the only one who clapped. The others only nodded their congrats to Mimi and went about their business. She pouted, somewhat childishly. "That's a good thing everyone."

Joe sighed. "How did you land this thing again?"

Mimi crossed her arms, glad her good friend was willing to listen. "I had a good resume. They'd seen me around doing shows. They know I have that 'it' factor. I'm telling you, its good business. They're thinking of getting me my own show!"

"Mimi, you sit on a couch with an old man who flirts with you all day," Ikakkumon grumbled. "How does that constitute you getting your own show?"

"American's love a pretty face."

Armadillomon yawned. "Technically, aren't you an American?"

She shrugged. "I love a pretty face too, you know."

"So what do you think?"

Mimi blinked. "About what?"

Noriko blushed. "You know…"

Mimi blinked, then sighed. "I don't know", she said with a hushed tone. "He's a cute kid. He has the strangest eyes."

Lalamon hovered by the woman. "When did you find out?"

Mimi shrugged. "December. Same as you. Same awkward postcard."

Cody shook his head. "I wonder what T.K. must be going through."

"I know," Mimi agreed.

Noriko bit her lip. "What if it isn't his?"

_August 1st 2016_

_2:23pm_

Miles away, on the continent of Folder, pillars of smoke billowed in the air like streams of darkness. There was no explanation, no reason given for the sudden destruction. Once the air had been clear. And now it was filled with the exhaust from what burned below. This desolate place was not empty however, despite the damage to the walls that once shone with gold. As the ominous, oddly green, flames began to die down, things seemed to quiet, with one notable exception.

A lone figure fluttered away as fast as it could.

_July 31st, 2016_

_6:45am_

_(About 2:45 Japanese time.)_

"Exactly what went on here today anyway Mrs. Ishida?"

The wife of Matt Ishida frowned. "Sora please. If you're going to stalk me all day, the least we can do is be informal about it."

Alice blinked. "I'm sorry Mrs…" she caught herself just in time. "Sora".

Sora sighed, eyeing the giant Dobermon by their side. The two were waiting at the German port for their access to be granted. A mere formality really. As a member of the Digidestined, Sora had some of the highest access available. She decided to humor her 'guardian' a little while longer. "We revealed a new line of wedding dresses this weekend."

"How schön!"

"…"

"Beautiful."

Sora shook her head. "I'm no good at languages. I barely got out of my English courses alive."

Alice pouted. "Your husband tells me you got nothing but exceptional marks in your courses."

"My husband exaggerates."

Alice laughed then, a haunting little giggle that Sora found somewhat disturbing. "So, Alice attempted when she had settled. "How did the reveal go?"

"Badly," Sora groaned.

"How so?"

"One of our girls came down the runway. In my dress. Sakita stood from her chair, walked onto the runway, ripped the sleeves off, yanked at the dress until it became a mini-skirt, then called it art."

Alice shrugged. "That's what all the eccentric Fashion moguls do. It's hot."

"It's not. It was a mess. She charged the client double what we usually make and called it a Sakita Original."

"If your boss is so bad, why don't you just start your own clothing line."

Sora blinked. "I have the family business to attend to. My mother is getting the flower shop up and running again…"

"That's your mother," Alice said calmly. "I've seen your stuff Mrs. Ishida. You're pretty good."

"Pretty good?"

Alice gave her a slight grin. "Very good."

Sora sighed. "Thanks. I just wish Sakita would say that."

_August 1st 2016_

_3:03pm_

"So how is life in the Digiworld?"

Tai Kamiya gave Joe a once over, before rolling his eyes in the back of his head in thought. "Fine enough. I get most of my work done now without hassle from people who don't know anything about Digimon."

They had begun to gather around him, enjoying some of the fresh meat brought in by Garurumon and Greymon earlier. Kari had disappeared again, causing some to worry, but Tai's laid back attitude dispelled some fears. She'd been in the Digital world as long as anyone. She could take care of herself.

The fact that Davis was still missing as well had them a little nervous though.

"How many humans live there anyway?" Asked Cody as he politely munched on digital meat.

"There are a few," Tai answered. "At last count there were about a hundred altogether from nations all across the physical world."

"At least it isn't lonely," Togemon pointed out.

Tai blinked, and then smiled sadly. "No. It isn't."

"You're looking much better," Mimi weathered.

"Thanks. I guess."

Silence settled before Noriko tried again. "You okay?"

"Let's just change the subject, hmm?"

"How's living with Kari again?" Joe attempted. "She must have been a hassle what with the… er… with your nephew."

Tai sighed. "It took a while getting used to waking up so early. I wanted her to ship him off to the primary village… kidding. He's actually a good kid. Quiet. Very quiet."

"He's very lucky," Noriko smiled.

"What?"

"To have a man like you in his life."

"He's only my nephew."

"Yeah but… You're going to have to be the man he looks up to growing up. Right?"

Tai shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "…I guess."

Yolei glared at him. "You know don't you?"

Tai blinked. "Know what?"

"You know… Who it is?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"…You're not going to tell me are you?"

Tai gave a sly grin. "Tell you what?"

Izzy rose from his chair then, a frown on his face. His dPhone was to his ear before someone could really understand what happened. "…What? Hold on."

Tai frowned, and rose with him. He caught the eyes of the Digidestined. "Sorry to end this conversation." His eyes grew dark suddenly. "I've got a feeling that I have to lean in on this call."

_August 1st 2016_

_3:13pm_

"He doesn't cry."

"He's a quiet child."

"I guess he takes after his mother."

She didn't say anything. Not that he was expecting her to. Davis rocked the child in his arms, and remembered how his own son felt when he held him the first time. "What's his name again?"

"Hikaru." She said.

"Hikaru?"

She nodded.

"Wasn't that the name of Tai's…"

She nodded again.

"Hikaru is a good name," he finally decided.

"It is."

"It's just as good as Daichi anyway."

"Thank you."

"Has T.K. seen him?"

She blinked. "Why does that matter?"

Davis shrugged. "I'm just asking."

"No he hasn't."

"Don't you think he should?"

"He knew before the rest of you. He didn't want to see him then. Besides. Did you see his face when I came? He took one look at me and walked away. What did you want me to do?"

Davis frowned. "Chase after him."

"Hmm?"

"He still loves you I think."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She gave him an odd look. "And what about you?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

Davis hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Yeah I do. You're one of my best friends. That's why I hate that you're doing this to us."

She settled again into the mask she'd built. "I haven't done anything."

"No you haven't. And that's what I'm talking about."

She sighed. "What did I have here Davis?"

"Us."

"I'll have you where ever I go. There was nothing in the physical world that I couldn't give up for something in the Digital one. My brother needed me."

"And Hikaru?"

She smiled, sadly. "A miracle."

Davis made a face. "So when will we meet his father?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Whether he wants to meet you."

Davis sighed. "So it isn't T.K.?"

Kari's face remained unreadable. "I never said that."

"So it is T.K.?" Kari said nothing. Davis frowned. This had gone on long enough. "What the heck is going on with you! You pack up your bags and move to the Digiworld. Fine. You disappear for six months. Okay. But the next time I see you you're as wide as a house? And T.K. supposedly hasn't touched you."

"My business is my business."

"Your business is everyone's business. Because no matter how far you run, you're still connected to us. You can't forget that. Don't ever forget that!" The small child in his arms squirmed, and Davis realized that he had risen his voice. He sighed, rocking the child again. "I'm not judging you," he told her. "For all I know, he is T.K.'s son and you're acting [censored] silly. It just seems out of place for you to abandon everything for your brother."

"He needs my support."

"He's a grown man Kari. He can take care of himself. Just because Rei…" He hesitated again. Trying to find the right words. "Just because Rei isn't with us anymore doesn't mean Tai's become some washed up has been who can't think for himself."

"If someone wasn't there to help him he never would have come out. I need to be there for him right now."

"At what cost Kari?"

The Bearer of Light, sighed and reached for her son. Davis blinked, looking down at the child and realizing that the child was terrified. It took only a few whimpers for Davis to realize that the child no longer enjoyed his company. Carefully, he handed the boy back to his mother, who cradled the child with care. Kari remained quiet for several moments, before turning dark brown eyes back to her dear friend.

"I know you won't understand what is happening. I didn't understand myself at first. But everything hangs with my brother on the line, and I need to be there to pull him back." She rocked her son again, looking down on him with soft eyes. "I can't risk anyone else's life but ours."

Davis felt his spine freeze. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kari looked deep into his eyes. "Things are coming that only he can stop. And he won't be able to stop it alone."

His answer didn't come immediately. But it came. "…Alright."

"Alright?"

He nodded, but the frown on his face remained. "I'm not going to pretend I understand, or like it. But you usually know what you're doing, don't you?"

She bowed. "Thank you Davis."

"Just… Do me a favor okay?"

"What is it?"

His face was stern. "Talk to him. I don't mean say hey. Talk to him."

Kari blinked. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Not on this. With purpose, she nodded. "Alright. I will."

_August 1st 2016_

_3:46pm_

"When did you find out?"

Matt Ishida made a face. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not dig into Kari's personal life."

Ken shook his head. "I mean that you're going to space."

Matt blinked, then sighed. "A week ago. We're going to the Miir Space station to replace a solar fin."

"Exciting," Ken mused.

"It's weird," the blonde said. "If you had told me fifteen years ago that I would be in space, I think I would have laughed at you."

"Can I laugh at you now?"

Matt blinked. "For what?"

"You're not that excited about this."

"Should I be?"

Ken made a face. "It's space."

"Yeah… I know that," Matt cleared his throat. "But I've orbited earth twice now. Heck, I've been to a different dimension. _Several_ different dimensions. Space doesn't seem like it would be that big a deal anymore. Besides, it's not something noteworthy like a moon landing. It's a routine fix up."

"How long will you be gone?"

"It's a six month mission."

Ken sighed. "First Mimi. Then Davis. Then Tai and Kari. And now you. It's like everyone's getting as far away from Japan at once it seems."

"That's not how I see it."

"It's just weird," Ken confessed. "You've become yet another person I won't see for months at a time."

"We don't see each other that often now."

Ken blinked. "I know but…"

"And besides," Matt frowned. "I've got a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other than we wanted to."

_August 1st 2016_

_4:01pm_

"How big are we talking?"

Izzy cleared his throat. "Jim's noticed a massive surge of energy on Folder. It didn't last long enough to identify, but it did register for several seconds."

Tai frowned. None of that sounded good. "Do we have any idea what it is?"

Izzy shook his head. "We won't know until we go in."

"…"

"Unless we go in."

Tai sighed. "And that's something else I'd have to sanction isn't it?"

Izzy Izumi crossed his arms. "This could be what I've been looking for."

Tai made a face. "You should really find yourself a woman."

"Is it a yes?"

Tai sighed. "Let me sleep on it. It may just be a very powerful duel. We don't have the right to interrupt them if it is."

"And if it isn't?"

Tai felt his gut clench. He had a very bad feeling about all this. "Then I've got a feeling we're going to be in for a long weekend."

_August 1st 2016_

_5:01pm_

"…You're looking well."

The soft attempt by Kari to mend bridges she'd ripped apart with her bare hands seemed to fall on deaf ears. T.K. Takaishi glared at her, pain, and deception fueling his spirit now. "That's all you have to say to me?"

Kari sighed. "I said what I wanted to when Gatomon's triplets were born."

"You know I deserve more than that."

She nodded. "Yes. You do."

They stood quietly, and Kari had to wonder how easy it had been to slip away from the others to find him. Despite the many months they had been apart, she still found him quite handsome. But his looks hadn't been what drew her to him in the beginning, nor was it a factor in her decision to cast him away. Even so, gazing on him now left an empty ache in her heart, and she felt that she had to say something to the man who had once desired to be with her only.

It all seemed so long ago.

"I'm sorry I left you," she said simply. "I felt that my place was by my brothers side for his move, and it's there that I've remained. I hope you do not hate me terribly for my decision."

His jaw was firm, and it seemed that he was searching for some rebuttal or retort he could give her. But he couldn't. Before he knew it his eyes had softened and gazed with sorrow to the woman who had first stolen his heart. "I don't hate you Kari," he said quietly. "I could never hate you."

Those five simple words made her feel all the better. "Good."

"Be honest," he bit. "Is he my son?"

Kari frowned slightly. "Hikaru is _my_ son."

"Kari, I have to know."

She held the boy closer to her. "Would it change anything if I told you?"

T.K. took a step closer to her. "If he were my son, I'd want to take care of him," T.K. pleaded. "I'd want to take care of you. I still want to take care of you."

"…How is your girlfriend T.K.?"

That stung, and she knew it. The dirty-blonde took a step back, mentally wounded. Kari felt for him again, but shook the feeling. It was time they both moved on.

The man before her disagreed. T.K. grit his teeth. "…Please Kari. I just want to understand what you're going through." His blue eyes wavered, a deep desire billowing restlessly in his soul. He knew this attitude she'd taken better than anyone. His voice lowered in both tone and intention. "You only get like this when you've seen something. Something horrible." The demand became a silent plea. He crossed closer to her. "I want to know what you've seen!"

For once, Kari Kamiya actually smiled at him. "…I've seen the end. And it's beautiful…"

_August 1st 2016_

_8:11pm_

"Sweet Heavens!"

Haru limped to Jim's side as fast as he could. "What is it?"

The younger researcher pointed to a single blip on his screen. "That!"

Haru frowned. It wasn't the fastest unidentified digital entity he'd seen. Often he'd seen streaks of light pass over his reticule quick like lighting. What struck the professor about this particular point of light was it's signature. Bright yellow, pulsating a pattern similar to the one given off by Izzy Izumi's Tentomon. But there were slight variations to confirm that this was indeed a different creature.

"A Digimon?" asked Jim.

"It's too powerful isn't it? I mean, relative to it's size…"

"A virus?"

Haru shook his head. "No, no. I've seen this signature before…"

Jim frowned. "Whatever it is, it's headed straight for them."

_August 1st 2016_

_11:41pm_

T.K., usually, was able to find a hint of happiness out of these Digidestined get-togethers. Even when HADD attacked them, even when Alphamon's merger brought Tokyo to its knees, little things would lighten his spirits. Today he found none. And he knew why.

She wasn't by his side anymore.

The ceremony went off without incident; to be honest T.K. hadn't paid it much attention this year. He'd smiled lightly at the children about him with sippy-cups emulating the grownups around them; but the smiles were empty and without merit. She didn't even look his way when the wine was poured, and that hurt more than anything.

And so, once it was over, T.K walked alone up Infinity Mountain, trying to remember why he was even here to begin with. He was supposed to be past this. He was supposed to have moved on. He was dating again. He had a good job at the paper. He was well respected. He should have been happy, right? Satisfied at least.

That didn't sooth the ache in his soul.

He thought on these things, until something else caught her attention.

A glint of bronze fluttered helplessly on the horizon.

What drew him to it wasn't the fact that smoke seemed to pour from his fur. What drew him to it wasn't how wounded the creature appeared. No. What drew him to it was the fact that it was calling his name.

"T.K.!"

The Digimon he hadn't seen in five years barreled into his chest at full speed, sending both human and Digimon crashing to the ground.

The shock on his face cannot be repeated. "P-Patamon!"

Joy wasn't displayed on the mammals face. Instead, Patamon's mouth quivered in sheer terror. "She's done it T.K.! You have to help me! I've lost everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's lost her mind! I tried to stop her but she… Baihumon's fang; but who thought the old man would have so much data in him…"

"Done what Patamon! What happened!"

Panicked blue eyes darted left and right, the mammal jittery and restless. "Seraphimon is dead. Cherubimon is badly wounded. The Seven Demon Lords have all been banished to the Dark Zone. She runs the golden city now with an iron wing..."

"Who!"

Patamon's terrified eyes shimmered. "Ophanimon Core…"

* * *

_End Year Fourteen..._


	15. Year Fifteen

_**A/N1:**__ If you skipped straight from Year One to Year Fifteen, __**STOP**__! If you get a memo that I updated and skip directly to this chapter, then you'll miss all the things that I've fixed. Please, before reading go back through and re-read Anniversary. Things have changed around a little._

* * *

_August 1st 2017_

_2:30pm_

"When were you going to tell us?"

The statues said nothing; though if they could, Tai Kamiya doubted they would have said anything anyways. Not that it mattered anymore. He let his hands slip into the deep pockets of his suit-jacket, feeling the weight of the many years bearing down on his shoulders. "That's okay." He spoke, his voice low and understanding. "We would have found out anyways right? We're the Digidestined. We've always figured things out."

The statues said nothing.

He shifted his weight to his left, processing his words with great care. He'd done his yelling, his screaming, his panic in the aftermath of the Battle for the Golden City. He'd been over the details with Izzy. He'd looked over Cherubimon's records. He'd pressed his sister for all she knew. And when the picture was complete, with the end painted in bright colors for them all to see, Tai had sworn never to accept it. That was enough. "I can almost understand it, you know? Self-preservation. It's kind of a cowards way out but, hey, when the Dark Masters kicked your collective tails it must have been a wakeup call. Gods? No. No better or worse than your followers. That's why you called us. You couldn't protect this world yourselves."

The statues said nothing.

"I bet you forgot about our replacements though. Davis, Ken, Yolei, Cody… Their Digimon can still digivolve because the process you used to create them was different than ours, right? They're data is made from warriors far more ancient than you, so it makes sense that once you placed your power within them that you wouldn't be able to suck it out in time. And Kari and T.K.? Overcoming your programming? Man, that must have been a low blow."

The statues said nothing.

"I hope you know," he told the statues through clenched teeth, "that the very reason you called us in the first place hasn't changed. We're still those stupid kids who'll do anything for this world. Anything. And even if the rest of us can't get our friends to grow, we're still partners. That is something you can never take away.

He scratches his nose, an angry smile creeping over cracked lips. "So you four just keep hiding. We'll take care of this world. One last time. And then… then the _Xion_ is coming: for all of you."

The statues said nothing, but Tai was done anyway. He turned with a determined gait and stalked briskly towards the imposing Greymon, taking little time to mount his partners' neck. The two flew over the sand towards the last open Digiport in the sector, while behind them, the sea of what appeared to be pink liquid poured across the temple. If the statues could scream in terror they would have. But they couldn't.

Because statues can say nothing.

**DIGIMON: ANNIVERSARY**

**_YEAR: FIFTEEN_**

_August 1st 2017_

_3:00pm_

"We need a head count! Izzy?"

Koushiro Izumi nodded, grabbing his clipboard with the names of the volunteers for the continent of Server and standing on the podium at the edge of their makeshift command center. "When I call your name will you please speak up and answer?"

There was vocal agreement from all; tense voices filled with fear. Izumi shook the feeling and ran down the list as best he could, naming the ten or eleven Tamers stationed at their campsite. When he had run down their names, he started on the second list which included the names of the Digidestined at the central evac zone.

"Kari Kamiya… Kari?"

"Yes."

"Gatom-"

"I'm here Izzy."

"Hm… Sora Ishida?"

"I'm here."

"Birdramon."

"Outside."

"Okay. Yolei Ichijouji?"

"I'm here."

"Is Miya okay?"

"I left her with Yahi… er…. Mrs. Ichijouji."

"Right. Hawkmon"

"I am here as well."

"Alright. Matt is… "

"Here. Garurumon is outside as well."

"Alright. I'm here. Kabuterimon is outside too. Who is…"

"Tai."

The nervous mumble from Kari was almost undetected by the others, but when the heard it, there was growing concern among the group.

"Tai?"

"And Greymon." Kari reminded them all.

Matt paled a little. "They havn't come back yet?"

Briefly, panic spread through the ranks of the squad, until the rumble of earth and the shadow of a horned tyrannosaurid fell over their tent. Seconds later, a lanky man with tired eyes swept open the flap of their tent and peaked inside. "We're here." Tai spoke up.

Matt frowned. "Cutting it close there, hm?"

Tai nodded. "Had to speak to some friends of ours."

"…They answer?"

Tai shook his head. "Not a peep."

Izzy sighed. "Well, we figured we were on our own after Domain…"

Tai cleared his throat, preferring to move on. "How are we doing?"

"It's slow going," admitted Izzy. "Getting as many as we can to the Digiports hadn't been easy to begin with. But now that we lost the connection on Folder things are even tougher." He frowned, bringing a hand to scratch his head. "There are a lot of people who want to stay."

Sora frowned. "Don't they know that this will be a permanent death? That there is no resurrection in a Primary Village?"

Tai shook his head. "This is their home. Anywhere else would be a prison to them."

"They'd be alive." Muttered Matt.

"Sometimes life isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Everyone shoots Kari a look of concern, but she doesn't respond.

Izzy clears his throat. "Regardless, we're having a rough time evacuating the danger zones as they happen."

Matt sighs. "No one's ever tried evacuating an entire world before."

Silence reigned on the tent then. The hazard had come: seeping from the cracks and the holes in the Digiworlds framework and consuming all in its wake. This was the toughest test the Digidestined had ever faced. And they were losing.

Tai sighed. "Call the others. See how they're doing."

_August 1st 2017_

_3:09pm_

"Davis? Can you hear me?"

Davis Motomiya scratched his nose, his other hand holding onto the phone connecting the two evacuation camps. "Yeah. We hear you," he muttered bluntly, all formality having slipped away from the man days ago.

Izzy's voice was cautious. "How are you doing over there?"

"We're getting our-"

"_Davis_."

"-kicked."

Izzy cleared his throat. "Make sure you do a roll call. No one gets left behind. You understand?"

"Make sure the Tamers don't get themselves killed. We got it."

There was a disappointed sigh at the other end, but Davis was too tired to care at that point. He and Izzy gave polite but blunt regards, and he was off again, back to the open field he and the others had been stationed at in an effort to heard the last of the Dragon Valley villiagers back to the port on the other side of the mountain range. He was sick of this. He just wanted to go home to Maria and Daichi and forget that this was even happening.

But he didn't have that option. People needed him. And whether or not he liked it he had to be here.

So he sucked it all up, and marched defiantly into the small encampment, relaying Izzy's instructions to Camp Two with as much discipline as he could muster. After running through specifics, Davis cleared his throat. "Well, who's gonna run it?"

"I guess I can."

"Thanks Joe."

Joe Kido adjusted his glasses. After reading off the names of various tamers and friends he moved on to the list with Digidestined from the Japanese area. "Takeru Takaishi?"

"Here."

"Patamon?"

"Y-yes."

"Cody Hida?"

"Here."

"Armadillomon?"

"Hmm?"

A sigh from his partner came up. "Now's not the time to nap Armadillomon…"

"Noriko Hida… Um sorry Noriko, a little early?"

"H-here."

Davis glared. "You're joking now?"

"Eh. Sorry. Lalamon?"

"_This is the worst_… Here!"

"Davis Motomiya?"

"Yeah..."

"Ken Ichijouji"

"Here."

"Veemon, Wormmon…"

"They're Imperialdramon right now. They're outside."

"I'm here." Came the booming dual voice of Imperialdramon.

"Ikakkumon is here... and me. Alright. Well that's everyone." Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"Thanks Joe."

"Mn…"

Davis took the podium, cleared his throat, glared at his little group of world savors for a minute, then sighed, letting go most of his hostility. "Sorry. I know everyone is tense. I'm not helping. But we're out of time for games. Most of you here know the score. But for you newbies and adventure hounds, here's how things are gonna go down. Okay? The plans simple everyone: we fan out into groups, and we spot survivors. If we see any of that pink gooey stuff we radio in ASAP! Got it?"

"Roger!"

"Okay. Let's see if we can save this [CENSORED] Digiworld one more time!"

_August 1st 2017_

_3:14pm_

"Lord Greymon of Courage!"

Greymon frowned as a group of knights in shining armor descended upon the evac zone. "Eh… Duftmon right?"

The being nodded. "We bring you news from the south. Please see to it that the Xion receives this urgent message."

Greymon scoffed. "What am I an errand boy?

Birdramon's wing caught him on the snout. "What is it Duftmon?"

"Thank you, Lady Birdramon of Love-"

"The message," Greymon huffed.

Duftmon cleared his throat. "Yes. Lord Alphamon and his Royal Knights have successfully evacuated those Digimon willing to cower in the human world instead of protecting their homes-"

"Duftmon."

"Ah… Sorry, Lady Crusadermon. The caravan approaches your port as we speak. There will be many."

Birdramon nodded. "We know."

Duftmon cleared his throat again, clearly uncomfortable with not fighting something. "We've done what we could for our area. There is nothing left. We have brought those who wish to stay and fight."

Greymon blinked. "Eh? That will be…"

He paused. Leading the group of willing fighters stood a familiar, but much different figure. Greymon's mouth was agape. "Junior!"

The not so little son-of-Greymon bowed before both of them. No longer Growlmon, but WarGrowlmon, encased with armor and willing to defend his friends. That did little to intercede with his nature however. "Momma! Pap!"

He caught them both in his massive claws, and Greymon was worried that the blades of his armor would slice his neck. But he and Birdramon hugged their firstborn back, genuinely happy to see him. "Unn. You're so… big."

WarGrowlmon nodded. "Lord Dukemon has been training me. I'm ready to fight."

"As are we all," came the sultry voice behind him.

Birdramon's words were measured, but the no longer contained the hostility she'd held in years prior "Thank you Crusadermon. For keeping watch on our son."

"I owe your life-mate," Crusademon simply said. "I am in his debt."

Greymon frowned. "Short-Rump… Listen."

But she had already turned on her heel, heading in the opposite direction. "Please deliver the message to Tai. He will not be pleased. But he must know."

Greymon nodded. "I will."

"Come," she called to Duftmon. "Let us regroup with the others. The East may still have survivors.

"Crusadermon!"

She turned in mid air. "Mn?"

Birdramon hesitated, before sighing. "Be careful."

Crusadermon was silent for a moment. She then bowed again. "Thank you."

They watched her go, leaving behind a ragtag team of mostly rookies and WarGrowlmon. Greymon watched his Life-mate with a curious gaze. She frowned. "What?"

"Nothing at all," he smiled.

_August 1st 2017_

_3:45pm_

"We don't actually need the two of us you know?"

Ken eyed Davis in confusion. "Mm?"

"I'm sure ExVeemon and I can ferry eggs almost as fast as Imperialdramon. There's no use in both of us working ourselves to death."

"We both know that's not true. Besides, I signed up for this just like you did. We didn't think it would take a year."

Davis glowered. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Ken sighed. "It'll be alright."

"[CENSORED] that!" Davis exclaimed, surprising his DNA partner. "We're stuck out here in this [NOPE] jungle fighting [CAN'T SAY IT] bubblegum that eats through [WOW DAVIS HAS A POTTY-MOUTH TODAY] data like it's nothing!"

Ken blinked. "What's your problem Davis?"

Davis sighed. "I haven't slept in four days… with my wife in a month. And I've spent more time transporting rookies from Digital Gates to countries that don't even want them around. Oh, and did I forget to mention that the Harmonious Ones have cocooned themselves away deep beneath the core of the Digiworld, in a place where this thing won't go. They're hibernating, the cowards, while we pick up the pieces. After all we've done for them this is the way they treat us?"

Ken frowns. "What did you want them to do Davis? Throw thunderballs at it? You've seen that thing, we can't even hurt it. We're not sure it can even feel pain."

Davis went to say something and found he had no words. Ken was right of course. That didn't make him feel better. "They could have warned us sooner."

Ken nodded. "I agree. I'm just not sure it would have done too much good. I don't think we know anyone in either world that has a way to stop the hazard."

"…Yeah we do."

Ken blinked and, after following Davis' train of thought, frowned bitterly. "Hell. We do."

_August 1st 2017_

_4:02pm_

T.K. cleared his throat and held firm to the radio, preparing himself. It was now or never.

"T.K. to central command. Come in?"

_"Oi, T.K., this is Tai. What is it?"_

T.K. steeled himself. "I'm uh, getting a signal from a Digivice."

_"What kind of signal?"_

"Um… ehem… Patamon thinks it c-could be human. We're heading to intercept."

_"Roger. Be careful."_

T.K. took a brief sigh of relief and stepped out of the trees. The figure before him paused, visibly stiffening for a moment before relaxing in a combination of relief and mild annoyance. While Patamon floated in their direction, T.K. brought the radio back to his mouth.

"Eh… Oh."

_"T.K.? What is it."_

"Nothing…. I just ran into… eh… Kari."

_"Nn…"_ Was Tai's response.

"...Oh. A-and Yolei."

_"Mm…"_

"I guess my area is clear then."

_"…Alright."_

"Um. Tai?"

_"Keep an eye out. There could be… survivors you missed."_

There wouldn't have been. He and Pegasusmon had been thorough.

Tai was giving him a chance...

He nodded to no one in particular. "I'll respond back as soon as I can."

_"…Take your time."_

There was a laugh hidden underneath that voice that made the blond blush. "I… Okay."

He set the radio back to his side and approached. Kari Kamiya stood with her arms folded across her chest, an expression of playful annoyance still hovering on her face. Behind her, Nefertimon slid back into her Gatomon form, her own expression far happier to see them both. Yolei and Halsemon floated beside them.

"T.K.." Kari regarded.

"Kari." T.K. smiled.

Patamon, not one to let the moment simply be, spun in the air in happiness. "Hey Kari! How are you!"

Kari giggled. "Fine Patamon."

"Well this is certainly a surprise," said Yolei with a tone that was anything but surprised. "You look perky Patamon."

"Mm!"

"…"

Seeing his partners nervous stare, Patamon frowned, flapped his way over to the man's head. And then without warning started poking him with his tiny fists.

"What's with that expression T.K.? Aren't you happy to see her!"

"Ach! Patamon, c'mon, you're not a kid anymore."

"I'm trying to punch you in the head, stop acting like my tiny fists aren't manly!"

T.K. sighed and reached for his partner, who smirked and floated out of reach. "Patamon..."

"T.K.."

Her voice was questioning. She knew he wasn't supposed to be out here. He sighed and turned back to the ex he wished wasn't his ex. "Mm… Kari… Can we… talk for a minute?"

"We should be looking for survivors."

"I know."

They were silent for a moment, something unsaid happenening between them. Yolei glanced between the two, before sighing with a smile. "I think we'd better go Halsemon."

"Understood."

Kari blinked. "Wait, you don't have to-"

Yolei just shook her head. "Yeah I do. Still gotta find Gennai, remember? Come on Halsemon, let's check south again."

"Alright."

Yolei and the gryphon took off into the sky, leaving the partners of hope and light starring at eachother. Kari frowned, chocolate brown eyes gazing over his decidedly handsome face. She sighed. It was as useless to her as it was to him. "…A minute."

"That's all I get?"

But she smiled at him in the playful way she had when they were more than friends. So long ago... "Come on. You wanna talk don't you?"

Gatomon blinked curiously. "I guess we'll let you two alone then?"

"Mm…" Kari nodded.

She took T.K. by the arm and the two wandered off into the trees directly opposing the clearing. When they were sure there was no one to hear, Gatomon and Patamon broke into smiles.

"Hi El."

"Hi Mei."

_August 1st 2017_

_4:06pm_

"I can't believe T.K. just took off on us like that," Sunflowmon made a face.

Joe laughed nervously, riding atop Ikakkumon and following after Cody Hida and his fiancée. "He's got a lot on his mind," he attempted to soothe the situation.

Cody sighed. "That's not really a good excuse anymore is it? We've all got a lot on our minds."

"I… eh… True," Joe lowered his head with a knowing grin.

"How's the baby?" Noriko turned from her partner and asked.

Joe laughed sheepishly. "He's already allergic to his pacifier."

"Like father like son," Ikakkumon grunted.

Joe could only nod. "Hmm."

"Joe."

The medic blinked. "Yeah?"

"We can stop this. Right?" Cody was frowning.

Joe was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I know we can."

"Good," Cody nodded. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

_August 1st 2017_

_4:17pm_

"Did T.K. fly our way on purpose?"

Patamon nodded. "We scoured everything we were supposed to do today the night before. We did a quick skim through and flew here."

"Leaving Cody to fend for himself?"

"It's alright. He has Noriko and Joe."

"That's still reckless."

"If we didn't see them last night there's no way they'd be here now," Patamon said sadly.

Gatomon frowned. "It's moving that fast?"

Patamon nodded again. "Mm. Izzy thinks it'll cover Server by the end of the week. This could be the last time we ever see the Digiworld like this."

"Mm…"

"I think… I think I need to tell someone."

Gatomon blinked, suddenly worried. "Why?"

"I'm trying to be completely honest with everyone from here on. Me not talking is what set everything off in the first place."

"This was coming for a long time."

Patamon shook his head. "And I could have stopped it."

"Hey. I'm not blaming you," Gatomon purred and brought a paw to his ear.

"I know you aren't." He shook her off. "Gatomon…"

"Mn?"

"Does he know?"

Gatomon frowned and took a step away from him. "Now really isn't a good time."

"I know but… T.K.'s talking to Kari. It looks like things are better. Maybe you and I… The four of us… Does he know?"

She shook her head. "No he doesn't. I don't think."

"You don't think?"

"He's… hard to read these days."

"Are you going to tell him?"

She shook her head helplessly. "I don't know how."

Patamon frowned with determination. "I can do that… If you want. He'd hate me instead. He could fight with me."

"He could kill you."

"He could. It wouldn't be my first death."

She shivered. "Patamon…"

He blinked and smiled sadly. "S-sorry. I forgot you don't like hearing about that…"

She shook her head and waved the feeling off. "Don't worry about Garurumon. When the time comes, we'll tell him together. And Matt can punch you in the face or something and it will all be fine."

Patamon regarded her. It was wishful thinking to believe that everything could turn out okay after the sacrilege they had committed… and continued to commit. But a part of him hoped as well. Still, one had to be prepared for the worst. "…Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?"

Gatomon eyed him with a kind of sly smile. "The last time you told somebody about us we ended up torching the golden city."

He blinked. "I…" The images of Ophanimon Core and her war against the darkness that consumed her filled his mind. It had been a tough year. "Things are never easy are they?"

Gatomon sighed. "Not for us."

_August 1st 2017_

_4:32pm_

"We just got the last of 'em. We're packing it up and heading your way now. Only one we're missing is Kari."

Izzy's voice on the radio came through. _"Roger that. I've just confirmed Kari's position, she'll be heading this way shortly."_

"T.K.?"

_"So I'd imagine."_

Davis nodded. "Good, it's about time." He yawned, scratching his head. "We'll get some space ready for the elder Tamers who wish to stay and fight. Ah…" He stopped mid-sentence when something caught his eye.

_"Davis? What is it?"_

"Holy-"

_"Davis!"_

"Everybody out! Now, now!"

_"What the…"_

"Let's go, no time for dilly-dallying. On your feet Tamers, lets move!"

In moments their small camp hustled apart, humans and Digimon leaving items where they stood. Davis gripped the radio and reached out for the hand of Ken Ichijouji, who had already mounted their anxious partner.

"This… Is not good!"

_August 1st 2017_

_4:33pm_

Izzy's skin was pale. He gripped the radio tightly in his fists, sweat rolling down his face in waves. "Davis? DAVIS!"

Tai Kamiya rushed to Izzy's side. "What is it?"

"I've lost camp two."

"Can you get them back?"

"I… I don't know…"

For a moment there was no sound, and Izzy feared the worst. When the cackle of the radio frequency finally kicked in Izzy Izumi said a silent prayer to no one in particular. _"We're alright,_" came the pissed off voice of Davis Motomiya. _"Crap-tacular that was close though."_

"Davis this is Tai. How bad is it? Anyone hurt?"

_"Just scared-"_

"Davis."

_"-less. Darn thing seeped underneath our radar. We're lucky Imperialdramon spotted it in time."_

Izzy frowned. "Where are you now?"

_"Headed for you guys. We've rounded up who we can. The others…"_ His voice drops, a hint of anger rising from his breathing. _"The others aren't coming."_

Tai sighed. "Alright. Call us when you're within sight. We have to start rerouting Digimon from Australia now. Their stadiums are almost all full."

_"Understood."_

"And Davis?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Good job."

Tai could hear Davis' proud smile on the other end. _"Thanks. Gotta make these goggles work for me at some point, huh?"_

Tai nodded. "You got it. Tai out."

Tai handed the radio back to Izzy, thankful that they dodged another bullet.

It was getting harder and harder to do that these days.

_August 1st 2017_

_4:49pm_

"Thanks Tai. We'll be right there."

"Time to go?"

T.K. nodded. "Yeah. We lost camp two."

For a moment, Kari's face filled with terror. "Nn?"

"They're alright," T.K. soothed her. "Davis saw it in time and evacuated. Everyone is safe. So, you don't have to worry."

It took a moment for Kari's heart to stop racing. "Good."

T.K. fidgeted. "I-is Hikaru safe?"

Kari frowned, then nodded. "He is safe."

"With your mother right? "

"No."

"Then where…" He frowned when he realized. "In the sanctuary?

"Where else would he be?"

T.K. sighed. "I'm not sure that place is safe."

"It exists on a completely different field than this world T.K. A pocket universe. It's safe."

T.K. frowned. "I just want to make sure…"

"Please stop worrying for us. We are fine."

"You know better than that. After this year… what we've been through…."

"You're building a family now T.K."

"That doesn't mean I want to abandon you. Or him. I want to help. I promised your brother I'd take care of you, and I don't intend to go back on my word."

"T.K. you were eight years old then. This is neither the time nor the place to dig up the past."

"Seeing as I never wanted it buried in the first place…"

The wind rustled through their hair, and Kari could smell the sulfur from burning trees not far away. The Hazard was close. But T.K. was closer, and that made her feel sad inside. "T.K.…"

"You could have told me. We could have worked things out. Everything…"

"When this is over… if this ever ends. This world will be his only home. You understand? If he leaves this world for only a few days-"

T.K. sighed. "I understand. What I don't understand is why you left me to do it."

At that, Kari felt a wave of emotions burst from her, things she should have said years ago bubbling to the tip of her tongue. "I sold our son to the Digital World Takeru! When Gennai is erased, Hikaru will take his place. The world will run smoothly with an avatar, and a child will never experience life – true life. I've stolen the life of our son for the sake of a world that doesn't belong to him. How can you understand what I've done? Why?" She crossed her arm to fight the cold empty feeling. "I can barely understand it myself."

"This world has been a home to us. All of us. Why shouldn't it be a home to him?"

"…What do you want from me T.K.?"

"I want you to stop holding back crap from me that I deserve to know. As a friend."

"…I'm sorry."

"Can we please talk after this?"

"There may be no after this."

"There will be. I believe in your brother. And you should too." He smiled a little, his steel blue eyes sparkling in the dying sun and making Kari think she was a kid again. "Can we talk?"

She gazed at him. This boy. This man. And everything felt right again. "Yes…" she said. "If there is an after… Then yes."

_August 1st 2017_

_4:59pm_

"And we're rolling in five…"

Mimi heard the countdown and mentally prepared herself, her back facing a blues screen while she held a small Botamon in her hands. The crewman flashed his fingers in a countdown, and Mimi briefly wondered if she remembered her lines. Not that it mattered. She would wing it if need be. This was important.

"Action."

She began words she'd etched into memory… words she meant from the heart. "Hello there. I'm Mimi Tachikawa from the 9 o'clock news. I want to talk to you about something dear to me. The Hazard has affected the lives of many. Both Digimon and Human. Millions of Digimon are now without homes due to this catastrophic event. Some don't know where to go, or who to turn to. But there is a way to help. Digimon like this Botamon are in need of families. Your household can make a difference. Please. Adopt a Digital Monster today. You could be saving a life."

"Aaand cut," said the director. "Great work there princess. Can you give us one a little more edgy though Meems? We don't think the audience will connect with-"

"This isn't a sales pitch," Mimi told him frankly.

"R-right, but… you know."

"No. What?"

"Nn… Nothing. Let's just roll it back and take it from the… Uh, Mimi, where are you going?"

Mimi was already up, congratulating the Botamon on a job well done before handing him to the young Tamer who'd brought him in for the shoot. "My partner is waiting for me."

The Director sighed, a hand reaching towards the back of his balding head. "Mimi, sweetie, we need to shoot another commercial."

"We have three in circulation right now," Mimi reminded him, unsympathetic. "If they haven't gotten my message by now I don't know if they will. Please. I have to go. My partner… Togemon is still in there. I have to make sure she's alright."

"You said she was with your friend… eh…"

"Michael. Yes. They're both in the Digiworld right now doing what I'm supposed to do." She sighed, her eyes downcast. "There was a time when I wouldn't have done anything to help them. I'd have let the others work their magic… I can't do that anymore. I have a responsibility now. I have to go."

"The studio isn't going to like this," the director groaned.

"Well I don't like the studio, so they can just bite me." She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her left eyelid like she used to do when she was a child. With that she huffed her way out of the commercial shoot and out into 30 Roc Plaza.

It was flooded, Digimon everywhere crowded around into family groups: some moaning, some singing songs. NYPD's finest kept careful guard over them, joined by a corp. of Guardromon that had been spared their fort on Domain when the disaster began. Mimi took a few minutes to buy a quick snack from a local vendor – she hadn't eaten all day. As she munched, she made her way to the closest Digiport and subconsciously hoped there wouldn't be a line.

There wasn't, she knew. No one in their right mind wanted in.

When she showed up with her passport and her Digivice the Port Attendants looked at her like she was crazy. But she insisted. They didn't charge her for jump prices. It was suicide they figured. Best not charge the walking dead.

Mimi knew better than to share that sentiment. She stepped on the platform and gazed into the Digitizing screen. She winced as the bright light surrounded her, but she didn't scream. On the other side of that computer screen the world she knew and loved was falling apart at the seams. She couldn't just hide behind the camera.

Her heart was too sincere for that.

_August 1st 2017_

_5:11pm_

Gennai sat in his chair. The same chair he'd been sitting in for the last few years. He'd watched so many Digital sunrises from this chair. It was a good chair. He'd miss this chair.

Only a few feet away, the Hazard was eating at his library. Most of the essentials had been reluctantly squared away with Izzy - the young man had finally convinced him that there were some things in this life that were worth saving. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little downtrodden. No one else in the world would ever get to read the decidedly incredible story of "Damemon, the Digimon Who Couldn't Grow" (it was such an adorable story).

Before he could mourn the loss of a truely great work of Digital Fiction the sound of a jet decending upon his roof stirred the old man. He wanted to get up, but couldn't. He could only wait while the woman found her way inside.

"There you are," Yolei Ichijouji placed hands on her hips. "We were looking for you."

"Oh were you?"

She nodded and reached for his hands. "We have to get out of here. The Hazard is right at your doorstep."

"Hmm..."

Gennai saw the girls terrified reaction and a part of him wanted to comfort her. Instead, he relaxed deeper into his chair. Yolei shook her head in shock. "G-Gennai... This isn't the time to be hard headed. We can save you."

"You'd only be sparing me another hundred years."

Yolei blinked. "You aren't that old."

"Yolei..." Came a gruff voice from above. Her partner, Gennai remembered.

"Hmm. It feels like it."

"Gennai..."

"I've been around for a long time-"

"Gennai, this isn't the time for this."

"I've seen villains rise and fall."

"S-stop waxing philosophical and _run_ with us."

"I've always wanted to see though... what my next world will be like."

"What are you talking about!"

"...I'm tired of running," he said finally. "The Digiworld has a new Avatar now. There is no further need from me."

Yolei was panicking now. "Gennai! Gennai... Don't go. _We_ need you."

"You haven't needed me since you were children. It's time."

"B-b-but the hazard. How will you combat that?"

Gennai leaned back into his chair. "I'm thinking of my quiet little home, with my quiet fish."

"Yolei!"

Yolei wanted to snatch him and drag him with the port with her, but she knew she couldn't. Her partner was antsy, watching the Hazard as it flowed closer to them. There was nothing left for Yolei to do. Gennai had chosen his fate long ago. She gave him a quick hug before dashing back up the stair and out of sight, tears in her eyes. Behind him, he knew, the hazard had made it through to his living room. He didn't plan on fighting it. Why should he? He'd lived a good life up to that point. Better than anyone else. His life had been worth something, and for that he was forever grateful.

So it was, that the being known as Gennai, passed from this and all worlds, even as the hazard swallowed his home down whole.

_August 1st 2017_

_5:18pm_

"I... He's gone."

Izzy felt his blood chill. "Yolei, are you sure?"

Yolei was crying on the other end. "H-his place is covered with it now. H-he didn't even try to run."

Izzy felt like vomiting. Images of the old man and his stupid jokes and his funny books and his heart of pure gold filled his mind, and it was all he could do to keep from crying himself. "H-head on in Yolei. There's nothing more we can do."

She acknowledged the radio, and Izzy was sure she would need theropy after this. Hell, he would be suprised at how much theropy they would all need. He glared at his missions table, regarding it with a blind hatred. He took a breath and slammed his fist into the wood. Hard. "Darn it."

Tai sighed. "Izzy. It's okay. He knew this would happen..."

Izzy stood with a bowed head, his fists balled on top of the table he stood behind of. "I thought we could hold that point. I was sure we could hold that point."

Tai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well we lost it. We lost _him_. It's no use crying about it right now. We'll mourn them when we can. For now, we just have to back up a little and try again."

"We can't keep backing up. We're running out of room to back up."

Tai gave him a sympathetic look. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry."

Izzy said nothing, his dark eyes downcast. Tai sighed, taking the radio from Izzy's clenched fingers. "I'll radio the others and let them know. I don't think we can keep this from them..."

Izzy starred at him momentarily, before taking a deep breath. "I… I think I need to go."

Tai starred at him sharply but didn't argue. Izzy gathered his things from the table and turned towards the port. Tai crossed his arms. "You're going back again. Aren't you?"

"…"

Tai left his face numb, starring off into the darkness. "Tell him I said hi."

_August 1st 2017_

_5:29pm_

"We're clear down here," Matt radioed ahead. "We're heading back."

Tai's voice returned to him, sounding tired. _"Roger. Any luck?"_

"Sora and Birdramon are ferrying a few Yokomon who climbed a hiding tree," he said bitterly. "The rest of their party didn't make it."

Tai's voice was nearly a whisper. _"It eats right through a hiding tree… Man."_

"Mm."

_"Gennai..."_

Matt sighed. "Hell of a thing..."

_"We'll mourn him when we can."_

"Understood."

_"Alright. Izzy's gone to… talk to a friend of ours. I'll see you all when you get here. Radio ahead."_

Matt nodded "Roger. Matt out."

He set the radio back on his belt buckle and shook his head, holding worn hands close to Garurumon's fur. Around him, the trees looked the same. It was hard to imagine that in only a few short minutes, unless something was done, they would be swept under a sea of pink.

"Was für eine schreckliche tage..." Alice grumbled from the back of her Dobermon.

Matt blinked. "Hmm?"

"What a terrible day."

He nodded at the blonde German riding on his flank. "Could be worse."

"Mm?"

Matt looked above, where his wife and Birdramon flew carrying what few survivors they'd found. He sighed. "This thing could've learned to fly."

_August 1st 2017_

_6:09pm_

In the dark of the asylum, a voice cackled. "Koushiro Izumi. Bearer of Knowledge. You look good."

Izzy frowned. "Tai says hi."

"That old sod? Tell him he can kiss my-"

"I'm not here to chit chat."

The voice rose in curiosity. "Oh? So what are you here for. To remind me of my failures? How I should feel pity? That I should search for my morals underneath my mask… by the way, where is it?"

"We threw it out."

"…You're lying. I can see it. The hazard has come, hasn't it?"

"…"

The voice is practically giddy with glee. "I told you."

"You told me a lot of things."

"And you believed all but that one. Why?"

Izzy crosses his arms. "I don't believe in fate. I'm a scientist. There's luck. Skill. Will. Maybe a miracle or two. But fate? Fate? This is little more than a horrific natural disaster."

"It's far more than that and you know it. How many hurricanes do you know with sentience?"

"…"

"You've come to me for a reason."

"Maybe."

"You need my help."

"…"

"How delicious."

Fed up, Izzy turned on his heel and headed for the door. "I don't have time for this."

"What's in it for me?"

The words were enough to stop the bearer of knowledge. For he turned slowly and returned to the cell. "The satisfaction in knowing you've saved lives."

"You really think I care if a few Digimon are stupid enough to walk into the _reaper_ when his scythe is so high?"

"Tai told me once, you considered yourself a tamer."

"…Once."

"A tamer has duties. To his partner. Is this not so?"

"It is so."

"So you have a duty to yours don't you? He's out there alone, fighting against this thing the same way we are."

"It's a useless fight Izumi. Even he knows that. Besides, he left me. Remember? As soon as that tin can took his data and destroyed Tokyo in the process. As soon as the Royal Knights lost their balls and started kissing tail… DarkMagnamon ceased to be my partner. I hear he's even rejected his virus and turned blue or something. That right?"

"…"

"Figures," he laughed. "My fault for being a sloppy tamer."

Izzy reached through the bars then, catching the thin man by the collar and pulling him close. "Listen. I just lost a very important friend today, so I'm not in the mood for you. Every second I waste here with you is a second I could use to figure out a way to stop this thing from spreading any further."

"This is natural Izumi. This has to happen."

"I don't believe that! There's a way to stop this. To end it. And you're the only one smart enough to help me figure it out!"

"Which brings me back to my request: what's in it for me?"

"…A pardon."

"Mmm?"

"I don't think you could come back to Japan, but you wouldn't be locked up here anymore. Asylum somewhere. Maybe Denmark. Maybe Witchenly in the Digiworld once this is all over. You'd be free."

"You call that freedom?"

"I call that the only thing you can get."

"Hmm… More like the only thing you're willing to give." But the figure was smiling, and Izzy hated himself all the more. "Tsk…. Alright Izumi. I'm interested." At this, Shin'ichiro Josaki leaned across the bars and grinned. "Tell me exactly how we're supposed to combat fate?"

_August 1st 2017_

_8:30pm_

"Izzy called him. He's bringing him in."

Tai regarded Matt with a kind of hopeless smile. "Should I be happy about it?"

Matt shrugged. "We are running out of options."

"I keep telling him to find Neo."

"Neo doesn't want to be found," Sora reminded him.

"Nn…"

"Besides," Matt began. "Whether we like it or not, that psychopath knows more about what we're facing than any of us. If there is a way to stop all this…"

"SIGMA would know," Tai finishes for him. "Except that thing stopped being SIGMA long ago. Right about the time he stopped being my friend."

"Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'd rather beat Shin'ichiro. But if he can help…"

His words faltered. At that moment, they saw it from the safety of their encampment, creeping towards them at a slow, but steady pace. Tai figured they had maybe an hour before they had to abandon the site entirely and retreat farther into the desert. The hazard had come, digitally reaping the souls of any who stood in its wake.

"It's… almost beautiful," Sora whispered.

"Don't be fooled," Matt grunted. "It's a quantum bubble. It will kill you."

Tai frowned. "And when it does. There's no coming back."

They let that sit momentarily. Around them, their friends and family were gathering together, ushering in thousands upon thousands of refugees. This was the last active Digiport in this sector. There was nowhere else to go.

Tai sighed. "I think… maybe you guys should go on home. Get some sleep."

Matt blinked, a knowing grin crossing his lips. "So you can run off on the mission by yourself? Not a chance. We're grownups now Tai. We aren't little kids anymore, and you can't always run off and play the hero."

Tai laughed. "Nn… It's hard to give up."

"You'll grow out of it," Sora suggested.

"I'm almost thirty. You'd think I'd be done growing huh?"

"Boys take longer than girls," Sora pointed out, and the three of them had a good laugh.

Around them, Digidestined, Tamers, Digimon, and those who'd simply come to help, began gathering into a group, nervously chatting to themselves about their fates. Tai stood from his chair and stretched. "I guess I should say something."

"Go get 'em." Matt encouraged.

Sora squeezed his hand before he stepped before the group to gather their attention. With a little help from Greymon, the crowd managed to quiet themselves just enough for Tai's voice to be heard.

"I don't have wine for you. This isn't Tomodatchi and we aren't in the nicest of circumstances. Some of you know what I'm talking about."

There was tepid agreement, a few nods, even some confusion. But everyone was paying attention. Tai continued. "For those who don't I'll clue you in. Today is August first. It's my anniversary. It was supposed to be a normal day for me. But something happened. By chance or…destiny, everything started today. Everything."

He smiled as he gazed across the crowd, recognizing some faces, and learning new ones. "It's a day that I will never forget. Almost twenty years ago, I was called to be a Digidestined. I was given an enormous responsibility and a team to lead. I was young, rash, reckless. But I grew out of it. I grew up. This world is where I learned about life. Where I found my voice. Where I fell in love."

His smile became a sad one, and those who knew of his loss bowed their heads. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sora take Matt's hand, and he pressed on. "This world is my home. And now my home is being threatened by a force that doesn't have a heart. By something so ancient it doesn't understand the meaning of Courage. Of Friendship. Of Love, or Hope. It can't feel Sincerity, It doesn't feel Kindness. It's only Knowledge leads it to destroy, and that's all its Reliably good at. This being has no Light."

He looked to Davis. "It will take a Miracle to defeat it."

His voice quivered now. Not with rage, but with a kind of passion not seen from this man since he was a small child. "It wants to swallow my home up! But I won't let it. _We_ won't let it. Many of you aren't from Japan. More of you were not chosen, but rather _chose_ to be here. But right now, at this moment, you are all _Digidestined_. And _this_ is our Anniversary."

He raised his Digivice, still as smooth and shiny as the day he had caught it in mid-air. "This may be our last moments as human beings. This may be our last moments alive. But, if this is going to be our last Anniversary, I say we should go out with a bang!"

The gathering roared in approval, the faces on each human and Digimon full of his courage. Tai continued on, explaining the latest plan. For Kari, she didn't need to hear it again. She'd seen this speech before. A million times over in her dreams. But now, being here, seeing her brothers fire again for the first time, Kari felt goose bumps run up her arms, and she smiled in wonder.

What ever happened in the next few weeks, days, hours, Kari Kamiya was convinced that her brothers fire was the only light capable of seeing them all through this darkness. Even if what he'd have to lose would wisp it out at the battles end. Still, she believed in this man: this Taichi Yagami Kamiya. The Digidestined of Courage. The Victory Tamer.

The Digital Xion

And she was willing to drag her life to the grave with him.

"Happy Anniversary big brother."

Nobody heard it but her.

* * *

_End Year Fifteen…_

**A/N2:** Hey, remember when I used to write little recaps down here?

This chapter is dedicated to Tanya Takaishi, whose persistance with her "Innocent Games" fic (Which you all should go read) was the kick in the rear I needed to get this thing running again. As noted in A/N1, a few details have changed since I started, so if you were hardheaded and read this chap first anyway, I emplore you to go back through at some point.

Quick runthrough. Hazards here, Gennai's dead, I moved Joe's sons birth to this year, and Kari's kid is T.K.s. Recap done.

Now, to what may turn out to be bad news.

Here is the state of Anniversary. It's long since stopped being true cannon, which was what I had intended when I started. So here's the score. I have an ending to this in my head, but I also know that I wont quite be cannon (I'll bend it back as close as I can). However, I've also been rethinking some of the storylines and whatnots, and a new version of Anniversary has accidently formulated itself in the back of my brain. So, either we can leave this as "Anniversary: Original" and switch over to a newer version, or I can keep plugging along with this one, cannon-be-d*mned. Similar things would happen in the new version, and there'd probably be less downtime, but we're ten years away from an ending here. I'm leaning on just finishing this and wiping my hands clean, but if you guys would like a more accurate fic it's doable. Anyway, thanks for hanging with me so long.

_Fifteen down, ten to go…_

Wow.


	16. Interval: World Without Time

**DIGIMON ANNIVERSARY**

_**INTERVAL**_

_A world without time…_

The Being of Light had been watching their world for some time now, calculating their chances for success on a mathematical level far beyond human comprehension. If it felt emotions in the human sense, it would have felt sadness. The lives lost as they fought the Hazard had been considerable, and though the twenty-four made it through the darkness long enough for their stop gap to be completed, they'd already lost so much. The sacrifices made by the Royal Knights in order to stall for the Izumi/Josaki interference had left many broken.

But the Being of Light couldn't feel human emotion. It was beyond that, as far as they were concerned. Mathematically, it knew that they would survive. They had to, in order for things to fall the way in which the Being of Light predicted.

The one called Kari - the one the Being had spoken to and warned of the Hazard, the one who followed it's suggestions to the letter - had been distraught by the development. The Being could sympathize – if it could have felt sympathy. The warnings it had given had been averted, the Digiworld saved. And now her only son belonged to the Harmonious Ones. The boy could not yet even walk, his brain could not even understand the exchange that had taken place. But she did.

She would see him. She would feed him. She would help in his raising. She would keep a mothers watch over him, but knew that he would never be a child. Not in the way she had been. His responsibilities to the Digiworld – to the Harmonious ones in particular – were great indeed.

The Digiworld had an avatar now. Things were the same.

But different. If the Being of Light could muse it would have done so, but the probabilities had already been worked out in its head. What had been one world was now many, broken apart by the combined genius of Shin'ichiro Josaki and Koushiro Izumi. Broken into splinters connected by one root world. The Hazard, meant to destroy everything in order to create it anew when the equilibrium of the world was thrown out of balance, was forced to withdraw from whence it came. All that remained now was the tree.

The humans were again calling it Yggdrasil – a name from long ago. The zones broken apart in to separate universes each connected to one central world. The Being of Light would have thought it fitting, if it had cared more for human history. But time didn't matter to the Being of Light. It wasn't an issue. There was always now, never yesterday, never tomorrow. And right now they were healing.

The human world was full of Digimon, refugees from the onslaught. The Digiworld was rebuilding, new monstrous creatures taking shape within. Things were so different.

And yet the same. The Being realized that there would be another Anniversary coming up in their world of time. At one point, one could say that the Being of Light had grown bored with their story – if a being of pure light can grow bored. But now, on the dawning of a new world, the Being watched them. Not with eyes, for it had no use for them. But it knew them nonetheless. The Being had a vested interest in these life forms – Human and Digimon, together.

So it stuck around, even as Taichi Yagami Kamiya mourned his former partner. Even as a son was lost. Even as dreams became realities. Even as a sacrilege was revealed to all. Even as the Digidestined grew up.

The Being of Light waited for their time to come.

It was very much interested.

* * *

_End Interval..._

_**A/N:**_ The official State of Anniversary – We're gonna finish this bad boy.

Dameus, sorry buddy. If I ever get around to it I'll write you a DaiKaRu fic – hows that?

**What will follow:** First things first, Circeus has pointed out a couple errors that I missed (thank you kindly). I'll go through and fix those up first. Following that, the next Anniversary anything will be a sequel to 'Sacrilege' that bridges Years Fourteen & Fifteen, "Digimon: Heretic". A preview for this fic is up in Sacrilege if you haven't read it yet. After that, I'll be going through all the little one shots and shorts that currently make up the expanded universe and making adjustments - the smaller ones ala 'Worth it' and 'First Drag' are already fixed. 'Memoirs' is getting a complete overhaul to re-establish connection and give Shin'ichiro/SIGMA more definition.

Once those are all done, expect a few small tidbits to fill in years I missed – The Alphamon Fiasco definitely needs a short story dedicated to it, As does Tai and Kari's last days as citizens of the Earth. You may even get another Greymon tale that'll focus on Digimon family life with a tyrant like Gigimon.

Once all that's over we'll move to year sixteen, which should be fun: if for nothing else other than the aftermath of several BIG changes.

If my predictions are right then Anniversary should start winding down at least by the end of the year. I doubt I'll finish it by December: there's some other one shots that'll need writing between the years. But we're moving forward. If you want a break from Anniversary please check out my 'Godfall' fic. I'd love some feedback.

Alright. Sixt… oh wait, this is a world without time. My 'B.

Still Fifteen down, ten to go.

Thanks for reading.

- Sonfaro


End file.
